Instinctive Emotions
by Kokoro Mizu no Kaze
Summary: theres more genre, just these two seem to appeal to me most. Oh yeah, I suck at summary but it IS a Inu Yasha and Yu Yu Hakusho crossovers, as usual. Writer's BLOCK is FINALLY GONE! . . .Ahem, here's chapter 12 or 13!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Author's notes: **_This is another attempted fic. It's a Yusuke/Kagome/Kurama triangle tho. You need to vote on who she should with actually hehe. Sry, Hiei can't do because . . .you need to find out in this prologue why. Oh yeah, there will be some in Japanese meaning and some just plain English. I err . . .guess it could be confusing somewhat. Oh yeah, this is also a mix of genre, but you on your own have to decide on what genre it is. '_

**Disclaimer:** _I never will own these great animes'. _

_

* * *

_

_He smiled slightly and fingered the small sapphire ring. It's beautiful. Walking to his home, his mother waited there. The moving van was there and they started to pack their furniture. He was leaving today to Shukoku. It's farther away from Tokyo. "Suuichi-kun, come on we're leaving." _

_Turning around, he stared at the shrine. He'll really miss this place and his friends especially her. "Suuichi-kun!" He looked at the ring in his hand and smiled at it. _

_'I'l be back Kagome-chan, I promise.'_

* * *

Kagome sighed. There is nothing interesting anymore. After retrieving the last shikon no kakera, she was thrown back into this world. Not much of a shocker to her since she was expecting this anyhow. Though, she really misses Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara, and the others.

There isn't anything left to do, but to . . .sigh. _Okay, I'm getting over depress here. _Again, another sigh escaped her lips. "Kagome-chan!" She looked up suddenly, a bit startled. Yuka waved her hand in front of her face a couple of times just to get her attention.

"Huh? Wh-what is it?" she asked blinking.

Yuri sighed. "You haven't been listening to us have you Kagome-chan? We were saying how great it is to finally go to high school. You did pass all your classes in summer school right?" The dazed miko nodded. "Oh, I am so glad we won't have a friend that dropped a grade." Kagome laughed nervously.

Ever since she came back to her world, she had to go to summer school to make up some of her classes she missed. Thanks to Houjo, Yuka, Yuri, and Ayumi she was able to pass English, History, and even Math. Though there was a price, and that was to buy her friends lunch and go on a date with Houjo-kun.

Kagome waved goodbye to them as they climbed on the bus. She turned around and looked at the shrine longingly. She missed Inu Yasha so much. He would always come and get her at her school or wait at her house and take her to Sengoku Jidai. Shouldn't she be happy? There won't be any hanyou to come and bother with her studies anymore or embarrass her.

_Come on Kagome, snap out of it. You're stronger than this. Yeah, I just need to keep telling myself this. _Trudging herself on the shrine's steps, she did not notice that she walked straight to the Goshinboku tree until she had actually stopped. Looking up, her eyes wavered just for a second.

Shaking her head, she turned from the tree and started to head back in her house. There isn't much to do after school, but hang with her friends. And her life is back in order, shouldn't she be glad that it's all over? Instead, depression fell over her. She wants to be with her friends in Sengoku Jidai and travel around all of Japan collecting shikon no kakera.

Lifting up her right hand, she placed it on the left of her waist. It went back inside her once the last piece combined with it. She should feel happy, so why is she so sad about it?

Walking in her house, she took off her shoes. "I'm home!" She called out. When she didn't hear any response, she walked into the living room. Souta didn't came back to school yet, she just saw her Ojiichan sweeping the shrine's steps, and here her okaasan is looking through a box. "Okaasan?"

"Ohayo Kagome-chan." Curiosity got the better of her as she walked up behind her mother. Kagome jumped, startled when her okaasan swiftly turned around with a thick photo album. "Ah, Kagome-chan, just in time. I want to show you this."

Blinking in surprise, she sat down next to the woman. Coughing slightly when her mother blew the dust out of the book. "This is so old, I don't think you remember much of it."

Kagome watched carefully as her okaasan opened the book. It was Kagome as a baby. Kagome smiled at the pictures. "You are so adorably Kagome-chan." Smiling, Kagome flipped the pages and saw a picture of herself wearing nothing but boy's clothing. She looked up at her okaasan when her hands started to shake.

Her hands were shaking uncontrollably. "Please don't hate me Kagome." Furrowing her eyebrows, Kagome flipped the pages. A gasp escaped her lips. A youkai? Red, dark ruby eyes, long silky black hair, and he was holding her against his chest when she was an infant.

"Err . . .I don't get it kaasan." Kagome looked carefully at the picture. She took the picture in her hands and stared at it closely. He sort of looks like someone, but who? Looking at it carefully, her eyes began to widen. "He looks like me!" She flip the pages again, but this time she saw a little boy with spiky hair and red ruby eyes. He was glaring at the camera it seems.

"What is this? Okaasan?" Kagome whispered.

Her okaasan smiled. "Well, y-your a hanyou." Kagome had to bite her lips from screaming. _A hanyou! _Kagome stuttered. "Th-then who is this boy?" Kagome pointed to a the boy with spiked up hair.

"He's your half brother, Hiei. Unlike you, he's a full blooded youkai." Kagome's head started to spin. She has an aniki along with a otousan that is a youkai? What in the world is happening? _I thought I live in a normal life now. _Before she knew it, she fainted on the couch.

* * *

"Okaasan, I'm home!" He called out taking off his shoes. As he walked deeper into the house, he saw his mother rummaging through some boxes. She was tossing anonymous object over her shoulder almost hitting him with some. He blocked and when he finally reach her, he sees he holding a photo album?

"Oh Suuichi-kun, you're just in time." He inclined his head in confusion. His mother gestured him to the sofa and he obliged by sitting next to her. His mother coughed at the amount of dust she blew on. "Do you remember?"

He furrowed his eyebrow. "Remember what exactly?" He asked curiously as his mother slowly opened the photo album. He looked down and was surprised to see him when he was only around six years old. A small girl had an arm around his shoulder as a friendly gesture with a peace sign.

_Blue eyes. _He looked closely at the picture, but his mind were blank. The girl in the picture somehow seems familiar, yet, he could only draw blank. He looked at her smile and then at himself. It amazed him to see that he was blushing furiously. Never have he caught himself blushing as he was now inside the photo. He was red as a ripe tomato.

As he looked closer, his eyes widen at the sapphire ring the girl was wearing on her middle finger. He lifted his hand slowly and touched the small ring which hung on his neck, make-believing as a neckalice. He thought that his mother bought it for him along time ago. It turns out this girl gave it to him.

The girl in there seems to be a few years younger considering she seems small. "So this is where I got this ring from?" He asked eyeing the ring in his finger.

He looked towards his mother Shiori, who was grinning at the photo. She turned to him with a warm smile. "You truly don't remember her do you?" Is her simple question. "Well, I can tell you who she is, even though I haven't seen that small adorable girl for eleven years or so now." Her eyes started to become dreamy, "I wonder how my daughter-in-law is fairing . . ."

_Da-Daughter-in-law? Doesn't that mean . . ._

"Oh Suuichi-kun, you will love your fiancee! She is so sweet when she was small and very cute, right now she must've grown to be a lovely young lady . . .

He already tuned her out. Kurama doesn't want to be disrespectful for ignoring her, but once he heard that he has a fiance his mind started to run. _I have a fiance? But what about Botan?_

"Suuichi-kun, are you listening?" He blinked and turned to his mother with a smile and nodded. "Well, I was getting to the part where you really became attached to Kagome-chan."

He blinked. "Ka-Kagome?"

His mother nodded. "Yes, that's her name. You two were so inseparable at a very young age. You used to be very distant with people when you were young, but ever since you met Kagome-chan, everything seem to have changed for the better." She smiled and clapped her hands together. "Oh yes! I remembered something, you had cried two days straight and wouldn't eat anything when we first moved here. You told me that Kagome-chan is the most dearest person to you besides me."

Kurama almost fell over. Him? Crying? How is that even possible? Wasn't Youko there to keep his emotions in check. Wait, if he was young then, wouldn't Youko know of her? Why wouldn't Youko show him his childhood memories?

She soon pointed to the necklace that hung around his neck. "This used to be hers given to her by her father. She gave it to you for you to remember her by."

He fingered the small ring.

* * *

Yusuke yawned in the park. So what, Keiko dumped him, what's the use now? Even though he fought all those battle sometimes for her. Now she just end up and dumped him just because he doesn't spare any time with him. That's just ridiculous. Well, it didn't matter to him now. He lay down on the bench and heaved out a sigh.

He was actually going to pass middle school for some bizarre reason, yet, it doesn't feel right. He looked up at the clouds and another sigh escaped his lips. _Why the hell do I have to sulk here? _He picked at his ear out of frustration.

"Puu." He glanced up at Puu who floated above him. His blue spirit beast seems to be depressed. _Of course, I'M depressed. _He sat up and slouched.

"I wonder if Kagome's home this time?" He question to himself as the small spirit beast plopped itself on his head. He's known Kagome for awhile now. After helping her with those demon, she probably didn't realize it was them, she offered to bandage him up. It was a few months ago, but he remembered her cherry face. They had a few arguments, but she only said that she's used to attitude like his.

Well, Kagome is actually his 'secret' best friend. He haven't told anyone even Kurama. What he heard from her, her love life seems to be worst than his. He notice that she's always missing. He sometimes heard from that old superstitious fart that she moved to some country or something. But the next day he arrived at the shrine, she was right there glaring daggers at her grandfather. He guessed the old fart was lying.

"Nah, I'll visit her some other day."

* * *

Kagome woke when she felt small droplets of water in her eyes. Slowly, she opened her eyes only to face with her okaasan. "Anou . . .Tell me that was just a dream." She whispered sitting up on the couch.

Sadly, her mother shook her head. "I'm sorry Kagome-chan, but you are a hanyou and you do have an aniki. But, I doubt that that boy remembers. Even you don't remember."

Kagome rubbed her temple. Another headache is starting to build up. "Okaasan," Kagome whispered. "Is there anything else you want to tell me before I black out once more?" She asked, groggily. Her okaasan laughed nervously and that indicated nothing good.

"Well, you also have a fiance."

"Nani!" Kagome screamed shaking the whole house. She started to feel dizzy again when she jumped out of the couch. She plopped on the couch and shook her head. "Why all this time and you didn't told me?" Kagome looked at her okaasan. If the woman in front of her wasn't her mother, she would be glaring murderously at her right now.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed nervously and placed her right index finger on her chin. "Well . . .It just-" She laughed again. "Never came up." Kagome fell down, but picked herself back up just as quickly.

Her mother laughed nervously. "Here, he's really a nice boy, just a bit distant." She ushered Kagome to sit next to her. Kagome groggily scoot over to her mother and looked at the album as she flipped another page. Kagome blinked and looked carefully at the boy. Who is he? She was hanging on him with an arm around his shoulder doing a peace sign. She looked at him. A small smile came to her lips. The boy was blushing furiously, but she has to admit, he is an adorable boy.

_He reminds me of Shippou, but his hair is pure red. _He is an adorable boy with emerald eyes with short red hair. He was wearing a small red yukata. And she was wearing a sky-like yukata. She's guessing this was taken around a summer festival. She eyed carefully and saw a ring on her finger. How come she doesn't have it now?

"Okaasan, what happen to this ring?" She touched the photo and pointed at the small ring on her finger.

Her mother looked at it and grinned. "This ring was your father's." Kagome blinked and waited for her to go on. "Well, you gave it to Suuichi-kun along time ago though. I believe your aniki has the same one, but his is made out of pure ruby while yours is made out of pure sapphire."

Kagome blinked in surprise. So her father actually gave an inheritance of some sort. _I just hope my aniki isn't anywhere near like Sesshoumaru._

Kagome eyes the ring carefully. "Does . . ." She trailed off, "It do anything special?"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "Yes, it does. When both ring is put together," She paused. "What your father told me, when both rings are combined, that is when darkness will befall of the three realm. Everyone will be in an eternal sleep, even spirits." Her mother started to laugh lightly. Kagome's lips twitched.

_Th-That's special? _She rubbed the back of her head in confusion. "Okaasan," her mother stopped laughing and turned to her daughter. "That's nothing special. The three worlds can be out of order, meaning chaos will come, if it's even near each other." She whispered.

Her mother seem to contemplate that. "I guess that is why your father wanted Hiei to leave and never to meet you again, I think I remember that scene." Kagome sighed. Maybe its best not to find out, yet she knows that it can never be hidden for long. With the demon blood inside her and all.

"Oh yes, the rings are special. If in the right time when it's combined together, the ones who hold the ring will have what their hearts desire most."

"Yeah, in my case is traveling through time." Kagome mumbled.

"Well, I'll tell you about all this later. Souta is going to be back soon." Mrs Higurashi handed Kagome the photo album. "Here, look through this. Something might trigger your memories."

* * *

He sat on his bed and looked through the photo album. There is multiples of picture of that young girl. _Who in the world is she? _He have to admit that she is cute, but his fiancee? He already has Botan.

"Hello!" He quickly slammed the album as he felt his heart racing. What in the world? Looking over his shoulder, he saw Botan sitting, with her legs tucked under, on his bed. She was looking over his shoulder with her normal cherry smile.

"Hey Botan, please give me a warning before you that." He brushed his lips against her cheeks which made her blush lightly.

She smiled and soon floated above him with her oar. "Come now, Koenma-sama requested another mission that might needs all of you." She smiled offering a hand. He took it and they were instantly transferred to the spirit world.

* * *

Kagome sighed and flipped the page over. A redheaded boy was almost in everyone together with her. He was either smiling or patting her head. There was a few by himself and sometimes with another woman who seems to be his mother. She flipped through another and eyed her aniki. He seems so small though. She smiled when she saw one with her stuffing ice cream in his mouth. It seems to her that Hiei, this Suuichi dude, and herself used to be close. Yet, its all a blur to her.

"Hiei-oniichan." She smiled slightly. "I guess that sounds just about right. Suuichi-kun." She stopped and blinked. It feels like she said that once before.

* * *

_**Okay, done with the prologue. So Kagome can't travel to the Sengoku Jidai anymore, and she just found out she's a hanyou along with having an aniki and a fiancee. What more can come to her? Suuichi finds out he has a fiancee, and he's having a hard time remembering this girl. What will happen to him? Yusuke just got dumped and he wants to see his friend Kagome again.**_

**Preview**

Kagome is having a hard time coping with the news of her aniki, father, and a fiancee as she goes with her friends to the amusement park. While there, the Rekai Tentai was suppose to find her and get the Shikon no Tama not knowing her name, who she is, or even an image. Saying that Hiei and Kurama can sense the jewel. At the amusement park, the Rekai Tentai tried to have some fun. And Kurama has been trying to find a chance to tell Botan the news. Kurama, in a fun house mirror loses Botan and ended up lost with Kagome, having no clue it was her and vise versa. Kurama thought she was beautiful, but seems a bit cautious of him. Yet, they both found something in common. They somewhat recognize one another. Once outside of the fun house mirror, they bid farewell to one another without knowing the other's name. Soon, she goes back home to only feel youki, a powerful one. When she looks up at the Goshinboku tree, she saw . . .have to find out in the next chapter even though the preview pretty much a spoiler. **Chapter 1: An Awkward Meeting**


	2. Chapter 1: Fun Amusement Park

**_Chapter 1: Fun Fun, Oh What Fun_**

_**Author's notes:**__ sry it took long_

_**Disclaimer:** yeah, like I want to repeat myself. _

* * *

_The small girl jumped up in the air and grabbed onto the small butterfly, carefully no to squish it between her small hands. Opening her hands, she made sure not far enough to let it escape just yet. "Aniki!" She called out to the small boy who leaned against the tree in the shade and away from the sun. _

_"Hn?" The small boy raised an eyebrow as she came running towards him. What's Kagome-chan up to? He stared for awhile, suddenly a small smirk came to his lips. She tripped on the root of the tree in front of her and fell head-face on the ground next to him. _

_"That hurt . . ." He contained his laugh when he see that she's covered in grass stains on her face. "Ah, Hiei-oniichan, look at this." He raised an eyebrow as she opened her hands. In her hands is a squashed white butterfly. _

_He covered his ears quickly when she wailed. "I'm a murderer!" She yelled off as she rubbed her eyes. "I killed it!" _

_"Quiet!" He yelled in her face. That only caused her to cry louder. "Stop that infernal noise!" Hiei yelled as she started to sniff. _

_He angrily stood up and ran towards the flowers. With one motion, he grasped onto a black and orange butterfly's wing. He dragged it to his little sister and handed the struggling butterfly to her. She smiled and held it gently in her hands. "Arigato aniki!" She grinned. Her blue eyes shining in delight. "But you hurt it." He fell over on his head as she gave him a pout. _

_She stood up and opened her hands. He watched silently as the butterfly flew away. Kagome looked at him, her eyes shining in merriment. He just crossed his arm and gave her a blank stare. _

_"Hn." _

* * *

Yusuke wanted to strangle that stupid toddler's neck. Who the hell gave him the position to order them around anyhow! Not even a single picture of the girl either. _That idiot Koenma really wants to die now doesn't he? _Yusuke looked at the city. Apparently Kurama and Hiei could only track down the shikon no tama up to here. They couldn't get any further. 

"Why that stupid toddler, he's really going to . . ."

"Yusuke! Cheer up would ya! At least the person who holds the Shikon no Tama is around the amusement park." He faced Botan and snorted. What the hell? An amusement park? Botan grinned and pointed to the huge Ferris wheel and roller coaster ride.

Botan started to lead him in zigzags as the others followed. He is soon face to face with people lots of crowded people waiting in line for rides. Yusuke just shrugged. "So, an amusement park is everywhere." He said negatively kicking a can nearby. "It's not like we brought money." He grumbled, a bit angrily.

"Here ya go." Botna suddenly brought up a small ticket. "Any ride free Yusuke, what do have to say to that?"

His eyes widen a bit, but it contorted into a scowl as he snatched the damn ticket. He stocked off angrily without them.

Botan smiled as she latched onto Kurama's arm. "This will do him good I suppose." Kurama whispered in Botan's ear. She looked up at Kurama and grinned. He chuckled under his breath.

"Of course it will. With all the break up in all." She frowned. "I feel sorry for him."

Kurama smiled slightly. He needed to tell her, yet he didn't summon up enough courage to do just that. How can a small simple breakup be so difficult? They've only been dating for about two months. It wouldn't hurt her will it? He thought it over and pale. It would definitely crush her.

"Kurama." He stopped and turned to look at Hiei. "I will go on ahead in search of the jewel." Kurama nodded as he saw the blank stare. In a black blur, Hiei was gone. Kuwabara already took off once he received the ticket.

A sigh escaped his lips. He really envy Hiei. He can easily hide his emotion so easily. If he is like HIei, breaking up with Botan wouldn't be much of a problem.

"Well, now that we're alone, lets go on that ride." He looked over to where she was implying. It's the fun mirror?

* * *

_He waited silently as Botan started to play with her pleated skirt. Kurama smiled slightly. He didn't catch what is going on. She seems nervous about something, but he can't find the reason why. _

_Botan has been acting weird around him for awhile now. It started a few months ago, he remembered. She started to stutter when she talked to him. Aftrwards, she started to run away. Soon, she couldn't even face him. Kurama couldn't think of anything else but the thought that she might be in love with him. But that couldn't be right either. She's a grim reaper, are they suppose to love? He wondered silently to himself. _

_"Kurama."_

_He looked down and smiled at Botan. Her face suddenly constricted with color. She started playing with her skirt again. It starting to irritate him, greatly. "Botan." She looked up and smiled nervously. Shaking his head, he grabbed onto her hands. She looked up suddenly at him. _

_"If you really need to say something, you can always speak." He smiled. _

_She colored again and her shoulder's rose a bit. "W-well, I-I am wondering if you, if you, if you . . ." She stopped. _

_He just blinked in confusion. Suddenly, she stood up straight as he let go of her hands. Her eyes set in determination facing him. "I love you Kurama." His breath actually got caught in his throat. _

_'I'm guess I am wrong about the grim reaper thing.' _

_"And for awhile now. I was in denial, but I soon came in terms with my heart." She looked down. "I never thought that a grim reaper such as myself can love, but Kurama, ever since I started to have these feelings. Well . . " She paused. "Is it alright if we become a couple?" she asked a little more timid. _

_He smiled. Not sure how to answer, he let the silent torture them. "Alright." She gasped a smile coming to her lips. "I'm not actually 'in love' with you, but I guess over time, I can learn." He smiled as she threw herself on him. _

* * *

Kagome groaned as they dragged her. She couldn't even have fun because of that stupid news. It's been two days since she found more about herself. Its frustrating her to no end. Why would her mother even considering mating a demon in the first place? Oh yeah. Oh yeah, same reason why Inu Yasha's mother mated Inu Taisho. 

She tried to have fun, but her mind keep on focusing on the stupid information her mother gave her. _I can not do this. I can't have fun like this. _

"Kagome-chan, lets go in the fun house." She looked up at Yuka then turned towards the huge houes. Kagome took a step back, her lips twitching. More like a haunted house. Before she knew it, the three pulled her in with them, Hojo following along. She stopped as they made it to the beginning.

Something is off. She could feel youki, but it is faint. _Don't tell me there's youkais' in this era too. _She groaned, not realizing that her friends went in a different direction than her as she turned. Kagome really had it with demons. They are nothing but nuisance to her.

She slapped her forehead as she continued to walk on. Stopping, she looked forward only to see herself. "You guys . . ." She turned around swiftly only to be face herself once more. "K'so! Did I just lose them?" She kicked herself mentally.

Stopping suddenly, she narrowed her eyes. The youki is getting closer and closer. It's getting stronger. Starting to back away, she made another turn. Her back suddenly hit something solid. Turning around swiftly, she had to jump back and pat her right chest. It is only a mirror. Looking around, she couldn't go anywhere. She's surrounded by mirrors that is reflecting. _Oh sure! Now the youkai knows for sure I'm here! _She bit back a groan as she placed a hand on her side and hid the presence of the Shikon no Tama.

This really is ridiculous. How in the world can anybody get lost in this faulse fun mirror? Especially him, who loves a puzzle challenge. This shouldn't even be a challenge to him for that matter. Is Youko really losing his style?

_'No you imbecile. You are the one who is too distracted.'_

Kurama laughed nervously. Of course, Youko would hear that. They do, afterall, have the same mind and body. Maybe it is him. He has to admit, he really is distracted. First, he can't actually believe that the Shikon no Tama still exist. Second, he isn't a man enough to break up with his girlfriend. Wait, he's a youkai. And fourth, he couldn't even get himself out of this stupid fun house for what an hour or so already. This isn't his day is a sure fact.

As he reached another turn, he stopped dead in his tracks. There, a beautiful woman stood in front of mirrors after mirrors. She isn't looking at herself, no. She is trying to find a way out. He couldn't tell which is the real her actually. The mirror were reflecting off her image.

She has the most unusual blue, almost grey, eyes he's ever seen, her dark tresses flows with her as a raven's wing, and her lips were so glossy pink. The woman's legs are shaped perfectly with pale skin. Her blue dress made her curves stand out to him, and her face was beautifully heart-shaped. She's the most beautiful creature he's ever seen and somehow Youko agrees.

Shaking his head, he thought of Botan. He loved her and should be thinking she is the most beautiful woman. Then why is it that he feels disappointed when the unnamed woman disappeared from the mirrors. He quickly ran down there, but she was gone on a different direction.

Furrowing his eyebrow, he started to track her down. Her presence became fainter on his left. Quickly, he paced up and saw images of her in a mirror. She seems really cautious about something. Without knowing, he quickly walked forward thinking it just a mirror, but when he touched the mirror, he came in contact with her hand.

He held back a gasp as she turned swiftly towards him. Her eyes are more appealing up close. She jumped only to hit a mirror behind her. She rubbed the back of her head in pain. "Are you alright?" He asked the only question he could come up with.

"Ow . . ." She groaned. Turning to stare at him, he smiled warmly at her. Instead, he is surprised that she returned him a glare, her body tensing up.

She bit her bottom lips and cursed herself. What a strange woman. No girl has ever rejecting his smile, but she seems to be the first. Yet, he feels that she's . . .different.

_And . . .she looks pretty cute with that angry glare._

* * *

_Youkai. _Kagome glared at him. He doesn't seem to have any hostility, but still, she must keep her guard up. No way in hell is she going to be killed in some amusement park. Especially in a fun house. This isn't her day in the first place. She couldn't have fun, that's for a fact. 

He smiled at her, but she only gave him a glare in return. This youkai was following, or stalking her the whole time. That is the reason she started to panic and run. Now she's trapped. "Wh-what do you want?" She cursed mentally to herself for sounding to meak. Now he knows for sure that she's afraid.

Kagome is surprise that he haven't lashed out at her yet. Strange. Usually youkais' are quick to battle, take Inu Yasha for example. "Nothing, I was just asking a discreet question. I am sorry if that offended you."

_Okay, why is this demon so polite? Not even Sesshoumaru can be like this. _Okay, sure she doesn't know Sesshoumaru well, but she never seen him doing anything polite. She couldn't even picture Sesshoumaru doing anything close to mannerism at all actually. He's a cold-hearted demon after all. Okay, she's getting off topic.

This demon can also be the same, just hiding his true intention. He may have a cute exterior, but he might as well lash out her when she isn't looking. He might even turn into a moth demon and devour her soul. She cringed at the thought. _Okay, I think I'm being a TEENSY bit too paranoid here. _

"Are you lost as well?" She looked at him, more suspicious and PARANOID than ever. Still, she nodded slowly. "Great, then maybe we could help each other out." He seems calm like Sesshoumaru, but what if he's hiding his true form.

"Hai . . ." She replied slowly as he turned around. Slowly, and carefully, she followed him. Kagome notice his spirit energy is exceptionally high and another being seems to live with him. _Still, even though he seems nice, I can't just trust him like that. _

* * *

Okay, maybe he is being too harsh on her considering the fact that he could her feet dragging. They've been walking for a couple of hours already. They didn't say a word to each other. The woman just seem to cautious of him to actually trust him. It's somewhat awkward because he had never had anyone feel that way towards him. Every time he look over his shoulder, he could see her glaring menacingly at his back. Scary actually. 

Yes, he does know where the exit us, but doesn't want to give it out just yet. The truth is, he likes being around her. He knows he should be feeling guilt, and he did for awhile, but it suddenly disappeared. When he looked at the mirror, he will be able to see the beautiful maiden. Somehow, he doesn't dare to turn around and strike up a conversation. Her aura is very dangerous to say the least.

Suddenly, he heard a slump behind him and small wail came afterwards. "We've been walking in circles!"

He smirked. Really, he find that amusing. She couldn't keep up with him with those baby blue high heels. It is flat, but it seems pretty heavy as well. When he turned around, he saw her slouched up against a solid straight mirror. "Are you tired?" He asked tilting his head towards her.

There, she tensed once more. Somehow having her relaxed in his presence is impossible. She act as if he's going to lash out at her like a . . .demon. His eyes widen. Slowly, he looked down at the girl. Does she know? He crouched down to her level as she stiffened. No wonder, she's been glaring at him. How could he have not noticed it before? Her high spiritual energy, her dangerous aura, her glares. They were all pointing to her caution of youkais'. "Miss . . ." She slowly edged away from him.

He slowly smiled which made her energy blast up in full force. "I am not a dangerous demon . . ."

"Aha! I knew it! You are a demon." He couldn't contain his blush as she jumped up making her dress lift up a little higher. "I knew it the first time I saw you." He looked up and saw her furrowed eyebrow and triumphant smirk.

Really now, if she was uncomfortable because of that, then why not speak up? "I am sorry that I haven't notice your uncomfort. But really now, I would not hurt you."

She gulped. "Yeah, that's what they all say. But the next thing you'll know is the fact that your floating above your own corpse." She said out loud. She is very . . .confident.

He shook his head with his closed. She seems so childish in a way. "Onegai miss . . .I'll keep my word that I will not deceive you. And besides," he could feel his eyes changing. "Why would I want to hurt a beautiful woman such as yourself?" His face is already close to hers'. He smiled to himself as he sees the clear blush that ran through her face. So, she isn't unaffected after all.

She looked away from him with a 'humph', but slowly her eyes glanced up at him. "Fine, I guess I can trust you, until we get out of here of course." She said rather quickly.

Smiling kindly, he turned around. "I suppose the exit isn't far." He said.

* * *

Once they were out, Kagome couldn't help but feel relieved. Her feet just feels more air. That stuffy fun house made her have a headache. "That was enjoyable wasn't it miss?" She looked at him and laughed nervously. And all this time she was suspicious of him. He's a really nice youkai after all. 

She bowed to him below her waist. "I am so sorry for acting the way I did. Because you're a youkai and all so I presume-"

"No need miss." He cut her off with a very warm smile. She smiled in return and blinked in confusion when a red ting came across his face. It isn't hot now that she believed. The temperature is fairly warm even in the night. _NIGHT! _How long was she in there? _I can't believe I missed all the fun just because of a 'fun' house._

"Well," she grinned. "I think I should be going now. My friends are probably worried." She said and bowed once again.

"Well then, sayonara miss."

"Hope we meet again someday I suppose." Replied Kagome as she turned around.

* * *

Kurama waved slowly at the retreating figure. A very fascinating maiden indeed. Even though he is a demon, she didn't run in fair, but actually trusted him. "Kurama!" 

He turned around swiftly and suddenly got his wind knocked out of him as Botan crushed herself to him. Slowly, a smile crept to his face. Of all time, now he feels guilty again. He left Botan all by herself for the whole day. His stomach churned a bit as she looked up at him with a concern face. "I was worried about you." She whispered releasing him.

He wanted badly to be away from her. She is very sweet. He doesn't want to break the news to her. Maybe disappearing right now would be the best time. Suddenly, her face cheered up. "Where have you been all day Kurama?" She asked, her happy-go-lucky attitude coming back. Ah, another aspect he loves about her.

"Well, it may sound unreasonable, but believe it or not, I got lost in the fun mirror." She looked at him incrediously. It is impossible. She just started to laugh though, seemingly half believing him. What can he say? It isn't the whole truth after all. Could he just off and tell her spent the whole day with that unnamed beautiful maiden? Speaking of names.

_I never actually gotten her name . . ._

That gut feeling just returned once more now full forced. He is suppose to think of Botan that way and no one else. Yet, why is he thinking of another? Now he's going to feel terrible that he must break the news to Botan. She's so happy right now, he isn't sure if he should tell her today. But he can't just hold it off forever. It must be today.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she sat on the bench. It never actually occur to her that there could be demons in this era who is looking for the Shikon Jewel. Leaning against the bench, she looked down at her lap. Something was definitely weird about that demon. She thought quietly. _Lucky I hid the Shikon Jewel's presence._ He feels like a youkai, but also human. How is that even possible? 

"K'so! This amusement park sucks! I can't even get a decent hot dog! and what the heck is up with that kid anyway?" Her ears perked up. That voice sounds vaguely familiar. That rude tone.

Her head slowly turned to the source of the voice. "Uramashi!" he jumped, startled. Soon, he started to curse as he slowly turn to her. He seems to be having a bad day as well.

"K-Kagome. What the hell are you doing here?" He asked.

It's been awhile, well last month to be precise. The boy who is as stubborn, rude, hot-headed, and acts like a jerk. His personality is exactly like Inu Yashas'. Yusuke Uramashi, her friend since three months ago. He has the ego like Inu Yasha. Too prideful and confident.

She smirked and placed her hands on the end of the bench as she sat there facing him. He, who is on the other side of the bench. "What are you talking about? I actually live in this city." She grinned. "I should be asking you that question Uramashi." She smiled again.

He snorted. He mumbled something about 'toddler', 'missions', 'friends leaving him', and whatever else he said, it was barely audible to even catch. "E-excuse me?" She asked, blinking. He just outright talking to him. Now she's about to question his sanity. It can't be worst that hers' now could it?

"Nothing." He scowled. Kagome raised her eyebrow in surprise. He seems to be having a bad day as well. Well, it seems she has someone to join her in this darken mood.

A sigh escaped her lips as he looked at her. "Having a bad day as well Uramashi?" She asked giving him a weak smile. He growled lowly reminding her of Inu Yasha. Well, that answered her. His day can't be bad as hers' now can it? No, it couldn't possibly match hers'. Can't even have fun.

"How the hell did you guess?" He crossed his arm and turned away from her. That Uramashi. He was happy when she last seen him, what made him this way in the first place? Or maybe who? She might as well try to worm it out of him.

She smirked. "You know it isn't fun if you're alone."

"Look who's talking.

Another sigh escaped her lips. "Can't help it. My friends probably left me already. I was lost all day in the fun mirror." She crossed her arms angrily. "Jeez, why'd they put up that house anyway?"

"Hey, it isn't their fault. You're the one that chose to go through the house. That place gives me the creeps."

Kagome smiled. "Hey, since you're here, you want to have fun. Wait, you do have a ticket don't you?" She asked a bit suspisciously.

"Course I do!" He exclaimed. Suddenly, his stomach growled. "But I really need something to eat first."

She laughed. "Didn't you brung any extra money Yusuke?" He glared at her, but shook his head. "Fine then, I'll treat you." She stood and grabbed onto his wrist. She dragged him to a hot dog stand.

"I would like two hot dogs and two canned Pepsi." The man smiled and turned around. A few second later, she paid fro the food and led Yusuke to a nearby bench. "Here, eat up." She said.

He took it and gave her a small smile. She haven't seen him in a while. She actually missed him. When she first met him, she actually wanted to sit him for his rude behavior. He acted exactly like Inu Yasha. Only, he needs a rosary around his neck to subdue him.

"Oi, Kagome. Where were you for thatone week?" He asked with his mouth full. Shrugging, she gulped down her hot dog.

"Didn't my grandpa told you. I was on some err . . .crazy trip." She answered, hoping her would buy that.

"You mean the trip to Africa." She almost fell down. "Shouldn't you be a bit dark by now then Kagome?" He asked. "And I don't actually believe that old fart. He seems to always be making up excuses. I don't think I should believe you either."

She tensed. "Well," she said through gritted teeth. "Believe what you wanted Uramashi." She turned to him angrily.

"Oi, I was only saying that it doesn't seem true since you always come the next day your grandpa said you gone off to a trip. Could your family actually afford all those trips? And why didn't they go with you?"

He's asking her all these question and she has no clue how to answer them. She's not much of a good liar, obviously. Drinking all of her Pepsi, she stood up suddenly. "Uramashi! Let's go on the roller coaster!" She pointed, grabbing his wrist and dragging him yet again.

* * *

How that was more exciting than the first time he rode it is a mystery. Maybe being with a friend is better than being alone. So here he is now, being dragged to the zipper. It was actually fun. She doesn't seem the type to go on girlie rides and squeal at everything scary. They did, just came out of the house of terror. 

"Hey, lets go on the Ferris wheel." She said since they were already near it. He shrugged as he followed. It was actually . . .fun.

He never actually considered having fun since the inevitable breakup. Yusuke did wanted to visit Kagome in awhile now, but didn't actually know what to say. But now, here he is with Kagome in an amusement park.

they stepped into the cart and sat down. The Ferris wheel started to turn slowly. He looked out the window as they slowly rotated. "Anou . . .Uramashi, didn't you have a girlfriend you told me about?" Before he knew, his anger started ro rise again.

Yusuke never wanted the topic to rise again. He wanted to completely erase Keiko out of his mind. Yet, how is he suppose to when he freakin constantly thinks of her. It's rather annoying. He misses Keiko and he knew. Is that why he started mumble to himself confusing his friend in the process.

"Uramashi," He looked up suddenly and stiffly, facing Kagome. She was looking at him weirdly. An eyebrow raised, her lips parted slightly, and her head tilted to the side as her hair tumble over her shoulder. Kagome was totally oblivious with his problem. Why the hell should he bring it up to her nonetheless? It isn't even her business for Kami's sake. Why the hell did he agree to join her in the first place? Could the concept of fun be in there?

"Yo, Ura-"

"What!" He glared at her. His face was scrunched up angrily. Before he knew it, he was hit upside the head. His shoulder tensed as he glared at her rubbing his head.

"That's for ignoring me you idiot! What is wrong with you?" She asked a bit flustered. "Ever since we got on this Ferris wheel, you have a daze look. Then you start mumbling like a mad man, soon after you ignore me, then now you start being rude to me!" He winced inwardly at her loud voice. Wow, when she's mad, she's pretty scary.

"Only if I can sit you." She mumbled to herself.

Gulping, he started to smirk. It's actually funny seeing her that way. Her flustered face, her clenched fist, and her furious face made her look kind of cute. Before he knew it, he started laughing at her. Yup, he finally lost his sanity.

"Your laughing!" She yelled at him. Yusuke pointed at her.

"When your mad, you actually look cute." He had to kick himself mentally for saying that. What the hell is wrong with him? He had to look away from her as she blinked in surprise.

Suddenly, he felt a shove on his arm. He slowly turned to a smirking Kagome. "Ah, I can't believe the wittle Uramashi has a sense of humor." He stiffen. She patted his back. "No need to thank me. I made you laugh and that's all there is to it." He just smirked.

"Feh."

Is his reply as he turned to the sky. He secretly smiled to himself. She really did helped. "No offense Yusuke, but you've been acting moody. Hah, like a pregnant woman."

"Nani?"

* * *

Kurama sighed as he stared off at the sky. Botan right next to him leaning her head on his shoulder with her arms encircling his right arm. This is his perfect chance. 

"Anou . . .Botan." He turned to face her as she sighed and closed her eyes. A small, yet uncomfortable smile came to his lips. What exactly IS he going to say?

"Hm?" She asked after a long silence.

"I have to tell you something." She looked up and her expression scrunched up in concern. She should really consider hiding her emotions like Hiei would always do. The way she is looking at him is very sweet. he started crying mentally. He doesn't want to break up with her.

Sighing, he slowly took her arms away from him. Her eyes widen a bit. She looked up at him worriedly. Botan is probably wondering what is going on? He really hate to upset her. The way she looks at him with her happy face would always make him smile. Her attitude would always make him laugh. And her beautiful smile always . . .Stop. That's it. He must break up with her very, very soon before he falls for her even more than he already is.

"I'm sorry Botan, we can't be together anymore."

A gasp escaped her lips. He tensed as she backed away. "You are joking right Kurama?" She asked, almost desperately.

"Iie, I'm not. And I'm sorry." He looked up and into her eyes. She furrowed her eyebrows as she stared into his. Now, he can tell that she knows it's the truth.

Looking down at her lap, he could see a small droplet of tear fall out. "Alright, but please tell me . . ." She paused and wiped her tears and looked up at him with a strained smile, "Why?"

"I guess I shouldn't be hiding it. I have a fiancee that I found out recently, and I don't want to hurt you later on. I must go see her in the next two days, and I can no longer see you as my girlfriend. It will make me feel rotten and I don't want to feel guilty for having someone else." His voice is smooth, but his guilt is big.

She nodded. "I-I see. Well," he could tell that the grin she is showing him is very much false. He believe she is trying to hide her hurt and act herself. It made him feel more guilty for having to do this. "We could still be friends I guess, right?"

Kurama smiled and nodded. "Of course, Botan. Just a friend."

* * *

Kagome rubbed her neck. This is so bothersome for her. Turning to Uramashi, she smiled. It really is nice of him to walk her home, probably because he's bored as well. Not so surprising since they went on each ride for about ten more times or maybe fifteen. Oh well, they lost count on the vommit kind of ride. 

"Ah, it's such a nice night." She sighed and stared at the stars. Even though she couldn't see the stars bright as in the feudal era, but it doesn't mean that the stars are fully invisible.

"It's the same as every other night." Yusuke snorted. He had his arms under his head. Kagome has a feeling he's always in this sort of angered mood. She knows because she used to it.

"Nuh-uh, this time I have a friend that I rarely see to hang out with." She shook her head. "So, I think this night is pretty much special."

She stared at Yusuke with her infamous kind smile. When she received his smile, she pat him on the back. "Knew you would agree my dear friend. Nothing can be too moody when this Kagome is around. And speaking of moody . . ." She gave him a sly smile. "Are you sure you are not pregnant Uramashi?"

"For the freakin' last time, I'm not!" He yelled at her.

She grinned and put a peace sign next to her. "Okay, okay. I don't want to start a war here. Oh yeah, here's my stop. Ja ne, Uramashi." She hopped on one of her shrine's step and started waving like a robot.

He smiled and turned from her waving back. She leaned her head and still wave. "See you some other time Uramashi!" She called. When he was out of sight, she turned and gave a sigh of refreshment. Kagome actually feels . . .good. This feeling wasn't here for a very long time. Maybe that explains why she is skipping up the staircase like a small little girl.

Though, she had to stop because of the youki she is feeling. IT is strangely powerful, more powerful than she have ever felt before. _A-another youkai? Oh PLEASE let it also be good. _She prayed mentally.

She gulped and turned to the Goshinboku tree only to make eye contact with red ruby eyes. Strange color by the way. Smiling nervously, she waved at it. Before she knew what was happening, the youkai came straight down to her with his sword poised in the air. She nearly got her arm cut off if she haven't pivoted and jumped to her right.

"A-anou . . .Can't we discuss about this?" She asked standing from her position. He didn't warn her as he used his agility, which is rather quick, to aim his sword at her.

She bit her bottom lip, but ducked and started running away before he swiped her head off. _Why me Kami! Why me of all people! I thought I was a good girl all these years! Why, oh why pick me to suffer this! _She mentally started to cry.

She made towards the Goshinboku tree. Turning around, her back became against the tree. Her predator had stopped and now faced her. Her blue eyes widen in fear, surprise, and astonishment. _I-It's aniki! _"I-I don't think you want to k-kill me Mr's demon." Her lips started to twitch nervously.

"You have the Shikon in your body, and I am ordered to retrieve it." Great, his tone is very much cold.

Kagome shook her head. "A-anou, whoever your boss is, m-maybe we could REALLY discuss it." She emphasized the word 'really'. "Cause I think you DON"T want to kill me."

_Unless you hate hanyous' like Sesshoumaru that is. _She added as a mental thought.

When he charged at her again, she closed her eyes. "Hiei-oniichan, don't do it!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

* * *

Hiei's eyes widen. _Did this human called me oniichan? Preposterous. _

He stalked up to the stiff girl. Her eyes shut tight from him. Slowly, he lifted his sword until his tip is at the base of her neck. "Human, open your eyes or I slit your throat." She popped it open instantly, but gulped when she saw the sword.

_Blue-gray eyes. Where have I've seen those before? _

"What do you mean . . ." His eyes narrowed. "Oniichan?"

She smiled nervously and started to mumble. "Please don't be like Sesshoumaru." He raised a delicate eyebrow. So she is aware of demons such as the Westorn Lord?

"We-well, you might not believe it but, I'm Kagome Higurashi, y-your half sister, making you, obviously my aniki." She explained.

Hiei gritted his teeth together. _Kagome died along time ago, how dare this ningen try to deceive me? _

"I. Will. Kill. You." He grounded out. Her eyes widen. But quickly, she ducked only getting the tip of her hair cut off.

"Your not believing me are you!" She yelled as she started to run away, again. Kagome ducked, jumped, or pivot to get away from his sharp blade.

Kagome started to whimper to herself when she reached the corner. Turning around, her eyes were full of tears(of course, big droopy anime tears). _Why me of all people KAMI! _

* * *

**Yeah, finally done with this one. It took me awhile, but I got it. **

**kawaii-girl-anime: **Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it too. And thanks for the review.

**IsisMoon: **Thank you for voting, it's very much appreciated.

**Dark Inu Fan: **K'so! I was trying to make the ring thing an original too. Thank you for pointing it out to me.

**evilmaniac(anonymous): **I'm so sorry for not updating my other stories and very much neglecting it, but I'll try to get out of writer's block as soon as I possibly can. And thank you very much for reviewing.

**Bluespark: **I guess Kagome is a fire demon. And the whole Hiei remembering everything birth thing, I sort of TWEAKED it a bit. Sorry if that is somewhat confusing.

**Kishiro Kitsune: **Thank you for voting! I'm still missin' with the pairing tho. AND, this is probably my last YYH/IY crossover only. Hehe . . .

**Kagome-reincarnation: **Here is the next chapter, and sorry for taking so long on it.

**xxprincess-sakuraxx: **sry it took so long.

**kura52: **Wow, it's like everyone can predict about the whole Hiei thing. I guess I can be that obvious.

**chinadoll27: **Thank you for your precious review.

**sakurakitsune14: **Yeah, I'm not a Kur/Bo sort of fan or anything that is why I try to avoid them being together in , but this seems convenient is all. Maybe, you could also vote on the pairing.

**Angelic Tears: **Thank you for your review!

**sesshomaruobsessed: **thanks for voting and Hiei, there will be some sort of flashback I guess . . .(I think I just gave out a spoiler ').

**kagegrl: **, sry for the small cliffy I guess. and thank you for the vote.

**Tijiya: **Thank you for your well needed review. Oh yeah, that ring thing, I got that idea when my mom bought a ring. Hehe, inconvenient, really. 'Aniki' means older brother.

**Ryukotsusei: **Thank you for reviewing

**WhiteRose-Kurama:** It's either my last YYH/IY crossover, or just a temporary imagination block with these two animes' hehe. Sry for my grammar, I'm not really good with those. They don't remember each other because probably they were either too young or something else happen I'm not going to be giving out any time soon. I'll show how Yusuke and Kagome meet in a differenr chapter. Maybe not the next, or the next next, or well, maybe it might be a along time. And thanks for giving me the idea of making a flashback for Botan and Kurama. Thank you very much for your review.

**Kage Otome**: Thank you very much for your great review.

**tbiris(anonymous): **Ah, I sometimes do love cliffies, but I really didn't have a choice on this prologue. It was meant to be a cliffy. Thank you very much for your review.

**Thank you for all your reviews and the vote: **

**Yus/Kag: **_1_

**Kur/Kag:** _3_

**Well, seems like Kurama is winning right about now. **

**Okay, being in the amusement park didn't help her mood much considering she had to spend the rest of the day being cautiousof Kurama. Buther moodfinally looked up when they were out. She met a nice youkai, then bumped into her friend, Yusuke Uramashi. Kurama finally had the guts to tell Botan. Yusuke finally have a little fun even though he's still moping about the Keiko incident. Kagome's day seems to be looking up, but too bad her brother had to try to kill her.**

**Preview:**

. . . err, I'm sort of embarrassed. I have no clue what will happen next, but I'll think of it soon. Hehe . . .sry!


	3. Chapter 2: Bad Day?

**_Chapter 2: Err . . .Bad Day?_**

_**Author's notes: **Well, this is of a more Yusuke and Kagome interaction. Kurama is in here, but he still didn't get to meet Kagome_

_**Disclaimer:** same ol' samle ol'__

* * *

_

_The young girl started to hop on the stones. The boy with spike hair just boredly watched his imouto do so. He is half tempted to yell how foolish she is being and half tempted to get her before she falls in the pond. "Aniki! Come on, it's fun!" She called off with her vibrant smile. _

_He sat there, in his brown yukata on the porch. His red eyes staring at his imouto. Kagome's too energetic to keep up anyway. He tense slightly when she almost slip, but relaxed when she hopped on another stone to catch herself. Shaking his head, he turned his head around and looked over his shoulder at the closed shoji door. It seems Kurama's and Kagome's okaasan is discussing something with Kurama inside. _

_Splash_

_Hiei instantly looked back where Kagome was at. Sh-She's gone! Standing up quickly, he jumped straight into the pond. He started to swim forward, hoping to find her figure soon. When he spotted a struggling little girl, he quickly hasten his pace. Narrowing his eyes, he quicken once more. _

_She's slowly losing her breath. Her blue eyes closing. 'No!' When he reached her, he quickly grabbed onto her waist and brought her to shore. He started to push her stomach until all the water left from her lungs. _

_Hiei panted, but sighed a relief when she opened back her blue eyes. "Hiei-oniichan." Tears started to leak out of her eyes. For once, he felt scared. He felt that he almost lost her. She grabbed onto him and started to sob. _

_"It's alright Kagome-chan. It's alright." He whispered. _

_"I was so scared. I th-thought I was going to die!" She clutched onto his neck tighter. His eyes soften a bit as he started to pat her back gently. _

_"Don't worry, I won't let that happen again Kagome-chan. . . .I promise . . ."_

(you know I think I did the same thing on Light of the Sohmas' O.O oopsie . . .)

* * *

Panting, she ducked as his sword came down on the door. She knows for sure that her family isn't home, because they would be out here saving her butt if they were! She never deserve this before, why now do the beings up there want her to suffer. It isn't like she did anything to them before . . .or did she without knowing?

_Oh it can't be me going to the well now could it? _Cause if it is, it isn't her fault. It's Mistress centipede's fault!

Kagome made her way up the stairs, but had tripped every so often. Her aniki's eyes became rather tainted crimson red. He's angrier than she thought! So what if he doesn't believe, why does he have to kill her then? _No duh, the Shikon. But how did he . . ._She paled considerably. Of course, she let her guard down when she bumped into Yusuke. _What am I, a moron!_

When she made it to her room, she shut the door right in his face. Even though her life isn't looking so good, doesn't mean she wants to be dead! In the hands of a sibling no less. Slowly, she place her hand on the door and chanted a simple spell. Yeah, that got to stop him. Keade taught her how to make a barrier spell on object in sort, so now he can't even break through the door.

"Open this door ningen." She heard the growl and shivered. Her aniki is really scary.

"A-anou . . .try to believe me onegai?" She asked, her voice pleading. "I really am your imouto." She wanted to slap herself silly for sounding so pathetic. When did she get so . . .weak? Oh, sometimes she wants to drown herself and be brought to life afterwards. So then she wouldn't have to worry about being scared of death.

_Gah! Get a hold of yourself Kagome! _She bit her bottom lip as she heard the slicing outside of her room. Hiei really is persistent now isn't he. _The only way is try to convince him, yeah, that's it. _

"Mr. Demon, can you please calm yourself!" She knocked herself in the head mentally. Mr. Demon. What sort of baka of a name is that!

"You try to deceive me ningen. There is not even a trace of youki within you." She winced when she saw a slight fire on the bottom of the door. He's going to burn the house down! Oh no!

Now, she's angered. What's up with her aniki anyway? So what if he didn't believe her, does he really need to burn everything down to just get his way. Her aura blasted up. He's getting her sourly pissed here and she can't hold in her anger like this! She started seeing smoke come into her room.

"I'm just going to burn you alive human to get the Shikon Jewel if i must." She swear that she could see that stupid smirk adorning his stupid face. She's angered . . .no more like PISSED. How dare he! She clenched her fist and poured out her miko energy out of her body.

Sighing in frustration, she let the barrier down. Right when she did, the door burst open making her step back. Yup, he's burning her house down. It's apparent because of the flame from behind him. "Y-you baka!" She yelled. "I really don't want to resort to this, but you got me mad!"

* * *

Hiei raised his sword. Her energy and aura kept on growing wildy around her. His eyes narrowed. _A miko? _He thought silently. With a swift movement, he almost sliced her, but right before he did, a shockwave entered his body making his eyes widen and his body stiff.

when he looked up at her, she already calmed with furrowed eyebrow. "Hiei-oniichan, I don't care if you don't believe me, but at least having the decency not to burn my house down!" At the end, she wailed. "I can't believe you."

He just stared at with his sword up ready to strike. He couldn't even do that because she did something. A binding spell. Hiei couldn't speak, move, and completely frozen. the binding spell is meant for youkais' and any other tainted being. She must be powerful if she is able to do this. Then why won't she just kill him he wonders.

When the fire increased, she started pacing in front of him. _The miko is still ningen, and ningens are all bakas'. _She snapped her fingers. "Ah, we'll get out of the window!" She exclaimed as she proceeded down. She started to climb down, forgetting about him! _Why that insolent . . ._Even though he knows he won't be burned, but he couldn't help but feel anger boiling inside of him. ow could she just be so oblivious!

Looking boredly at the window, he tried to struggle against the spell. Only, it constricted his soul tighter. Suddenly, a black head popped outside of the window again. Slowly, the black head rise only to meet with that miko once more. "Ah . . .sorry aniki, I completely forgotten about you. Must've slipped my mind." She smiled and hopped back in the room as the fire started to surround the place.

_She really wants to die now doesn't she? _

When she walked up to him, she stopped and turned to a bed. He watched, half curious and half frustrated as she picked up a navy blue book. It seems heavy, but she just tossed it out of her window. When she turned to him, she started to drag him. "Wow, you're light aniki." She complimented. If he could speak, he would call her an moronic idiot. His eyes widen slightly when she just toss him out the window like she did with the book.

"Sorry about that too aniki. It's call payback if you catch my drift!"

_I'm gonna kill that woman, then bring her back to life and kill her again! _His eyes swiveled forward as he caught sight of something. The book is opened as photos' were taken. He narrowed his eye slightly when he saw himself, as a little youkai, standing there with a scowl. Then the other one next to that photo is . . . Kagome. It's his imouto when she was so small. Blue-greay eyes, beautifully long black hair, wearing his clothes, and had rocky road ice cream covering her mouth. He smiled mentally.

Shaking his head, even if it's mentally, he scowled. _That onna . . .Where did she get this? _

When glanced above, his eyes widen even more as she jumped down from the window. He couldn't even groan as she landed on rear against his stomach. Even if he doesn't show it, that very much hurt. "Anou . . .sorry once again aniki." She waved her hand frantically as she picked up his stoned body.

Slowly, she started to drag him as his head hit the ground. She stopped in front of a large tree as she stood him up and started to dusted him. "I'm going to get you out of this spell once the fireman come okay?" She grinned.

He gave her a hateful look which made her furrow her eyebrow in hurt. _I will kill another time onna, and believe me you will suffer. _

She tensed and he knew he sent the message through her mind. "Y-you're a telepathy!"

* * *

When the firefighters arrived, she had to run before them to go towards Hiei. Panting, she stared in his eyes. His cold, and angry eyes. "Anou . . .If I let you go, would you kill?" She asked, a bit apprehensively.

_What do you think ningen? _

Kagome groaned inwardly. "Come on ani-"

_I'm not your aniki ningen. Even if I were, I wouldn't accept a hanyou for an imouto. _She gasped placing a hand abover her agape mouth. Her eyes wavered for a second, before she nervously smiled. So he is like Sessoumaru after all. Yet, even if he is, she doesn't want to be like Inu Yasha.

"Fine, don't except me, it doesn't mean I should hate you like Inu Yasha would." She gulped and sigh dejectedly.

_Now unbind me ningen. _

She turned to him with wavering blue-gray eyes. So he never liked her in the first place. She takes that back, he's exactly like Sesshoumaru! He hates ningens and hanyous'. even if she can't convince him, she won't hate him . . .ever. He's still blood related to her and she can never forget that.

Without noticing, a tear slipped from her eyes. This is all too much like the past. Biting her lips, she physically punched her head. "Fine believe what you want Hiei-oniichan, it's not like I care for a complete stranger!" She cried as she wiped her tears with her bare arm.

_Quit that crying onna! _She sniffed and glared at him.

"I shouldn't even be crying for the likes of you. Your exactly like Sesshoumaru, a cold-hearted, arrogant, stubborn youkai!" She yelled. "But I won't be like Inu Yasha, I don't want to hate you . . ." She whispered the last part.

He watched curiously as the girl just cease her crying and started mumbling to herself. The girl is annoying, he concluded and he will save the world from her at all cost. Besides, he still need to retrieve that damn Jewel that lays in her body. He can feel it's power.

As the girl plopped down against the tree, a sad sigh escaped her lips. This girl is strangely odd for a ningen. She seems powerful and weak at the same time. When she is angry, she becomes slightly . . ,.scary. He shuddered when he saw the aura around her earlier. It was intense.

Hiei wonders if she really is telling the truth, but that couldn't be true. His imouto died along time ago, not Yukina, but Kagome. She couldn't be resurrected from the dead, that's impossible. Yes, he just needs to keep telling himself that and never hope for a difference. It can never be true that this ningen is his imouto. His imouto died and that's all there is to it. He lost all hope along time ago. _She can never be alive in this world again. I washed away all hopes already . . ._

Soon, he could hear the siren. What took those ningen? _Hn, ningens are naturally slow. _When they arrived, the house was almost burnt out. The miko sighed and turned to face him. "Unbind him." As she said this, he feel on the ground. His body feels really stiff now.

When he got up, he turned a glare to the miko. She seems to be too absorbed in her own little world to notice him. With a low growl, he ran quickly away from her. She's a deceiver and that's what he has to remind himself. His is sister is long gone and his only living relative is Yukina, no one besides her.

* * *

Kagome silently watched as the blur left the vicinity. Maybe getting over depressed won't accomplish anything at all. Considering her home is burnt down, and now how is she going to explain to the firemen how it happen. She feel asleep and left the stove on. _Hmm . . .That can actually work now that I think of it._

It's very common that incident happen. She nodded and smiled at her explanation.

* * *

Kurama sat on his bed. He came back to Shukoku once he broke up with Botan. She brought him home and he couldn't suppress the guilt when he saw her look sadly at him. He really didn't want to do it, but his okaasan would be upset if it isn't done. His okaasan would be sadden if he did beak up the engagement as well.

He had no other option to choose from. As he leaned down and place his elbows on his knee, he brought up his hand and place under his chin. His fiancee eh? Interesting that all this time his okaasan finally tells him. He does owe it to her for taking care of him all these years and letting him live under her roof. Maybe his fiancee wouldn't be that bad either. _She could be that beautiful maiden. _

Stretching, he lay down on his bed. Chuckling, he placed his hands under his head. "That's very unlikely. It's one out of a million chances." He smiled. "She really is beautiful though." He remembered her smile. That smile, he couldn't help but notice, is very kind and warm even if it was directed to a demon.

"Hiei, where have you been?" He asked once he felt his friend land on tree branch outside of his room.

"Hn, tracking down the Shikon no Tama while you fools entertain yourselves." He could feel Hiei's eyes burning holes on his curtains. No, he literally is burning holes on his curtains! Quickly, Kurama took his peach-colored curtains off and started to put the fire out. when he looked towards Hiei, the koorime sleeping away, but he could tell that his friend is actually meditating. Youkais' don't quite get enough sleep, really they don't need it.

Kurama rubbed his forehead as he retired in for the day. Plopping down on his bed, he let sleep take him away. Maybe tomorrow will be better once he wake up.

* * *

_The small boy sighed. His okaasan is taking her time in there. She told her to wait for her out here. He really wished Hiei is here then he wouldn't have to stay alone. Now that he thought of Hiei, where is his demonic friend? Slowly, he turned around and faced the trail. His small red yukata swaying slightly as he stood up. They were at shrine in Tokyo. It doesn't appear to be the sunset shrine though._

_He seated himself on the end of the bench as he closed his eyes. Maybe some meditating will do him some good. The red headed boy started to relax as he closed his green, emerald eyes. As he slowly pictured something in his mind, he felt a presence in front of him. The scent is amazing. All sorts of wonderful aroma entered his sense. _

_Slowly, he opened his eyes and he nearly fell back on his head. His green eyes clashed upon blue-gray once. "Ohayo stranger." The small girl seems to be five years old. How in the world did he let her do that? She is in a light blue yukata, grinning at him. He gulped and smiled back. The girl, for a five year old that is, is really cute. _

_She seated herself right next to him. "I never seen you before. You look like my aniki's age? Seven right?" She asked, her eyes full of curiosity. _

_"Ohayo, I am seven, but who exactly are you?" He asked raising an eyebrow. he never actually is quite fond of strangers. That is why he avoided everyone in school as much as he possibly can. Besides, the kistune in him doesn't seem to trust very well. _

_"Ah, I'm sorry." The girl bowed. "My name's Kagome, you?" She blinked with a grin still plaster on her face. _

_He smiled, not sure wether to tell her. So he told her the name his okaasan gave to him. "Suuichi." _

_"Ah, Suuichi-kun! It's nice to meet you!" She exclaimed happily. _

_"Kagome-chan! where are you?" Isn't that Hiei's voice. _

_The little girl snickered. "That's my aniki. We're playing hide-and-go-seek. I made him promise not to use his demonic senses, I can't believe he kept his word." She giggled. _

_Kurama smiled. "Oi!" He tilted his head questioningly. "DO you want to play too? You can be my friend too, like aniki is." _

_He is taken aback, but nodded non-the-less. _

* * *

Kagome explained everything to her family and now they had to stay in the hotel until everything is cleared up at home. Since her ojichan takes care of the shrine, money isn't much of a problem. Archetiectors are building their home right now. It'll probably take a couple of days, maybe even weeks, but she hope it will be soon. This bed is really hard, and itchy. She started move around. And it seems to move too . . .odd. And it makes . . .noise?

Her eyes widen as she screamed. Rats! Rats! She was sleeping on top of rats before she jumped away. She could practically feel her heart beating against her chest. They were rats for Kami's sake! She was sleeping on rats! This hotel is full of em'. She started shakily turn on the door and walked out with a ghost-like expression. When the manager came to see what happen, she shakily pointed to the bed. "R-rats . . ."

That manager is named Gijiro Yamakiji. He was in his pajamas' it seems. When he walked in, he started to laugh nervously. He seems to be in his mid-thirties. A small brown mustach adorned his face, with high cheekbones, messy brown hair, dimples, and brown eyes. "Ah, I'm so sorry Miss!" He said, chuckling slightly.

She turned to him with wide eyes as if she saw a ghost. "I. Want. A. Room. Without. Rats!" She yelled in his face practically making him step back at the force of her tone.

"Okay, okay miss."

Kagome huffed and puffed as she started to calm. No one can be okay if they just slept on crawly, squirmy rats! They filled that bed she just slept on. Who in the world can relax now! Once, the manager showed her to room, she checked everywhere for those crawling animals. Once she checked everywhere, she sighed a relief. "Arigato Yamakiji-san." She bowed when she calmed.

"And here are your stuff miss. I'm sorry about the rat problem." He bowed a couple of times before leaving.

Kagome dragged her feet and practically collapsed on the bed. Sighing, she curled up and instantly falling into a deep sleep.

Kagome's shoulder were slumped as she dragged her feet. She is just walking aimlessly around TOkyo. She's tired, that's very much obvious. The bed is uncomfortable, making her back hurt and she tossed and turned at night. _Maybe I should head to the park. _

A sigh escaped her lips as she made a turn on the next street. The park is right in front of her. she yawned snd stretch composing herself. Kagome meant to exercise, but it became a failure when she almost fell asleep in her cereal. Yawning again, she walked on the trail as she looked down at her feet.

"Kagome!" She stopped when she recognize that voice. She turned around and smiled slightly when she recognized it was Hojo pedaling on his bike. Her eyes brighten.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Hojo-kun." She smiled at her friend.

"Same to you Kagome." His face suddenly scrunched up into concern. "I heard what happened, I'm so sorry about your house. Your family can always stay at my house if you don't have a place to stay."

Kagome grinned and her eyes really brighten. Suddenly, it turned into a frown. _No way! Kagome what are you thinking! I don't want to impose here!_

"It's alright Hojo-kun. We found a place to stay. Arigato, for offering." she smiled. _And I want a nice fresh bed. _She sobbed mentally.

"Okay Kagome. I hope your house is repaired soon. Ja!" He called off as he left through the trail of the park. He strolled on out of the park. Another sigh escaped her lips. There, she missed her chance. So what, nothing can get worst. Or maybe her aniki can come and try to kill her again?

Shrugging it off, she sat on the bench nearby. _I wonder what Uramashi is up to? _She smiled. _I hope he's okay, he seems depressed yesterday. _CLosing her eyes, Kagome decided to mediate. Picutes, or more like memories of the Feudal Era started to flood her mind. She missed everyone, dearly.

* * *

Yusuke looked at the burnt out house. The architectures just told him that no one had got hurt. And luckily, some furniture and the necessities were saved. What the hell! what happened last night when he left? Did she left the stove on or something. Yusuke shook his head. Well, maybe he could just visit her at the apartment.

He looked down at the address. Well, it isn't that far. That baka Kagome, she should have called him. Then again, what for? It's not like her family can live with them for awhile. His mother is usually gone, and Kagome's family has four members. As he walked, he started to kick a can.

His mood became more dark since last night. Keiko went off and got herself another boyfriend! He clenched his hand inside his pocket angrily. He saw her last night right when he entered Kyoto after taking Kagome home. She stood ther, in the park kissing with another dude. He did express his anger out on Kuwabara, again.

Yet, his mood is still darker than ever. He needs someone to talk to and the only person is Kagome or Kurama, but due to where Kurama lives, there is no way he could get there so fast. Another sigh escaped his lips.

Without noticing, he already reached the apartment. As he entered the apartment, he looked around. He saw her family sitting on a table eating breakfast. He notice Kagome was missing. Grumbling to himself, he felt like punching the wall and breaking it now. As he stomped his way towards them, he hit his hand on the table.

"Okay, where is Kagome this time ya old fart?" He knows he sound rude, but his anger has built up enough. Higurashi-san, her otouto, and ojiichan just spit out their food in his face. Okay he was vivid before, but now he's just plain piss.

"Ah, ohayo gozaimasu Yusuke." Higurashi-san started to wipe his face with the napkin. "We're sorry about that, we didn't expect you here so early." Or probably never expected him at all.

Her grandfather wiped his mouth with a frown. "Such a rude boy. Maybe I shouldn't tell where Kagome is now." He shook his head. Yusuke clenched his fist ready to shake the old fool and tel him clearly that he doesn't want to mess with him right now. Luckily, Kagome's brother saved him. He doesn't know the kid's name, nor do he care.

"Kagome-neechan went jogging." He told the angry fifteen year old. Yusuke smirked. He saved the old bat in time.

"Thanks kid."

* * *

Miss Higurashi smiled and laughed lightly as the boy left. "Wow, Kagome-chan really like to befriend these sort of person now doesn't she?" She asked no one in particular. Her father agreed as he nodded and started eating his ramen again. So this is why Kagome always buy these cup noodles. Their absolutely delicious!

Souta snickered. "Looks like Kagome has another boyfriend." Mrs. Higurashi smiled and nodded.

"Suppose so. Oh no! She can't!" Exclaimed Mrs. Higurashi, scaring some of the guest in there. She turned and smile and repeatedly said 'Gomen'.

Souta blinked. "Oh, she can't. Didn't you say you arranged a fiance for her when she was little?" The boy pointed angrily at his mother accusingly. "Why didn't you tell her when she started to fall for Inu no niisan." Souta looked suspiciously at his own mother.

"Hehe . . .It actually slipped my mind is all." Souta fell over.

Mrs. Higurashi looked down at her food. _I really hope now that Kagome-chan doesn't fall in love. If she does, then I can not keep my promise to Shiori-chan. _She sighed and started to play with her food.

* * *

There she is. He's been walking everywhere around the city. And the baka of girl just sat in the park, meditating! He's been walking around looking for and his feet is sore. He even questioned himself why in the world he needed to see so badly. Yusuke just found out how much a fool he made himself.

_I'm not that desperate now am I. _

Yusuke approached the girl. She looks . . .peaceful. Her eyes were close, lips in a thin line, eyebrow relaxed, shoulder calm, and back straight. So mediation you really need to me that relax? _Guess that's why Kurama always meditate eh?_

When he came in front of her, he tilted his head. Kagome didn't notice him yet. He crouched down and his face is directly in front of her, only a few more inches their nose will touch. He closed his eyes suddenly as the wind picked up. When he opened his eyes back, he had to contain a small laugh. Her hair blew in her face, but blew right out. And still, she sat there with her eye closed.

_Now that I'm looking at her face, she's actually . . .hmm . . .pretty. _He had to admit it. She has the perfect complexion, with pale white skin, heart-shaped face, pink kissable lips . . .

"What are you doing Uramashi?"

. . .Nice beautiful voice . . .

"Oi . . ."

. . .And not to mention those beautiful blue-gray eyes. Very unusual for Japanese to have actually.

"Oi! Uramashi!" Wait, blue-gray eyes, he's staring in them. He jumped back to reality once he realized she came to from her meditation. "What were thinking to get you all zoned out like that?" She asked. He flushed completely once he realized how their face was close. That was just plain embarrassing.

He laughed nervously, then full out laughed out loud. "Wh-what were I thinking . . .uh . . .well, wait a minute!" He turned to her and crossed his arm. "What were you thinking that you didn't notice me!" He yelled.

"Jeez . . .Quit screaming. You're practically breaking down my eardrum you jerk." She replied moving to the side. "Here, maybe you should calm yourself by sitting down." She patted the seat next to her.

He "fehed" and reluctantly plopped down. His hands still in his pockets. "So, why'd you came all the from Kyoto to Tokyo for anyway? Another visit?" She grinned.

Sighing, Yusuke leaned on the bench and place his hands under his head. Should he tell her, or just let her guess. Looking up at the sky, he couldn't help but notice out the clouds move so calmly. Only if his life were normal, Keiko would have never broke up with his. It's that toddler's fault that his only person that actually cares enough for him to stick around is now gone. "I miss her . . ." He mumbled without realizing.

"Aha! So, it's girl problem!" He jumped. Yusuke completely forgotten Kagome is right beside him.

"Feh. I didn't told you, but my girlfriend broke up with me a few days ago." He looked towards Kagome looking at him for him to continue. "Well, I really loved her and I thought she did too. You know, this job I have." Another pitiful sigh escaped his lips. "This job that I can't quit on since I like it. I spend too much time on my job than with her. She told me I must choose between my job and her. And I chose-"

"Your job." He nodded. "Well, since your girlfriend can't understand how important your job is to you, then why are you sulking." He looked at her with a raised eyebrow as her eyes narrowed angrily. "At least you didn't spend the rest of the time with your ex-girlfriend." his mouth opened. _Ex-girlfriend? What the hell she babbling about? _

Suddenly, she shook her head. "Ignore me, I just got side-track just then. If she can't understand that you love this job, then she isn't much of a girlfriend now is she?" Kagome kept that kind smile on her face. "Not that I'm saying she's a bad person, is just that she should understand how important the job is to you and shouldn't be holding you back."

Kagome crossed her arm and a sigh escaped her lips. "That only shows that she doesn't love you like you do her." He nodded. So that's the case with Keiko huh. "Besides," She stared and a peace sign came beside her. "As the saying goes. There's more fish in the sea."

Yusuke crossed his arm and look away from her. "Feh." Is his usual reply. Glancing back at her smile, he smirked. _Says you Kagome. _

* * *

"You mean they're coming over here tomorrow?" Asked Kurama. The Higurashis' is going to travel here and visit them instead of him visiting the Higurashis'. "Why exactly?" He raised his eyebrow in curiosity as his okaasan grin.

She started to lower her grin into a sd smile. "There house was burnt down because their daughter, your fiancee accidentally left the stove on when she went to sleep." Mrs. Minamino shook her head in disappointment. Kurama just blinked a couple of times. So his fiancee is irresponsible. Maybe she might be one of those girls that would instantly 'fall in love' with him.

_Just great, another fan girl. _He couldn't help but sigh with disappointment. His future wife is going to be so snobby he suppose. _Great, just my luck._

Hiei just snicker from outside of his house. His friend said he know where the location of the Shikon is and they must retrieve it. Standing up, he bowed to his mother. "I must be leaving now okaasan, I'll see you in a few hours." A saturday and going to work What luck he has.

"Well, ja ne my son." Kurama smiled and left.

When he came outside, Hiei had that smug look on his face. "Quiet Hiei. I'm no mood with your remarks." Stated Kurama as he just walked out their property. He really don't want to listen to Hiei right now. His mood already gone down the drain once he heard that his future wife will be an irresponsible person. There is no way that beautiful maiden is his fiancee. Not a chance.

"Kurama, I think I have feeling who your 'fiancee' is." Kurama turned to Hiei with a raised eyebrow. "Your okaasan DID said that she is a miko am I correct?" Kurama nodded again. "Then it might be a chance that it's one that fought last night."

Kurama stopped in his tracks. "N-nani? So you were the one who burnt down the house." Hiei just smirked.

_You're probably right, then again, why should I answer to you? _

The redheaded boy's shoulder tensed. So Hiei really won't tell after all.

* * *

thank you for your lovely reviews! Please R&R this chapter as well1 I'll be looking forward to it!

**Ryukotsusei: **thanks for you review! Yeah, about the pairing. I love both the pairing and isn't sure yet who to put her with. hehe . . .

**TamiaEternity: **Thank you for voting and the great compliment.

**sesshomaruobsessed: **Well, it has to do something about their past that's why Hiei thinks Kagome is dead. And I'm not sure she CAN bring out her hanyou form yet. Hm . . .Hiei isn't the one that can trust so easily. So, it's going to be awhile till' he actually believe. Yup, that's how I'll make it. So this story has to do with a HIei and Kagome thing too. And Hiei can maybe search through her mind, but will probably deny it . . .And with Hiei being all brotherly in past, well you just have to read out and find out. I'll b e showing a couple of flashbacks for them too.

**Kur/Kag lover(anonymous): **I will count that as a vote.

**Dark Inu Fan: **lol, if i get the Hiei and Kagome thing cleared up, it wouldn't be much a conflict towards them. So it's going to get cleared up . . .gradually.

**kura52: **Well, I'm not sure who you voted. LOL. And I will show a flashback of why Hiei thinks that way.

**Black-Fire Eclipse:** thank you for your vote!

**sakurakitsune14: **Wow, I think Kurama is on a winning streek. Thank you for voting this time.

**Tijiya: **thank for reviewing and I'll try to update faster(if I can).

**storywriter10791: **Thank you vry much for reviewing.

**tbiris: **Well, not sure if it's going to Miss Higurashi who is going to rescue the day. But I DID thought of it before, but I sort of have changed my mind smewhat. Hehe . . .

**spice of Inu-Yasha: **Thank you for reviewing. Yeah, its true that Kurama always gets Kagome, but I like to mess with the pairings. So it might really have to be Kurama cause he really is winning.

**AnimeMoonlightGoddess:** LOL, I'm sry to put you in so much suspense. I get writer's block too often.

**Kitten(anonymous): **Happy birthday! I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for voting!

**Bluespark: **thank you for the review, even if it's short. I'm used to it.

**Sesnaru(anonymous):** Well, you van vote once in every chapter and I count it. And you can see Kagome's hanyou form lateron in the story. I'm not sure when though. Hehe . . .

**Duzzie: **Thank you for reviewing and sry to keep you in such suspense.

**evilmaniac(anonymous): **Thank you so much for reviewing.

**Kage Otome: **thank you for reviewing!

**xxprincess-sakuraxx: **thank you for voting and I'll try to hurry it up.

**Kagome-reincarnation: **I'll count that as a vote. Thanks for reviewing!

**Katsume18: **Sry for the suspense.

**chinadoll27: **Thank you for voting!

**Inuyasha's Girl Aqua: **Your vote is counted. Thanks for reviewing!

**WhiteRose-Kurama: **You'll see on some flashback of why Hiei thinks Kagome is dead, but it might be a long time from here. And I'm still thinking about putting the others in here. hehe . . .

**Samantha(anonymous): **thank you for reviewing

**Mayukagurl: **Is this another good chapter(I hope so . . .).

**Pairing: **

**Kag/Yus**: 7

**Kag/Kur**: 13

**Kurama is definitely winning! Whoever want Kagome and Yusuke, better vote!**

**Review peeps.**

**Next Chapter:**

Err . . .K'so, still blank. sry dudes!


	4. Chapter 3: A Few Revelation

**Chapter 3**_ A few revelation_

**Author's notes: **Finally I updated and I'm so sorry for taking THIS long. hehe . . .Late than never right?

**Disclaimer:** _I never will own these great animes'. _

* * *

Kurama sipped on his bowl of noodle. This is actually good e has to admit. Missing breakfast is probably a good idea after all. His mother probably is worried, he hopes not, but he'll just explain to her that he ate well cooked ramen. That should ease her a bit.

Hiei had left off without him minutes ago as he waited for his ramen to be satisfiedly cooked. He wonder how HIei is fairing. It's been awhile since his little demon friend left. Suddenly, Kurama paled and gulped down his noodle. If Hiei had burnt down his fiancee's house, then that would mean he's trying to kill his fiancee.

A truck passed by him as he suddenly turned blue. So, he shouldn't have left Hiei after all. Kurama should have thought of that before. Wait, then again. Of his fiancee is killed, then he could happily be with Boran again. If there is no more fiancee then he might not have to spend the rest of his life being with an irresponsible fan girl. OR better, if she died, he wouldn't feel guilty when he declines a dead fiancee.

_Iie, why am I thinking this way? _He shook his head and started to eat his delicious noodle once more.

* * *

That's it! If her aniki keeps on trying to kill and getting her angrier, she swears she's going to kill him! K'so dead end! Kagome came face to face with a brick wall. Panting, she stopped, turned around and faced him. His red eyes glowing more and more brighter and a smirk formed on his lips. She could feel herself sweating as her body shook.

"I assure you, you don't want to do this!" She ducked as he tried to slice her head off only catching the tip of her hair cleanly sliced off. Kagome had never thought she'd see him again. Though, she did wanted to see him again, but in different circumstances! Not for him chasing her around the city with a big bad sword yelling for the Shikon no Tama.

Gulping, she turned totally exposing her back to him. As she started to run again, she picked up her speed, running as if she would from the youkais' back in the feudal era. Right when she's about to turn the corner, she halted when Hiei stretched out his sword aiming right at her neck. She gulped nervously as the sword touched the tip of her neck before she could actually stop. "The Shikon no Tama, miko."

Kagome just stood there, unable to move with the sword poised at her neck drawng blood, her blood. Narrowing her eyes, she stared in his eyes. Its passive compared to her shaken up eyes. Somehow, this day isn't looking so good for her. Right when she open her mouth, the sword gently slide across her neck. "Do any spell and your head will lying on the concrete floor.

"I-I'm not going to hand over the jewel." She slowly lifted her hand and covered her waist as it glow. Why is it making its presence known in a time like this? Kagome quickly glanced down at her side as the bright glow just become more brighter. _Not now Shikon, what if other demons come and see you? _

_Don't worry . . .I'll be fine Kagome._

Did she just hear that! The Shikon, is it a-alive? Doing a double-take, she had to sheild her eyes as the bright light consumed her and Hiei. _Great, and I thought my life isn't weird enough . . ._

Her eyes were closed, but when she felt the sword taken away from her neck and hearing metal hit the concrete floor, she slowly and cautiously reopened her eyes. Hiei, her aniki on the ground, with his face on the side and his body limp. "Aniki!" _Y-You killed him! _

_I did not! I just used a small simple spell . . ._The small voice once again faded away.

Kagome, quickly, dropped to her knees and flipped her aniki over. "What did you do, baka?" laughing nervously, she rubbed the back of her head. Well, at least he isn't dead. Hiei lay there with an angry glare, death glare, directing it toward her. She smiled sheepishly as she picked up his arm. Yup, he's paralyzed in some other type of way.

"Honestly, Hiei-oniichan, if you keep that frown on your face any longer, it'll freeze." Her smile widen when he started to grumbled instead of retorting like she thought he would. _I just hope this is temporarily. _Kagome, like all the anime she watched, sweat dropped.

Sighing, she grabbed onto his wrist and somewhat placed him on her back as a sign of a piggy back ride. Somehow leaving him, what she believes, for demons to come by and eat him isn't such a pleasant idea. Besides, he is her brother and she doesn't want to be cruel. It surprised her, however, to find how light he is. "No wonder you're short Hiei-oniichan, you're a traveling-packed size."

"You better check your size moron." She laughed lightly to herself. Okay, maybe she's shorter than him, so what? Still, as she turned her head to meet his penetrating gaze, her eyebrow twitched, unconsciously. Even if she's doing him a freakin' favor, he's still haughty about it! Oh wait, she's the one who caused it.

When they reached the park, she slowly dropped him on the bench. It's still the afternoon, so why not just get acquainted with her aniki, though he might just be his arrogant self, she can bear it, more or else anyway. As she sat next to his body, she looked him up and down. He's wearing decently . . .black; black trench coat, black leather pant, black boot, red ring makeshift as a necklace, white scarf . . .wait! _Ruby ring . . ._

Furrowing her eyebrow, she slowly lifted her hand . . ."Touch it and I'll kill you." She glanced in his eyes and could see the dangerous threat to it. Completely ignoring it, she took the ring and held it between her thumb and index finger. "Put that down or I'll slit your wrist."

Gulping, she smiled and dropped the beautiful ring on his chest. Laughing it out, she closed her eyes so she wouldn't show the shaking to it. "Heh, that ring . . .I saw a blue one with the same exact design." Looking up at the sky, so she could avoid his eyes, she coughed to get the small uneasy feeling out her mind.

"Hn. I wouldn't be surprise that you don't have it." She looked down and raised her eyebrow at him in mild surprise. "Besides, I only have one imouto and she's a full fledged youkai." Kagome is getting angry. He knew that would affect her, but she isn't going to show it. "If I would have a hanyou for an imouto, I would've kill her already." Looking away, she had to hold back the tears. It's no use to cry otherwise.

_I guess I can really relate to Inu Yasha now. _She thought that would cheer her up, but only brought bad memories for when she is with her dog demon friend. Looking away from his eyes, she clasped her hands into a fist. "I despise ningens and their kind, but a hanyou is more disgraceful. But you shouldn't worry, you're just a baka ningen."

Closing her eyes, she breathed in and out once and unclasped her hands. Looking at Hiei with a smile, seemingly to surprise him, grit her teeth. "Why not mind your own business. Even if I'm a ningen or a hanyou, you have no right to say that." Her voice became soft. "You're a youkai, you wouldn't understand how hanyous' feels, so why bother hating them. Just because they're a hybrid, doesn't mean their fully cursed alright?"

"They are hated by ningens and youkai alike. They would never fit in this world."

"Again, Hiei-_oniichan," _She had to hold back from smacking him upside the head. "Hanyous' are not fully cursed. Because of their two blood mixed in with one another, they get to experience power of a youkai and for being half human, they get to experience emotions and feelings."

She felt uneasy when her aniki inwardly smirk. "Emotions as you put it are weak, that's why ningens are weak. And why exactly do you care? You are, after all, a ningen."

Kagome threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "Look, I'm not actually sure what I am anymore, but quit assuming ningens are weak! In all honesty, I think ningens are WAY stronger than youkais'." Crossing her arm and shaking her head with disappointment, she turned a glare right back at him.

"And why, pray tell, do you think we youkais' are weaker than you, ningens?" She shivered inwardly at the venom that dripped from his words.

"Isn't it obvious! When they set their minds to things, they usually never give up, well for some individual that is . . ." Kagome had to muttered the last part.

* * *

Hiei stared at her and she did the same. The fire in her eyes, he can't help but remember them from some where. But instead of letting his eyes show anything out of the ordinary, he gave her a scowl. He narrowed his eyes when she turned her head to look at the sky again.

He couldn't disagree with her. She's right. He seen the baka and Yusuke fought. Even if their body is drained out, their soul would never let them give in. They never gave up on what they started. Their will as a human being. Even if he despise ningen, he couldn't help but realize how right she is. They are strong.

Getting frustrated, he closed his eyes. For the first time, he finally notice her scent. It's so much like . . ._Kagome-chan. _Grinding his teeth together, he had to keep himself from believing what he just thought. She passed away. He was there when she died right before his eyes. Her small limp body being cremated afterward.

A small frustrated sigh came out of his lips before he could stop it. "Oi, you finally have a reaction." As he reopen his eyes from the miko's voice, he stared at her. Though hiding it, he realize how their eyes are so similar. And her emotion is exactly what Kagome would have. "I was worried there, I thought you might've died." . . .Concern.

Her eyes jumped back to the original cherry one, which to his utter annoyance. "Hiei-oniichan-"

"Quit that, I'm not your aniki."

"Hai. Hai, Hiei-oniichan," He rolled his eyes. "What happened to otousan?" He glared at her but kept silent. He could feel that she expected his reply. She isn't his imouto, and yet she insist on still calling him her aniki. Which by the way, how can she . .

"How can you be certain I am your aniki, ningen?" That seem to caught her attention because right away her eyes widen in realization.

She stared at him and let her eyebrow scrunch down to her eyes. "Anou . . .I never thought of that." She replied. How did he know that this miko is going to say that?

"Those photo can be of someone else, have you ever thought of that?" She numbly shook her head. He chuckled as a another smirk made its way to his lips. "Hn. Typical for a ningen like yourself. They are all bakas'." He raised an eyebrow; the girl is so shocked she isn't able to move, how amusing.

Her eyes were in a daze as she stared at him, lips in a thin line, and her hands on her side were stiff. Oddly though, her hands started to glow faintly of a blue aura. Narrowing his eyes, he started to struggle, only for the spell to hold his spirit tighter. His body, he couldn't feel it, but his soul is being constricted rather painfully. This could not be her powers. The last time she used a binding spell, he felt, is just an intermediate level. This miko doesn't let her aura laze up like she did the last time he fought. When he saw her, the aura she possessed is like any other ningen.

"Heh, I don't think my okaasan has any reason to lie to me." She smiled. He let his expression fall back into place. The faint light around her hands diminished right when she spoke. "Besides, Hiei-oniichan," he unconsciously tensed, "I always wondered what would happen if I have an aniki."

His only response is a casual, "Hn."

Again, he could feel himself being stiff as a spark flew from her hands. "Besides," he looked up from her hands and into her eyes. The spark increased in her hands as she lifted her arm up. He kept his emotion in check as a spark flew on his shoulder. The look in her eyes started to faintly grow a small fire. "As a miko, isn't it my job to finish off powerful youkais, such as yourself?" She actually looks . . .intimidating, he has to admit.

This should be another reason why she couldn't be his imouto; she's a miko. From what he can tell, a rather powerful miko. Even though hiding her spiritual energy, he can sense something in her that is even more powerful. Though, even with his Jagan eyes, he couldn't see through it.

Hiei wanted to back away as her hands slowly came down to his chest. Is she . . ."There," he watched her questioningly as she started to back away rubbing the back of her head nervously. Suddenly, she turned around and cast him another nervous glance. Soon, she full out ran from the park. "Unbind!" He heard her shout.

Hiei could feel himself pulse as the chain to his soul suddenly dissipated. He jumped quickly off the bench. When ready to chase after her once more, he found she has already been long. _K'so! Cursed miko. _

"Oi! Hiei!" He turned around with his blank expression and had to suppress from inflaming his friend. when Kurama is in front of him, he looked up and gave him an angry scowl. "Anou, did you found the Shikon?" He looked away and clenched his hand in front of him.

Suppressing his rage, Hiei started to calm as he turned back to Kurama. "Hai, but the beholder of it got away just as quickly as I found the ningen." He spoke with a blank tone.

"Ah, we'll do better next time. I have to get home, my okaasan is expecting me around this time." Hiei wanted to wring Kurama's neck. That fool left him to deal with a crazy miko, who almost killed him. Not to mention, twice.

* * *

Kagome slowly ate her dinner. This is her vacation and she has to deal with a crazy youkai aniki, cope that she MIGHT be a hanyou with miko powers, have a deceases full fledged deceased YOUKAI for a father, and wory about meeting her fiancé in which she has no clue about, tomorrow. If her life couldn't get weirder or worsen, someone just kill her right now.

Somehow, her being a hanyou doesn't make sense. As her supposedly aniki had sai to her. _How could a hanyou harbor miko's spiritual powers. Hai, hai . . .How is that possible I wonder? _A quizzical look crossed her features, not feeling the strange stares she is getting from her family.

Eating the last bite of her beef, she placed her chopsticks down. "anou," she smiled. "I'm gonna go to bed early is that alright with all of you?"

"Hai, hai Kagome." They mumbled while looking at her as if she grown two heads. Shrugging it off and laughing nervously, she quickly went up stairs to her room in this apartment.

With a determine look, she ran softly to her room. All Kagome knows now, is the word that Hiei, maybe or maybe not her aniki, might be right or not. It is a chance that her okaasan is lying to her, but that couldn't be right either. Hiei is also right some point as well. And her okaasan said she DID had a blue ring, but handed over to Suuichi . . .the dude she'll be seeing tomorrow. _Kami! this is giving me an aching headache! _

Reaching her room, she closed the door and locked it. Hitting her head with a small fist, she started to calm herself. Slowly, she went up tot he small desk at the corner of the room. The photo album of when she is younger laid silently and rather TOO _innocently _on the table. _You got it easy you baka of an album. Lay there like none of this is your fault. _She suddenly stiffen. Great, blaming and TALKING with a an unanimous object . . .?

_I've gone completely insane haven't I? _

Shaking her head, she picked up the photo album and hugged it tightly against her chest. Sitting on the bed, she placed the large book on her lap. _I'll just have to question my sanity later after I get to the bottom of this. _

Opening the book, she is immediately greeted with herself smiling and that redheaded dude. Her fiance, she realize. Looking closer, she could see the ring on her middle finger. Unconsciously, she traced over the boy's face. How come she couldn't remember?

"I-Its been a long time I guess." She whispered looking at the boy's green eyes. _Now I could've sworn I seen those from somewhere. _Shaking her head, she shrugged. Must've been her.

Flipping over to another page, a picture of her and . . ."Otousan . . .right?" The youkai, she suppose is holding her, is her father. The picture was taken, she guessed, is when she was born. A small smile came to her lips. Kagom had never seen her father before, so probably this is one of those funny feeling moments. Her smile widen when she looked over at her father. His eyes are red like HIeis', long wavy hair, and a warm smile. Tilting her head, she looked down at the small ring that is laid on her little body as her father held her.

Looking over to another picture, she saw another one of herself. This whole page is covered with him and her together when she was smaller that is. Kagome envied her past . . .so much. Flipping the page over, she smirked only seeing herself and her fiancé as small children. He seems a bit older than her she notice. _One year . . .Two years maybe. _

Her eyes widen a bit when she saw herself as a small kid giving a small peck on the cheek to her fiance. She giggled lightly. "I guess we were . . .close?" She raised an eyebrow inquiring herself. _I should be able to remember something, but how come everything in these photos are so blank? _

Shrugging it off once more, she flipped through a couple of more pages. They other ones was just of her okaasan, ojiisan, otousan, another woman, and a fiance. She really does have a reason fr looking in hear. Her eyes scanned the photo as they flipped before her eyes. _Where is-_"Aha!" She stopped the page with her aniki in it.

"H-He's actually smiling in this one." Looking further on, she saw herself and her fiance tickling her poor aniki. When she turned to another, her smile widen. Hiei full out smile and hugged her when she was small. It's so adorable!

As she laughed lightly, she turned to the last page. Her hand froze, her heart drop, mouth slowly open, her eyes started to waver and flicker with strong emotions, and lips began to tremble. Kagome breath not knowing she started to lose air. "Na-nani? I-I don't get it."

_What is this! _

Kagome's frighten. Hugging herself, she stared at he photo as if she's seen a ghost. Not just any ghost, but herself! Her lips started to twitch upward in disbelief. "I-ie, think positive now Kagome." Breathing in the hotel's fresh air, she slowly let it out. Closing her eyes, she began to calm.

Reluctantly, she opened her eyes and stared closely at the photo. It is of herself, smaller self in a black yukata being . . .cremated.

* * *

Kurama listen, trying not to glaze out anywhere, at his okaasan as she started again to speak of this Kagome. Obviously, he doesn't want her here. Shaking his head mentally, he nodded as his okaasan rambled on. She seems rather worried, actually, that his fiancee might change into something horrible. Then again, she keeps on denying that she knows her best friend, he suppose is his fiancee's mother, well enough to know how to raise a daughter. "Oh, I hope you two get along so well."

He only nodded in response. Right when he came back, his mother told him to sit next to her and search through the photo album and she would tell of different kind of stories. Some were actually hilarious and some were somewhat confusing. "Okaasan, I think I'll retire to bed now f you don't mind?" He asked politely standing up and bowing below his waist.

"Of course Suuichi-dear. Go off in bed and wake up early now my son." He nodded to his mother where he's at, half way uip the stairs.

"Oyasumi nasai okaasan." He bid his mother good night and continued up the stairs straight to his room. He is feeling rather frustrated. He almost had a chance to meet this fiancee of his if it wasn't for his human craving for food. Kurama is a bit confused though, as to why Hiei hasn't retrieve it yet. It seems the protector of the Shikon is rather powerful for even Hiei to handle.

Shrugging it off, he turned the doorknob to his room and stepped in. Flicking on the lights, he set the photo album his mother gave him on the table near the lamp. Sighing, he turned to Hiei outside of his window, resting in the tree. "So tell me Hiei, how hard is it for powerful fire youkai like you not to capture a small jewel?"

Kurama smirked when Hiei glared at him. "Shut up Kurama. you wouldn't be able to do so either if you were to face." His smirk widen.

"You've been beaten by a mere female Hiei?"

"Shut up or I'll send you to hell." Kurama stopped immediately when he saw the gaze of his friend. Quite dangerous, actually.

"Ne, Hiei?" The fire youkai "hn" as a response as Kurama stared at his back. Thinking it over again, he just shook his head. "It's nothing. You probably don't know it." Taking off his blue T-shirt, he sat on his bed. As he took out the ring that hung on his neck, he rubbed the jewel. It's real. Sighing, Kurama took off his pants and laid quietly, in his boxers, on his bed staring at the dark ceiling.

He somehow misses Botan. The guilt came back in his stomach as he remembered the look in her face. she probably doesn't want to see him, but they'll eventually have to meet when another mission comes up. So then, he just hope she gets over him very soon. They can opt to be friends or acquaintances at least?

* * *

Kagome packed all of her clothes and the only photo album. It seems they'll be staying at Shukoko for a whole week. After the week, the house will be rebuild. Smiling, she tied her hair up into a ponytail. She really needs to trim her hair. It already passed her rear and frustrating to brush.

Shrugging her shoulders at the small problem, she walked out of the hotel. As she walked out of the hotel, she met her family down below. "Jeez . . .neesan, what took you so long."

"Oi, it isn't my fault I forgot to pack." Laughing lightly, they hauled a taxi and got in. It didn't take long to get to the train station. As they bought a ticket, they waited until the train comes. It only took a ten minute wait. As they got in, they easily found their seats. It isn't crowded since its right in the morning,

Sitting against the window, she leaned her head on it as she stared out. Silently, she moved her left hand to her left waist where the Shikon is located. Wishing and hoping, she began to wonder if her aniki will be back. He's seems rather fast so probably he'll be there as well. _K'so, I should've listren to Miroku. _Shaking her head, she yawned. He tried to teach her how to conceal her scent in such, but she became to observed in playing with Shippou and Kirara.

Her lips twitched. Those two are just too cute to ignore. Her eyes narrowed as and mentally, she shivered. It can't be here. she's alive and well now. _Th-that's impossible. Yes, my life can't be as weird as the Shikon episode . . ._

* * *

_Kagome held onto the shard in her hands. Naraku in front of her. Her body frozen as his tentacle tried to reach out to her. she glance at Inu Yasha, who has been poisoned, unconscious. Looking towards Miroku and Sango, they were busy fighting off Hakudoushi and Entei. Kouga is busy with Kagura at the moment. Sesshoumaru is trying to destroy Naraku's barrier. _

_'Great Kagome, next time listen to Inu Yasha, you baka!' She yelled mentally at herself. Her bows and arrows were scattered around the battle ground. _

_she narrowed her eyes when Naraku's tentacle flew at her arm. She turned quickly and it only ripped part of her white T-shirt. This is really ironic actually. How the heck did Naraku beat Inu Yasha anyway? The tentacle that shot out to her wrapped around her waist. Glancing down at it, she clenched her fist on the last shard._

_Kagome needs to think of something quick. Wincing, she paled when the tentacle squeezed at her body. "A reincarnated miko with the ability to destroy me. Ashamed you are not as powerful as your incarnation Kagome." _

_With a struggled smirk, she stared in his eyes. "It's better than having only hatred to keep you alive." Slowly, she concentrated her energy in her hands. "Let's see, I'm going to give you little warning," she struggled wincing once more as another tentacle wrapped around her body and squeezed. "Messing with a miko is never that rewarding."_

_A small sheepish smile came to her lips as she slowly made her hand shape as if she's wielding a dagger. Quickly she brung back her arm and made a throwing motion. The small spiritual dagger hit straight at Naraku's neck. Tough though, this whole time they were fighting Naraku, she was searching for his baby, or rather Naraku's heart. _

_The tentacle disappeared as his body disintegrated. "Kami-sama, thank you so much for giving us air!" She yelled. Looking towards the others, she could see the enemy retreating. _

_Miroku and Sango came running towards her as she rubbed her stomach. "Kagome-chan-" _

_"I'm alright, go check on Inu Yasha, I think he needs more help." They nodded and went over to help out Inu Yasha. When she is sure they were not looking, she lifted up her shirt and as a small blue liquid-like light appeared, she traced it over the poisenous purple mark that went straight from left to right of her stomach. Smiling, the poison disappeared. Coughing slightly, she got up with a small bounce. _

_"Kagome-chan, Inu Yasha he . . ." Kagome furrowed her eyebrow and went over to them. _

_He's in worse condition than she thought possible. The poison had spread all over his body now. Black and purple specks appeared on his face, hands, ankles, practically everywhere on his body. Dropping down on her knees, she placed her hand on his forehead. "Please, oh please let there be a cure." She whispered to herself_

_Leaning against the hut's wall, she stared at Inu Yasha's body. He'll be alright now. It'll be a few more days until he awakens. Till then all they could do is wait. If Naraku comes, they are better off dead then. Stretching her legs out in front of her, she let out a small yawn. She's wearing a brown cargo pans, large white T-shirt, and her hair is in a low ponytail. Kagome doesn't want to wear her uniform anymore considering the scratches she keeps on receiving on her legs when they went to battle. Besides, wearing baggy pants like these are much more comfortable. _

_Stretching her arms over her heads, she leaned her head on the wall. Crossing her arms, she closed her eyes. A little nap will do some good. Though, that didn't last long when she felt a small movement to her left. _

_Looking over to him, she place a small hand over his forehead. It's still hot. "K-Kagome." She looked over to Inu Yasha's half-lidded eyes and gave him a lop-sided smile. _

_"Yo!" She leaned over and gave him a small gently smile. "Oi, Inu Yasha, it's best if you just slept a few days longer." She patted his chest._

_"Feh." She tilted her head in confusion when he averted his eyes away from her. "I heal faster than weak humans do," he struggle. She smirked and pat his chest a little hard. A small wince coming from her dog friend satisfied her. "What did you that for Kagome?" He asked, a growl erupting from his throat. _

_"Look who's the weakling now, Inu Yasha." A grin spread through her face. "Still, you really should take it easy inuboy, wouldn't want you to be killed." Kagome let her energy slide to her right hand. Slowly, she placed it on his forehead. _

_"No, I'll go to sleep when I want to." He said softly. His voice still hoarse from the poison affect. "Anou . . .Kagome, where are the others?" _

_She sighed. "Inu Yasha, don't make me use the word on you. Now go to-" His hand instantly caught her wrist before it touched his forehead. _

_"I told you," He bit out, "I'll be fine." Kagome smacked him on the forehead with her left hand. _

_"Fine, see if I care when you die." She crossed her arms. "Miroku and Sango, what THEY told me, they wanted to take of care of something, Shippou and Kirara went with Keade to pick herbs." She paused as her eyes averted to the ceiling. "I think they got bored of waiting for you to wake up. So I VOLUNTEERED to watch over you." _

_Looking back to him, she gave him a small smile before leaning back against the wall. "Kagome," looking over to him, she gave him a confused look. "Why did you get so . . ." He paused over thinking his words. "Masculine?" _

_Kagome looked at him surprised, but turned away not meeting his eyes. "Well, you know me, this is the only way to get over the likes of you, mutt." _

_"Anou, you still l-love me?" He asked, a smug sort of expression befalling his face._

_Kagome quickly turned towards him with wide eyes. "Hell no! I got over you three months ago!" She laughed lightly to herself. "Sorry, no offense, but you lack in attitude, so-so," she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "So it's relatively easy to get over you." _

_She looked at Inu Yasha with a big grin. He looked at her with a glare, but it soften to something she isn't familiar with anymore. He gave her that sort of look a long time ago, but what does it mean now? Shrugging it off, she jumped up. "Well, I hope you get well, I need some fresh air. I've been watching you for what? Three days already?" Turning to him, she waved. "Ja ne, I'll be back." _

_"Wait!" Turning to him from the exit, she tilted her head questioning. he gave her that soft look again. Suddenly, he shook his head. _

_"Jeez . . .make up your mind inuboy." She turned and left the hut. _

_Whistling, as she made her ways to the Goshinboku tree, she stopped short in front of it. Tilting her head backwards, she stared up at the tree. So big. Looking back down on its root, she smiled and started hopping on it. Until, she reached the part where a mark is left, she stopped._

_Staring at it, she reached out her hand and felt around the smooth bark. 'This is where I saw Inu Yasha. He looked as if he's in a peaceful slumber.' _

_"Kagome." She tensed and turned around to stare in the eyes of Kikyous'. Kagome smiled and waved silently towards the dead miko. _

_"Yo Kikyou!" _

_"What are you doing? Are you not responsible for taking care of Inu Yasha?" Kagome smiled and hopped over to the older mkiko. _

_Smiling at Kikyou, she shook her head. "Nah, he'll be fine for now. So what are you doing here in these parts?" A small mischievous smile came to her lips. "Came to see Inu Yasha eh Kikyou? Didn't know you were so romantic." _

_Kagome cheered mentally when Kikyou almost tripped. Her reaction, Kagome was hoping for is a blush, but that was fairly close. "Iie, I came here to . . ." The dead miko averted her eyes from Kagome. "To take Inu Yasha with me. I believe Naraku is soon to come after me soon." _

_Kagome sighed. She met Kikyou alone more than usual now. And the same conversation comes up everytime. It gets rather old and tiring and she's bored of the same conversation they are in every time. "Come on Kikyou, think of another topic now would ya?" _

_"Kagome." Sticking her tongue out in mock, she ignored the warning tone Kikyou gave her._

_Shaking her head, she place a small hand on the dead miko's left shoulder. "Now look, I'm your reincarnation, so try to act more me?" She encouraged Kikyou with a small, warm smile._

_"All I have is hate in my soul, and I'm dead, can you tell me how a dead person such as me, be happy?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Kagome smiled sadly when she caught the sadness in the miko's eyes. Of course, living and being dead has always been a touchy subject for this Kikyou. Dropping her hands back to her side, she rubbed the back of her head nervously. _

_Sighing, Kagome turned and placed her hands behind her back. "The only reason I still live as soil and dirt is because my soul is full of resentment. I will hate Inu Yasha. If he had trusted me more, none of this would've happen." _

_"Oh, quit being such a hypocrite, you know as well that if you had trusted him more, you wouldn't be dead." Kagome came off a little harsh and she knew it. The truth is always hard to bear. "Besides," she turned back to Kikyou. "Forgive and foget is the best way to come amends with lovers." _

_Kagome fully let out a grin when she received Kikyou's blush. "Ah, finally, I always wondered what a blushing Kikyou would look like. Blush more, you're more beautiful that way." _

_The dead miko coughed. "this is nonsense. We are not getting anywhere with this ridiculous conversation." _

_"Oi, even if it's ridiculous, it's enjoyable ne Kikyou-sama?" She added in the suffex to make the dead miko smile. _

_"And Kikyou, I don't want you to take Inu Yasha to hell with you." _

_Kikyou looked at her, eyes blank now. "You are still in love with him, am I right Kagome?" _

_Kagome shook her head with a small smile. "I'm one of his best friend and I don't like seeing a friend of mine leaving. It'll hurt," she touched her chest lightly, "So, please do this favor for me and not take Inu Yasha to hell with you." Kagome looked up with pleading eyes. _

_Kikyou turned around and started walking away from her leaving her question unanswered. When Kikyou disappeared through her soul stealers, a small whispered entered Kagome's ear. "I won't keep any promises Kagome . . ."_

* * *

Kagome sat uncomfortable on in front of the low mahogany table. Her hair neatly tamed and tied with a large azure blue ribbon behind her. Her bangs shaping her heart-shaped face. Even without make-up, Kagome still felt uncomfortable wearing this beautifully richly design yukata. Covered with small light blue blossoms winding from the top of her yukata to the bottom. Her obi, a fine azure blue color, made her back straight, uncomfortable tight.

Why in the world would her mother and her best friend arrange a meeting in a place so traditional. Her mother knows how much she felt about traditions. Nervous, eccentric, and more or less, uncomfortable.

"Okaasan, why isn't Souta here?" She asked, trying to calm her nerv.

The woman smiled warmly, "You're meeting your fiancé Kagome-chan. Souta isn't getting married now is he?" She asked raising a dark brown eyebrow.

Kagome laughed with sarcastic humor. "Sure, why don't you arrange me to jump off a bridge while you at it." Kagome shook her head with a sigh. She looks ridiculous.

Looking over to the porch, she stood up and left her mother. As she reached the porch, she sat on it and let her legs swing slightly. She watched with a warm smile when she sees children coming outside and playing with a ball. Her lips trembled slightly. She misses Shippou!

She tore her gaze away and averted her eyes towards the beautifully cleared sky. It's so blue. _Like the Sengoku Jidai. _She cursed herself mentally. It isn't healthy to stick to the past. closing her eyes, she tilted her head with her eyes downcast. She used all her will power to not shed a single tear as her heart ripped painfully inside. Kagome knows this hurts them more than it hurts her. She was practically thrown into the well when she made the Shikon whole again.

"Kagome-chan! They're coming soon."

She stood up and gave her mother a small smile. Hai, stick to the present and stay away from the hurtfful past memories. "Hai, okaasan."

Kurama isn't exactly sure why his mother is making such a big deal out of this. A ceremony in a traditional restaurant is way to extravagant for a measly engagement party. Well, that's his mother for you. "Suuichi-dear! Hurry up now! We wouldn't want your fiancee to be waiting."

* * *

He gave her a smile and walked up to her pace. She seems rather excited. she had even personally adjusted this deep blue kimono. He chose this color for a reason, because it reminded him the color of those eyes he once seen. His mother had him tie his hair in a high ponytail as well. Sighing, he took off his shoes. An old woman in a yukata came and bowed to them. "Hai, is there anything I can help you?" The old woman is dressed in a traditionally yellow and black yukata.

"They bowed respectfully towards the old woman. "Hai, we are here as the Minaminos'." His mother spoke with a warm smile.

"Yes, it seems the Higurashis' have arrived." The old woman lead them through corridors after corridors as they passed through shoji door after shoji doors.

the old woman turned and stopped directly in front of a shoji door. Bowing the old woman, opened the shoji door. He wanted to sigh and leave the place, but his mother will be disappointed in his action. Now, his youthful life will end once he meets her. Shoulders slumping, his face calm, and he walked in.

He hadn't even look at his fiancee as he sat down next to his mother. His eyes staring intently on the children that played merrily outside the court. His attention, however averted when he heard a small slump. "Y-You?"

He furrowed his eyebrow and stared at the girl in front of him only to have his breath hitched in his throat. This isn't real. It must be a dream. He had to remember how to breath before he composed himself. "I-it's you . . ." Those deep blue eyes, perfect face, perfect skin, and beautiful hair; it's her.

* * *

_Kurama walked into the wide spacious field. His small feet were tickled by the soft green grass. Kagome's mother told im that Kagome would be here playing with Buyo. He looked around and spotted a fat neko snoozing away under the shade of the tree. He walked up to the fat cat, and poked it. _

_"Meow . . ." _

_A small smile came to his lips as the cat rolled over. Smiling again, he poked the pour Buyo. "Meow . . ." He stopped once the cat ran away. Now, where to find Kagome. Slowly, he turned to the tree and slowly looked up. He raised an eyebrow once he spotted a small figure with her small leg hanging on the bark. She seems to be sound asleep. _

_With a swift jump, he landed on a bark under her. Tilting his head, he could see one of her arms dangling on the other side of her body. Grabbing on to the bark where she layed, he pulled himself up. As he stood there with his legs hanging off on the side, he observed her. _

_The young girl seems to be enjoying her nap. He laughed mentally when he saw a small drool coming from the tip of her mouth. "Chocolate vanilla cake . . ." Just as he expected, she's thinking of food. That explain the reason of the unmannerly drool. _

_"Kagome-chan . . ." He said softly as he scooted next to her. Her legs kneaded up. She's wearing a nice comfortable baggy black pant, he bet it's Hieis', a nice yello polo T-shirt, and hair tied in a low ponytail, and wearing sandals. "Anou, can you, onegai, wake up?" He asked a little more louder. _

_She turned over slightly and ignored his plead. Dropping his shoulder, he lifted his hand and shook her shoulder. "Hiei-oniichan, I'm trying to sleep." _

_"I'm not your oniichan, Kagome-chan." _

_"Okay, phantom man, let me be or I'll kick you off." She mumbled half-asleep._

_"Come on Kagome-chan-" _

_He was cut short when he felt a small thud on his lap. Looking down, he blushed silently as Kagome rested on his lap. "Ah, pillow. Domo arigato phantom man." She mumbled once more turning her head. He met her face and smiled gently his blush dying down. She's such a sweet little girl. _

_Slowly, he reach out his hand and pushed the hair away from her eyes. "Alright, you can rest for a little while longer." _

_"Arigato . . ." He smiled and closed his eyes. "Kurama-kun." His eyes popped open as he turned down towards her only to see her fully asleep. _

_His emerald eyes warmed. "You're welcome Kagome . . ." He kissed the top of her forehead, "Koi." _

* * *

**Any question about their age on this flashback, it's when he's nine years old and she's seven years old. It keeps altering that way. Hehe . . . sry for any confusion on that part. And I'm so sorry for taking so long! I just started school again and . . .yeah. **

**thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! And I am terribly sry for leaving you hanging on the Kagome and Kurama part. I kinda got too many ideas to put after they meet that's why.**

**Bluespark: **Yeah I think I made Hiei a bit too crazy, but it is his sister I'm talking about. And he's not the sort trusting guy anyways . . .Thank you for reviewing!

**Shabopo: **The reason I'm putting the family thing so slow is because every time I see some sort of fic like this, they just make up and accept each other too fast!

**Ryukotsusei: **Hehe . . .the next chapter is about those two again.

**Dark Inu Fan: **Domo Arigato for reviewing.

**Kura-kun's-lovr:** Thank you for your complements and review, its very motivating!

**chinadoll27: **Thank you for voting and I'll be sure to continue(though, rather slowly).

**Kage Otome: **Thank you for voting and it'll be a long time till' he understands.

**Duzzie: **Domo for reviewing!

**sakurakitsune14: **Keep voting in every chapter, and I'll be sure to count it.

**Kishiro Kitsune: **Domo for voting!

**x(anonymous): **Domo 4 ur vote!

**Katsume18:** Thank you so much for voting!

**evilmaniac(anonymous): **I'll try to update as soon as possible.

**tbiris: **thank u 4 voting.

**storywriter10797:** I'll try to make it soon.

**sesshomaruobsessed: **lol, I guess Kurama got what he wish for.

**Kagome-reincarnation: **Thank you 4 reviewing.

**Samantha(anonymous): **Thank you for reviewing! and the thing with Kurama is for him to not like Kagome at first, but well feels guilty for what he thought of her to be. hehe . . .

**WhiteRose-Kurama: **Domo for voting. And when she brings out her DEMON self she MAY look slightly different and right now she's not in her hanyou form, BUT she will only be a LITTLE different than she usually looks. To be honest, I don't really like altering how the character looks except for the size of Hiei. Yeah, of course she'll spend a night at his house, they are visiting them at SHUKOKU.

**kura52: **Yeah, I see a lot of Kag/Kur too so I want to see who like a Yus/Kag like me. I would put a voting for Hiei, but I thought what if they were brothers and sisters. Well, I really would put them up, but I have too much of that already. Hehe . . .

**AnimeMoonlightGoddess: **Domo Arigato for your short, but non-the-less review.

**xxprincess-sakuraxx: **Well, I don't know about picking the pairings yet, but you cold keep voting for Yus/Kag.

**spice of Inu-Yasha:** Hey, maybe I SHOULD do a sequel like that, then again, I'm perfectly fine putting scenes up in every chapter. But maybe I could use your idea too. Thank you for giving me ideas. Then again, I might be too lazy to do a sequel. lol.

**Vamp of the Icy Darkness: **Thank you for your vote.

**Ren(anonymous): **I'm not comfortable with a Kurama/Botan pairing. My sister is, but I just don't see them together at all. Sry, but I'll count Kag/Yus as a vote! Domo for your review!

**No preview again, damn it there is too many ideas on how they will react when they're left alone . . .lol**


	5. Chapter 4: Aniki's Cut

**Chapter 4:**_ Cut_

**Author's notes: **_Okay, I have to admit that I left you guys hanging and I'm sorry for that. And . . and sorry it took me too long to update. Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!_

**Disclaimer:** _I never own them, and I'll never will._

* * *

Kagome stared in his eyes and it finally registered to her where the emerald eyes came from. The demon that was with her at the fun mirror; of course! How could she forget such a dangerous event? With a demon, anything could've happened. But turns out, he's pretty decent.

The mothers left out of the porch glancing back at them. She stared at their back, then turn back to her fiancé. "This is very much unexpected." She smiled and nodded, fully agreeing. Never thinking who would her fiancé would be, she didn't bother to make guesses.

Staring at his eyes longer, she clapped her hands in realization. "You have the same eyes like that boy in the photo. Well, of course you are him." She rubbed the back of her head in a habit. She was damn nervous alright. Not only if he her fiancé, but also a full demon.

Sighing, she looked down at the tea cup; such very traditional design. Bringing her hand up, she laid a small finger on the texture. They made it so smooth as well. Bringing her other hand up, she places it next to the cup and slowly raised it to her lips. As she did so, she caught his eyes. He was staring right at her.

Kurama watched silently as she bring up her hands. They were delicate and creamy. She traced over the smooth lines; very gently and casual. Looking up at her face, he notices how her blue eyes were deep and calm. A small smile came to his lips; she's a very beautiful girl. She didn't put any glamorous make up on, and seem to sit uncomfortably in the traditional yukata.

As she brought the cup to her lips, her eyes caught his. He stared into them and his smile widen. Slowly, and nervously, she put the cup down. Her lips, he notices were forcing upward to form a smile in a real failure. Somehow, he finds it rather pleasant that she isn't a fake like most girls would be nowadays. "Why so nervous miko?" he doesn't know why he called her that, but he somehow don't want to spoil her name so much with his lips.

She looked at him surprise, her eyebrow raised up. Her lips parted a little. Suddenly, a wide smile came to her lips. "Well, aren't you nervous too? But probably not, considering you look very calm and collective like you are . . ."

"Iie," he paused. He is nervous, probably more nervous than she is. The thought of Botan and him breaking up has already made him stress, but finding an irresistible fiancée is making his heart hammer through his ribcage. "I'm very nervous as you are." He told her, "But I'm not as expressive as you."

A small blush crept through her face. He guessed it was embarrassment. Truly, Kurama didn't want to embarrass her by saying such, but it is adorable seeing her shrink back a little. Picking up his cup, he sipped a little of it before placing it back down and staring out. He could see his mother and the miko's mother chatting away happily while staring at them. They seem to be really close.

"Ah." Looking back at he miko, he had to look up at her as she stood. She was staring at him, more like something on him. As he turned towards the object, he found it to be that ring. His mother claimed it to hers'. So maybe she remembers and wants it back?

A small rustle came her way as she look back at the miko. She seated herself back down with a sheepish smile. She rubbed the back of her head. "G-gomen." She apologized.

He gave her a calm smile and watch as she turns away. Slowly, he raised his hand and places it on the ring. Putting it between his thumb and index finger, he lifts it up to his face. Right in the circle, he could see her face staring at it. He smiled at her making her eyes widen slightly as she looked away blushing.

She stood up quickly. "A-anou . . . excuse me, I need to use the restroom." Hurriedly, she smoothed out the yukata. As she turned and ready to leave through the door, her feet hit the low table, making her fall face-forward to the paper doors.

_Crap, I'm going to fall! _She outstretched her arm quickly as she awaited the impact of crashing through the paper doors and embarrassing herself in front others. Instead of that happening, her hand landed on something solid and it felt kind of nice.

Peaking one eye open, she could see her hands on something hard and looks like a skin. Her eyes widen. Looking up slowly, she froze.

* * *

**Kagome – 6, Kurama – 8**

_Kagome stared at the small cup in her hands. Balancing her small chair, she turned to her tousan and her kaasan. Her kaasan had a wide smile on her face, but she knew better. It was a fake and according to her, tousan knew it as well as he brought her to his arms. _

_As she turned back to the low table and looked down at the cup. She could partially here what her kaasan' and tousan' is talking about, but not much. All she knew right now is that her tousan will be leaving and that's about it. _

_Looking at the ceiling at the brown chandelier, her eyes traveled along with it as the fan spin. 'Aniki, I don't want to hear this anymore. Where are you?'_

"_Kagome-chan." She went out of her stupor and turned her head to the side and looked up. She stared into soft emerald. "Daijobu . . .desu ka?" Suuichi ask. His hands were to the side as e leaned over and tilted his head. _

_Looking down, she shook her head. "D-daijobu desu." She answered casually. Hopefully, he doesn't notice. She turned to him and forced all strength to grin and not break down in front of him. _

_He silently sat next to her and poured a cup of tea for himself. As he took a sip, Kagome looked at her cup quietly, gently squeezing it. "Mou . . . You're lying Kagome-chan." _

_She turned back to Suuichi-kun and shook her head as her eyes wavered. Suuichi pulled one her pigtails and tug, hard. "Itai!" She yelled. _

"_That's the punishment for lying to your fiancé, Kagome-chan." _

_Even though she didn't understand the word fiancé, doesn't mean she should. For all she knows it's another word that mean best friend. Rubbing the side of her head painfully, she gave Suuichi a small glare. _

"_Ah, that's the Kagome-chan I know." His grin turned back to a smile. "Could you tell me what's bothering you?" He places a hand on her head and patted. "It'll make you feel better." _

_She looked down at her cup and slid it away from her face. Putting her forehead on the corner of the low table, she put both her arms above her head. "Tousan's leaving." _

"_I see." She felt a small hand on her back as it gently patted. "It's alright, he won't be gone long." _

_Slowly, the tears escaped her lips as she involuntarily let her body shake. She felt arms wrap around her small body from behind. "It's alright Kagome-chan." _

_She turned her body and hugged Suuichi-kun from the waist and cried on his red T-shirt. 'Suuichi-kun, arigato.' She rubs her forehead on his chest. _

**(Kind of Cheezy right there)**_

* * *

_

She took the bow out of her hair and let her dark hair cascade down her back. Looking on the toilet seat at her close and the yukata, she shook her head. As she removed the yukata from her body with much difficulty, she put on her usual clothing, consisting of jeans a solid blue T-shirt, and plain.

With a sigh, she looks at the bathroom door. Her mother's going to have a long lecture if she finds out she's leaving. Kagome didn't want to sit there all day feeling uncomfortable. What if the Shikon in her body goes off again like last time she had her guard down? She didn't want Suuichi, even if he's a decent demon, come after her as well. Take her aniki for example.

It would be rude to just leave in the middle as well. Suuichi is pretty nice person, but her mother is marrying her off to a demon, not that she despise this one, it just doesn't feel comfortable. Besides, she'll be back by nightfall or something. Since having the address crumpled in her pocket, it's a sure fact she'll find their address. This city seems to be peaceful as well.

Folding the yukata and the obi, she picked them up and hugged it. Hopefully no one will notice if she hides her presence. She concentrated on her energy so it would come together and she hid it deeper.

When she was done, she unlocked the door and poked her head to see if anyone was around. Nope, close clear. Walking out of the door, she turned around and closed it quietly. As she came around the corner, she pulled open the employee's room. They were kind enough to let her use it. For one of the finest restaurant in Japan, she's surprise they don't have a guest's bathroom.

Looking around, she walked started to walk quietly through the hall of paper doors. Hopefully, her mother wouldn't catch her. As she met an old chubby woman who seems to work here, she bowed. "Anou . . .in about thirty or so minutes, would you tell Higuashi-san that Kagome has left?" She handed the beautiful yukata to the old woman, "Onegai, and could you give this to her?" She asked politely with a small smile.

"H-hai, would you like me to tell her where you've gone to?" The old woman asks.

Kagome tilted her head on her shoulder. She isn't sure where she'll be but,. "anou . . .Tell her that I'll be at Minamino's residence before nightfall." She bowed below her waist. "Arigato for your help."

The old woman smiled, her grinned reach her eyes. "It's alright."

As she prepared to walk out of the door, she turned back. "Gomen minnasan, I just can't risk being here for too long." She whispered to no one. Besides, it's too dangerous when she was a nerve-wreck, especially around Suuichi. It's probably because he's a demon, yet she find that it's much more than that.

Sighing and trying to calm herself, she walked through the pebbled trail and pass the beautiful ponds and opens the gate. When she's really out, her eyes looked around. Cities are cities, nothing fancy. This place almost, ALMOST reminds her of Tokyo, but a little less crowded. Easy to get by.

* * *

He raised an eyebrow as the miko just stepped out of the restaurant. _What a fool. An easy target._ The stupid miko should no better to travel alone by now. Since he's out to get the Shikon, he can easily slice off her head and retrieve it without her noticing he was even there. And this time, she won't be able to paralyze him or trap his soul.

Jumping roof tops after rooftops, he traveled the yellow car through the city. This time, he won't let the Shikon escape. Kurama is of no use when he is with his mother. He was of no use since the beginning. He could've gotten this girl twice; on in the amusement park and another, here.

He made a sudden halt as the car stopped. Placing his right hand on the hilt of his sword on his left hip, he watched quietly as she stepped out of the car. She landed in a park, deserted too. This girl must really like peaceful place, he notice. H took notice of this when he saw her shrine away from most civilization.

As he jumps on a tree, he unsheathed his sword. He narrowed his eyes as he charged at her. His mistake; shining the sword right in her eyes. Ducking away, she tripped and fell on her rear; how very uncoordinated.

"It would be easier on you, miko, if you just hand over the Shikon." He place the sword next to her neck as she gulp. "Anymore witchcraft and I assure you, your corpse will be lying in front of me."

"What the hell! Are you some kind of stalker Aniki!" he snarled angrily and pushed the sword almost piercing her throat.

He glared at her. "Aniki. Quit that nonsense or I'll just burn you and drain your ashes after getting the Shikon."

"Hehe, nice respect for the dead. . ." She trailed off with a gleam in her eyes, "Oniisan."

Angrily, he brought his sword quickly up and sliced only to have her back flip away. "Oi! You said not to call you aniki, never saying anything about oniisan!" She exclaimed.

As she place her hands together and close her eyes, he stopped her by lunging at her with his sword. Suddenly, he froze right in front of her face with the sword inches away from her eyes. He narrowed his eyes at her. _Damn her powers!_ _Only if that damn Kurama is here. _

He fell backward. His head almost dropped, hard on the concrete if it isn't for the miko who slid her body under his head. "Itai!" She exclaimed, making his eardrums ring. "Is your head made out of rock!" She asked angrily.

Hiei couldn't even open his mouth to retaliate. He felt her hand picking his waist up, then drag him all the while, his body still poise in a slicing position. She dragged him until they reached the grass. This park is deserted.

As she put him on the grass, she plopped down next to him. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she sighed. Now that he finally took notice, this is the same spell she cast on him the first time they met. He felt her hand tap on her chest a small surge of power went through is body. He tense for just a few seconds as his body went through a shock. Suddenly, his body relaxed as it smoothed itself on the grass. Still, he couldn't move on his own free will.

"Boy, aniki don't this remind you the last time you tried to kill me?" he looked up at her as she smiled down on him. Still feeling unnerve about that smile, he let his eyelids drop down until he met darkness.

"Nani, no retaliation?" Of course you fool! You put me under a spell. "Or are you still stupid not to realize that spell brought back your voice?" If he couldn't hide his emotions so well, he would turn ripe red right about now.

"Shut up you damn fool." Hiei responded. He finally opens his eyes. And to his surprise, he could tuen his head. As he tried to move a hand to raise his sword, a small pain shot out through his arm towards his chest. He winced slightly.

"Try not to move around so much, you could only move your head. I put up a spiritual chain inside your body so it can hold the rest of your spirit, mainly chest and below." She said. "Heh, a trick I learned from a local magician."

Hiei turned back to her and scowled. "Why do you still insist I stay alive?" Of course he knew that answer, but something made him want to hear it out of her mouth.

"Because you're my aniki, of course." As he stared at her as she said that, he snorted. That was predictable.

"You still believe in that fact?"

Hiei stared at her as she turns her head to him. Their eyes locked. Those blue-gray eyes wanted him so much to believe that's Kagome, but he refuse to. The day she died was the end of Kagome Higurashi.

"I looked through the photo album, finally. I think I understand why you don't believe me." Silently, he watched as she hugged her knee to her chest. "After the Shikon and Inu Yasha, I-I didn't believe my life could get any weirder," She started.

_What is she babbling about? And who is this Inu Yasha character? _

"But ever since I met that demon and you back at the shrine, I got excited all over again. It was fun jumping back and forth through time I realized, but now that it's all over, I feel like I can't ever have anymore adventures ya know?"

Hiei just stared at her as if she's grown two heads. What in the world is this miko talking about? For once, he doesn't understand any of this. "Alright, alright, you might not understand anything I'm saying, so I'll stop talking about it."

"What a blabbering fool." He replied, almost agitated. Weird, he has this feeling as if he actually wants to know.

"Ah, aniki, I though you've gone mute." He glared in her eyes once she turned to him. "Well, anyways, once 'that' is all over, I really DID believe my life gone back to normal." A sigh escaped her lips as she turned back to the sky. "Well, guess what?"

"I do not care." He cut her off. He really didn't. Ningens are ningens, what more can they have but life and death. A disgusting cycle which also revolves around every breathing beings.

He looked away when she turned to him. Hiei just didn't want to see her eyes right now; they were apparently . . . sad, not that he cares or anything. . Suddenly, a laugh erupted next to him. He turned his head sharply towards her. "K'so! You're right. Even if you're my aniki, it doesn't mean you care about anything that revolves around my life!" She exclaimed almost joyously.

"Yeah, who cares? But I did saw that one particularly photo in the album . . ." She trailed off. With interest, he watched as her eyes flickered different emotions. To his utter surprise, she's very open. "It was a small girl getting burned to ashes in a black yukata . . ." Right then, Hiei actually froze, as his eyes widen.

* * *

**(I'm not going to tell you their age this time, but their small in this too)**

_Hiei pushed his hands in his black pant. Instead of a white headband, it was black. His face showed no emotions as he stared in the fire. His imouto, being burned to ashes slept peacefully on the high table. _

_His heart was dropping soundlessly in his chest. Seeing her like this, dead and fragile is too much. His beloved sister has left him alone. He promised her though, that he won't let a single tear shed; **ever again.** _

_He was there, but he couldn't do anything. Kagome didn't deserve what had happened to her. He could've prevented it from happening, but he just stood there watching her die in front of him. 'Kagome-chan.'_

_As he walked over to send his prayer, he couldn't even look at her. Tossing the white flower in flames, he turned around and left the ceremony. Even if he's still a child, he had the responsibility to take care of his younger sister. And what he did was inexcusable. _

_Walking until he reached the porch, he sat himself down with his small legs dangling. Reaching over to his sweatshirt pocket, he took out a picture. As he stared at it, it burned. A photo of him and Kagome sitting on this same porch. She was hanging on his neck posing a peace sign in front of the camera. He was glaring right at the camera. "Gomen ne, Kagome-chan." _

_Silently footsteps came towards him, but he didn't turn around knowing who it is. A gentle arm wrapped around his small body as Kagome's mother place him on her chest. "Daijoubu desu." She whispered silently. _

_When she said this, a small tear dropped from his eyes. Looking up at the sky, the clouds started to shift. A small light entered from the dark clouds. He watched it for awhile, until he closed his eyes picturing his imouto as well. _

_As the arm left him, a hand gently patted his head. "Onegai, don't blame yourself for what happen." How could he not? It's his fault in the first place for not doing a single thing._

"_Why?" he ask. _

_The woman sat next to him. He looked up at her as she smiled warmly at him. No traces of tear were seen on her face. If he hadn't known her for so long, he would think she's a heartless woman. "because, she wouldn't want you to be hurt because of her." The woman whishpered. _

_Looking at the sky, small little raindrops started to fall on the ground. She reached up and touch the rainwater. "It's in her nature to see her family happy." _

_He looked down. "Is that why you're not shedding tears?" He asks. _

"_Hai, and because Kagome-chan asked . . ."_

* * *

Kagome place a hand on her chest. She's been running from the craze Hiei for awhile. She didn't know what's gotten into him, but he surprisingly broke the chain and gripped his sword tighter. She was actually scared because the way his eyes glow a crimson red. Almost like how Inu Yasha transformed.

Luckily though, there isn't any passerby around for him to kill. Hiding behind the bushes where a pond is located, she tried hard to cover her presence more. Surely, he wouldn't notice a single trace of her around and decide to leave.

A sigh escape her lips as she saw him jump away from the area. She froze when her back hit the bushes and it rustle, loudly. "What a fool."

She slid her body from the sword before it sliced her neck off. She turned around quickly and panted. His eyes were pure crimson now. Too struck to do anything, he felt a stabbing pain on her shoulder. Blood splashed out as she put her hand on it.

As he was about to struck again, she jumped away. As she landed on her feet, she dropped down on knee. There's got to be a way to snap him out of it. Looking at the glistening water, he eyes widen. If this doesn't work, she doesn't know what will. With one splash on his face, he stopped. His eyes shifted back to normal.

She stood up as he collapsed on the ground. Running towards him, she chanted a small spell and places the tip of her index finger on his chest. For thirty minute, he'll be unconscious; enough time for her to get away. Hopefully for that thirty minute, no one will fine him. "Ja ne aniki and gomen." She apologized before stepping out of the bushes.

She held on her shoulder as she walked out of the park. Making sure no one is around; she walked on the concrete floor. The blood on her shoulder was dripping down her arm to the concrete. _Damn, it hurts. _Maybe if she uses a little magic, it'll stop the pain. _Now I know how Kikyou felt. _As a small little spark came through her hand, she eased out the pain, but the blood never stopped.

Panting out of blood lost, she stopped at a small temple. It was a huge flight of stairs, but maybe a monk or priest might be able to help her. Walking on the steps, she made sure not to trip and totally kill herself.

As she made it to the top, the temple was deserted. "Excuse me!" She yelled her vision blurring as she walked further. The pain maybe subsided, but not the ache in her head. "So-someone, onegai . . ." As she collapsed, she saw red ruby eyes, widen in surprise. Her vision though, saw crimson eyes narrowing into a glare at her. _Please don't . . .aniki. _

* * *

**Wow, I never knew I had so much reviews on chapter 3(4, whatever . . .) until I actually looked. Well, thank you and this chapter proves I didn't gave up on this story, like I'll ever. I already found a way to end it, but it's going long till' it ends. **

**Thank you for the reviews! Please keep R&R-ing:**

**TamiaEternity**: Thanks for voting. I'm still not sure with the pairing

**Ryukotsusei**: Thank you for reviewing

**Kagome-reincarnation**: I thought it was kawaii too. Thanks for your review.

**sakurakitsune14**: Kagome's mysterious past won't be clear till towards the end. I'll just keep ya hanging till then. And your vote is counted.

**xxprincess-sakuraxx**: Sry for the long wait AND keeping you hanging.

**Dark Inu Fan**: Gah, she's not a walking dead! Nor will tell you what happen. You have to wait till the end, which will be kind of dramatic ya know. Oh, thanks for your review.

**x(anonymous):** Anou . . .I didn't know I was being rated.XD

**vi3dream27**: yeah, kawaii, thanks.

**Bluespark**: oh well, Botan isn't the main character in this story9not that I dislike Botan or anything!) It was a typo.

**evilmaniac**: This chapter might not be so long, but I hope it's to your liking.

**Katsume18**: Thank you for voting. And I guess it's pretty long since two of my reviewers said so.

**IsisMoon**: Thank you for voting

**SAmantha(anonymous):** Yus/Kag/Kur? I like that idea, but nah. Sounds to weird for my taste. It's either she gets Yusuke or Kurama. And Kurama can either get Botan or yusuke can get Keiko(I'lll just do something about her bf). And the explanation of forgotten memories will be towards the ending.

**WhiteRose-Kurama**: Don't worry about the cremation thing, everything ill make sense towards the ending (hehe, I've already thought what to do about the Kagome's past). About the ring on Kurama's neck, Hiei probably is too oblivious or it's always hidden underneath his red uniform. Kikyou, Shippou, and everyone else, you bet they'll show up! (Maybe no soon though . . .)

**kura52**: yeah, I know how much Kag/kur there is, that's why I got tired of it and put more Hiei/Kag instead. Now, since their blood related in this story, I'll put the spotlight for Yusuke. Sry it took so long to update and thank you for putting me in fav. Author list! Ja!

**sesshomaruobsessed**: Well, I have to make Hiei harsh, if he isn't, then the other option is OOC(for me anyways). I meant to make the flashback that way. He doesn't like hanyou because he disapproves a youkai mating a ningen.

**AzngrlQT**: I took hella long on updating and I apologize. Damn school. Hope u still R&R tho.

**shadow miko:** Thanks for reviewing. And sry it took too long of a time. Hope u still read it tho.

**tbiris(anonymous):** hehe . . .thanks 4 reviewing

**chinadoll27**: yeah, hehe . . .at least I updated( . please don't flame 4 taking too long).

**AnimeMoonlightGoddess**: thanks for reviewing, that's all that matters.

**Okashii Saru**: I guess I can count that as a vote. Thanks 4 reviewing!

**purp1ebabe**: sry it took so long to update. Hope you still review with no flames!

**gnat101(anonymous):** Thanks 4 reviewing

**butterflyrin**: It wasn't ASAP, but it's better than nothing right. Jope you still review!

**KitsuneMistressoftheYouka**i: Yeah, kagome SHOULD, SHOULD really have a hanyou form, but I'm still thinking about that. But when her hanyou(IF she has one), then it'll be a little late. She's already a powerful miko, so I'm not so sure quite yet. It's going to be WAY longer until Hiei finds out she's his sister. Thank you 4 voting.

**Kurama'sGirlRyoku**: sry it took so long. Thanks for reviewing tho.

**inu-fluff-luvrS.Weez**: Thank you for the compliment! I think ts is my best fic ever, just not quite done yet, hehe. Thanks for reviewing.

**Votes:**

Yus/Kag: 17

Kur/Kag: 28

**Sry that I didn't post up the vote for the other chapter.Wow, Kurama is REALLY winning. It seems know one is ever tired of a Kurama/Kagome fic, not that I mind or anything. They're great together, but will anybody else go on Yusuke/Kagome side? Well, keep voting and reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 5: Kagome's Night

**Chapter 5:**_ Meeting Missing, Kagome's Night_

**Author's Note:**_ :D I finally updated. Took me long enough ne? Hopefully, this chapter answers some of the questions. If not, please refrain from flaming me!_

**Disclaimer:**_ Like I'll ever_

_

* * *

_

**Kagome – 6, Hiei- 8**

_Grasping the small kitten in her arms, she winced with every hit that was blown at her. She looked at the small black kitten and gave it a small smile, indicating she'll be alright. Even with her back throbbing, she crouches still as they beat her. _

_As they pulled her hair, she had to incline her head back. "You're still protecting that damn cat!" The small boy screeched. The three bullies were two years older than her, and it was really foolish of her to try and stop them. "Give up the cat you idiot!" She glided on the concrete as they kicked her fully on the back. _

_She held the cat to her as she shrinks back from them. Pulling her face away as one of the other boy in white pulled her pigtails. "Maybe we should just cut this pretty hair of yours' off, what do you say guys?" _

_Grasping the cat tighter, she could only close her eyes as the bigger one took out scissors. With all the will she can muster, Kagome held back from crying. They chopped off both her pigtails. "Ah, what a waste of time. Stubborn brat!" one kicked her leg, another pushed her hard against the wall, and the last punched her cheek. _

_When they finally left, Kagome went to the ground and released the small cat. "There you go kitty, onegai, return home okay?" She asks wincing as the sting finally surface on her cheek. Instinctively, she places a palm on it and rub. _

_The kitten stared at her with innocent yellow eyes. It came forth and licked her face from where she faces the ground. "I-I'm alright, g-go back home to your parents, okay." She let small droplets of tears hit the ground and soon wiped them away with her arm. The kitten just sat there and curled around her feet. _

_Finally, as she took notice, the kitten was lost. Giving out a small smile, she sat down and lifted up the black kitten on her lap. "I see." As she lifted the kitten to her arms and stood up, she looked around from the corner of the building to see if there's any adult around. Biting her bottom lip, she ran through the small place. Since she came from the park, then maybe the kitten's family is located there. _

_Wincing now and then, she had to the stop and regains her breath. They kicked her too hard on the legs that she could barely run. "Ittai." _

"_Meow." Looking down, she smiled at it. _

"_I'm alright, don't worry, I'll find your family." She began to walk now feeling her knee and ankle throbbing. They kicked her too many times. _

_When she reached the park, the sun has already set. Her okaasan's going to punish her for being out too late. _

_The small little cat jumped away from her arm. She watched in surprise as it crawled through a bunch of bushes. Wondering where that led too, she followed and received scratches here and there from thorns. Kagome's eyes widen. How come she never knew there was a pond here?_

_Walking further until she reached the pond, she smiled when she saw the kitten walk around the huge pond and found its way back to another large black cat. The cat was staring at her with his eyes in yellow slits. When he nodded, she grinned. _

"_You're welcome," she whispered. _

_With a heavy sigh, she seated herself in front of the pond. It was nice as she looked above the tree; perfect place to watch where the sun sets. Yawning, she started to sway a bit. "I feel kind of s-sleepy." She whispered, before collapsing on her side. Instantly, she fell into an unconscious state. _

_

* * *

_

_Why is Kagome always doing this to him? He tries so hard to keep his emotions in check as to not act like a mere ningen, but because of his imouto, he panics! She hasn't come home for an hour after the sun had set. A crescent was slowly descending the sky and yet he couldn't find her anywhere. _

_Finally as he reached the area where he detected her presence, no one was around. As he reached the spot, he knows for a fact she was here. Her whole scent is covering this place not to mention three other small ningen boys. _

_Clenching his fist, he punched the wall. Where is she in a time like this? Why is she always doing this to him? He's more angered at her than worry now. _

_Turning away from the dark area, he sprinted away again and continued his search. His senses lead him straight to the park. "Nani? Is she still playing?" He asked himself as he looked at the playground. No one was there. _

_Walking along the park's cemented trail, he stuffed his hand in his baggy black jeans. She isn't at home, or at Kuramas', or even at the candy story, so where else can she be? His ears suddenly caught small rustling sound. _

"_Kagome?" _

_As he looked over, he could see a small little black kitten looking over him sitting in front of green thick bushes. The small cat stared at him with innocent yellow eyes. His eyes suddenly widen a bit. Was it just him or is the cat telling him something? As thy cat turned around and went into the bushes, Hiei felt he should follow and so he did. _

_Walking through the bushes, he ignored the thorns that ripped a part of his white shirt and scratched his skin. When he reached the other end, his eyes were fixed on the black kitten as it crawled over to a small body. _

_Not just any body, it's Kagomes'. What happen to her? There were bruises all aong her body. From her legs to her arms, scratches, blue spots here and there. As he reached her, Hiei notices her hair became a shorter pigtail. _

_Hiei realized she was asleep. A small smile came to his lips, suddenly his eyes narrowed. Who ever did this to his imouto, will surely die. _

_

* * *

_

_Kagome felt warm. Her hands were hugging something and legs were dangled. Is someone carrying her? As she willed herself to open her eyes, she blinked rapidly and finally notices how she has her back hunched. Straightening up, she furrows her eyebrow in surprise. _

"_Aniki." It came out more of a statement than a question. _

"_Finally awake?" Even with his natural cold tone, she could only smile. _

"_Hai. Arigato aniki."_

"_Kagome . . ." She waited patiently for what he needs to say. "What sort of idiot are you, going around getting yourself beat up." Well, that was unexpected. "Tousan and your okaasan should forbid you from ever stepping one foot out of the house. You're too reckless." _

_Her eyes soften. He was only worried about her, Kagome understands. "I was only trying to help a small kitty." She replied softly. _

_Hiei was quiet and since she was behind him on his back, she couldn't see his expression. Leaning her head against his shoulder, she tried to catch any glimpse of his expression. To her utter disappointment, it was blank, as usual. _

_Suddenly, her aniki sighed. "You are such a baka, imouto." _

_Kagome pouted. That was mean. "Demo . . . I only wanted to help." She whispered. _

_She could see her aniki shaking his head. "As I said earlier, you're a baka." _

_Kagome just smiled and looked up at the sky. The stars are maybe less, but the few that she can actually view, is very beautiful. "If saving that cat makes me a baka, then I'm proud to be one." _

_Yawning, she smiled and laid her head on Hiei's shoulder. Her arm waved for his attention. "Wake me up when we're home kay'?" Her arms dropped over his shoulder as she found herself falling asleep. _

"_Hai. Oyasumi," Hiei paused. Her smile widens._

"_. . . dear imouto."_

* * *

Kurama stayed silent as he listens to their conversation. It seems his fiancée's missing; it isn't so surprising to him actually. He found out right at the moment he felt her present leaving the restaurant. What surprised is how much energy she can actually hide. When he met her at the restaurant, Kagome's energy was already blazing. 

She had placed her guard down once she left the restaurant. He felt Hiei following, but what irked him is the reason why he didn't worry. For some strange unquestionable reason, he felt as if Kagome could actually handle a powerful youkai such as Hiei. Strange is, Kurama had actually wanted to stop a fight from breaking between the two. Now . . . he's just babbling.

_Make up you're mind ningen. _

Kurama smiled, unsure.

_Gomen ne for disturbing you Youko._

With a small insult coming from the kitsune, Kurama could feel Youko's presence leaving his mind. When he heard a small sob coming from downstairs, his smiled slowly descended into a frown. If Kagome is really leaving just because she dislikes him, she shouldn't have left her mother like this. Yet, the miko doesn't appear like that. If so, then something must've happened to her.

Finally when their conversation slowly ended, he took his time walking down the stairs.

"Is Higurashi-san alright, kaasan?" He looked from his okaasan to his Higurashi. The woman has dried tears on her cheek.

"Daijoubu desu kaasan." Kurama looked over silently to the boy. He heard that was Souta, ototo of his fiancée. He was just smiling like it really didn't matter if his only aneki stayed out late or not. Strange reaction, but he was calm so as the ojiisan over there drinking tea.

"Hai, I agree with Souta, Kagome had gotten herself into worse trouble than this." His old voice reached the living room from the kitchen.

The woman looked from her son to her father. "Hai, I know, demo . . . she isn't with . . ." Higurashi-san trailed off after that, seemingly to keep it a secret of some sort.

"Anou . . ." He finally interjected. "Maybe I can go look for her if you like, Higurashi-san." He ask, an honest smile reaching his lips as her eyes brighten.

"I-I don't want to keep you, but . . . That would be nice Suuichi."

Looking at his okaasan for approval, she nodded. "Oi! If you find my oneechan, tell her to stop making us worrying for her. She isn't with-"the boy slapped a hand over his mouth instantly.

Kurama gave a nod, smiling so his suspicion wouldn't show.

As he walked out the door, he closed it behind him. His fiancee's family . . . seems to be very strange.

* * *

Damn that miko. Sitting up with one leg propped and his arm over it, he glared holes into the dark pond. She escaped him again and this only unnerved him. That fool of a miko could've destroyed him long ago, but as she said, she didn't intend to do such a thing. 

So here he is, defeated three times by a mere child of a miko, cursing silently at her. He didn't know what had happened, but those memories just hurtled at him. He wanted to keep it silent, but she brought it up. It made his anger run and he lost control.

This miko is nothing but a witch who likes to deceive. He wanted to destroy her and shut her up, but he still hesitated when he had a chance to stab her in the back. Why did he hesitated, he doesn't know.

Looking down on the ground, he heaved a frustrated sigh. One person that usually can rile him up like this is his imouto, yet this miko is angering him by the minute. The way her eyes were bright the way they were was so similar to his imoutos'.

Still, he led himself to believe he hate those crystal blue eyes. He made himself believe that the miko should be dead. Still, why did he hesitate when he could've ended moments ago?

"She isn't my imouto." He refuses to believe that his imouto came back to life through ashes and live among the living. That isn't possible.

_If it is, then it's just not normal . . ._ He saw her died and cremated with his own eyes, yet why does this miko live? She acts like her, has the same eyes, and her heart is as kind, but he doesn't want to believe her lies are true.

Rubbing his head angrily, he sat up. This is too frustrating to think. Maybe if Hiei hides his emotions enough, everything will be forgotten like he forced all those memories away before. _I've had always hid my emotions, so why now does her lies bother me so much?_

There was only one reasn he's after her and that is to get the sacred jewel, but now he isn't so sure anymore.

* * *

Touching her shoulder slightly, she could still feel the burning. Kagome couldn't believe Hiei had done that. Maybe she shouldn't have mentioned the photo. Even though it might be real for her aniki, it can't possibly be real for her. She's alive and walking around isn't she? 

Kagome had never taken another soul like Kikyou has, so why is that photo there? Though, she didn't dare ask her kaasan', even if it's important that she knows.

_I'm not so sure I want to hear the answer either . . ._

It's about her past again. It's hard for her to understand, but her aniki was her past even if she doesn't quite remember. Clutching on her shoulder tightly, she felt the liquid flowing through the bandage. _I don't want to believe this . . . Am I really . . .? _

It doesn't matter if she died now is it? Why wasn't she informed about this cremation? And how come she can not remember having a fiancé, tousan, and aniki? This whole concept of being a hanyou confuses her as well. If she has youkai's blood running through her veins, then why does she harbor spiritual power?

Taking her hand away from her shoulder, she looked at the blood. It's ningen's blood. _I don't understand any of this, _Her thoughts wavered a bit. It took a few seconds before Kagome realized that she started to cry. It isn't time to cry, so she wiped her tears away.

Maybe if she searches her past, then she could find an answer for herself. If she made thorough research, then maybe everything will become clearer to her. "Demo . . . What does it matter?" Her voice suddenly cracked. "I-it was all in the past." Everyone has always said never to live in the past, but can the past actually hit you fully without you even knowing it? Can emotions you feel instinctively go towards another?

. . ._ Like for Hiei . . . I feel it in here. _She places a hand on her right chest. _He is my aniki, I want to believe it so much . . . yet, I can't find the answers to it. _Soon, a flood of tears started to fall on the white blanket as she tried to force her throat to ease out.

"Sumi-sumimasen, Kagome-san, I didn't mean to interrupt." Looking up suddenly, Kagome had to quickly wipe the tears with her arms away.

"Daijoubu desu," Kagome said. A small sigh escaped her lips as she smiled at the youkai.

The young youkai maiden slowly approached her with bandages and sat on the other side where her wound is located. Turning her head away, the small koorime tended to the gash on her shoulder. "Anou . . ."

Kagome's mind kept replaying that image. Her aniki's cut actually hurt her. She doesn't know why this had affected her so much, but it's as if she wanted so badly for him to believe. The miko barely knows her demonic aniki and yet she wanted to act as siblings with him. Never having an aniki before, she doesn't know what to do when your own aniki attacks you, his intentions to kill.

_Yet, why the hell do I want to go back and see him?_

"Anou . . .Kagome-san." She jumped, a bit startled. Completely forgetting the youkai maiden next to her, she looked up and cracked a forced smile.

"Hai?"

The girl was still bandaging her wound. Kagome looked down at her hands, they were shaking. "Wh-what-ever is bothering y-you, onegai, don't let it." She whispered. "I-I just d-don't like it when people are sad."

Kagome could only stare at her for a certain amount of seconds. There was fright in her ruby orbs. It took only a moment before she realized, this was a youkai and she was a miko. "You-you don't need to be afraid of me." She finally said.

Her red eyes looked up suddenly, but when it met her eyes, she averted it quickly. The koorime's eyes became more and more frighten. Sighing, Kagome rubbed her shoulder where the bandage was. "Arigato for your help and try not to be so nervous. Even if I may look like a powerful miko on the outside, I'm not as strong as you think." She said, almost awkwardly.

Taking the used bandage with her, she made her way to the door. "Wait up!" the koorime turned and looked at Kagome in surprise. "I never got your name."

The youkai maiden smiled. "It's Yukina, Kagome-san."

Kagome could only grin. There's something about Yukina that she missed from the start. "It's nice to have met you; I hope we can be friends." Yukina eyes widen in surprise, but smiled and nodded, almost shyly.

Once Yukina was gone, Kagome slipped on her worn out T-shirt, where blood is soaked in the side and place a small peace of ripped bandage on the low table, she made her way outside. As she walked down the stone staircase, she turned back and smiled at the temple, memorizing the details of it. As she did so, she looked around the neighborhood and smiled. She'll remember this place and come back soon. Just for Yukina, a new friend, even though she's a youkai.

_Twenty minutes later . . ._

Hugging herself from the cold, Kagome could feel her teeth chattering. When she heard small groaning from her stomach, she places a hand on it. She hadn't eaten anything today. Hitting her head consciously, she stuck her other hand in her pant. Lifting, what felt like coins, up from her pocket, her eyes brighten; there were three hundred yen!

A grin suddenly came from her lips as she spotted an oden stand. This is great! Practically hopping over there, she almost tripped on a damn rock. Giving a calm breath, she went through the blue entrance and took a seat on the bench next to another.

"I'll have one oden please!" She called out, almost excitedly.

The person next to her choke and she looked over there. "D-daijoubu desu ka?" She ask, concern. When the person looked at her, she almost fell on the tall stool. "U-Uramashi!" She couldn't believe he's over here. Of all places to meet a best friend, an oden stand.

"Kagome?" He ask, lips twitching a bit.

* * *

He patted his stomach in satisfaction. That was a good night meal, considering he only planned to have two oden. With the thanks of Kagome here, he had plenty to fill him up (I never went to Japan before, so I have no clue what the price of oden is). Yusuke smirked right back at her as she glared dagger at him. Cute but dangerous. 

"K'so! Just because you're my friend, doesn't mean you need to take advantage of me like that." She grumbled crossing her arms again.

He patted her back. "Ah, Kagome, did I ever told you that you were my best friend?" He could feel her scooting away from him with giving him a piercing look. He could only laugh at Kagome as she clenched her fist.

"Oi! You can't be mad at me forever!" He exclaimed. Just as he expected, her eyes soften as a small smile reached her lips. He preferred her to smile anyways, it suits her personality.

"Oi. Oi. You still need to pay me Uramashi." She smirked. "Oh yeah, I completely forgotten you live in Shukoku." She started to twist the conversation.

Yusuke smirked. _Probably because I'm the one that usually visits YOU . . ._ He wanted to say, but kept his mouth shut. He would actually say it, but somehow he really doesn't want to make her feel guilty, as he expects her to do.

Kagome suddenly looked up. "And still the stars aren't as beautiful as there. . ." She whispered it out, but Yusuke heard it and furrowed his eyebrow. So, all those trips must've been true. _So the old fart wasn't lying? _Shaking his head, he looked at her eyes. Blue orbs that look far away. _That couldn't be it . . . _

"You're eyes always gives out everything." He blurted out and quickly looks away, blushing madly.

"Nani? Hontou?" She asks, "Maybe I should wear contacts ne?" She asks, jokingly. Looking over at her, he laughed along with her voice. Her laugh is soothing. Being with her for as a best friend for awhile, he already knew.

"Nah, you're eyes are beautiful as it is. Why the contacts?" He kept on laughing, unaware of what he just said.

When silence greeted him instead of laughter, he turned to Kagome who had her eyebrow raised, eyes expressing surprised and a bit stunned. "Jeez Uramashi . . ." A grin came made its way to her lips, replacing the shocked 'o'. "Recently, you just broke up with your girlfriend and now you're hitting on you're best friend, how pathetic is that!" She nearly doubled over in laughing.

Yusuke stared at her for awhile, until her eyes widen. "Gomen nasai Uramashi." She bowed below her waist. Now, he's utterly confused. Wasn't she just making fun of him?

"I-I forgot about . . ." She mumbled.

"Gomen nasai!" Kagome bowed again. "I didn't mean to be so insensitive." She said, looking at him a concern look glistening in her eyes; Typical.

Shaking his head, he patted her back, a bit harder. "Hai, hai, I guess you really didn't care eh Kagome?" He asks as he walked away. A smirk formed on his lips. This is revenge. Insulting the great Uramashi this way, no one can ever get away.

Yusuke laughed in his mind.

"Wait! Gomen ne Uramashi, I really didn't intend to . . ." she trailed off, catching up to him. His smirk quickly switch as he faced forward, his chin up, an angry look crossing his features. This outta be fun.

"Uramashi, onegai." He stopped when she grabbed a hold of his right arm. Her eyebrow was creased downward. Wow, he wasn't actually seriously mad, but Kagome seem to think otherwise. This is really amusing.

Kagome bowed below her waist. "Onegai, forgive me Uramashi." She practically squeaked.

He cracked. Doubling over, he pointed one finger at her and laughed until small little tears appeared on the edge of his eyes.

"You were actually thought I was mad! Oh Kami! You crack me up Kagome. Like that sentimental crap of breaking up with my girlfriend can last this long for the great Uramashi."

When his laugh finally died down, he stared at her. She was looking down on the ground, her bangs covering her eye. Is she about to cry? "Ka-Kagome? Daijoubu-" He was cut off when he felt a pain on his cheek as he found himself sliding inches on the concrete away from her.

She punched him!

"What are you, a jerk? Damn Uramashi! That was uncalled for, I swear that was the meanest thing anyone had ever done!" She yelled.

"I actually thought I actually hurt you, damn you."

Kagome turned and stomped away from him. "Wa-wait Kagome!" He yelled off, patting his cheek. She has a pretty strong arm, for a girl. Almost like Keiko, but he winced. _Okay, WAY stronger than Keikos'. _He corrected. He got up and started to run after her.

When he caught up to her, he blocked away from another furious punch. "Oi! You can hurt someone with that!" He exclaimed.

"That's what a punch is for, you baka." Wow, she really is pissed. Yusuke smiled. _She really was concerned wasn't she . . . typical Kagome. _

* * *

Kagome waved goodbye to Yusuke, glaring at him murderously. That jerk practically scared her. Why'd he done such a thing is beyond her, demo . . . maybe she shouldn't have gotten so worked up over such a small thing. 

Now, who can give her direction where the Minaminos' live, k'so! Rubbing the back of her neck, she sighed. She couldn't just waltz back in there and demand him to take her somewhere. She's really in trouble now.

Still, her feet kept walking forward. "Grab her." Her ears suddenly rang. Ducking on instincts, she had to pivot her foot away from a pole which was swung right at her head.

_N-ani?_

Her eyes suddenly narrowed. Three huge men picking on one girl. _How exactly low can my species get? _Kagome asked to herself as she felt herself being picked up and clasp from her arms. There were more. She should've sensed them.

Kagome let her guard down.

"You know Yusuke Uramashi, ne girl?" Kagome had her lips in a thin line. One false move and that pole in that ugly, thickheaded lackey's hand will come pounding on her head. And Kagome thought her shoulder was punishment enough.

"Eh? Anou . . . Hai?" Kagome isn't sure if she should've said this. The men were smirking like maniacs afterwards.

_Great, just ridiculously great._

Without any warning, she slipped under the man's grasp, and slid under his legs. As she did so, she made a mad dash away from them. There is no way she can fight five of them and only one of her. It's near to impossible!

Jumping and grabbing onto a nearby branch, she flipped herself so she crouched on the tree. A sigh relief came through her lips. "Come on, I saw her come this way!" They shouted. Kagome held her breath as she saw around seven more running in that direction.

_What the hell! Twelve against one! That's so pathetic! _She wanted to yell out, but held back in case there were more.

When Kagome was for certain they all disappear, she let out a relieved sigh.

Looking around the tree, she jumped on it a bit letting the leaves rustle. It's sturdy enough. Maybe Kagome can spend the night here.

_Now, just to find a comfortable place._

Kagome moved around a bit. Suddenly, one of her foot slipped and she stopped automatically. This is more dangerous than she thought. Another move she makes can be the end of her.

Still, she can't stay like this forever. _Got to think about cramps now._ With a determined look, she moved again, only this time, her other leg slipped and she felt herself tumbling down.

She tried to grab back onto the branch, but her hands missed and she hastily fell. _Oh please, oh please, be the bushes. _

But as she fell, Kagome felt herself land in a pair of arms.

Kagome hesitantly open her eyes, fearing it to be the gangs.

Yet, another surprise hurtled at her. . .

"Minamino?" She asks, mostly in a whisper. Facing green, almost close to emerald jewels, she let the heat cover her face.

She stared at his emerald eyes as he gave her smile. Slowly, she could hear him chuckling.

"Ironic isn't it, I never expected my future wife to literally fall into my arms."

If it's possible, Kagome felt herself blushing more. It took awhile for her to finally realize she was in his arms, no less her fiancé, which somewhat made it worst. "Anou . . .arigato, demo . . ." She smiled sheepishly at him.

"Could you put me down?"

* * *

He smirked at her request. He really didn't want to put her down. In all honesty, he was surprised Kagome fell in his arms. He didn't sense her presence, but when he met with her crystal blue eyes, he was stunned. 

At least now, it saved Kurama the time to search for her.

When she winced, his eyes turned to her shoulder. Was that dried blood?

"Anou . . . really, can you put me down?" He ignored her and leaned his face closer to her shoulder feeling his hair descending down his shoulder.

"Where did you receive this wound?" He asks, turning back to her. Kagome eyes widen in surprise. He brought his face back up quickly before she could swipe it. She had her other hand covering her shoulder.

Just leaving for a few hours and she's already wounded.

What if she turned out missing for a few days? Will she be dead when they find her?

. . . And why exactly does Kurama care? She was only a fiancée through his and her okaasan, so therefore, only by name.

"A-anou . . . You know with me being miko and all . . ." She trailed. "Youkais', monsters, spirits, and all those." She laughed, nervously.

Kurama stared at her for a bit longer, staring straight at her eyes until she started to fidget. He was positive she was lying, the way her eyes told him.

A small smile came to his lips. Barely knowing her, Kurama doesn't have much right to question her any further. All he has to do now is believe in her words. Putting her down gently back to her feet, he quickly helped her before she could fall once more/

"Sprained ankle . . ." he stated. For he doesn't want to disrespect her, Kurama place one of her arm over his shoulder to balance her and encircled his other arm around her waist. Then he noticed, she has a very slim waist.

"A-arigato." She whispered and he could feel his face heating up.

. . . This really confused him.

"I don't know where your house is, so I guess it's safe to say . . . lead the way." She tried to indicate that she'll be alright.

He knew better. Kagome isn't much of a bad person after all. He heard from mythology and legends that miko who destroy youkai and monster which attacaks their villages tends to be cold-hearted and arrogant. Yet, this young miko proved him wrong. Still, he couldn't help but find her a bit of an oddball.

"Hai." He replied, a bit uneasily as he could feel her spirit rising a bit. When he looked at her face, he notices how she was oblivious to it. It must be the fact that her powers are always instinctive.

Shrugging it off, he tightens his hold on her so they both wouldn't fall. _You're a bit strange Kagome, but different as well . . ._

_Not different, unique . . ._

_How so Youko, mind telling me more? _But Youko's presence suddenly left.

* * *

**Kurama, Hiei-7 Kagome-5**

_Kurama looked around the park. It's been awhile since his kaasan actually took him here. Sure he missed playing here, but he preferred going to the SunSet shrine where Hiei and Kagome is. Usually though, he would only play with Kagome, considering Hiei would be seen training with his otousan. He doesn't really mind, Kagome always pull through in finding another game to play._

_His kaasan smiled and sat on the bench near the sandbox. As he looked over at the other children, he blushed when Kurama felt pairs of eyes staring at him strangely. He was born with red hair and green eyes, he really can't help it. _

_As they gave him innocent looks, he turned and walked on the other side of the bench. Hopefully, no one would take notice of him. He really doesn't want any attention. Looking up at his kaasan who was reading a book, he slouched missing the glance from his kaasan. _

_She gave him a small, yet secretive smile. _

'_Am I not old enough to visit Hiei and Kagome alone?' He wondered to himself. Now that he's sitting here doing nothing, what exactly can he do? _

_Giving his kaasan a quick glance, he stood up and walked on the grass. When he spotted a deserted tree, he was quite glad. Maybe he could sleep for awhile until his kaasan is done. When he spotted a tree above the slope, he made his way there avoiding any unnecessary attention. He would leave everyone alone and they would leave him alone. _

_Making his way there, he found the tree to be slightly curved where he could actually climb it. At least now, he would have something to do. Hopping on the lower part, he climbed above another branch. If he just jumps to the top, what would be the point of climbing it? So, he'll just try to do it ningens way. _

_For along time, he finallyy stopped climbing and his small legs dangle on the branch. He looked over at the surrounding of the park and smiled slightly. He was high enough to see the whole place. _

"_Suuichi-kun!" _

_He looked down and his smile suddenly reached his eyes._

_Kagome and Hiei stood down there. Kagome waving and Hiei just gave him a questioning stare. Was that the reason why his kaasan decided to come to the park? They were going to meet up here to play? _

_Before he knew what was happening, he swayed forward and suddenly started to fall. _

"_Suuichi-kun!" He saw Kagome pushing Hiei, as if to position him. _

"_I'm not going to get squished!" he exclaimed, pushing her. _

"_I'm younger and you're the same age as Suuichi-kun, save him!" she shouted in his face. _

"_You save your fiancé, I'm not doing anything." Hiei argued. _

"_Nani! Suuichi-kun's your best friend. Quit being mean and help!" She pushed him right at the same time Kurama landed. He fell right on top of Hiei, who took the impact by getting his face on the grass. Kurama has his rear on Hiei's back in a sitting position. _

_Kurama smiled slightly. "Arigato Hiei." _

"_Sure, let me kill you and it'll be even." Kagome laughed at her aniki, but helped them up. _

"_Gomen nasai aniki." She dusted him off. "Demo . . ." She turned to Kurama, an angry look present on her face. "Why did you fall off?" She offered an innocent grin, "And here I thought I make trouble." She pouted._

"_Gomen ne, I didn't knew you guys were going to be here."_

"_Well, where always here. If not now, but soon. If not soon, then we'll always be here." Kagome came around and patted Kurama's chest. _

_She smiled and clasp on to his hand, which made Kurama blush slightly. She clasp on to her aniki's hand and held their hands up. "Best friends forever and nothing can change it . . ." he'll remember that. It's a promise that will last forever . . ._

"_Hai." Kurama replied with a smile. _

"_Hn," Responded Hiei, a small smile coming around his lips. _

* * *

**Ah! So sry, I was caught up enjoying my summer that I completely forgot to update. And I had this one, two weeks ago too. It's because I just started to edit it in all. Gomen nasai, please forgive me. Still, I hope you enjoyed it and will keep R&R ing. Oh yeah, another character from Inu Yasha will be coming up very, very soon . . . just . . . guess who?**

**And thank you reviewers: **

**Dark Inu Fan:** Why would I kill her? That wouldn't be right at all. Anyways, thanks for still reviewing even though I take so long on it. Gomen ne.

**xxprincess-sakuraxx:** sry, at least now i updated a long chapter right? lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**Akikazu: **That is a vote right. Alright, I'll just count that it is. Yup, Kurama is really winning. Hope you still review and keep voting. I still haven't decided on the pairings yet.

**chinadoll27: **thanks for your vote, even though Kurama is winning.

**Skye(anonymous): **thank you for voting. I think I answered your first question in this chapter? "_I'm not so sure I want to hear the answer either . . ." _Hopefully that answered you're question there. And about Hiei asking Kun-loon well, I never watched that episode, so I have no clue who kun-loon is, sry. But! Maybe you can give me a little bio of him . . . if you don't mind that is . . .

**Tamia(anonymous):** you can only vote one on each chapter, sry! It's my rule at least. Hehe . . .

**AnimeMoonlightGoddess: **Another vote . . . arigato!

**Hieiforever: **you can vote one on each chapter. I'll try to update as fast as my writer's block can take me. In the meantime, hope you read my other fics.

**AzngrlQT: **lol, I'll update as soon as I can, just slow.

**Ryukotsusei: **Well, when Hiei finds out he's really his imouto, it'll be awhile from here. So, it's safe to say that this story will be a lot of brother/sister relationship problem for Kagome and Hiei. And for Kurama, you'll just have to wait till' Kagome and him get closer. It might be one-sided love for one of them, but then again . . .you might not know what I'm planning to do ;D, just wait and read is all I can say . . .But, I'll tell you one thing, that was no illusion what he saw in the cremation, back in his past.

**evilmaniac(anonymous): **sry that the replies for the review are longer, I guess they just are? Lol. Still, though, hope you still R&R.

**Anime Princess:** thank you for reviewing and about the threesome thing, I don't think I can make that work. It seems kind of odd for me is all. Sry. Thanks for reading and reviewing this story Sam.

**purp1ebabe:** thank you for voting and about the confusion, I hope that'll it'll be covered for the ongoing chapters that I'm planning to write, but slower.

**ForestSprite:** Thank you! I'm so glad that's its different; I don't want to make it too similar to any other fictions out there.

**deaming-kitten:** Thank you, I'll be sure to do more.

**KitsuneMistressoftheYoukai: **Thanks for reviewing. And about Kagome, I'll give youa hint about something. . .in the near chapters, Kagome is going to do something bad to Hiei as well.

**shadow miko:** not fast, but it's better than giving up on this fic. Thanks for reviewing.

**Kagome-reincarnation:** I know there should be A LOT more action, but I decided to mellow all those until the future chapters are up. And Kurama all tense the way he is, I just don't know how to portray him, so I'll try to make him a bit relaxed, if that's what you mean, right?

**WhiteRose-Kurama**: Wow, I hope this chapter answers some of the question. Sry, I can't help but take this long. It's in my nature to do that . . . I guess that's how I should put it. And Hiei is unconscious. The person you thought was hiei is actually Yukina as I try to answer it in this chapter. Since she also has red eyes . . .I think she does.

**K(anonymous):** thank you for reviewing.

**inu-fluff-luvrS.Weez**: I didn't know it was THAT much of a cliffie. In my opinion, it was pretty long, considering I haven't wrote in awhile. But back to the point, thanks for the review!

**InuyashaJunky:** Ah, about that, of Kagome being dead and all, it won't be answered until the near almost ending chapter. Sorry for confusing you and my other reviewer at that, but again, everything will be answer in the near future chapter, hope you all can wait.

**china angel(anonymous):** Another vote for Kurama, he's really going to win this one isn't he? I like Yusuke too, so why not him instead of Kurama?

**blackstar(anonymous):** thank you!

**Votes in, I'll only continue from chapter five! Chapter 5 – Kagome/Kurama: 8, Yusuke/Kagome: 1**

**Total:**

**Yus/Kag:** 18

**Kag/Kur:** 36

**I guess . . .go Kurama! Still, anyone up for a Yusuke Kagome is allowed to vote. I like any of those pairings. **


	7. Chapter 6: Photographer?

**Chapter 6:** _Sango's a Photographer? _

**Author's Note:** _Another long awaited chapter, so sry minnasan! I know there's not much action, but I'll be sure to put in future chapters. And with the slow romance thing, I got to start them out as friendship y'know! Sry the story is kind of dragging, lol! Still hope you R&R tho._

**Disclaimer:** _don't own those two anime or their characters . . . what a pity._

* * *

"No really, you don't have to."

"It's alright."

"I assure you, you don't have to listen to my kaasan."

"But I respect my elders."

"But I can manage."

"Like last night?"

"Well that . . ." She trailed off, not knowing how to answer. Kagome hung her head. So, it might be a normal thing that your fiancé to escort you around the city, but Kagome really didn't want to burden him. Kagome and Suuichi's kaasan ask more like told Suuichi to guard her while she's here. It surprised her how they were really worried and at the same time angry.

Her arms swing back and forth almost robotically, obvious she really isn't comfortable with him. It's hard not to be nervous. A youkai accompanying you and all you could do is try to smile. She's used to youkai aura being evil and a bit out of the norm, but his is the strangest she might ever encounter. His aura is mixed. A ningens' and youkais'. For Kagome, she finds that strange. If she ever has a chance, then she can maybe work up the courage to ask him.

As they continue to walk, Kagome tried hard to relax. "You seem kind of tense, Kagome-san." She laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head. Who wouldn't be?

"Hai, gomen ne I must be a burden since you can sense my aura." She replied.

"Iie, it's the way you're shoulder is stiff and how you're walking beside me." He leaned a bit towards her, "It's a bit awkward for you walk that way." She almost fell.

Kagome jump slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up at the hand, she trailed up towards the face of Suuichis'. "Try to relax." He told her, in a calm voice. His eyes showing amusement, "Even if I'm a youkai, you're a miko. So, shouldn't I be the one to worry?"

That's right. He can sense how powerful she is, but . . . he could more powerful than her. Crap. Is he threatening her to relax! _Okay Kagome, you're thinking too much. _Suddenly, sweat started to appear on her eyebrow.

_Chikusho, stop thinking!_

Letting out a huge breath, she never thought she was holding Kagome put up a smile. Her shoulders starts to relax as her movement became a little more graceful than before. "That's better." She heard Suuichi.

"Eh? You're right. If you try something funny, I won't hesitate to purify you." She turned an evil grin at him. Kagome snickered mentally as he inched away from her.

"You really have trust issue don't you?" Suuichi rubbed his neck, awkwardly.

For once, Kagome finally laughed through out their whole walk.

* * *

"Wait!"Kurama tensed. That voice and it's coming close. "Wait! Minamino-san."

Instead of doing what is requested, he grabbed onto Kagome's arm and started to fast walk. "Oi, I think someone's calling you Suuichi-san." Kurama ignored Kagome and this time sprinted, bringing her along.

"Wait!" Fortunately, the voice started to fade away.

He stopped when he was for certain that they manage to get away. They've been running through zigzags. As he turned to Kagome to apologize, "Kagome-san!" he yelled as her head wobbled and her legs gave out as she collapsed against the wall.

"Too much turns . . . too fast . . . had blood lost . . ." She mumbled.

He smiled as she tried to shake her head. Even if she's not a normal miko, he has to remember she's still ningen. Which means, they couldn't keep up with youkai speed. And not to mention, Kagome was injured yesterday, "Gomen ne, Kagome-san."

"Minamino-san!" he felt a hand on his shoulder. Almost, he almost got away.

Turning to the woman behind him, he offered a smile, still trying to be polite and kind. Even though the woman is annoying, she's still older than him by ningen years. "How can I help you Yamaki-san?" he referred to her last name.

He almost shivered the way the woman smile. She's only twenty-seven year old and he finds her very eccentric. "Well, now that you mention it-"

"Iie," he answered right away.

"Demo . . .Why not?" the woman had puppy-dog eyes, but he would never fall for that.

"I apologize for saying, but I'm really not interested."

"It'll only be a year contract, and you're a very strong youth and also a student, this could be a life-long chance for you." It seems so pathetic for the woman to beg that way. Her hands clasp together as her dark brown hair fell over her shoulder as she let her head bow. "onegai! Onegai! Onegai!" He almost said yes when her brown eyes turned to him.

He smiles awkwardly. "No, I'm not interested Yamaki-san. Please go ask for another."

"But I can't find anyone as graceful and beautiful as you!" She exclaimed.

"Anou . . . My head hurts." Kurama turned to Kagome as she got up steadily. "Why were we running?" She asks him as he helped her up.

"Wha . . ." For what he can tell, Kagome's still half-conscious.

"I need-"

"That's enough, let's go Kagome-san." Quickly, he ushered Kagome away, but turned to Yamaki. "Let me think about it okay?" he sigh a relief, but gulped when hope started rise in the woman's eyes. Before the woman came out of her daze, he escaped grabbing Kagome's hand along the way.

* * *

Kagome drank her mocha dreamily. Starbucks is always the best coffee ever made. As she places the cappuccino down, she turned to Suuichi. After they ran for around ten to fifteen minutes from a woman, she couldn't help become very curious. What was the rush? Leaning against her chair, she stared out at the window. Like Tokyo, there was many walking.

"Gomen nasai, Kagome-san." Looking at him, she smiled.

"That's alright. By the way . . ." Her curiosity just keeps thickening. "Who was the woman?"

He turned to her and propped his elbow on the table. "Jealous already Kagome-san?"

"No, it isn't that. I'm just curious." She tried to laugh quietly to herself for the flame to leave her face. Why in the world should she be jealous? Suuichi is just a fiancé she FIRST met. Barely even know him. _And if I didn't have that headache, I would've sworn I recognize that woman. _

She heard him sigh. "Well, that woman was Naoki Yamaki, I don't know, maybe you've already heard of her?" He brought the cup to his lips.

Kagome drew blank, "Nope, never heard of the name before."

His eyes turned to her, eyebrow creased in confusion. Suddenly, a smile came to his face. "I wouldn't be so surprise. You do seem different from other teenage girls I've met before."

"Oi! What's that suppose to mean!" She asked, more like exclaimed. If that's an insult, she wouldn't mind giving one of her own.

He waved his hand frantically. "No, no. I'm just trying to say that you're an individual." He smiled. "For exampled, you're choice of clothing is neither revealing, nor shy." Kagome looked at herself. Okay, just because she wears different clothing, does that mean she's different? He got her baffled this time.

"I guess I should explain. The first time I saw you at the amusement park, I thought you were just a normal girl." Still, Kagome's confused. "Alright, when I saw you in a short dress, I thought you were like any other girl I've known." Ah, now she understands.

"But I was surprised that you would come up wearing comfortable looking clothes." Now that he mentioned it, she did change her look. In some sort of way, she's always wearing clothes that are one size bigger than her. Like this dark, solid blue T-shirt, it passes her waist a bit, and the black cargo pant is a bit bigger than her on the bottom, and now she always wears her hair in a low ponytail.

Kagome smiled. "Ah, I see now." She just smiled. "I guess you're right." Now that that is cleared up, she asked. "Who's Naoki Yamaki?"

He places his chin on his right hand where the elbow is laid. "I guess it's alright to inform you."

Kagome leaned forward to listen. "She's a famous photographer. Yamaki-san looks world-wide to find the perfect model." He shook his head. "She's covered half of the world, signing contracts to companies' after companies' to find models for each brand of clothing."

Now, she really interested. Never one to read magazine, Kagome really is out of touch with society isn't she? "Go on . . ." She said once he paused.

"Well, she targeted me." Her eyes brighten.

"That's great isn't it?"

To her surprise, his face fell. "Well, it is, but one TINY problem." She listened on. "I don't want to model." He continued.

That surprised her. For a pretty boy like Suuichi, it's a stunning discovery, "Why not?" She shrugged. "It seems fun." She tilted her head, staring at his facial features, "You're cute enough to be one of the top models."

He spit out his drink.

"What?" He asked, wiping his mouth.

What she said was true, so she isn't going to take it back. "No really, she really found the perfect victim." She leaned close to his face. "Why don't you try it? You'll do great in it." Not to mention, she wants to see him model. He'll look really good if he do so.

"Kagome-san." He hung his head. "I'm just not interested." He told her.

Shrugging it off easily, she slurps the last part of her Starbucks cappuccino. "Oh well, I can't force you do what you don't like. Though, it would've been interesting."

"I guess so," he gulped the last part of his coffee.

Kagome looked out through the window. Her head still feels a bit mind-wrecking, but it'll be alright. She really doesn't want to go the hospital either. Even though she lost a lot of blood, and since she had the energy to run, Kagome can manage.

Looking towards Suuichi, Kagome let her head plop on the table. She wanted to ask him something, but forgot what it is. As she studied his face, he seems more beautiful every time she does. _Wait, is a guy suppose to be beautiful? _A grin stretched across her face. Of course, now she remembers her question.

"Anou . . . Suuichi-san, don't you have a girlfriend?" She could tell he was taken aback as he nearly fell out of his chair. "So, I take it you . . . do?"

Instead of a grin, a sad smile came to his lips. "Well, I DID have one." He answered.

_Did? _"What happened?" Kagome couldn't help but ask. Still, it is a personal question. "Oh, I don't mean to be nosey!" She waved her hand in front of her frantically. _Or insensitive . . ._

"That's alright, you're my fiancé, and I guess you deserve to know." She blinked in confusion. _Wait, fiancé. Girlfriend gone. Don't tell me . . ._

"I broke up with her because I didn't want to be a two-timer." He answered, straight to the point.

_No way . . . _

He looked down. "It isn't as if I didn't like her. She was great, demo . . ."

"Since you find out you have a fiancé, you didn't want a good person like you're girlfriend to get hurt, correct?" She asks. _Almost like a cheesy soap opera. _

"Hai, I guess it's really obvious isn't it?" Kagome shook her head with a sigh. The youkai sitting in front of her now really is kind. By the look in his eyes, he isn't lying. He sacrificed happiness for his mother; it's a rare trait in a person.

Kagome smile goofily to herself. _Too bad the source is because me. _She felt as if her energy drained out of her. She really didn't want anyone to sacrifice anything for her. It's been done too many times during the Feudal Era.

As she turns to Minamino, who was staring out at the window Kagome couldn't help feeling depressed. "If I'm the source wouldn't you try to get of rid of me?" she asked, a bit curious.

"Why would I want to do something like that?" He ask, his eyebrow knitted together and looking at her as if she's gone crazy.

Kagome propped her elbow on the round table and place her chin on her palm, smirking. "Really now, all the T.V. shows I've watched says that what ever obstacle lovers are in, they must, at all cost get rid of it." Kagome nodded. "And as a fiancée tearing you apart from one another, you must try and get of me."

"You do realize that television shows are unrealistic right?" He asked, getting a bit pale.

"Well, I guess you're right. But on other occasion, some are actually true." She replied, shrugging.

Looking at him square in the eyes, Kagome offered a friendly smile. "Besides, even if we're engaged, we have our own lives to live the way we want it too right?"

Suuichi's eyes widen in surprise, as if realizing it for the first time.

Kagome patted his shoulder lightly. "So, it's alright we just stay friends." Finally, she a real smile lit up his face. "And maybe you could consider the modeling thing, fast money." She smiled. This is much better. At least now, she doesn't feel awkward around him; good thing she figured it out.

"Hey, you want to go now? I'm kind of bored just sitting here."

* * *

". . . Alright we just stay friends." Suuichi stared at her for a little while longer. She meant it. So, the miko really isn't interested in her love-life, that's surprised him. He never knew he would meet a girl like her; kind-hearted and carefree. He thought he had her figured out already, but now it's hard to even guess. Her eyes should fully express it, but why does he feel she's keeping a bigger secret?

Though, Kurama is really feeling a bit down because of her statement. Being friends might be nice though. Still, he had a feeling that he wanted more and yet doesn't want to express it out considering he still felt something for Botan. _Does that mean I can be with Botan once more? _He shook his head.

_Being free like this is better. _

He followed her out of the coffee shop. "Minamino!" Kagome and Kurama turned to the source of the voice. He sighed, exasperated. The woman sure is persistent. "Finally, I found you! How could you just ditch a poor defenseless woman like that?" She stopped in front of them, panting. "I was running all over the damn city just trying to track you down!"

"Well, I guess that's you're problem." He smiled a bit as she lift up his collar.

"Is that any way to treat a woman, kid?" She threaten, practically steams appearing on her head.

Her eyes widen as she looked pass him. "Oh! Hello, I didn't see you there." Yamaki dropped him and he sighed, relieved. The woman is scary when she's mad. She walked over to Kagome and stared at the miko for a long time. Kurama stared between the two. Kagome looked dazed and the woman was looking up and down at the miko.

"Miss, this may sound strange," To his surprise, Yamaki place two of her hand on Kagome's shoulder, startling Kagome out of her daze. "But . . . I have a strange feeling we've met a long time before."

"Sango . . ." Kagome whispered. Kurama looked at the exchange between the two.

"Nani? You know my nickname!" the photograoher ask, really surprised. She released Kagome's shoulder and smiled. "I have a feeling I've met you somewhere before."

Kurama became very baffled. Kagome's aura was feeling strange of dumbfounded, yet happiness? HAVE they actually met?

Naoki smiled at the young girl. _So familiar, maybe we met in my past life. _She laughed to herself. "What's you're name?" From an eccentric attitude, Naoki replaced it by being herself.

"Ka-Kagome Higurashi."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Minamino's friend, Higurashi."

"Yeah, and . . ." The girl seems nervous for unknown reasons, "Nice to meet you too Naoki Yamaki, right?"

Naoki beamed. Though, she liked it better when Kagome called her 'Sango'. A weird tingly feeling overwhelm Naoki. It's strange, but this young girl standing over her seems to have caught her interest. As Naoki stared at Kagome who seem to be nervous the scrutiny, she could see the spirit of the girl. _A miko. _Naoki came to the conclusion. That's why she had such pure blue eyes.

"Blue eyes!" She exclaimed seeming to have scared the miko in front of her. Kagome backed away. "You do know you have blue eyes, right Higurashi? It's not a contacts right?" Naoki asked. Naoki was stunned. She had never encountered Japanese having clear crystal blue eyes. They're so pure as if Naoki could see right through Kagome's soul.

Somehow, over filled happiness consumed Naoki. All her life, she's been looking for this kind of model for ages. She was interested purity within ones eyes. Mostly, she was interested in blue, probably because she was born in America. Still, as Naoki took a glimpse at Kagome's confused eyes, her pride overwhelmed. Purity within one's soul, you would only see through their eyes.

"Pure, Kagome, I can call you that right? You have such pure eyes."

"Nani? What does that have to do with anything?" Kagome ask, tilting her head.

_Cute . . . with blue eyes to boot. _Finally as she remembered Minamino behind her, she turned to the boy. "So, Minamino, can I have Kagome here be a model for me?" She grinned when the handsome boy gaped.

"I don't think I should be the one to decide for her." He laughed nervously.

Her eyes widen in surprise, "Isn't this cute female friend of yours', a girlfriend?" She was even more surprised when Minamino flushed in the face. Still, she shrugged it off with a smile.

"Not only her, but you as well." She pointed at him, making him stagger back a little.

She grinned. "You two would be perfect for my new shoot!" She exclaimed.

* * *

Kagome really is surprised. Sango, another Sango at least. They're so different from each other. As she contemplate about, Kagome is quite surprise that THIS Sango went for a photography career. Looking at the business card, she wondered what she should do. That would get her easy cash, but it seems too complex for her. Her? A model?

To Kagome, she really doesn't want to do it even though it looks fun. She smiled to herself. _And here I told Suuichi-san that'll it be fun when I, myself, don't want to do it. _Though, it would give her a chance to be close to Sango again.

"So, what's you're choice?" Kagome looked up at Suuichi in surprise.

"Hmm?"

He chuckled lightly, walking next to her. "I meant about the one-year contract." He told her.

Kagoem shrinked. "Didn't you, yourself, say it'll be interesting?"

Kagome held the business card up. _Naoki Yamaki and Sango are different. Still, Naoki seems really happy . . ._ She smiled. Maybe she should take up the offer to just enjoy her past friend's company and to help the woman. That's right! The Sango she knew before was closely the same age as her. But now . . . Kagome blushed, Sango is a woman.

"Well, to be honest, I really want to oppose, but Yamaki wants me to do it, it seems." She finally replied to Suuichi.

"Well, if you really don't want to do it, why do you want to force yourself to?" he asked her. True, he doesn't want to do it either, so he already declined, so many times.

Still, if she'll be able to be with her dear friend again, then, "I've decided, I'll take up the offer." She smiled up at Suuichi who stared at her in surprise. "What's there to lose? One-year is nothing." She grinned from ear-to-ear. "So," this is going to embarrassing to ask. "As a friend, you want to join me?" She asked, innocently.

He stared at her. "Nani?" he rubbed the back of his head. "I guess since we became FRIENDS, it can't be helped. Alright, I'll take up the offer as well." Suuichi said.

"Yes!" Kagome exclaimed. _I get to see Sango more often and I won't be alone in this . . . _

* * *

"We're back!" They called off.

Kurama ran a hand through his hair. As a man, he can't take back his word. Now exactly, what will he do about the whole female population? And here, in his entire school, those female chases after him.

_That's what you get for being born with good looks . . ._

_Quiet Youko, it's you're fault as well for giving me these feminine features. _

_Don't accuse me, pretty boy . . ._ As the kitsune chuckled in his mind, Youko's voice faded away as well.

"Suuichi! Kagome! You're back!"

"Aniki!" He looked up and his eyes widen. Since when did they got back. He felt himself crushed in small arms below his waist. Looking down, Kurama ruffled the small boy's head. Well, now he knows that his step father and ototo is back.

He looked over at Kagome who looks a bit confused. When he felt the small boy leave, he smiled at her. They haven't met the rest of the family yet. "You two, we have something to discuss a bit." He nodded towards his mother and glance quickly at his step father who smiled, nervously. They were early.

* * *

Kagome looked from the little boy then at Suuichi. They look kind of familiar to each other. Kagome let her eyebrow creased. "Let me introduce to you, these are the Higurashi."

"My best friend Koyue."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Her kaasan greeted, next to her on the couch.

"This is Souta, Koyue's son."

"Yo." Souta waved. He was leaning his arms on the couch's head next to her with his chin on his arms.

"Koyue's ojiisan."

"Greetings." Her ojjisan said, sitting next to her mother.

"And Kagome, the daughter of Koyue, and fiancée to Suuichi."

"Hey." Kagome smiled when Miss Minamino said her name.

"Fiancée?" The two Minamino's asked.

"How is that I wasn't informed of this?" The tousan asked the kaasan.

The woman smiled and waved off as if it was nothing. "Gomen ne, gomen ne, I haven't told anyone, but since they're old enough, it's time they meet again. So, it was decided since they were young." She smiled. "I'm so sorry that I haven't informed you dear, but it's been a long time that it was decided."

"Aniki really has a pretty fiancée." Kagome became deathly silence that everyone in the room noticed. Suddenly, her face turned into flames. _Okay, for a little boy, that was unexpected. _When she looks toward Suuichi's ototo, she wondered if he's younger than Souta. It really seems that way.

"This is my youngest son and my husband." The woman smiled towards us. "The reason that they've been gone so long is a small business trip-"

"And I decided to go with otousan since its summer." Cut off the younger Minamino.

Kagome smiled. "Well, what's you're name, kid?" She asks.

"Ah, it's Suichi." He replied with a polite smile. He seems to have the same trait as the older Suuichi. They're name closely resembles as well.

"Well, since my husband has returned with Suich, the house will be crowded." She listened on trying to follow up on what's going on. "So, this house doesn't have so many rooms. We only have one guest room and three other rooms, so we have to make it work." Kagome furrowed her eyebrow. And the problem is . . .

* * *

Kagome's head hung. She could've shared a room with Souta and Suichi could've shared the room with his aniki, Suuichi, how'd they even it down with this? Taking a sideway glance at Suuichi, she offered a crooked smile. "Well, I guess it makes sense considering we're engaged." Kagome offered a nervous laugh.

Suuichi doesn't seem so nervous, but she never expected herself to be sharing the same room. Even if they're friends now, they're still a problem in gender. _I've slept on the dirt, under the sky, outside before, so this should be no problem. _Kagome tried to convince herself.

As Suuichi opens the door and steps in, she followed after. There was only one large bed, no futon, one blanket, and one must sleep on the ground. It looks like a normal room, she inspected. So, the youkai she met two days ago isn't as eccentric as many other she met in the past after all. "I'm surprise you have such a normal room." she mumbled, walking around and looking for any sign of weapon or evil aura.

She searched through his room behind his back so he wouldn't notice. _Nothing, just an ordinary room. _She observed.

"I'm a normal person, Kagome-san, what did you expect to see? A ningen's head?" She shook her head, shivering a bit. She's seen so many blood guts in the Feudal Era, not to mention Naraku's form so many times, it's a wonder she's not used to it. It's just . . . disgusting. _After all, I'm still a girl. _

"Here, you can have my bed for the remainder of the week." She turned around when and stared at his back.

She furrowed her eyebrow. He's more polite than she imagined. "Nah, it's alright, it's you're house. I'm only imposing anyway." She smiled, waving her hand in front of her.

Suuichi turned around. "It's alright; it's just for a few more days. And besides, you're our guest." He told her.

"You don't really understand; I'm used to sleeping on the ground." She persisted.

He shook his head; eyebrow furrowed and smile twisting to a frown. "No, as a guest, you should have the bed." Suuichi told her.

"Well, like I said before, me and my family is imposing on you, so you should sleep on your own bed."

He shook his head, "No, I insist, you have the bed; I'm male so it's proper you have it."

"And as a FRIEND, it's only right I suggest the bed to you. And that's discriminating on females' y'know."

"Anou . . . I didn't mean it that way, but I would really like it you have the bed."

"But I would appreciated if you sleep on your own bed." She replied.

"This-"

"Would you two just share!" She jumped and turned around towards the doorway. There, stood her family and Suuichis', looking aggravated.

Kagome smiled at the annoyed people. "Hai! Good idea."

* * *

Kurama knew he couldn't sleep. They were a few inches apart, facing the other way, but he could still feel her presence so close, just lying there. "Are you asleep?" He knew she wasn't, considering he would've felt if she is.

"No." She finally replied.

He smiled, a bit happy that he's not the only one whose feeling embarrassed. Kurama could feel rustling behind him, then a small tap on his shoulder. He turned around on his bed. As soon as he did, a photo was thrusted in his face. It was Botan and himself at one of their dates. "This must be you're girlfriend, huh?"

When the photo was turned and retracted, he could see Kagome staring at the photo with a small smile. "Hai, she was somewhat special." _At least, Botan was a bit unique than any other girl. She's from spirit world, after all. _

"She has a cheerful smile." Kagome said.

Kurama just stared at Kagome as she just stared at the ototo for a long time. Wait a minute? Where and when she get the photo, "When-"

"Gomen." He was cut off by her soft whisper. He stared at her in confusion. When her eyes turned to his, he had to holdback his breath. Determination and caring. That's what he sees'. It came out sudden that it stunned him for a moment. "Since now that we're friends, you can get back with her! It isn't right that you have to break up with her because of me. She must miss you too."

His lips twisted upward. She's as kind as he expected. "It shouldn't matter if I go back with her or not. The only feeling I have for her is guilt." He replied.

"What? You can't just say that." Kagome said. He felt his shirt being tug as he was pulled closer to Kagome. She was holding him in a threatening way. Their foreheads nearly touching. "She's probably still in love with you. I don't mean to be nosey in you're personal problem, but as a friend, get. BACK. TOGETHER." How is that she's so determine? _It isn't her business._

He smiled and places a hand on hers' and pushed it away. "It's over. Past is past and I'd rather not be pathetic and return to her.

"Suuichi-san!" Kagome exclaimed in his face. "How can you say that? How in the world can it be pathetic when-"

"What I said is true. I don't like dwelling on the past." He smiled. "You're right Kagome-san, it isn't you're business and we've just recently known each other, so don't speak as if you've known my relationship with Botan all your life." He told, harsher than he intended to. Kurama caught a glimpse of hurt in her blue orbs as he turned away.

* * *

**Kurama – 8, Kagome – 6**

_Kagome looked around the park. Those kids didn't have any right to say those things to Suuichi. Even if he's older, he's still a child. And everyone knows that children have feelings. Cruel-hearted bakas'. _

_She looked around the place, running here and there trying to search for her friend. When you need Hiei, he isn't here. He has a better sense than she does and now he opts to go training with tousan in Makai._

_I hope Suuichi's alright. He was old enough to walk on his own to her place, but ever since kaasan invited a few more moms', their children came as well. She was having fun, but ever since Suuichi came, the kids started to make fun of his hair and the color of his eyes. She has different eye color than them as well, why don't they make fun her? She had wondered. _

_This is the only guess she has of where Suuichi is off to. She had left home unnoticed by the adults. Hopefully, her kaasan wouldn't notice until she comes back. And, it was instinct that took her here in the first place. She has a weird feeling that Suuichi might be here. Even though she can't sense auras' yet, she could feel him. Strange, she guesses it has something to do with the fact she's a hanyou. _

_She stopped at a nearby bench once she looked around the field. Where is he? Leaning against the bench, she wiped the sweat on her brow. She should've trained more with her aniki. _

_Even without the training, her senses are better than normal ningens. This explains the reason why she could hear the soft breathing of a child. Jumping off the bench, she trotted over to that nearby large, straight oak tree. To her joy, Suuichi was leaning against the tree, sleeping peacefully. _

_Pouting, she stomped in front of him angrily. Making her search for him for over an hour already and she finds him sleeping? What a disappointment on her behalf. Dropping her self on the ground, she leaned her face against his, an angry expression adorned. But as she stared longer, she lifted one of her hand up and let the red lock of bangs away from his face. He looks so peaceful. _

_She yawned, and the way he's sleeping so soundly is making her sleepy too. Twisting her body and leaning against the tree next to Suuichi, she felt her eyelids dropping heavily. Before she knew, Kagome head dropped on something soft and she was asleep. _

_--_

_Kurama eyelids open suddenly when he felt something on his shoulder. He was having a nice dream too. Looking over suddenly, he nearly jumped. "Kagome? When did she get here?" He asked, numbly. _

_He came from her house awhile ago, just thinking what the other children had said. They insulted him, sure. It doesn't affect him, considering he's use to criticism from adults. He only came because Kagome seem to be enjoying their company and he didn't want to bother. A small smile came to his lips. She probably came, thinking he would be hurt. _

"_Cute, but naïve." He said to himself. _

_Still feeling tired, he let out a huge yawn. Placing his head on Kagomes', he fell asleep with her. _

* * *

**Alright, I only made one flashback for this chapter, but I hope that's okay cause I was stuck in making a flashback with Sango and Kagome, sry! And Miroku is going to come in later . . .I guess. Cause if there's a Sango, there's got to be a Miroku in it too, lol. **

**Thank you to those who kept on reviewing: **

**dreaming-kitten**: thank you for voting

**Akikazu:** thanks for voting, kurama's might win this one

**Chinadoll27:** thanx!

**Hieiforever:** gomen about the long flashbacks, I had writer's block on what to write that's why the flashback was there, lol.

**Dark Inu Fan:** nope! As you see in this chapter, it's Sango! Hope you keep R&Ring

**Kagome-reincarnation:** thanx! Kurama, I guess I made him a bit ooc and I'm sorry 4 that . . .hehe . .

**IsisMoon**: thanx for voting

**shadow miko**: thank you

**purp1ebabe**: it'll be a long time before you find anything about kag again, I guess

**WhiteRose-Kurama:** yes, Yukina is Kagome's half-sister, of course. So their related in some ways. Yujkina knew kagome's name because earlier Kagome had probably told her who she was when she awoken the first, that I didn't actually put in the chapter(sry for confusing you). I think Inu Yasha will appear, and so will Shippou, Kirara sooner than you think, and about Sesshoumaru, I'm not pretty sure about that one, hehe. And the other question, you have to wait until I create moe chapters, sry again! Sorry about the spelling and grammer, I'm SO bad at those!

**Devil's Reincarnation: **wow, first one to vote in chapter 6 for Yusuke and Kagome(Their seriously losing!) you could only vote once on each chapter tho.

**AnimeMoonlightGoddess:** lol! That's another winning vote for Kag/Kur!

**Vanya the Elven Maiden of the Valar:** well, it's going to be bad, but it's not soon enough I suppose. Another vote for Kag/Kur!

**Katsume18:** yeah, sry for the long wait!

**evilmaniac(anonymous):** lol, sry!

**Votes for chapter 5(6, whatever): Yusuke** – 1, **Kurama** – 8

**Total: **

**Yusuke/Kagome:** 19

**Kurama/Kagome:** 44

**Keep voting, there's still time before it's decided! I might post up another chapter two days after this one! AND THAT'S A MAYBE! MAYBE! So keep reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 7: Saved

**AN:** _Sry, I was so caught up in July fourth that I didn't update! But here it is. Hope you enjoy. HOPEFULLY, it isn't a cliffie again. Twelve pages of writing . . .I think._ _Votes off, Kurama wins!_

**Disclaimer:** _Don't own any_

_New Enemy, Unexpected Save_

* * *

She stared out at the clouds. From what she can tell, the time is passing by as she just lay on the soft green grass doing absolutely nothing. She's an idiot. How strong can she be is she can't even have the courage to say 'I'm sorry'. Losing her appetite because of this made her miss breakfast and lunch.

Kagome's been walking through the city, mind not even thinking. Now, she's lost in a meadow. Who would've thought Shukoku, a large city would have such a peaceful place. For some reason, Kagome's been tumbling on this kind of area as of late. Lost like a little neko, all she could think of now is relax.

Yet, that thought left her mind sometime ago. She is relaxed physically, but mentally, she's deciding over her subconscious. _Go back and apologize or stay here and leave to Tokyo afterwards. _

As a small breeze came her way, Kagome didn't bother to tuck her bangs away as it drifted over her eyes. "Chikusho," she mumbled. "This is kind of pathetic, even for me."

"No, please release me."

Kagome sat up slowly and turned to the direction of the noise. Her eyes lazily looked on the dark side of this meadow. She could see two dark silhouettes. What Kagome can see, one is pressed against the tree and the other is practically squishing her. "No! I said no!" A loud slap rang in Kagome's ears.

_Something's wrong. _Kagome stood up and dusted her pant behind her.

"Y-you slapped me, Keiko-chan?" yup, something isn't right.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrow. She really didn't want to get all nosey or involved, but this peaked her interest. _Where have I heard that name before? _Kagome stopped at a nearby tree as she squinted her eyes to see the two figures. One was a female and the other is male, obviously.

"I don't want it, so leave me alone!" The girl shrieked. Kagome looked around to see if anyone else is around to help. Not a soul in sight, literally. It's only her, and the two.

The guy crushed her body to her. "I thought you were my girlfriend, why are you refusing me?" he asked, his voice deep and seductive. Kagome stood and watch, wanting to puke. What is this, some cheesy flick? The next thing that'll come up will be a hero who would save her and they click perfectly to be bf and gf.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she clenched her fist to the side. There was no other presence but her and them. That girl is in deep trouble. And the only one here that can help is Kagome. _Damn, why do I always want to help so badly? _She's angry with herself all over again. Not only pissing off a new friend, but caring about other's welfare as well, does all miko do that? Damn, maybe she should sock herself after this.

"Ryuji, please, let me go . . ." Kagome leaned against the tree and wondered what else will happen. Let see, if the bastard even have the guts to do what she thinks he's about to do, she'll just pound him.

What Kagome doesn't want now, is a misunderstanding and getting yelled at. "Let go of me!" The girl, she presumes is Keiko slapped the male once more and came out of his grasp. Kagome became angered when the bastard grabbed 'Keiko's' wrist and twist her around, Kagome assume, painfully clashing her against his chest.

"I-I don't want to."

"I assure you, Keiko, it'll be with pleasure." Kagome's lips started to twitch. "It'll only hurt a bit, not more than one minute." Before Kagome knew what she was doing, she jumped kicked the guy's head as his grasp on the girl loosen.

Keiko ran out of his arm and turned to Kagome. She wasn't even paying attention to the stunned girl as she tracked closer to what seem like a teenage male, her age. Kagome couldn't believe that somebody her age would even think of doing this, to a girl that doesn't want either. It's just sickening. He's young too.

"Anou . . .Keiko, right? Is something wrong?" Kagome ask.

"You asshole! Who the hell are you?" Kagome quickly dodged away from being punched in the face.

When she couldn't hear any response from Keiko, Kagome turned to her with questioning eyes, blocking every move from the guy. "Well, answer me already. Kei. Ko." She demanded, using her wrist to block from his kick.

Her eyes wavered, "H-hai."

Kagome smiled in satisfaction at the answer. Her guard was down when she felt a blow to her stomach, practically knocking her breath out. "Serves you right, bitch."

Instead of falling over, Kagome took hold of his wrist and quickly twist herself. After, she threw him over his back and straight into the tree. She sprinted forward and pushed her fist so that her elbow jammed into his stomach. Bringing back her hand up, she hit her palm straight above his chin. "

Once Kagome is sure that the baka is unconscious, she dusted off her pants on the side. "Serves you right, hentai." Looking over at the wide-eyes girl, Kagome smiled, sheepishly.

* * *

"Arigato."

"Ah, it's alright, I did it because I didn't like the scene." Kagome smiled again. Licking the ice cream once more, she leaned against the bench. Keiko was nice enough to treat her some ice cream. Rocky-road, her favorite.

What stopped her was the small sob that came from the girl. Kagome turned to Keiko in surprise. She sobbed to herself on the ice cream, trying to wipe the droplets away. She was trying hard not to cry, Kagome observed. Any here she is, not knowing what to say or do. Now come on, they've just met. "Ah . . . It was just a guy, h-he was a bastard anyway right?" Kagome asked, trying to make the girl stop. She knows from experience that it feels good after you let your tears out.

"Come on, stop crying. Letting you're tears out for someone as low as that is just a waste." Kagome tried saying again.

Keiko turned to her with watery brown eyes. "I-it isn't that." She choked as she closed her eyes and started to wipe again. She dropped the vanilla ice cream in her right hand and pushes both of her palms in her eyes and continued to sob.

Kagome didn't know what to do. She just met the girl! They're neither friends nor relatives so it's pretty hard to comfort someone you barely even know. Even if it isn't her business, Kagome really wants to help. Crying is a girl's weakness and she knew it herself from personal experience. "I know I barely know you or anything, but is there anything I can help you with?"

Keiko turned to her and Kagome smiled sadly as the tears kept on flowing. "I'm such a baka!" Keiko admitted. Still, that really surprised Kagome. Where'd that come out? And all of a sudden too, "H-he was the-the best thing I had in life and I ruined it."

Ah, now kagome get it. Keiko was venting. "He was kind as any other guy I've met. Sure he was a jerk, but he's the only one that treats me fairly." She hiccupped. Kagome's eyes soften, "B-but, I l-left him!" She exclaimed, berating herself.

Not knowing what to do, Kagome patted Keiko's back. Deeply emotional girl it seems. Even if she doesn't know the detail, it's pretty obvious who fault this is. Kagome looked at Keiko as she kept on wiping her tears away with her blouse.

"H-he loved me," Keiko shook her head. "Even if he never admitted it, I knew he loved me. And I was an idiot to have left him." She sobbed. Kagome kept on patting the girl's back. It's best to let it all out that keeping it in. And from her point of view, Keiko's been keeping it in all this time. As she brought her hand back, she could only listen to Keiko.

"W-why, why? I knew his job is important, but he would rather choose his job over me." She cried. "I should've stayed by his side, instead of dumping him. I knew how much he loves this job, but I couldn't accept it!" She exclaimed once more.

She shook her head frantically. "It was selfish of me! I finally found out how wrong I was and yet, it's too late." She cried.

Kagome could only stare at the girl. "Hai, I guess it was wrong ne? he must've been a great guy then for you to cry over at least." She said stuffing the small piece of cone in her mouth. After gulping it down, she turned back to Keiko. "Still, he's not dead is he?" She asked with a grin.

"No! I would never imagine him to-"

"Then why bother crying your eyes out for someone who hasn't passed? It doesn't make sense to me since the one you want is living and walking on the same ground as you are."

"Still, I can't just face him now. I dumped and crawling back to him hurts my pride." Keiko told her.

Kagome shook her head. "What pride? You've broke his when you told him you didn't want to see him anymore." Kagome nodded to the questionable look in Keiko's eyes. "A guy is always feeling prideful because he has a girlfriend. You should know, you're boyfriend is a jerk and kind at the same time, according to you that is."

She was just telling the girl a fact, never meaning for Keiko to go in waterworks again. "I know, I realize I still love him, but it's too late, he'll probably never forgive me." Keiko sobbed. Kagome scratched the side of her head. "He'll just walk away from like I did him."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrow. "How can that be?" she asks. "When you said he loves you and you vice versa, then why would he leave you?" Again, Kagome questioned.

"I don't even know if he loves me anymore." Keiko shook her head, "He's always leaving and coming back. It's hard to even know if he's dead or alive. He's always making me worry for him, but I got fed up in it so I broke it off." Kagome just went on and listened. "Right now, he probably hates me for it. He won't forgive me for breaking up with him." Keiko wiped the tears away from her arms only to have more flow down her cheek. "I'm such a baka!"

She looked at Keiko and suddeny brought her hand and hit her forehead. "That's only you're opinion. If you're always worried for him, just wait until he comes back to you, it's so simple." Kagome muttered to herself, which reached Keiko's ears.

Kagome turned to Keiko, "Besides, you just admit you're always worried for him right. Tell him that, and he'll forgive you."

"But I'm afraid . . ." Keiko trailed off, her tears threatening to flow once more.

"Afraid you'll get rejected? Afraid, he won't love you? Afraid that he will never forgive you? Afraid that he has another girlfriend?" Kagome asked, nonchalantly. "If he really does all those, why not just continue on with you're life and call him a bastard?" Kagome laughed.

Keiko's giggle caught her ears, and then soon turned into a hearty laugh. "A bastard?" Keiko asks. "That's kind of mean, don't you think so?"

"If it is, then call him other colorful names," Kagome suggested. She turned her head to the concrete below her. "Besides, crying it's not worth anything if you don't try."

Kagome suddenly stood up. "Well, can't dwell any longer here, ja ne Keiko-san." Kagome said as she walked off away from the place.

"Matte!" Kagome turned her body back to the Keiko. She smiles, a bewildered look cross her face. "What's you're name?"

A grin spread across her face. "It's Kagome. Kagome Higurashi!"

* * *

Kagome sat on the stool and munched on her hamburger. Finally, she has the appetite to eat. Good thing too because her stomach was telling her to eat something or starve in the middle of the street. As the sweetness of the burger entered her stomach, she sighed heavenly. It's three o'clock and still, she doesn't want to return.

She's been walking around Shukoku for the last seven hours or so. Now that she's alone, Kagome wonders whatever has happened to her aniki. For certain, when she was a few distance away from the Minamino's residence, aniki would come jumping out of the trees, scaring her near death, then attacking with his sword again. Yet, there was no trace of the fire demon anywhere. It's so strange, that it's eerie to her. _It's probably because I'm use to it. _

Taking the tray with all the wrapper of a burger, she walked over to the trash can and dumped it, putting the tray on the top of where a table is. Holding onto the coke in her hands, she walked out.

_What am I thinking? Shouldn't I be glad that I'm not about to be killed by my aniki? _She questioned herself. Then again, she really likes to see him. It's not everyday you'll find you're lost older brother. As she continued her walk, Kagome missed the penetrating glares that came from a book store.

Not knowing what to do anymore, she walked over to a park. Children were playing around and the park seems to be less deserted than the other parks she encountered. Jumping over a leg that stuck out nowhere, she balanced herself on another leg that came out of nowhere as well. Jumping quickly, she misses the chance of tripping and having her face planted on the floor.

Kagome's likes the sight of just average everyday life. Now, how to make her life normal once more . . .

Lifting her foot away from a small mechanical car, she twisted her head so her face wouldn't be scraped by a twig that popped out of the tree. And look it here, it came out of nowhere. A water balloon almost landed above her head as she walked past it. It fell flat on the walkway of the park.

"K'so! Nothing works on that wench," Kagome heard. Ignoring the voices, she let her mind wander as she ducked from a branch that almost hurtled in her face. Jumping on a puddle that splach out of nowhere, she hit away the neko that was ready to rip her face apart.

As she came out of the park, she threw away her coke and scratched her head, "Was it me or is someone plotting something against me?" she asked herself.

Shrugging it off easily, she made her way to a nearby grocery story. Maybe she could get a bottle of water here. As she made her way in, Kagome missed the evil grin that came from the customers of the store. Walking over to the frozen section, she took out a bottle of water and went to the cashier. She handed over a few yens and walked out of the store. Once more, Kagome missed the evil cackle following her.

As Kagome passed a run down building, hands shot out and grabbed her from behind, muffling her mouth as well. Her eyes widen as she started to struggle. Elbowing, kicking, punching, or either stomping some people here and there.

"Ouch," a female's voice.

"That hurts," another female voice.

"Ah! She gave me a black eye!"

Kagome ignored and kept on struggled as some of the hands started to tie her up in a rope. _What the . . ._ Before she knew, Kagome was dragged inside the rundown building, being tied on a chair. Her mouth was stuffed in a white clothe.

She glared hard at the people who did this to her. To her utter annoyance, they were all females. _Jeez . . . What has this world come to? _Kagome asked to herself.

There were a total, Kagome counted, ten girls. She just remained mutual, knowing fair well they can do about anything to her. She never knew how to untie a knot when the knot is tied on her. "So, a butt ugly girl like you think you can get out dear Suuichi-kun, think a again!"

Her eyes widen when they mention Minamino. What's this about? _Dear Suuichi-kun?_ Kagome again questioned, mentally.

"We saw you walking at night with Suuichi AND coming out his house." Another girl stated, "Not to mention, you slept in the same bed as him!" then a riot came out as they start to yell out things.

"We have never seen you before, so what gives?" The ring leader, as Kagome sees it ask.

They took out the cloth from her mouth. She spit out the taste so her mouth could become watery once more. "Let me ask you one question, are you guys his stalker?" Kagome ask, truly wondering.

"For Kami's sake, who would want to do that to our dear Suuichi-kun?" Then suddenly out came a banner. It says _The Official Fan FAN Club of our dearest Suuichi-kun! _The background has all sorts of pictures of Suuichi, real photos' as well. _Sugoi, did they take all those pictures?_

Kagome face turned back. "And you call that not stalking!" Kagome nearly exclaimed. "You nutty bakas'!" She yelled; Stalkers scares her. From all the time she's seen on the news, the stalker is always obsess with the person they are trailing after and would do whatever they can to get their hands on the victim.

"Who the hell are you calling nutty, you damn bitch!" There, she was slapped. Kagome narrowed her eyes hard as she could feel the stinging pain on her cheek. They think they can do that and not get away with it, will they're absolutely wrong! She didn't even deserve to be hit! What gives!

Kagome's lips became thin as she gave the girl a cold glare. As if the girl in front of her could burn, her powers started to rise, unknown to them who can't actually detect spirits. "What angry? It's not like you can do anything." They told her.

A small grin came to her face. "What are you people? Low-lives who have nothing better to do that stalk a pretty boy? How pathetic." Kagome spat. There, this time she was punched in the gut. To be honest, it doesn't hurt much from a female. Still, it made a small impact knocking her breath out. Still, the pain left as soon as it came. But, this only anger Kagome even more. _When I get out of these ropes, I'll give you a piece of my mind. And oh, how you guys are going to suffer. _

Suddenly, a few came out with poles, steel bars, and even dumb bell. The only thing she can do is defend herself with her legs. _What in the world? Psychotic morons. _

"Now, for staying at our dearest Suuichi-kun's house, you must suffer," the leader said as she took out a pocket knife.

_Yup. Psychotically demented. _Kagome ducked suddenly as the baka tried to slit her face. It grazed her cheek. She's come across all sorts of demon and these fan club is the most scariest she's ever met. Quickly standing up, she turned as a pole comes flying on the chair, releasing her from the ropes.

Kagome ducked and jumped on heads and bodies to get out of the place. It was small, so she came to the entrance rather quickly. As she came out in the streets, she turned quickly around and smile. So they want to get her huh? Let's see how they like if she beat them to a blood pulp!

Charging, Kagome kicked up at a chin as one girl flew up. Letting her legs fly back down, she manages to get another girl on the neck. Using her fist, she punched straight in a girl's gut as she flew to three other girls. Almost done. Doing a front flip, she manage to spin kick someone in the head. Blocking from the dumb bell, she clenched her tightly and practically broke a girl's jaw. When she felt her hair being tugged hard, she grabbed onto someone's shirt and flip whoever it was on the floor. With one last punch in the stomach, she finished the psychotic Suuichi-crazed girls.

Dusting her hands together, she smiled at her work. The bakas' lay in a pile on the ground. She ignored the stare that was coming from bystanders. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned around quickly and punched whoever it was in the nose. "Ow!"

She looked up suddenly recognizing the voice. "Gomen nasai Uramashi!" She clapped her hands together, hoping he doesn't mind.

* * *

"Jeez . . . What the hell did you hit me for?" He had paper stuck up his nose as he glared hard at Kagome. They were seated at a nearby bench where a table in front of them. So, Yusuke is able to face Kagome and give her a heated glare. Damn her, this really hurts too.

Kagome waved her hand a bit in front of him. "I did say I was sorry didn't I? I really thought you were one of those psychotic girls I just finished up." She explained. Yet as he stared at her, Yusuke just wanted to pound her head.

Yusuke let out a small laugh. When heheard a lot a commotion, he came to see what it was. He was really surprise to see Kagome knocking the stuffing out the ten girls who obviously wanted to kill her. He didn't sense they were demon, but what Kagome did was worst. He never seen a girls fight before and he was sure that it'll just be the normal scratching and pulling, from the movies he's watched at least. But he was surprised when Kagome took them down, all by herself. Where'd she learn those moves?

"Still, why did you have to beat all those girls up?" Yusuke ask.

Her eyes widen a bit. "You saw? Oh well, they started it. I only finished it." She replied, almost haughtily.

Yusuke's eyebrow creased. This seems strange. Why would someone like Kagome do that? Shrugging it off, he took out the paper from his nose and threw the bloody rolled up papers in the trash near him. "So, I assume you're not mad anymore?" Yusuke asked, propping his arms on the table and staring at her. When he did, he had had to look away.

She smirked, "Since I punched you, I guess it's even." She grinned.

His smile started to become a frown. Remembering just the recent event is starting to worry him. "Oi, Kagome, what would happen if you're boyfriend decides to get back to you when he told you that he doesn't want to see you anymore?" His eyes almost narrowed now.

* * *

_Walking out his house, he gave everyone a scowl as they scampered off. He's been a in a good mood lately, and having yourself jumped in your own home only made his mood turn sour. His mother was the damn hostage! Yet, Yusuke knows perfectly well that his mother can take of herself, but she was drunk damn it! 'Practically knocked out for Kami's sake.'_

_After tucking her mother in bed, Yusuke quietly came out of the apartment, wanting to beat the crap out the scampering fools that raided his home. Some had escaped, but others were injured and running out. _

_Walking in the direction towards Kuwabara's house, he stopped suddenly when Keiko faced him. Her eyes were wide and it seems she was crying. "K-eiko," he stuttered like an idiot. And here he was angered, but now it just all disappeared with something else. "Gomen ne," he grinned nervously and turned around. "I didn't know you were heading this, I'll just leave." _

_Yusuke didn't look back as he continued to walk. His eyes traveled to the streets as car passed by. When suddenly, he felt arms wrap around his waist. He nearly yelled in fright. "Let go!" yuske turn whoever the wise guy was and was really surprised to see Keiko there. What on earth is she doing! Trying to give him a heart attack?_

"_A-anou . . . What are you doing Keiko?" He asks, unsure as he twists his neck to see her. "Kei-"_

"_Gomen!" She yelled. He jumped. That was unexpected. He thought she never wanted to see him again and now here she is, out of the blue clinging to his back, which by the way is getting him nervous. "P-please for-forgive me Yusuke." _

_He smiled nervously. "Why would you be sorry? You didn't do anything wrong," well, that's the best kind of comfort he can give her at least. When her arms eased away from his waist, he turned to her with confused eyes. "Didn't you say you didn't want to see me anymore? So what's this all of sudden?" He's surprised at how calm he is right now. _

"_Could be back together?" She asked, and Yusuke stood stock still. "I was wrong to leave you. I should've known how you're job is so important to you, gomen nesai," Keiko bowed below her waist, "Please forgive me Yusuke." _

_Yusuke didn't know how to respond. And here, he's just starting to get over her too. He's days were being lighten up too. And now, she wants him back? Sure, he loves her . . . loved her, but now it seems his mind is bottled up. He couldn't think straight. Don't I love her? He asked himself. When another face invaded Yusuke's mind, his face suddenly turned crimson. 'Kagome? Why the hell am I thinking about her?'_

_He turned away, and shook his head. Yusuke needs his mind cleared now. Why in the world is Kagome's face appearing everywhere in his head, damn it! Looking towards Keiko, Yusuke looked down on the ground. Just a minute ago, he saw Kagome's image in front of Keiko. _

_Turning to Keiko and sighing at the same time, he let the heated face wash away replaced by a small blush. "i-I don't know Keiko. Let me think about it for awhile, alright?" He ask, trying to bring Keiko's image back from Kagome's image. 'Why the hell am I thinking about my best friend!'_

_A gasp came from Keiko and her eyes traveled downward. Slowly, a small smile planted on her face. "Hai, I understand Yusuke." With that, she turned and sprinted away from him. _

_Yusuke hit his forehead. "Damn you, Kagome. I can't even think straight."_

* * *

Yusuke looke dawy from Kagome as stared at him. She was really unnerving him with that precautios stare of hers'. "What? Quit looking at me!" He demanded.

She turned her head, but her eyes stayed glued to his. He gulped unconsciously. "Well, if you ask that question, let me ask you one first okay?" Her lips became a frown as her stare became scrutinizing.

"Are you gay?"

He nearly tripped, "Hell no! What the hell are you thinking?" He yelled in her face, making her wince. What kind of stupid, idiotic question is that? To someone like him as gay, never! He would never switch from being straight. The girl in front of him is demented if she thinks that.

Kagome scratched her head, sheepishly. "Gomen, when you said boyfriend, I THOUGHT, here I emphasize THOUGHT, you were homosexual." Yusuke clenched his face and look as if he was about to wring her neck. "But you just corrected me, so let's let bygones be bygones," She waved her hand frantically in front of her, urgently, more like afraid.

"Baka! I meant my ex wants to become my girlfriend again, AND I have no homosexuality!" He exclaimed. People around them started to give them weird glances.

Kagome smiled, "Ah, is that it? Why not give her another chance then?" She asks, stretching out her arms and not looking a him. "If you feel as if you're gf really likes you, why not just go out with her. You do still like her do you?" She asks, looking him square in the eyes.

Yusuke looked away suddenly, heat rising his face. His mind keeps on wondering. What does it mean when you're best friend's face pops out when you're ex ask you back? Yusuke shook his head. With a sigh, he said, "I don't know anymore."

Felling his back being patted, he turned to look at Kagome. "Don't worry buddy, you can open up to me anytime!" She grinned. She must've came around and sat next to him. Suddenly, the place started to become crowded. Her body was touching his and her smile makes his face hot. What is she doing? Using her miko powers on him?

Flushed, Yusuke suddenly stood from his seat. He looked down towards Kagome and suddenly turned and sprinted away from her. What IS she doing to him? Just one look at her now makes his heart beat faster than its original pace. "I-I forgot I have something to pickup!" He made an excuse when she called off to him.

"Alright! See ya Uramashi!" Even her voice is ringing in his ear, like melody. He shook his head rabidly, and nearly got run over by a car, _again, _as he pass the park through the sidewalk.

* * *

Kagome waved awkwardly to her friend. That was strange behavior for Uramashi. She can guess what's bothering him. It's either his pride or he likes someone else. Yet, he'll say it when he wants to. They're best friends after. He can't hide forever.

Her eyes suddenly widen. She knew her peace was never going to last. It lasted only for a few months at least. With surprising speed, Kagome had twisted herself and plce a barrier on the tip of her two fingers from the sword. Her eyes narrowed when she discovered the youki as she predicted. It was nothing like her anikis', that's for sure.

Her eyes widen as a blast went through the sword and almost straight at her chest. It was then that she ducked in time as the blast hit the tree next to her. She saw it burning down in an instant. There were screams directed in every direction of the park as humans after humans scattered away from the vicinity.

Turning away from the poor, burnt out tree, she narrowed her eyes at the youkai. His dark aura tells her that this is definitely a demon. This person's aura practically ablaze with darkness. It almost overwhelmed her to run, key word, ALMOST. Unfortunately, the face was covered by a hood. All she could see is purple lips quirked in a coy smile. He was wearing a dark blue cloak, coving his body.

"Just as my master predicted, you are strong," she shuddered. So, the youkai is male considering the voice is so deep. Kagome silently slid her hand behind her back. The creepy part was that he licked his lips after his statement. "You're scent, it's most delectable."

"I've always wanted to meet the one who holds the Shikon Jewel in her possession," she shivered. His voice is too dark for her to even realize that she was afraid. If he's after the Shikon, then her life won't last long if she doesn't do anything for herself.

She clenched the hand behind her back as an arrow slowly shape shifted. Not a perfect arrow, but an arrow non-the-less. Kagome was saving this for her brother, but this guy would just do. A small nervous smile made its way on her lips. "Now that you accomplish you're goal of meeting me, err . . . you can go back to wherever you came from," she suggested, hoping her would do what she just said. _And stay away from Ningenkai. _She thought, afterwards.

"Ah, ah, ah, now that I can't do. My lord has decided to remain in Ningenkai for the remainder of our search," he told her eerily.

"S-search?" She asks, and then shook her head quickly. Pointing accusingly at him, her eyebrows raised wide up, "Did you just read my mind?" She asked, more like exclaim, but it's still a question.

"What's so surprising Kagome-sama? By now, you should have believed anything. You're aniki know how to do it too," now she's totally puzzled. It seems he knows everything about her. Strange, she must've never blocked her mind from anybody else other than Hiei.

She stepped backward as he came closer. Her eyes widen when he disappeared. She nearly had a heart attack when he was suddenly right in front of her, his face looking at her. She gulped as she was caught in his lavender eyes. It was swirling, she noticed. Before she knew what was happening, her body froze. _K'so, I knew it was bad to stare. _

Her body stood stock still next to the bench as he hovered over her, his feet ascending above the ground. Her hand behind her back dropped as a blue, disheveled arrow reentered her hand, "Who are you?" She finally asks, trying to hide her fear. _And what do you want with me! _She would've smirked when he cringed, if the circumstances were different.

Kagome soon felt herself becoming tired and wary. Petals, crimson petals surrounded the youkai. Suddenly, it moved around and encircled her as she could feel her body falling. The petal seems to have caught her fall as she lay against air. Her body is frozen, her mind is clouding, and here, an intermediate, yet powerful miko suck as her, couldn't do a single thing. She needed help.

Her eyes were becoming wary as she tried to blink it away. And as her eyelids drop, before becoming unconscious, a deep and cold voice muttered, "Rose whip."

* * *

He jumped up quickly and had Kagome in his arms in seconds. As he came back down, he place Kagome on the nearby bench, his ears above his head twitched. Using rose whip once more, he took away the illusions, "We were expecting you."

His golden eyes bored through those of the youkai's lavender eyes. A small smirk played across his face, "Interesting, haven't been seen since the tournament, it's a mystery why you'd show yourself here." Still, the silver-haired youkai didn't say a word.

The other demon laughed, "Mute now, bandit?" His golden eyes sizzled quietly, blurring crimson. Instead of retorting, he kept quiet. "Well, now, this is interesting. I heard you were powerful, but it's a shame my time here is up," a wind rose around him as he watched the other youkai rise up into the air. He was angered, but he wouldn't let his emotions slip.

"We'll meet again, you can be sure of that." With that last statement, the youkai disappeared into thin air leaving him and Kagome in the park. The sun started to set as he stared out. Behind him, his tail fell limply when he felt danger wasn't near.

With a heavy sigh, he turned back to the miko. Sitting near her head, he brought up his clawed hand and smoothed her hair so her bangs wouldn't blow in her eyes, "Still getting into trouble," he whispered.

His claws stopped on her forehead. Running it on her cheek, he leaned down. His lips pressed against her forehead, as he savored her scent. It's a shame that she has forgotten her past or else, they would still be together. Smirking, he let his claws trace circles around her cheek.

When he felt she stirred, he brought his hand away and stuffed them in his black trench coat. Taking out a red beanie, he pulled it on his head so it would cover his two silver ears. His tail that was found on Kagome's stomach slowly retreated back and seems to have vanished. He stayed still and looked out; his eyes stared away from her figure as he sat near her head.

He didn't react as she sat up abruptly, in surprise. "Huh?"

He inclined his head towards her eyes, keeping his golden eyes mutual, so no unnecessary emotions would run through, "Youkai," her eyes were set uneasy, knowing he was a youkai, instantly. He cursed mentally at himself for not trying to hide it.

"So?" He asks, leaning down on the bench, his clawed hands stuffed in his trench coat pocket.

"Were you the one that s-save me?" She asked, pinching herself as if this was a dream.

He nodded mutually. A smile spread across her face, too overwhelming that it made his face incline, away. She's still acts the same even if she forgotten, "A kitsune."

His eyes widen in surprise as he turned to her, almost breaking his neck in the process. He coughed. Standing up, he smiled down at her, satisfied that a blush spread across her face. Leaning down, he places a hand on her shoulder as he pressed his mouth near her ear, "There will be more trouble in your way. I advise you to be careful, Miko-sama." With that, he ran. His agility is far beyond her line of sight.

_We'll meet again Kagome . . ._

* * *

Kagome's mouth opened, but before she can say anything, he was gone. Even though the hair resembled the inu brothers, but he was seems familiar. She can't put her foot on it, but she recognizes hose eyes. And no, not from Inu Yasha or even Sesshoumaru, but somewhere buried deep, she remembered them smiling down at her.

Shaking her head, she clenched her fist. What did he mean trouble is coming her way? What has she ever done to make that youkai mad? What was he going to do with her anyway? With a defeated sigh, she lifts herself up from the bench, feeling a bit dizzy. Shaking her head quickly, he used her hand to rub her forehead.

Letting her lips become a thin line, she glowered straight ahead. Cold lavender eyes stared back her, menacingly. "I'll surely remember those eyes," she whispered silently to herself. It was thanks to that kitsune that nothing bad happened to her. She sighed in relief because of that. Lucky, he made it in time.

As she walked along the street, she could see the lights flicker on. It was getting dark, she finally notices. Lifting her wrist watch, she let out a huge breathe. It's only seven o'clock, her kaasan wouldn't worry much. That's all she hopes for at least.

Turning the corner, she nearly jumped when someone grabbed her arm. Looking towards the person, she nearly tripped where she stood, "Su-suuichi-san," she wracked her brain out to say something, "Hi." Yup, that was lame, she was sure. Yet, since yesterday night, it's hard to even lift her face to look at him.

"Gomen!" She lifts her eyes to him in surprise. They chorused the same word.

Kagome could only laugh nervously as he did, "W-why in the world are you apologizing?" Kagome asked. "I'm the one who was being nosey and stuck my nose where it doesn't belong," she offered a smile. Hopefully, he isn't a grudge-holder.

"Iie, it's alright. I'm sorry for speaking so harshly to you," He told her. "You are my fiancé, and I'm to blame for hurting you that way," he told her, with a small smile. It was a bit forced, but Kagome accepted it he accepted her nerv-wrecking smile.

"I guess we're even!" She exclaimed, almost happily, "That's great."

Suuichi smile and suddenly, she found herself in a friendly embrace. She grinned and patted his back. As he released her, she held up her hand. "Definitely friends this time?" She asked, hoping beyond anything he says 'yes'.

"Of course," he told her softly.

"Boo!"

Kagome nearly had a heart attack this time as she patted her chest. Looking over to the side, she let out a relieved sigh, "Don't scare me like that, Yamaki-san."

She grinned, an ear to ear grin, "Gomen ne Kagome-chan, it was fun." She said to them, "But I'm disappointed that Minamino here was calm about the scare. It's like it didn't affect him at all." Kagome could only guess that he had already sensed her. "And what was the hug a minute ago? Too bad I didn't bring my camera."

"What for?" Kagome asked, confused.

Suuichi turned to Yamaki, "About the modeling job, I'll agree on one-"

"Seriously?" The photographer asked, cutting Suuichi off, "What did you do Kagome-chan? He agrees so easily without me asking too!" She shrieked.

Kagome turned to Suuichi who looked at her with a strange look. His emerald eyes bright as he turned to Yamaki, "I will also take up the offer," Kagome stated. When Yamaki's eyes hope-fill eyes turned to her, Kagome could barely breathe as Yamaki crushed Kagome against her.

"Sugoi! You both agree!" Kagome let out a warm smile. She really isn't experienced or anything, but to see her old friend again, she'll do anything. Still, Kagome turned to Suuichi who just stared at Yamaki and nodding as she asked questions after questions, does he really want to do this?

"I said on one condition," she stared at Suuichi in came out of her daze as he stated this.

Yamaki, who was still hopeful and happy, now eyed Suuichi Minamino suspiciously, "Shoot, go ahead," she said uneasily.

Kurama smile, "As long as I and Kagome aren't separated," he told her. Kagome just stared on for a bit. A small smile entered her face. That's all. Besides, their friends, of course Yamaki wouldn't do that. IF Sango then holds so many right, then so would this Sango now.

"Oh, that's it! Of course! And I thought it was something else!" She exclaimed, a laugh coming out of her mouth.

* * *

Kurama laid still as he felt Kagome shifting behind him. When her back touched his, he didn't flinch. He was glad she wasn't mad at him earlier. They are friends now aren't they? Still, somewhere in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but want something from her. Placing a hand on his forehead, he shook out the thought. It's just isn't reasonable.

It wasn't supposed to be a friendly hug. He wanted to do that. His hands suddenly covered his eyes. And now, she sleeps next to him. A blush rose on his cheek even though it isn't noticeable in the dark. "Pss . . .Suuichi-san."

He shifted until he met her eyes. Still awake, she had a smile on her face, "Sorry again for peeking through you're drawer the other night." She apologized with her hands clapped together in front of her face.

Kurama could only smile at her. Strange, he really didn't care anymore, "It's alright, really." He told her.

Lifting his arms up, he grabbed the back of her head and hit it against his forehead softly. Their face so close to each other as their forehead stayed that way, "Even if we're friends, we can't escape the engagement." He smiled, "but if you find the one you actually adores, then you can leave, I allow it." He told and also telling himself this.

When her eyes brighten, she place a hand on the ring behind his shirt, "And what about this ring?"

"if you leave, then I'll return it to you," he whispered back.

When he looked in her eyes, he could see the contempt and the respect she gave him. It made him relieved.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! My plot is twisting. The reason behind this is because it needs a antagonist. ' . **

**Thanks you for reviewing:**

**Ryukotsusei**, he agrees! And he won the voting! And about Kagome, I didn't bother with the last chapter cause I had a bit of writer's block then . . .hehe, sry!

**Kagome-reincarnation:** I know that. I can't actually make them act like themselves in the series. Thanks for the compliment.

**WhiteRose-Kurama**: Suuichi, I don't know if he actually has a brother or not, I just put it in so he would have a bigger family cause Kagome has one. So, about the brother thing,. I guess if he REALLY doesn't have it in the series, then I made him up, lol. And Naraku, he'll definitely be in this, except he won't be the antagonist, you'll find out as you continue. The shikon is a little later, maybe next chapter and the rings, those rings play the major roles is making the three worlds into chaos(I did say that in the beginning right, that's the reason I explained in the fic), that's why I brought new enemies in this fic.

**IsisMoon:** Kurama wins!

**AnimeMoonlightGoddess:** Kurama wins! And the voting is now done!

**pup1ebabe:** No, I'll tell how Kagome died near the ending, which might be a long way from here considering I'm so slow on the updates. And about that, gomen nasai!

**chinadoll27:** Thanks, and Miroku will make an appearance soon!

**Hieiforever:** lol, inu yasha might come tho. Still not sure on that part. If he does come, he would just be a minor character in this fic. OR he might not come at all, a few flashback maybe . . .

**Akikazu:** Voting ends, Kurama wins!

**evilmaniac(anonymous):** I'm sry for going slow on you reviewers, lol.

**Kc(anonymous):** ;p, gomen, Hiei will have to find out later.

**sesshoumaruobsessed:** Miroku will definitely arrive, but Shippo, I'm still thinking about that.

**Dak inu Fan:** Thank you! )

**Kaggy-chan2202 (anonymous**): thanks for reading my other stories, and no I didn't abandon it, just a major writer's block and I'm glad you enjoyed them. Kurama wins! Kagome might, MAYBE have a hanyou form. It's small percentage that she might, but maybe. It's all up to me if I want to alter her features. Arigato 4 reviewing!

**Important author's note: **

Voting ends as of now, and the winner is . . . **KURAMA.  
****Still, a love triangle will form! **


	9. Chapter 8: New Danger Arises

**Instinctive Emotions**

**An:** _i'm so sry for having the story drag on, but it's going to be long till' it ends. I have to solve the siblings' problem, lost memories problem, childhood problem, and most of all, Kagome's problems, which mostly seem to revolve around her. Demo . . . You can count on more chapters to come. And the more it comes, the more suspense there will be. _

**Disclaimer:** _i will never own them, so I never like to say that I don't own them, oops . . .I just did 0o. _

_Incoming! Incoming!. . . New Danger Arises_

_

* * *

_

Hiei unsheathed his sword quickly and swiped at the lavender petals before they could surround him. Even though it was dark, he can see pretty well that someone in blue cloak is after him with weird purple lips. Hiei didn't know what to think of this demon; his aura is cold and dark, but the way it's attacking, lavender petals? He's seen many attackers with different weapon, magic, and power, but this is new. _Sorcery. _He concluded. This youkai must be powerful to be able to keep up with him.

Stopping in a crouch position on the tree, Hiei's Jagan eye glows menacingly in the dark. He was ready to become his true for anytime if the youkai would get serious enough. Jumping from the sharp lavender petals, Hiei counter attack by swiftly throwing his sword in a piercing position. When there was a small thump behind him, he smirked. The smell of youkai blood entered his senses.

Jumping on each tree, he appeared in front of his opponent. The demon was pinned to the tree with his sword. The hood of his cloak blew away. His eyes were close with a smirk that seems to slowly form, "You're stronger than you're imouto it seems."

Hiei's eyes narrowed, clench fisting, "And no not that koorime, you're other one."

His eyes started to harden once more. In one swift movement, his left hand was clasp around the demon's neck. Pulling him up against the tree, he saw his sword sliding against his body as a flow of blood wet the demon's cloak; a huge straight gash appeared through the cloak. Hiei's Jagan eye started to glow brighter and brighter, a large maniacal smirk forming on Hiei's lips, "You're mistaken, I have only ONE imouto."

The demon clenched his teeth. Hiei's hand that is encircled around the demon's neck tightens. Who would ever think that that miko is his imouto will die. Crushing the demon inside the tree, Hiei's hand started to glow, creating the Ensatsu Rengoku Shou, "I'll repeat myself once more you fool, I only have one imouto in this world." With that, Hiei thrust his glowing hand in the demon's face. The demon's head inclined as he broke off the tree and flowed through the other tree, destroying it in the process.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you Hiei!" There was a gust of lavender flowers that blinded Hiei as the demon's laugh echoed in his mind.

_He escaped. _Letting his mouth drop to a thin line, Hiei dropped to the ground and crouched. Picking up his sword, he stood up and looked through the sky. _If he says that then the miko must've been . . ._

--

_Something's there. In the pit of her stomach, she can feel it. One problem, her mind wouldn't wield her to remember. It's one of the reasons why her curiosity peak that she couldn't even breathe. It's always on THAT side of her dream and she's left here in another memory. _

_Kagome let out a sigh as she stuffed her hands in her pocket. And as the usual takes place, she let her mind wonder. A small breeze lifted her low ponytail to the side. Before she knew it, small lavender petals danced in her mind. Her body froze, suddenly feeling VERY cold. _

"_Ah, it was easier than I thought to penetrate you're mind, Kagome," an echo resonating around her. It was chilling and deep. Through all the lavender petals that danced around her, she could barely make out a cloaked figure. Those lips gave her a deeper feeling of danger. If not the twist in her stomach telling it isn't safe, it the aura that she's detecting from him. It was ominous to the point of the tainted Shikon. _

"_What do you want now?" she asked, feeling her voice whisper, meekly. It was strange. It was as if she couldn't . . ._

_Kagome collapsed down on the ground coughing for air. She couldn't breathe. Glaring at him, she held her neck and tried to find any air in those lungs, "So simple Kagome, you failed yourself." Her vision was getting blurry as she hugged herself tighter. Kagome could only hug herself as his laugh echoed coldly in her mind. _

--

Shivering, Kagome buried her face deeper into her 'pillow'. She was shaking, not from the cold, but what ever it was, it wasn't pleasant. Kagome sense the hostility in this person as he attacked her mind. He even went through her mind barrier. She didn't know how he could go through anything holy if the he was a demon, but apparently, this demon was more powerful than she thought.

_Aniki. No._ He couldn't last time, so it's no better this time. Kagome's eyes open slowly as she let her shaking subside. Her hold on the warmth that provided her loosened. When she realized the 'pillow' wasn't her pillow at all, she looked up slowly remembering bed whose she's sharing. And there, she met with emerald green eyes in the darkness. And, he was smiling kindly at her.

Slowly, Kagome slid from his body and quickly like lightning bolt, she was WAY on the other side of the bed, "Gomen," she whispered.

"It must've been quite a dream," she heard him trail off, "For a powerful miko like yourself to stop breathing."

Kagome turned swiftly towards him, "I stopped breathing?" She asked. That had never happened before.

He nodded.

Suddenly, her body started to shake. She stopped breathing. This youkai is that powerful? Who is he and does she know him? Right, all Kagome could think of is that, she's in danger. Hugging herself, she completely forgot that Suuichi is right in front of her. Her eyes were widening in horror. When she met him the first time, she could tell how stronger he is compared to Naraku. Compared to that demon, this demon she encountered is at least twice as strong.

"Kagome?"

She didn't hear anything as she felt her eyes watering. What if he wants to kill her like he almost did when she was asleep? What if he's after innocent people and she couldn't protect them? What can she do to prevent anything from happening? She isn't Inu Yasha or Sesshoumaru who can protect so well. What can she do?

"Kagome . . ."

Before Kagome knew what was happening, she couldn't breathe. She opened her mouth, but no air was coming out. Had she been this wrecked that she forgotten how to even breathe? "Kagome!" She felt as if she'll pass out any moment now.

As her eyes clouded, she felt her lips being pressed firmly. Soon after, air started to enter her lungs once more. When she felt her chest rising up and down and the soft substance on her lips disappeared, she felt herself drifting to sleep and this time . . . deep asleep.

--

Kurama looked at her in confusion. Checking to see if she has any pulse, he sighed in relief. He wasn't exactly sure what had happened, but it must've been something terrible to make her look so, at least THIS vulnerable. But when a dark aura registered around his room, he had turned to her in surprise. Finally, he notices the spark around her body as she tried to hold up a barrier. A youkai was attacking in her mind.

He woke in the middle of the night to get a glass of water. And when he returned, Kagome was hugging herself as if she was cold. His window was closed so and he felt normal in this room. When he tried to put the blanket on her, Kurama was surprised that she hugged herself even more. He wasn't sure what to do then.

As he climbed back to bed and tried to fall asleep, he could only feel her shivering on the bed next to him. Kurama did one thing that his mother had done to him when he was little. He brought Kagome in his arms and wrapped his arms from her back to her waist. Then, he felt her arms hugging onto his waist tightly. He swore he couldn't breathe then.

When he felt her stop shaking, his shoulders tense. He couldn't hear a pulse. Looking down on her body, he places a hand on her chin and tilted her face up to meet his. She really wasn't breathing! He panicked then, not a clue of what to do. When her breathe came back to her in a sigh of relief, he let a sigh come out of his mouth. Kurama doesn't know how relieve he was until then.

Kagome had opened her eyes then, and slowly had slid away from him and quickly turned away from him all the way on the other side of the bed. She apologized to him. He wasn't sure what to say, "It must've been quite a dream." He paused, not knowing what to continue.

"For a powerful miko like yourself to stop breathing," Kurama only came up with that. Hopefully, he did not offend her in any way.

When she turned to him, his eyes furrowed. She looks confused, "I stopped breathing," she asked him.

Still a bit baffled himself, he nodded his head. Suddenly, her eyes widen looking more petrified. Shocked, he didn't move. She started to hug herself once more as her body began to shake vigorously.

What in the world is happening to her?

"Kagome?" he tried to call her.

Kurama started to worry as her eyes started to become watery. Small droplets of tears fell down from her cheek. He didn't know what to do at this time, "Kagome . . . ."

After, she was holding onto her throat. She wasn't breathing again, he realized. This time, Kurama was scared. What if she just died right there and he couldn't do anything? But there's got to be away. Her saw her eyes closing slowly.

Clenching his fist tightly, he brought his body close to hers' and places his lips on her cold ones. Forcing it to open, he breathes in her mouth. At least, this is giving her oxygen. When he felt her chest rising hastily, he took his lips away and watched as she went to sleep.

Kurama was relieved, but didn't know how relieved. For what he's telling himse, Kurama doesn't ever want to see that happen to her again. Somehow, he felt afraid. Bringing his hand up, he rubbed his temple. What's he afraid of? Kagome dieing? He wasn't sure, she's just a friend and friends help each other out. Was he afraid to lose a friend?

_Yes, that's probably it. I was afraid of losing a good friend. _

When he was sure Kagome was deep asleep, Kurama turned around and tried to fal asleep easily. Unfortunately, this didn't work out as he planned.

--

Kagome yawned and stretched her arm up in the air. She felt good after coming out of the house. The sun is shining and the day seems just perfect out the window. It was calling out to her saying, _"Kagome, come and play outside and bathe in the sun."_

And here she is, out in the morning running down the slope. Kagome did invited Suuichi, but he wouldn't budge out of his bed, covering the blanket over his body, and wrapping it tightly around himself. She hoped he was alright. When she was awake, she felt his aura really REALLY tired. It confused her, but she didn't question it.

Shrugging it off, she breahed again and hasten her pace. She's been staying at the minaminos' for a week already, but unfortunately; her family will have to stay for TWO more weeks. They construction workers accidentally burn their house down again during their work. It could be fortunate because she get to see her best friend again, not to mention she made a friend out of someone names Keiko. The girl came to her again with a grin on her face.

Kagome had thought that she got back with her boyfriend, but that wasn't the case. It seems her jerk, yet kind boyfriend is THINKING about it. Strange, Keiko wouldn't even say his name. She wondered why.

Again, Kagome shrugged it off carelessly. She doesn't want to be in trouble by getting nosey again. Suuichi was enough; she doesn't want another newly found friend to get mad at her.

And for the past three days, someone's been missing. Kagome could sweat it's in the tip of her tongue, but she could not remember who. It was someone that she thinks is very close. Who is she trying to recall? Kagome hit her head a bit with her hand, trying to get back the face of this so-call missing person. It felt strange and at the same time peaceful.

As the thought disappears, Kagome stopped and panted for breath. Looking at her wrist watch, she let out another tired sigh. She's been running for three hours straight. Fortunately, she stopped and rested at a quiet place. The only sound that was heard is the birds chirping to her left.

Resting her head on the stone bench in front of her, she let one arm swing lazily next to her and the other lifted on the table. Drawing her face up so her chin rested on the table, she let her eyes wonder to the deserted sky. It was still orange, but a good feeling entered her. It really is a nice day. _Boy, did that sound corny. _

Little images kept on coming in her head. Last night, a weird dream of lavender petals swerved around her like a tornado. And that was about; Kagome couldn't remember anymore. The strange part of it was, her lungs felt dry when she woke up this morning. It confused her how the barrier she put in her mind was broken. It took her one full hour to put up another one.

Standing up, she let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed the back of her head. All this thinking is just giving her a stressful headache.

Her eyes widen slightly as her mouth gaped open a bit. Without her noticing, a sword was place on the side of her neck, dangerously levitating close to her neck above her shoulder. The blade slicing a small portion of her neck, drawing blood. Biting her bottom lips from shivering, she tried to sooth out her nerv.

Her shoulder slumped and a relieved sigh passed her lips as the sword was brought back. She heard a small cling before turning around. There, with spiky hair, ruby red eyes, and down turned lips, her aniki stood glaring hard at her. Unconsciously, she felt her mouth stretching wide into a grin. She didn't know what compelled her to jump up and embrace the demon tightly, both toppling on the ground, "Aniki! No wonder I felt I was missing something!"

Kagome quick, like lightning bolt was off of Hiei before his hand could pierce through her stomach, "Where were you? I felt as if I haven't seen you forever," she said, her voice was higher a notch.

"Miko-"

"Can you tell me where you went? Did you have an errand to run?" She asked.

"Matte-"

"I know, you probably had something to do in Makai right? What about-"

"Quiet or do you want to die!" He had his sword ready to slit her into pieces anytime, scaring Kagome out of her wit. Maybe she had spoken too much. It was already a surprise that he's not slicing her waist and taking the shikon away. This is the perfect time, since a good emotion consumed her out of her safe guard.

Sheepishly, with a blush, Kagome's head ducked in embarrassment. She was acting like such a child. Just because she hasn't seen him for a few days, she gets all ecstatic. Still, why ISN'T he going crazy and attacking her?

He stood up and sheathed his sword, "Watch it or your luck might run out miko," his voice was cold and . . . Kagome cried mentally, mean. Why is he always like that to her? And here she was so happy to see him again.

When she looked up at Hiei, Kagome's grin dropped, turning into a frown. He was staring at her with a straight, serious face. His eyes seem to be hesitant as well. When it averted away, Kagome scratched her head in confusion, "Is something wrong?" She finally asks.

He coughed a bit, "Has anyone attacked you for the past days?" he said it so quickly, Kagome barely had time to comprehend it.

"Nani?" she asked, a bit unsure, "Could you repeat that question?"

"Has anyone tried to rip you're head off with lavender petals?" This time, his teeth were grit angrily. Knowing Hiei, he's probably annoyed of her. He was glaring at her as if she'll be put in flames. Kagome could only smile, nervous etching in her scent. Hopefully, he doesn't decide to kill her instead of having this 'civilized' conversation with her. _Matte . . . Did he say lavender petals? _

She nodded her head, unconsciously, looking at the ground. "Hai, there was someone. His eyes were lavender and he strangely had a dark aura, even darker than yours', demo I didn't actually get his name. And the fact that he attacked me out of nowhere was strange enough. Why?" She asked, looking back at Hiei. By the information she just gave him, Kagome was surprised how angry he look afterwards. It was as if he'll just go berserk like last time.

Hiei's eyes wasn't looking directly as his hand was place his hand on the hilt of his sword. He glared passed her making her turning around quickly. And yet as Kagome had guessed, the demon they were speaking of appeared before them above the oak tree, "Speak of the devil," Kagome mumble.

Kagome stood her ground, but she isn't sure which she should be defending from; either her aniki or the demon in front of them. Yet, she'll just have to manage . . . somehow. Hopefully though, since Hiei hasn't attacked her yet, he probably won't start going against her and pay more attention to the youkai in front of them.

--

"What a pity, and I here I was going to separate the both of you by killing one or the other before you both could meet. I guess brothers and sisters have a fate to reunite once in awhile no?" Hiei glared hard at the youkai. If he keeps on insisting that he and this miko is related, he probably won't let the youkai escape this time. It was a false move that he lost control and let the fool get away, but this time is different. Yet, Hiei could feel loathing in the youkai's tone and a hint of anger.

Hiei tighten his hold on the hilt of his sword, "You're sadly mistaken. Mikos' and youkais' can never be related in blood. And for that, I'll kill you," he unsheathed his sword and didn't wait for the demon to start as Hiei charged.

"Wait!" He ignored he miko's call as Hiei burned all the lavender petals away from him. But what he didn't expect was a sword that came from behind him piercing his back, "Hiei!"

"Fool, you should've listen to you're **imouto**." With little effort, Hiei pulled the sword out and threw it, letting it stick to one of the thick oak tree. Kicking another tree, Hiei passed the demon. When he landed, the demon's head slipped from his neck as the body fell. Yet, that wasn't over as lavender petals came hurtling at him.

Suddenly, an azure glow repelled the petals blocking him away from the assault. Hiei looked down suddenly to see the miko, with her body pressed to the ground, holding her hands out with her arms outstretched. The transparent glow reached is eyes as the lavender petals were disintegrated into nothing. Hiei grunted and mumbled something incoherent as he jumped in front of her and burned all the remaining parts of the demon. The glow that was emitted from the miko slowly vanished as she smiled a relieved smile.

"I could've swore I heard the short tempered fire demon say that miko and demon can not be related, such a deniable character," the youkai's voice faded away.

Hiei narrowed his eyes dangerously.

--

Kagome looked at Hiei as he looked at the sky, trying to detect where the demon is. Looking down, Kagome dusted her knee from the grass. She practically slid towards Hiei to shield him from the petals. If he was hit by that, she didn't know what would've happen to him. And Kagome doesn't really want to think about that. After seeing him getting stabbed from the back, she was more than surprised he hasn't collapsed. Even if she saw Inu Yasha that way, Kagome's still worried about it.

"Anou, do you want me to look at the wound for you?" Kagome ask, nervously.

His head turned to and she couldn't read his eyes or his expression, but Kagome could tell he was angry by the way his hand clenched tightly on the hilt of her sword. He sheathed his sword. She needs to be careful not to provoke him even more. He was already angered that the demon says that she was his imouto, which saddened her a bit, but it doesn't matter, he was already like this. And what she can tell, this same youkai had attacked him once already and there was success in destroying it.

Kagome's smile became forced as he gave her a cold glare. He left before she can utter another word. She was left with a small breeze to her hair. _My imouto is dead. And I never asked to be saved, no less from the a miko. _

She clenched her fist and let her head become downcast as her bangs covered her eyes. Her lips were in a thin line as she could feel her fist shaking and the throbbing of her nails pinching in her palm. When she felt the liquid flow down her hand, she looked back up. A small smile came to her lips. Kagome had to use all her willpower to hold back the damn tears that were threatening to fall any moment now. "I guess that's you're show of gratitude! Well buddy, you're welcome!" She shouted out. _I wish you would stop saying that aniki, because I'm right here. _

_Stubborn fool. _

Kagome let out a hearty laugh at his reply. _Runs in the family Hiei-oniisan. _

_Hn. _After that, their mind link was gone.

--

**Hiei **– 2, **Kagome** – 5 months old

_Hiei sneaked a peak at the cradle. He watched as the baby in there slept peacefully with a small smile on her lips. He senses she was a female. His father had told him how to detect senses awhile ago and he now could tell the difference, with ease to his surprise. _

_When he was sure the woman, his step mother was away, he jumped from under the porch and landed right next to the cradle. From his small body, he had to tip his foot to get a better look, according to his tousan, his imouto. _

_Suddenly, her eyes open and he fell right on his rear. When he heard small voice coming from the cradle again, he stood and tipped the cradle a bit for him to stare at his imouto's strange eyes. He wasn't sure what to say. It was pretty. The way the red part of her eyes swirls along with the blue. It was simply amazing. _

_As he stared at her face, a large toothless smile came across the infant's face. Without notcing it himself, Hiei started to smile back. She was adorable, he has to admit. Reaching out his arm, as best he could, the small girl instantly had his hand in her two chubby ones'. he almost laughed, key word, ALMOST laughed when she stuck his small hand in her smaller mouth. She started to chew on it. _

"_Ah, so this is where-"The older fire demon stopped when he saw the hand motion from his mate as she shushed him. A small, yet gentle smile was on her face as she stared at his son and their daughter. As he looked at them, he finally realized what is just happening. Hiei, for the first time is playing with his imouto. _

_Jumping and perching himself on the tree, he leaned his head against the tree and rested. 'Might as well let Hiei skip training for the afternoon, he seems . . . preoccupied.'_

_When she finally release her mouth from hishand, he took it away and wiped it. Suddenly, her eyes caught his interest again as she stared innocently at him. He coughed suddenly, and then said, "I'm Hiei, You're . . ." Hiei hesitated, "Aniki." He berated himself for sounding . . . shy. _

_The smile came back to her face, as her eyes brighten, this time changing red, HIS eye color, "A-aniki," she whispered. _

_He smiled back at her before sitting next to her cradle and rocking it sideways. He knew, he'l always be by his imouto's side. _

--

Kurama rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he pushed the blanket away. As his head inclined to the side, he looked at the digital clock. It was ten in the morning, Kurama sighed a relief. Relieved that no one disturbed him and relieved that the sleep he was taken from was recovered.

Smoothing out his ruffled hair, he stepped out from his bed and smoothed out the pajamas'. He was more comfortable sleeping in his boxers', but ever since the Higurashis' had come, he had to resolve using his step father's old clothing. Taking a towel from his closet, he opened is door and looked around outside. From what he can hear, his kaasan and her best friend is chatting happily in the living room, along those conversations, it mention him and Kagome. Stepping out of his room, he closed the door again and walked through the hallway until he reached the bathroom.

Opening the doorknob, he stepped in and closed it silently. He stripped out his clothes and stepped into the shower. From what he can tell, Kagome hasn't come back from her jog. He would have to apologize to her for not answering her from under the blanket. When she had finally left, that was when he was able to actually sleep. Her scent, Kurama finally notice were very delectable to say the least.

When she left, her strong scent went with her. The only faint scent was on the pillow she used to lay her head on. Call him a bit psychotic, but he was curious. When the miko's presence was far away from the house, he had laid his head on the pillow and even rubbed his face against it. Though as he caught himself doing so, Kurama was already deep asleep to realize it smelled . . . heavenly.

Angrily, Kurama turned the faucet of the shower so it would freeze his skin to the bone. He wanted the heat from his body to leave. It must be the hormones acting up. Opening his eyes, he let the water drop icily on his body. He could barely feel how cold it was. Kurama frowned. Somehow, he felt as if he used to hold Kagome that way before, yet it was a fleeting thought, Last night when she almost ran out of air, he felt something then. It just happens so automatically that he thought it was instinct that told him to do so.

Suddenly, something came hurtling at his mind that he instantly brought his hand to his forehead. It suddenly ached. It came out all of a sudden that he couldn't remember what had come at him. An image, he wasn't sure. _It could've been a memory. _Kurama's eyes widen then as he finally felt the cold water on his body. _Why can't I remember my childhood? _

_Finally figure it out? And here I thought you were the smart one in the threesome; I guess I was mistaken no? _It was a female's voice.

Kurama turned off the water as he heard that voice. It rang loudly in his head, "Who are you?" Kurama whispered, his eyes narrowing.

_Just someone who likes to dwell in the past. _Kurama clenched his fist as a laugh suddenly went through his mind. _And by the way, I love your body. It's absolutely scrumptious . . ._ Suddenly, as he looked down at his feet, lavender petals seem, to have surrounded him. He notice how it contains the remnant of youki.

--

Kagome smile and handed a few yen to the cashier as she took her coffee. Tipping it on the bridge of her lips, she walked out of the coffee shop. But when she did, her foot stopped as her body froze. Slowly and nervously, her hand that was wrapped around the cup of coffee dropped until she was just holding the cup.

Her eyes darted quickly and nervously at the girls on both side. They were giving her cold and venomous glare. She shrunk back, instinctively, feeling very small compared to ALL of them. They were radiating hate and anger towards one person and guess that that lucky person is?

"Kagome Higurashi, house burnt and family is living with her mother's closest friend," her head nearly craned when she turned to the left to see a cute girl in black pigtails. She was older than her by a year, Kagome could tell for some mysterious reason. It's either the way her eyes were gleaming or the way her face is much sharper, "And that closest friend happened to be the Minaminos'."

Kagome looked down at her coffee mug. _I am in deep shit. _In those, hundred or so girls, she recognize the one she beat up into a pulp. _All this for Suuichi-san? If they want him that badly, they should go after him, not me, a stupid miko. _Closing her eyes, Kagome prepared herself. Clutching more tightly on the cup of coffee, Kagome suddenly, quickly and swiftly, threw her cup of coffee and the older girls as she high-tailed it out of there.

By the time they caught p, Kagome already had trickles of tears at the edge of her eyes. _Why the hell me KAMI? What did I do to piss you off! _She hastens her pace as she closed her eyes and continued to run for her dear life.

"You think you can get away!" She heard one girl.

"WE'll kill you for even being near our Suuichi!" And there goes another ranter.

"You'll regret the day you were created!" Kagome didn't want to listen anymore, but it wasn't by choice.

"Trying to seduce our Suuichi and let him be smitten to you, preposterous!" Kagome took a huge breath and started to sprint once more, hearing their voice fade a bit.

Kagome's eyes widen when she feels herself tiring out. When she felt a sting on her leg, her eyes widen. "Knives? You guys are crazy!" She yelled, looking over her shoulder. Her eyes widen when they suddenly brought out a whole lot of weapons, each one.

With quivering lips, she tried to dodge each one, only to get hit by the another weapon. Boom, a rock hit her squarely in the back of her head. She touched it and she nearly collapsed. They were freakin' serious! Fresh blood was seen right there in her hands after touching her wounded head. "Ah! Someone! Anyone! Help!" She yelled.

No one even dared to come close to her. As she kept on running, her heart nearly stopped when she felt her arm being pulled, her body being slammed against the wall. It was dark as she winced slightly. Looking up, her eyes widen even more, if possible, it could've popped out. There, pressing his body against hers' was the one who caused all this!

"Please refrain from speaking Kagome-san," he smiled down at her, his arm shielding her.

Kagome watched silently through one eye as all the girls ran. It took about one minute for all of them to finally disappear from sight. With that, Kagome let out a heavy, VERY heavy sigh. She was too relieved that she didn't notice she was still in the position that any of Suuichi's fan girls would LOVE to be in.

With a grateful smile, she looked up at Suucihi's emerald eyes, "Arigato. I thought I was really going to die," she said. And it wasn't a lie considering she had faced countless demons in the past and survived. It would be ironically ridiculous if she gets kill by psychotic Suuichi fans.

"Ah, it's my pleasure," he said as he slowly walked away from her. They came to the sun light and before making anymore sudden move, they both at the same time look fro, left, front, back, and right. They smiled at each other before hurriedly leaving the area. Kagome wouldn't want to be caught with Suuichi while the fan girls were still around to see. The next time, if one of them happens to see, she'll be dead for sure.

--

Kurama handed her a cup of coffee as he seated himself in front of her, "That was quite a scene there," he said.

"Yeah about that Suuichi-san, why ARE they after me? You're their God; shouldn't you be able to handle them?" She asked, anger peaking through her blue eyes. He laughed, a bit unsure. Even if he told her that he tried to get rid of them countless of times, Kagome wouldn't believe him.

Drinking the cup of coffee, he shook his head, "Well, were they the one that injured you from before?" He asked, curious. Not only curious, but a bi angry as well. He wasn't sure why he was angered but he told himself it was because she's a good friend. And none of his good friends should be hurt because of him. _Hai, tell yourself this Kurama and you could look her straight in the eyes. _

To his surprise, she shook her head with a nervous smile, "Iie, it was err . . . anou . . . a youkai!" She exclaimed, getting strange looks from other people. Kurama knew she was lying, but he didn't question her about it. If she doesn't want to tell him, then it's her business not his. Still, that didn't help as his curiosity heightens. But at least, he knew she wasn't lying when she said it wasn't his fan girls. Because of that gash that one night, he was a bit perplexed about her traveling alone. _Yes, a good friend always tries to protect their other friends. _Somehow, he was failing to his other conscience in his head and he was deeply surprised it wasn't Youkos'.

Speaking of Youko, Kurama couldn't feel his presence anywhere in his mind. It puzzled him.

Kurama looked at Kagome as she stared out at the window. He wanted to ask her about some issues, but she seems to already have her own as emotions kept on appearing in her eyes. She's to open, Kurama concluded. It's too easy to read her, "Kagome-san, what's bothering you?" he asked.

She turned, surprised eyes at him, "K'so, gomen ne, I'm just a bit worried is all," She told him.

He smiled, waitjng for her to continue, "You see, as a miko, I didn't think youkais' would be after me instead ME after them, right?" He nodded. "Well, it seems I have an enemy to handle," she whispered, "And I don't think I can handle it."

Kurama's eyes widen. If she was having this much trouble, why didn't she say anything? "I can always help if you want," _Even though I'm having trouble of my own. _He thought afterwards.

She grinned and shook her head, "Nah, I can take care of it, you could say it's a family thing," she told him. This time, there wasn't a trace of false or nervous in her eyes, it was set narrowly, and . . . to Kurama's surprise, angry.

Kurama let out a sigh, "I understand." He averted his eyes to the side, "Demo . . ." As his emerald eyes turned to her, it narrowed, "Please try to be truthful," he could see her shrink back. Kurama waved his hand towards her, "Iie, iie, I just meant that I never fancied dishonesty before, gomen ne."

Kagome looked up and smiled, "Sure, as long as you don't lie about anything either, is that alright?" After this, they started to laugh to themselves.

--

**Kurama – 7, Kagome – 5**

_Letting out another bored sigh, Kagome blew again at the flower as it flowed to the side. For the whole day, she hasn't been doing anything. It bothered her how much energy she still have while she has to sit here and do absolutely nothing! It was by choice, but what else is there to do but watch television, go with her mother, or stay with her ojiisan. _

_Rubbing her eyes, she turned the doorknob of her home and peaked out to see her ojiisan selling his trinkets behind the stand. Some people were in the shrine praying, she could tell. As she walked out and stopped in front of the steps, she turned her head slightly to where a wind passed by. Her head inclined to the large God Tree. It was so large, she had always wanted to know how Hiei can always jump up there so high and face. _

"_Kagome-chan!" She looked down suddenly and a grin made its way to her face. She waved her arm frantically as he walked up the steps. His red, short cropped head seem to naturally blow in the wind as he walked up the last steps of the shrine, facing her. "Ohayo, Kagome-chan." _

"_Hai, hai, you too Suuichi-kun," she replied, "I'm so bored that it could actually be counted as tired," she sighed, depressed. _

_He laughed at her and bonked her head. She rubbed it and glared at her friend, "That hurt," she whispered. _

"_If you're so bored, why don't you help you're ojiisan?" He asked walking towards her grandfather. _

_She pouted and followed him. Smacking him in the back of his head, she dodged quickly away from the smack that could've been right on her arm. He always leaves a bruise everytime he does that, "Whty are you here Suuichi-kun?" Kagome asked, her low ponytail suddenly blowing over her shoulder. She grabbed it and smoothed it behind her back. _

"_Ah, I forgot to tell you. My kaasan let me come to the SunSet shrine to help ojiisan with the shrine, and beside," he smiled, "I respect my elders." _

_Kagome stared at him then glared, "Why are you always so . . ." Kagome tried to find a word, "Respectable?" she finally finished. _

_Finally, he got her in the arm, "Oi! It's not like anyone else will do it, why not I volunteer?" he gave her a cheeky grin. She stuck her tongue out and ran from him to the shrine. Kagome stopped shrot and turned back to the Goshinboku tree. Even though her tousan never taught her any aura reading, she could sense a powerful aura from this tree. _

"_You lied to me!" Kagome turned around swiftly after hearing a loud slap. Poking her head inside the shrine, Kagome closed her mouth from gasping, "how could you Rei?" It was a teenage boy and teenage girl. The teenage girl seem to be really angry. _

"_Kago-" her eyes widen as she shoved her palm right in Suuchi's mouth as she dragged him to look at the scene with her. _

"_Gomen ne Niyuki," the guy had whispered. He had a guilty expression. Kagome looked at the girl who had tears in her eyes. She doesn't get what was going on. _

"_Kagome, do you know how bad eavesdropping is?" Suuichi asked, glaring up at her. She ignored him as her eyes stayed frozen with the two occupants in the shrine. She knew lying was bad, but it was worse than she had thought. _

_The girl shooj her head, "You lied to me countless of times and this is the worse!" She exclaimed. Kagome suddenly jumped in the bush next to the shrine, dragging the poor Suuichi down with her. Now, they were hiding as they watched as the guy went running after the girl. _

_As Kagome came out of the bushes, Kurama went out after, brushing himself off of the bushes, "kagome, that was bad," he told her. _

_She stuck her tongue out at him, "Can't help what curiosity got me into, Suuichi-kun," she said, her voice a bit smaller. _

_Kagome suddenly turned to Suuichi with a grin, "Anou . . . Suuichi-kun, since we're best of friend, lets promise each other to never lie to one another okay?" She asked, putting her pinkie up. _

_His smile was calm as he already understood her. Kagome liked him for this, "Still though, could it be small white teeny tiny-" _

"_Iie!" Kagome exclaimed. _

_He jumped and sighed. With another smile, he entwined their pinkies together and the promise was made with their small childish grin. _

--

"There you are!" Kagome hit her head smack on Suuichi's chin. She rubbed her head in pain and turned to him and apologized so many times that she could've sworn her voice was going dry.

"I-It's alright," he rubbed his chin, wincing.

Kagome turned around hastily and stared at Yamaki a bit angrily, "Gomen nasai!" She shouted, patting her head. This Sango is too different that she somehow makes Kagome angry. It was annoying how Yamaki would always scare Kagome the woman does; Pops out of nowhere and surprise them by shouting out something. But, Kagome couldn't be mad at the woman. Even if Sango then was reserved and a bit more mature, this Sango seem to already have made a life of her own. Kagome knew from experience that everyone is different even if they look so much alike.

With another heavy sigh that day, Kagome used the towel around her neck to wipe the sweat off her face (She brought it with her before she went jogging), "Anou . . . Yamaki-san, someday you'll kill me with you're surprise pop up technique."

Yamaki grinned, "Eh? I use to make a living by that," she laughed lightly.

Kagome finally let out a smile.

"Good morning Suuichi-kun," the woman greeted the red head.

He smiled, a bit force, Kagome could tell, "Hai, you too." It seems, he's just been reawakened about the modeling contract. He looked away as he edged away from Yamaki, suddenly appearing behind Kagome.

"So," Suuichi paused, "Do you have any business here?" He asked straight to the point. Kagome nearly tripped.

"Do you hate Yamaki-san that much?" Kagome asked, so only that Suuichi could hear her.

He shook his head and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Iie, let's just say I don't despise her, but a little bit of dislike can be included."

Kagome then laughed nervously. There were a lot of things Kagome doesn't know about Suuichi, so she didn't question about it. It was, though obvious the bright radiant aura around Suuichi that he was beyond nervous in front of Yamaki. Kagome had guess, that was because yamaki had been chasing him before she even knew him. Still, as she stared at Suuichi's face, guilt suddenly came out of nowhere and entered her system. _Damn! Not again! What the hell was I thinking asking Suuichi when he CLEARLY stated that he didn't want to do any modeling? _Kagome mentally kicked herself. _I am such a stupid baka!_

"Ah! I'm so glad you ask!" She exclaimed, happily, "The shoot will start tomorrow in Tokyo Tower!"

**

* * *

**

**I REALLY hope you guys like this chapter. I had a little writer's block on the flashback part, but it finally came to me. It was weird when I'm off the computer, ideas start to enter my mind. But when I'm on, my imagination seems to always shut down, don't know why. Still, I REALLY hope you like this chapter!**

**_Thank you to all the lovely reviewers:_**

**Ryukotsusei:** lol, thanks for the review. Kurama doesn't seem too upset now does he? I'm jut going to GRADUALLY make them fall for each other, not in an instant though.

**evilmaniac(anonymous**): arigato for your review!

**AnimeMoonlightGoddess:** lol, hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**purp1ebabe:** sry about the confusion.

**WhiteRose-Kurama:** lol, thanks. So many questions , confusions. Well, I can't answer all of them, but it has something to do with the two rings. And I guess I could something in with the Shikon no Tama as well. I only made Kagome know how to fight because I didn't like her to be defenseless against close-combat situation is all. Youko, that's a mystery that will be counted in this story. See, how much twist I put into this fanfiction. I'm confusing everyone, gomen for that.

**Akikazu:**

**Vanya the Elven Maiden of the Valar: **:D, thank you!

**Kagome-reincarnation:** thank you so much. I'll try to finish this fic as soon as possible, but that's going to be really hard since I came this far. Example of my other uncompleted fics.

**white kilala(anonymous):** , I'll try to update as fast as I can, depending on my ideas'.

**Sweet-single:** sry about the confusion, it'll all me clear once in the middle or at the end. Depends, if I still have the ending stuck in my head.

**Hieiforever:** Wow, you're the 1st person to say that you dislike Inu Yasha. Naraku will SURELY be coming in, now that I have an idea for it. And Inu Yasha, we'll see . . .

**chindoll27:** it won't be long now, the next chapter show them at their first shoot in the Tokyo tower!

**Katsume18:** thanks for taking the time and reviewing

**sesshoumaruobsessed:** Sesshoumaru, yes he'll be in there, tho I did wanted to surprise you guys, but oh well. And about Shippou and Kouga, definitely no Kouga(or maybe there will be), and Shippou, I'm still trying to find a way to put him in there.

**vi3dream27:** love triangle, I'm SO sry that I didn't clarify that! Anf the guess you made was right! It is a Youko/Kagome/Kurama love triangle. Though, there is something that I'll definitely surprise you guys on. So, you can count on the suspense as one of the genre!

**susie202:** thanks, and I'm happy to inspire you to continue yours' . . .I guess?

**Dark Inu Fan:** thank you!

**shadow miko:**

**Minna-san it's a Youko/Kagome/Kurama triangle, remember that. I decided to have it at that when I finally went out of my writer's block! Hope you keep reading and reviewing this fic if you want me to continue! All your reviews inspire me and keeps me typing up the lovely chapters. Arigato! **


	10. Chapter 9: Youko Kurama

**Instinctive Emotions**

**AN:** _Finally huh?_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own it of course, even if I hate saying it so much._

_Knowing Your Savior's Name_

* * *

Petals of lavender flower burned in the crisp fire as it crackle. The fire started to switch from luminescent purple then back to red. Deep in the woods of Makai, a small rip could be seen cutting through the air. Two figures jumped out and landed in front of their Master, "I take the both of you contacted the three?"

The one in cloak, with lavender eyes, head bowed and one knee propped, inclined his head towards his master, "Hai, demo . . . It seems the boy, _Kurama_, has dispatched the powerful bandit from him," he paused as his purple lips turned upward into a smirk, "And I suppose I could say," A small chuckled came from the demon, "He doesn't realize realized it . . . yet."

Only half of their master's face could be seen through the black hooded cloak. His blue lips suddenly quirked up into a smirk, "That only makes it more enjoyable." He turned to the female who only wore a thick leather black pant, with a purple tight sleeveless V-neck shirt, separate pair of long sleeves that seem to hug her arms, missing the shoulders. Her face was covered in the shadows only showing dark brown hair tied in a high ponytail clasp with a large purple ribbon, "Ne Sora, when were you going to inform me this?"

The demonness flinched, but nodded her head silently, "Go-gomen ne," Her voice soft, but the strongest of the three didn't miss the uncertainty of Sora's voice. His smirk, in lack of better word, widens.

--

Kagome leaned against the railing as she stuck her face out from the top of Tokyo Towers. There was no one there as Kagome guessed it because of the photo shoot she and Suuichi is going to be doing. She was a bit glad that it's in Tokyo. It's either she hasn't been on the tower for awhile or she was just homesick.

"Ah, I guess the way your hanging is a good suicidal attempt," she heard the small chuckling as she quickly stood up straight. She could feel her face burning.

Turning to the intruder, she couldn't help but stare, her eyes widening. Kagome's jaw dropped, "Mi-Miroku?" She questioned.

His eyes widen mildly, but soften a bit, "Oh I suppose you have heard of me from San-Excuse me Yamaki-san?" He raises an eyebrow as her shocked expression never left her as she kept on opening and closing her mouth like a fish. He hasn't a clue why, but it was really unnerving him, "Eto . . ." _Maybe she saw me in a magazine?_

As if she came out of her daze, Kagome shook her head, "Y-your name's Miroku?" She asks, as if she was on the verge of crying. Hopefully, for him, she isn't one of his fans.

"Well, that's what I tell the journalists, famous photographer Miroku Eruichi Yuhinaga."

Suddenly, she fainted. He watched as her body fall, but he was quick enough to catch her. Without noticing, a relieved sigh escaped his lips. But as he finally realizes what position he was in, Miroku smile with mischief clearly written on his face. His hands, as if a mind of it own started to travel . . .

"Baka," the hairs on the back of his neck suddenly stood on end. The venomous tension that he's feeling right now is worst that his mothers', "Hentai! Get your hands off her!" He was then pounded by a seemingly harmless fake camera that came out of nowhere in Yamaki's hand. Naoki grabbed Kagome quickly before she fell on the hard floor, "Baka hentai, what did you do to her?"

Miroku, to whom Naoki is speaking to, twitched on the ground. With his head pressed firmly there, Naoki stomped on his back, making him groan and wince with every stomp. His reply was muffled. She stomped again, "What was that?" The only sound was muffled as her eyes glinted, dangerously. Again, she stomped her foot on him, and kept on stomping while holding Kagome.

_

* * *

_

_Kagome's lips twitched as her face harden. Her stomach was churning inside. The frown was breaking, as it kept on twitching upward, "Wh-what are you two doing?" She was ashamed she had to ruin the comical scene. _

"_Eh . . . Kagome-sama, please don't sneak up on us like that." _

_That was it! She laughed, holding onto her stomach. Even if she doesn't understand the situation, but she can guess what they were trying to do, "Oh Kami! You two, what are you think you're trying to do in MY sleeping bag?" _

_Sango, she can tell was half undress, Miroku was on top of her, and they seem to be struggling in there. Kagome held her stomach and laughed so hard, that even small trickle of tears appeared on the bridge of her eyes. _

--

"_Oh, that was a good laugh," her laughing stop as she sighed. Sango, now fully clothed and Miroku in his robe, just looking a bit tousled, all in all, Kagome could only guessed what they were trying to do, "You guys sure it isn't too soon?" Kagome finally ask, breaking the awkward silence. _

_They both turned from each other blushing towards her, "What do you mean by that Kagome-chan?" _

"_I mean, doing THAT in YOUR age, isn't that a bit too soon?" She asked. _

_Sango scratched her head in confusion, "Demo . . . I'm only sixteen, I think I'm already late to find a husband," Kagome tilted her head to the side. She laughed nervously, "What about you Kagome-chan?" _

_She blinked when the question was directed to her. Kagome stayed silent, as she was frozen by the question. Suddenly, she turned red from head to toe, "What about me!" She yelled, "It's still WAY too early for me, I'm only fifteen for Kami's sake, what kind of question was that?" She asked, a bit too exasperated. She panted afterwards. _

"_You mean, in the future, it's different?" Miroku finally spoke, "And why suppose it is too soon for ANYONE to do THAT?" _

"_Of course! It's way different from this time," she said, calming herself. _

_Kagome shook her head. She was too young to talk about these things. Still, as she turned back to Miroku and Sango to which Sango has just slapped Miroku, she couldn't help but let out a small frown. They haven't exactly made a vow as husband and wife yet. When she was about to question her thoughts, she gasped and fell on her head when an orange furball came hurtling at her, "Shippou . . ." She groaned. _

_Looking up quickly, her eyes widen as she jumoed and quickly grab Shippou, "Inu Yasha, what do you think you're doing?" _

"_Th-that furball, give him to me! I'm going to kill him!" Kagome blinked as Shippou snickered behind her leg. She glances back at the blushing Inu Yasha. What in the world happened? Looking towards Shippou, the small kitsune jumped on her head._

"_Ah, just because I'm wiser to talk about THAT, you get all mad?" The kitsune snickered. This, she was irritably confused. _

"_You idiot, your too young to talk about that!" se looked from Shippou to Inu Yasha, then back again. They kept on arguing, a demon on her head yelling and insulting, and a hanyou in front of her face also yelling and telling Shippou he's an idiot. _

_They were driving her nuts! She grabbed Shippou and hung him upside down by his small little paws, "Sit!" She commanded Inu Yasha as a loud thud came. Now, her inu friend is seen face-forward on the ground. _

_As soon as her mind calm, she glared and Inu Yasha then at Shippou, "What in the world did you two talk about?" She asks. _

_There was a muffled reply from Inu Yasha and Shippou was mumbling about something. She let her spiritual energy die down as Inu Yasha looked up and glared at her. She turned Shippou right side up, "Alright, Shippou what happened?" _

_Shippou finally shook his head as the swirl in his eyes disappeared, "Just because I talk about mating, and the way you should do while the male-"Suddenly, Kagome has her hand clamped right on Shippou's mouth. He blinked at her, questioningly. _

"_Y'know, maybe," she looked towards Sango and Miroku. Sango has a fist above her mouth as she stifled from giggling and Miroku was giving her a charming 'told-you-so' look, "Maybe I am too young to understand after all." _

_Inu Yasha, face still planted on the ground, grumbled something inaudible as he blushed a pinkish red. Kagome smiled sheepishly at her friend and raised her hand to rub the back of her head, "Heheh," she laughed nervously. _

* * *

"Are you sure this baka hentai didn't do anything to you Kagome-chan?" Even as Naoki spoke, her cold glare stayed on Miroku who was at least on the other side of the large tower. 

Kagome watched nervously. It seems reincarnation Miroku is still the same, yet Sango gotten a little more violent per say, ten times worst? Though this time it's a camera and the boomerang was probably . . . okay, so they both seem to have the same affect, "Iie, I th-think it was the weather is all," she lied. If she suddenly straight out and told them Miroku . . . no Yuhinaga-san was Miroku from five hundred years ago, they'll think she's a nut.

At least, as Kagome glance at Miroku, she knows she isn't dreaming. It really is Miroku. And this time, his name hasn't changed except his attached middle and sir name, "Are you listening Kagome-chan?"

She quickly turned to Naoki who has her eyebrow furrowed, "Gomen ne Yamaki-san." She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. _My mistake. _

Naoki Yamaki smiled at Kagome, "It's alright, even if he's a hentai, I think he's cute too." Her eyes widen. That wasn't what she was thinking at all. Where'd Naoki come up with that? Her eye widen from its original size. Suddenly, a small laugh erupted from her; it was soft, but nervous.

But as she looked at Naoki more, she could really contrast between her and Sango. Sango was a teen warrior who keeps her mind from swaying, and Naoki is a woman with eyes full of wisdom and more understanding, and yet, act like a child. As she imagined them combining together, their bodies just won't stick as if a magnet pulls them apart. _It's almost like me and Kikyou. _Once she realized this, Kagome let out a sigh. _Past dwelling is very bad, _Kagome reminded herself.

"Kagome-chan, what happen to Minamino?"

Kagome blinked, "He's at . . ." she trailed off, "Matte, He's over at . . ." Kagome mumbled, "Iie, I know," her eyes brighten. Suddenly, she scratched her head, "You know I never saw him in the van on our way here."

The world-wide famous photographer's eyes widen, "Nani!"

--

Kurama looked at the clock from his bed. It was one in the afternoon, and was it him or was he forgetting something. Rubbing his right eye with his left hand, he turned to the curtains which were put up. The summer has been fine so far considering he's been able to sleep in all day, which was good. He was grateful, his kaasan didn't think of going to another trip.

Plopping his head back on pillow and his body on his bed, he closed his eyes and tries to take advantage of a few extra time. No missions, no demons, no hazardous being, and definitely no danger. A normal, yet peaceful life.

"Suuichi Minamino, get your ass out of bed!"

Well, as much as he wanted peace, it's only a fact when one is surprise; they'll jump up suddenly and start to look around hastily to find the source of the loud voice. And there, at his entrance was Naoki Yamaki seeming to have run a thousand mile marathon. Rubbing his eyes once more, he made out Kagome as she panted behind Yamaki.

_I completely forgot. _

_--_

With a yawn, he climbed up the Tokyo Tower, following Kagome. The ride from Shukoku to Tokyo was pretty long. It was obvious he's really tired. And why exactly does it have to take place at Tokyo Towers, it was almost seven o'clock, couldn't they do this tomorrow? Personally, Kurama isn't a lazy person, but its summer where the air conditioner is at home and he could sleep in.

"Ah, finally we could start the shoot!" Yamaki exclaimed at they reached the top. The cameras' were all set up and the crew was waiting while looking exhausted and tired. They must've waited for a long time. Kurama now felt guilty. He really did forget the photo shoot was today.

Naoki clapped her hands a few times, "Alright, up everyone!" she exclaimed, "Make up artist, the two models right here, set them up!" She looked out at the window, "Come on people, get your ass up, the shoot is starting!" They all groan as they listened to her instruction. Even though you've done this your whole life, you'll get tired eventually.

Kurama and Kagome were dragged onto the side, "Yuhinaga! What the hell are still doing here! And don't touch me there you baka hentai!" they could hear the loud slam of a camera cracking a skull.

Kagomw winced visibly, "Yuhinaga-san? What is he doing here?" Kurama question as he observed the Yamaki and Miroku. He was really surprised actually.

"Ah, you know him?" Kagome asks.

He looked at her and nodded, "Mmm," Kurama said, "He's also photographer, exactly like Yamaki-san as well, but a bit more famed."

Kagome raised her eyebrow, this time beyond belief. How long has she been out of civilization? They were so famed and she never has heard of them. And they're her best friend's reincarnation! If she knew this before, she would've gone out looking for them even when she wasn't in the feudal era. _Kagome, some friend you are. _She thought to herself.

"Did you guys hear that they were getting married in four months?" the make-up artist asked.

Kagome's jaw nearly dropped making the lip gloss tail all the way to part of her cheek, "No way!" She exclaimed.

"Well, believe it. Yamaki-san is going to be part of the Yuhinaga clan as Naoki Yuhinaga." The make up artist wiped the lips gloss from her cheek.

As she turned to Suuichi, he gave out a sigh when she stared at him questioning, "It was on the new seven months ago." He finally said. He looked back at the fighting couple, "It's hard to believe ne Kagome-san?" Suuichi ask, tilting his head.

The said person turned to look at Yamaki and Yuhinaga. The image soon replaced Naoki as Sango and Yuhinaga-san as Miroku, and the camera turned into a boomerang. She didn't know why, but she wanted to cry so badly. Yet, that would only cause people to wonder. Instead, she gulped down and bit her bottom lip from crying. She held her tears in. This was just too perfect, "Iie, I think they make a great couple."

"All done Kagome-san!"

The miko blinked as a mirror was given to her. As she looked at herself, she furrowed her eyebrow in confusion, "Anou . . . Not much changed," she mumbled, trying not to sound so harsh.

The make up artist, crouched next to her on the chair. She place her cheek against Kagomes', "Of course not, I only bring out the beauty inside the models and for you, well . . ." she smiled, a warm and admiring one, "You were already pure and beautiful both in and out."

Suddenly, not knowing what came out her, Kagome blushed crimson. And the only thought that came to her mind was, _Err . . . Heat must be getting to me. _

"I suppose that's why Sango wanted you to model; she could tell in your eyes that you're pure." The make up artist patted her head as she stood up, "It's a rare trait these days."

Kagome watched as the make up artist picked up a few hair supplies, "Now, let's do something about your hair."

--

Kagome picked lightly on the tight clothes. She only wore a white short skirt that reached mid-thigh, hugging her legs and hip, wearing a tight black t-shirt only coming down above her stomach. There was a line style from the v-neck down. Also, two white wrist band was on both her wrist, having a logo on it. She has to wear a high heal that pointed from her heals and sharp in the front. A sleeveless trench black trench coat hid her body, fortunately. It reached to the ankle. And to her surprise, the trench coat was in great design.

She suddenly covered herself. As she looked from the dressing room, she smiled slightly at the woman standing there, "Anou . . . Must I wear this?" She asked, her voice really low, "It's a . . . err . . . a bit revealing don't you think?" And not to mention, she looks like a criminal.

"Of course not! A lot of people wear that these days, revealing or not, now come out!" She was dragged out of the dressing room, "Minamino-san has already finished and there were no complaints from him dear." Te old chubby woman dragged her off to the top of Tokyo tower. The shoot was in a complicated place. A few arguments here and there they decided to do this shoot at a night scene.

When they reached the top, she walked straight into the woman's back. Slipping, she quickly grabbed onto a handle and slipped her foot to the side so she could stand up straight. These high heels were too much for her. It practically killed Kagome or maybe it was just her, but she did almost trip through the stairs.

Giving out a sigh, she turned back to the woman. What was she staring at that her eyes practically turned into goo? She slowly peeked from the back, her head above the woman's shoulder. Her eyes landed straight towards Suuichi.

Her breath hitched in her throat. Kagome stared at him, her eyes glued. Poses after poses, she couldn't believe it. It's as if she just realized something. Gulping, she blushed furiously as a thought came to mind, _Suuichi's beautiful. _This was the first time she saw him differently. After knowing him about a week, close to two, she never had ONCE thought how handsome he is. She nearly gasps as his stunningly emerald eyes landed on her. Looking away instantly, she place her hands behind her back and continued to blush, as it she feel the warmth traveling through her whole body.

--

As Kurama finished, he walked towards Kagome. He wondered why she kicked herself as she waved to him. Her eyes seem to twinkle, "Suuichi-san! That was great!" She called out. Kurama snatched a water bottle and gulped it down.

"You really think so?" He asked, once she reached him.

Kagome nodded, "Of course, you look like a-"She seem to cut herself off as a deep blush stained her face. He could practically see the steam coming from her ears. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity. What was she about to say?

"I look like a . . ." He trailed off, wanting her to continue.

She turned back to him and shook her head vigorously, "Ah, I didn't say anything!" She exclaimed and place a hand behind the back of her head and rubbed, "Hai, hai, I didn't say anything."

He smirked, "But I clearly heard you were about to categorize me," He smiled. To his utter surprise, she started to blushing again and this time, he notice how it run down her neck towards her shoulder and down to her . . . Kurama looked away quickly. A small tinge of red could be seen over the bridge of his nose.

"Kagome-chan! Your turn!"

With still a small blush coming from her, she gave him a smile and ran towards Yamaki.

As he watched Kagome, he let out a smile. _Was it just him or is their friendship growing?_

**

* * *

**

**Kurama – 9 Kagome – 7**

"_Kagome! We're going to get caught!" he whispered harshly. _

_She shushed him and clamped his mouth shut with her palm, "What are you complaining about? You're a demon for Kami's sake, it'll be easy for you to leave you baka,' she told him harshly. _

_As she loosens her hold, Kurama shook his head so his mouth was loose, "Kagome, just because you don't see your aniki often, it doesn't give you to right to enter a dangerous world," he glared at her as she crossed her arm in a sign of defiant. _

_She grinded her teeth together, "You've been there, my otousan's been there, aniki's been there, how come I can't go?" Kurama rolled his eyes at her. They were one room to the portal and this is his last chance to convince or their both doomed. _

_Kurama wanted to wring her neck. She was frustrating him to no end. Instead of being an obedient little seven year old, she JUST has to be rebellious and rude. When she was four years old, Kagome wasn't so complicated then. They used to always play a nice game of hide n' seek, tick-tack-toe, or even ice skating. But by the age of five, she starts to become rather difficult to handle. Even as her best friend, she won't listen to him!_

"_Kagome, trust me on this. Makai is too dangerous for a hanyou," he said, a bit exasperated. _

_She glared at him, "So, you're saying that just because I'm part ningen, I can't take care of myself?" _

"_Nani? What conclusion is that?" _

"_Hanyou means half ningen, half youkai. You're saying that because humans are naturally weaker than youkais', that hanyou is probably the weakest of all youkai races, am I right?" _

"_Iie! Kagome, I'm not saying that. I'm just explaining that no hanyou has ever stepped the boundary of entering Makai." _

"_So no ningen either right Suuichi-kun?" She clenched her fist, her two set of blue and red eyes started to burn. He watched silently as she started to change, two red ruby eyes stared back at him, "Well, now I'm a youkai, I can enter peacefully." _

_Kagome smirked as she opened the door to her otousan's room, "Matte! Kagome-chan!" He grabbed her arm before she could jump in. The portal was to stay open only one can go in but on the other side it will close. She turned to him with an angry look on her small face. _

"_Let go Suuichi-kun, if you don't want to go, I'll just go alone!" She yelled. _

_Kurama narrowed his eyes at her attitude. She's too stubborn for her own good. With a swift kick under her knees, she fell. Soon after, he had her in a head lock, with leaf sword on her neck, "Listen to what others have to say, Kagome. I'm not the sort of person who likes to be ignored." His voice came a bit deeper as his eyes flickered golden for a second. _

"_Suuichi-kun, let go of me!" He was forced away from her when a burning hadn came directed to his face. She must've learned how to use those from Hiei. _

_Kagome was nearing the portal. With a bit of aggravation, he bring out a whip without any thorn and wrapped her in it. He used the whip to pull her in. When she came to, Kagome blinked rapidly, "What in the . . . Suuichi-kun!" _

_She was sitting cross-legged away from the portal. With a frustrated sigh, he sat in front of her. Ignoring her glare, he pulled on his rope like whip so she couldn't easily get loose, "You are just a pup compared to me Kagome, so just stay put." _

_He scowled at her when she stuck her tongue out at him. Such immaturity and she expects she could survive in Makai. He shook his head. He knows Kagome long enough to know she isn't as strong as him, or Hiei. Still, Kagome has a lot of power that she couldn't control, he give her that. _

_He moved closer to her as she glared at him, "Kagome-chan, this is for the good." _

_She turned her head away, feigning ignorance, "I know how much you miss Hiei, I do too, but doing something so reckless, is it even worth your own life?" He asked. _

_Still, she pretended she didn't hear a word that came out of his lips. Kurama's left eyebrow twitch. If she's complicated now, let's forget about ever seeing adulthood, "Kagome," he sighed. _

"_All I want to see is my aniki and otousan, why is so hard to understand?" Kurama looked up suddenly. He gulped when tears startwed to fall from her eyes, "I haven't seen or heard them in a year, they've been gone too long Suuichi-kun, I want to know what happen to them!" His eyes soften. Kurama know how much she really cares for her family, but they then again, they wouldn't want to see her endanger. _

"_Then just wait," he stated simply. _

_She glowered at him as she tried to hold back the tears, "I've waited for them and still, I can't see Hiei. I miss my aniki," she cried harder, but bit her lips from screaming. The tears were flowing as if it's a waterfall. _

_Kurama smiled softly. Placing a hand on her left cheek, he stoked the tears away, "That's why you need to be brave enough to wait and besides," he grinned, childishly, "We are mere children, we have our whole lives ahead of us." _

_When her crying stopped suddenly, she let out a soft smile. Using his sleeves, he wiped the tears away from her face, "Arigato Suuichi-kun." _

_Without warning, he pulled her into a tight embrace, "Just do me a favor okay?" he asked, "Don't always worry me like that, I don't want to die leaving you a widow." _

"_Nani!" she yelled. He laughed lightly. If Kurama would've seen her face now, he would cracked up. She looks like a ripe tomato just being picked out of the field. _

* * *

"D-do we have to?" Kagome ask. This is really embarrassing. After a few shots here and there, now they have to take it together. Yamaki grinned with a peace sign. 

"Don't worry about it, it's going to be a couple of shots," she smiled as she place in another film.

Kagome let out a groan. When she asked one of the crew members what time it was, they said it was close to ten. She shook her head. Sango seem to never get tired, but Kagome's exhausted. After a few dozen of changing clothes, she had to come out and try to pose. It was hard since she has no clue about how to do any of this. It was all the instruction of Yamaki.

What worries her was the fact that Suuichi was so calm about this stuff. _Wow, what a mellowed out guy. _She thought. But when he's posing, she couldn't help but stare in awe. He looks great. Sometimes though, when she sees him in make up, Kagome couldn't help but laugh a little at that. He looks like a girl. Maybe if he dresses like one, he'll be a good replacement as a woman. She stifled a laugh imagine Suuichi in a dress.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" She looked up suddenly. Speak of the devil.

"H-hai, I'm alright, just thought of something funny. Actually," Kagome trailed off, "It wouldn't look so bad," it was obvious she's still a bit dazed in with her thoughts. Kurama plus dress, equals the one and only word, beautiful.

When she finally registered what she was saying AND thinking, slapped herself mentally a couple of times, hurting her conscious in the process, "Kagome-chan! Minamino-san! Let's go!"

--

He wasn't so sure that this is the best position nor does he ever imagine himself in, especially with her. Now sitting on the sill of Tokyo tower, he looked to the side, his eyes cast to the city. One leg propped above the sill with his arm on his knee. The other leg hung lazily down. This would be a really comfortable posioton if it isn't for the fact that Kagome, his FRIEND is leaning against him in an intimate position.

Kurama's arm is encircled around her waist, hand resting on the other side of her hip, with her back pressed against his chest. Kagome has her legs crossed as she stood up; the only thing that kept her from falling was him. Now Kurama is for certain, as a ningen, Yamaki is insane.

"This is a bit awkward now isn't it?" Kagome ask. He could feel heat coming off her of her waist. She was just wearing a sleeveless light blue blouse over a jaded green tube top, which doesn't cover her stomach.

"Hai, but bear in mind that this is just a pose, nothing more," he coughed a bit as he tries to let his blush become minimal.

Yamaki, behind her camera gave them a thumb up as she pressed her face close to her large camera. Suddenly, clicks after clicks were heard.

"Alright! Next pose, Minamino-san, rise!" Yamaki exclaimed. He took his arms away as Kagome let out a sigh and stood stiffly up. She was just relaxed moments ago.

Again, Yamaki found the most intimate pose ever. If it wasn't for the contract, he would've decline doing this. He could tell how embarrassed the miko is. His face so close to hers', their nose almost touching, not to mention their lips, "I never meant to do this Kagome-san, I apologize," he whispered.

She laughed uncomfortably.

Kagome was now leaning against the side of the open window. This time, she was the one staring out at the city. Well, close at least, consider the centimeters it is to reach her lips. Her arms were relaxed, as relaxed as it can be crossed under her chest. Kagome's legs were on the sill, long enough to reach the other side.

Her face was turned upward at him. His face was leaning down towards Kagome's lips. There lips were so close that it doesn't even look like a pose. A hand freely on the other side of her body, keeping her trapped, with the other resting against next to her head. After a click and a bright light, he quickly stumbled away.

"Awesome you guys!"

Kagome and Kurama turned to each other, and then quickly look away, soon shrugging.

--

She stood above the tip of the tower. Sora couldn't help but feel that her master is twisting his plan to his own desires. It's strange how he was more interested in Kagome than the ring she possessed. Sora doesn't understand nor care why, she was just ordered to do two things and she follow through.

Bringing up her hand, she fisted them. Three daggers appeared being grasped by her clenched fingers in a lavender glow. Her eyes open, glowing in the dark sky, crimson red. She narrowed it and suddenly disappeared.

_--_

She sat up abruptly. Scratching her head in confusion, she turned to the open window. No wonder it felt so chilly. Still, as she stared at the porch, she smiled as she over look the Tokyo Tower. Considering their hotel was so close, she could a perfect frame of it from here. Bringing out a light sweater, she slid open the large window and stepped out into the porch.

Kagome was at least two stories up, she realized as she looked down, "You felt it too?"

Jumping slightly, the miko turned to the voice. It was on the other room. Suuichi stood on the porch. Looking away suddenly, she couldn't forget how much of a perfect model he was.

Letting out a sigh, she nodded, "Hai, powerful youki, it was the same one as the other, just slightly different . . ." she mumbled quietly to herself.

"I felt it before as well . . ." She turned to Suuichi questioningly. He smiled, "I suppose we're up against the same enemy."

She gave him an unsure smile. It might be true. When he said this, it only piqued her curiosity. What does he mean he felt it before? When she was ready to question him about this, her senses started to alert her.

Jumping up on the handle of the porch, she panted as the vase next to her exploded. Kagome gulped. Turning to suuichi her eyes widen as he dodged multiple of razor sharp petals, "Miko-sama?" Kagome stood up, as the woman stare at her. Thos eyes suddenly soften from crimson to gray, "Pleasure to meet you," the woman, no demonness gave her a mock bow.

Her eye narrowed slightly. If this was a powerful opponent, then Kagome's doomed for. Hopefully, she'll be able to handle her or chase her away with her limited miko abilities. Her eyes suddenly cast to Suuichi was now up on the roof. _Great, alone. _When she turned to the one who's fighting Suuichi, her eyed widen. Is that lavender eyed freak!

She clenched her fist, spiritual energy slipping out. Turning to the demonness in front of her, she focused on the youki the demon holds, "You're in it with him aren't you?" She asks. Still, as she tries to keep from trembling, the meekness of her voice was heard. _Why DO these things keep happening to me? _She asked to herself, slightly exasperated.

"Well now, isn't that a bit harsh Kagome-chan? That demon and myself are separate people, well youkai, but yeah, we have the same master."

Kagome doesn't have anywhere to go, she just stood there. Still, she won't let this woman, even though her aura is so dangerous, kill her. She won't die. Not now, and certainly not the likes of her. Yet, this small little voice inside her was telling her to forget it and make a run for it! "Wh-what does your master want with me?"

The demonness smile widen into a grin, "Now that is simply a good question, not only that but also the ring you possess," she waved her hand with a dangerously glowing dagger, "I'm not quite sure why he's so fascinated with you Kagome-chan, but I definitely understand the reason for the rings, now then, I was here to tear this place apart, and the things close to you, is that a problem?" The demonness asked nonchalantly.

Kagome fisted her hand, "Of course there's something wrong with that! You will absolutely not tear anyone apart, especially those that are dear to me!" She exclaimed. Yet, that small little voice keeps on telling her to shut you dumb jackass! She winced hearing her own voice scream in her own mind.

"Well, for a miko, you're really open aren't you?" She asked. Kagome eyes widen. Making a back flip away from the dagger, she grabbed on a branch before having her head land straight on the concrete.

Kagome barely had time to dodge when a dagger hit closely to her neck. She ducked in time. Jumping out from the tree, Kagome rolled away when an explosion was suddenly heard.

She tripped over a trashcan when she dodged another explosion. Suddenly, she stopped short in her tracks when the demonness stood in front of her. Kagome was trapped as the woman stalked forward. Biting her lips, Kagome could feel her back pressing against the wall, "Nani? That's all you got miko-sama?" The demonness smirked.

She clenched her teeth, but the worried in her eyes didn't vanish. When a dager came sizzling at her, she held up her hand and formed a small barrier. The dagger didn't disappear as she hoped, but reflected and was struck at a run down building. It collapsed. Kagome's eyes went wide. _Alright, this place is WAY too dangerous. _

As she looked up, Kagome grabbed on the top of the wall and did a back flip. Landing, she faced the demonness, "You're pretty strong for an 'evolving miko' Kagome-chan."

There was something wrong with this youkai. Kagome could tell whether the woman wants to kill her or not, but is she 'testing' Kagome? She wasn't sure nor does she like this game very well. Jumping from the wall, she ran. The Tokyo tower was nearing. Maybe, she could hide there for awhile.

When a sudden explosion came her way, she bit her lip from screaming. _I guess not. _

Making her way up the stairs, she ran from the daggers. Still, it was shooting at her explosions after explosions coming after her. _Okay, I guess I'll be dead. But if I could just live for a few more minutes, I'm willing to risk anything. _

When she reached the top, she stopped moving, her eyes widen, "No where else to run Kagome-chan?" She turned around swiftly, quickly tucking her hair away from the wind. She winced when daggers came her way, cutting and small explosion around her body.

_No more running, yeah this is just great._ Se thought warily, "Kuso," she muttered. Her bows are more effective in battles. She barely could conjure up a bow before, how in the hell is she suppose to summon a spell to her bidding. Letting out a heavy sigh, she brought both her hands up as daggers made its way towards her.

She focused, with precise aim at the demonness in front of her. Soon as the dagger reached, a large light appeared in her hands. The daggers suddenly shot back out at the youkai. Kagome let out a smile when three huge explosions erupted, covering the demonness in dark cloudy dust. If that didn't kill the woman, Kagome doesn't know what else to do. Besides, all her miko energy seems to have run out, well, almost. Again, even though she's powerful, Kagome was only an intermediate miko. So, her spiritual energy is limited.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief as she closed her eyes with a smile. Suddenly, her senses picked up as she looked back up. Though, it was too late as a lavender pierced itself on her left arm, explosion. She was too frozen to do anything as she found herself falling backwards. But finally, she let out an ear-piercing scream, "Ahh!"

--

His eyes widen slightly. Jumping high in the hand, he caught Kagome's hand and used his rose whip to tie it around the top of the tower. As he looked at her, he held tightly onto the end of the rose whip and trying desperately, to hold tightly onto Kagome's hand. When he felt hers' tighten, he could only tighten back, "Don't let go," he told her.

She nodded mutely, her eyes glistening with tears, "So this is what he meant when you were dispatched. The great bandit of Makai, never thought I'd meet you."

He glared up at the woman. Somehow, he had a feeling they were planning something like this. She smirked, "Interesting, so Kagome-chan doesn't possess the sapphire ring?" She asked, floating up next to them.

Three bright lavender daggers appeared in her hand, "Kagome-chan, I thought you were far more powerful. It's a real let down on my part, demo . . . This is all I had to do," she smiled as she floated next to Kagome, "I was here to test your power, but my master wants me to also get rid of you, what a shame," she chuckled, "And there was barely any mikos' around with spiritual power like yours'."

Youko couldn't contain the growl as she wipe the tears from Kagome's eyes, "Too bad, really."

The girl levitated away. Youko's eyes widen when the demonness threw her daggers at Kagome, explosion afterwards. Kagome's widen as she started to fall once more. This time, she was too frozen to do anything, even let out a scream, "Ja ne Youko Kurama."

Clenching his fist, he released his rose whip and kicked the tower. Now, he was traveling in a faster speed to catch up to Kagome. He saw her eyes falling unconscious as her arms flail away. Her ebony hair suddenly lashing out violently as it covered her face. Tears were cascading in the wind.

As he reached her, he twisted himself and grabbed her. Covering with his body, they came crashing down on the cemented ground, next to the tower, a crater left in their wake.

--

Panting, he collapsed on one knee. His eyes narrowed into slits, he watched as the demon crouched down and pick up the sapphire ring, "I suppose I finished Sora's mission for her," Kurama heard the demon whisper.

The youkai was strong not to mention his youki was dark. Sweat trickled down his forehead as the demon advanced closer. His red hair covered his face. He could barely tune in with Youko anymore. That only means, he could barely tune in with his demonic energy. This was getting too difficult.

"A ningen's soul, in a ningen's body, what happen to that creature, the bandit ningen?" Kurama kept quiet. So, if that is true, then Youko found some way to leave him. Is that the reason why he couldn't sense Youko in his mind? Is that the reason why he feels weaker? Right now, his injuries were healing slowly.

The demon's hand suddenly glow lavender, as he dropped his hidden eyes, Kurama's eyes widens. A spell! Trying to break away from the gaze, Kurama struggled to use his whip. When the demon suddenly, lashed out with sharp lavender petals, Kurama finally thrust a sword, made by leaves deep in his abdomen, stopping him instantly.

"So, you were able to break away as well, stronger than her," the demon dissipated into lavender petals, "As expected."

Kurama was thrown away from the demon as his back hit the fence, breaking the wires. He barely had time to dodge when hundreds of deadly petals hurtled around him, cutting him in the process.

Wounded and barely able to stand, he watched silently as the demon's body started to be covered in lavender petals, "I would like to stay and finish you off, but my master ordered me only to warn you about his powers, and I am only one tenth of it." His voice echoes in Kurama's ears.

--

Kagome wiped the sweat away from her brow. She has seen enough youkais' to know that demons heal quickly enough, and she can bet that this one is strong enough to heal in an hour or so. Still, she couldn't help the feeling that since he's unconscious like that, he can't be all THAT invincible, even if Inu Yasha seems like this.

Sitting next to him on the bench, she let out a sigh and leaned against the bench. Wincing slightly, she touched her side in pain. The blood flowed easily, staining the make-shift bandage partly from her sweater.

In her other hand, she unclasped it and closed her eyes once more. The shikon fell out again. Letting out a small smile, she shook her head. Even if this keeps happening, it wasn't her fault this time. At least, she understands why they attacked now. The sapphire and ruby ring her aniki . . . err Hiei and herself have. Though, since she doesn't have it with her right now, she can't help the feeling that Suuichi's in danger.

Rubbing her neck, she clasped her hand tightly on the Shikon no Tama. They weren't after this is what surprised her greatly. Slowly, the light of the Shikon dimmed as Kagome place her powers for it to be kept hidden.

Letting out a sigh, she turned back to the youkai sleeping on the bench. She nearly jumped out of her skin when two set of golden eyes stared back at her, "You scared me!" Kagome places a hand on her beating heart.

"Did I?" He raised an eyebrow, in amusement.

"H-hai, when did you wake up?"

He stared at her with sharp eyes. They really remind her of Sesshoumaru, but his ears, those sharp ears remind her of Inu Yasha. She winced slightly remembering it. Kagome's even tempted to ask if he has any relation to them at all, "The missing Shikon no Tama was with you after all."

Kagome tensed. She was relieved that he couldn't move, "So this is the reason why it was said to be missing for an estimated five hundred years."

She bit her lips as she turned away from him, "Hai, though, I won't explain to you how I have it with me."

There was a small chuckled on his part which made Kagome inclined her head back to him, "Doesn't matter to me. Though it might in the past . . ." He trailed off, "And . . ." He trailed off, "Is keeping this spell on me a way of showing me your gratitude?" He asked.

Kagome smiled nervously, "Gomen nasai," she said. Rubbing the back of her head embarrassingly, she let the blush cover her cheeks, "I-it's just e-extra precaution is all, nothing against you."

She shrank away when he gave her a piercing gaze, a blank expression crossing her way. Kagoem bit her bottom lip as an eerie silent came her way. Fortunately, for her, he broke the silence, "I suppose it can't be helped. You do have the Shikon in your possession, even I would want it."

A smile came to her lips, happy that he understood, "Still, I wouldn't consider this gratitude for saving you, not once," this time, his eyebrow furrowed, showing annoyance in his expression, "But twice."

"Anou . . . gomen nasai," Kagome said, "Still, it isn't like the spell won't wear off," she whispered, more like mumble to herself.

Kagome turned to him with furrowed eyebrow, "I don't understand though, why did you save me? You're a youkai after all."

He smirked, "Such a simple question Miko-sama, though, the answer will be hard to understand."

"And just what is the answer?" She asks, "Mikos' and youkais' are enemies, and I know you know that, so why?"

He closed his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips. Kagome blushed slightly. Even she has to admit he has, a certain charm, "All I want is to protect you."

Kagome stared at him as he cracked open an eye. He is a kitsune youkai, she has to remember that. For all she knows, he could be playing tricks on her this very moment, "That doesn't make since really," Kagome finally replied.

He opened his other eye, as his smirk became a frown, "I told you it was hard to understand," he said nonchalantly.

"Oh, would you mind telling me why exactly? Or is this a deception in which I'm not suppose to understand?" she ask, straight to the point.

"Alright 'prick', stop interrogating me," he told her. Kagome blinked in mild surprise. Did he jus call her 'prick'? He gave her another smirk, which she has to admit, he looks cuter. Kagome blushed at that.

"Even if it's hard to understand, that's the only explanation I can give you . . . Kagome," he whispered her name. She sat there, eyes widening. He knows her name? Kagome doesn't remember giving it to him. Maybe it was because that demonness called out to her. Still, when he said it, it feels as if he's known, even before the demonness.

Shaking her head, Kagome rubbed her temple. _Another migraine, great._ It's as if something's pushing her mind on edge, "Alright," she sighed. She turned to him with a grin. "It's fine with me, I don't need to ask anything else, but," she paused, her grin softening into a smile, "Thank you for your help."

Was it her, or did he just blushed? Suddenly, he stood up. Kagome's spell wore off faster than she thought. Before he could leave, she grabbed onto the sleeve of his trench coat, "At least, could you tell me your name before you go?"

He gave her a smile, and before she knew it, he landed a kiss on her cheek. Kagome blushed furiously as he suddenly disappeared from her sight.

_It's Youko, Youko Kurama. _

Kagome slowly reached her hand to where his lips were planted on her cheek. It felt warm and . . . reassuring, "Arigato," Kagome whispered.

**

* * *

**

**YAY! I'm done with the chapter! I almost made it up to all the way to fifteen pages, just a bit more . . . Oh well; I just hope that this chapter isn't so disappointing, it really disappointed me tho (hehe, it really did when I read over it). Hopefully, I didn't take TOO long on the next chapter. It took me awhile to figure out what to do something about the modeling shoot. Hehe, okay, you don't want me to blabber on anymore. And sry for the grammer, spelling or whatever error is on this, I'm just too last to fix it!**

**Thank you reviewers:**

**Ryukotsusei:** hopefully, this chapter answers your questions.

**Sesshoumaruobsessed:** It's gonna be along time till' he'll accept. And gems aren't forgotten, it just takes along time for it to be mentions. And besides, they play a major role in this story.

**purp1ebabe:** sry, about the confusion part, my bad. I just can't help but twist my plot around y'know. Well, they'll all be answered on maybe a few chapters at a time.

**chinadoll27**: Thank you for reviewing!

**AnimeMoonlightGoddess:** Hope you like!

**Inu Yasha's hun:** Thanks, and I hope I answered your question on this chapter

**Vanya the Elven Maiden of the Valar**lol, yeah, Kagome's stuck with a aniki like Hiei. Thanks for reviewing!

**Hieiforever:** lol. I like to read a Kurama/Kagome too, just not too much of it. Thanks for reviewing and I hope this chapter answers your question.

**evilmaniac(anonymous):** hope you like this chapter as well. Thanks for reviewing!

**WhiteRose-Kurama:** You really think the flashbacks were great? Thank! I'll keeping on making those then! Thanks for the offer, but I just like getting my own ideas, even if it's slow. Hehe . . .Thanks tho! Can't explain just yet about Kurama and Kagome's past, not yet, but getting there. It has to be in the story for it to be explained (sry!). Yeah, friendship to the next step, I did that! But not so much fluff, I hope it's alright tho.

**Katsume18:** Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you.

**Dark Ice Kitsune:** sry for the long wait

**Dark Inu Fan:** lol, I never noticed. Thanks for reviewing!

**gayguysareagirlsbestfriend**hehe . . .thanks for the compliment.

**shadow miko**: sry it took so long

**TaiOokamiYoukai**hope you enjoyed this fic! Even if Miroku didn't play such a big role.

**Kitsune-Miko-Tenshi**hey, you guessed everything right! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Hn(anonymous):** lol, thanks for reviewing.

**I really wasn't about to update in another three to two weeks or so considering I have school soon. But considering I have another two weeks break, why the heck not? Lol. Hope you all like this chapter. **

**Ja matta ne!**


	11. Chapter 10: Caught Up

**Instinctive Emotions**

**AN:**_If those that are still reading this . . . . SUMIMASEN TO ALL! _

**Disclaimer:** _;p T.T sad really_

_Amazing, past DO catch up with you_

* * *

It's a cold room with a thin blanket wrapped around his body. Furthermore, his entire body was aching in pain. He remembered fighting and apparently losing to a demon, and then blacked out. Trying to move his hand, it was suddenly tightened around another's. _Kagome? _He slowly opened his eyes and turned his head from the burning light. Blue hair greeted him with violet purple eyes. "Bo-Botan?" He asks.

"Kurama, you're alright!" She bit her lip and almost cried but held back gulping, "I'm glad," she opts to say instead. "W-when I heard from spirit world about you, I-I was worried and I came down here as soon as possible," she said softly. Kurama smiled at her; she's really kind.

"I'm sorry Botan," he gave her a smile. She gave him a caring smile and shook her head. A moment passed between them as their eyes met. He wasn't sure what he felt for Botan. He loved her before, but something changed again. His heart doesn't well up like before when he see her smiling.

Kurama felt a friendly compassion towards her, he realized. Taking his hand away, he patted her left shoulder. "Arigato," he started. She looked hurt for a moment before recovering and giving off her heart-warming grin.

"You're welcome Kurama! Anything for a-a-"

The knock on the hospital door interrupted them. The door knob turn and a head were displayed for them. "Ohayo! Hopefully, I'm not interrupting something important . . ." She smiled nervously. His eyes widen. What's Kagome doing here? He furrowed his eyebrow as he felt his heart beat skipped. Shaking his head and ignoring the feeling, he turned back to Kagome.

"I-iie!" Botan exclaims.

Kagome in turn grin, "I brought lunch!" She took out a bag of Chinese and presented to them.

Botan smiled. "Arigato," she replied. "Please excuse me though; I need to use the restroom." She smiled and bowed, pushing her way out of the door.

Kurama looked from Botan then at Kagome. She blinked in confusion then turned to him with a smile. He didn't konw why, but seeing her here made him feel better.

--

"Well, how are you feeling Suuichi?" She asks him. After last night, Kagome never had thought that the demon would actually hurt anyone but her. Look how wrong she is.

He shook his head. "Ah, a little better after waking up." He rubbed his head where a bandage was located. She shrugged and place down the Chinese.

"That's good. From that injury, I would guess you'll be out for days. Guess my assumptions pretty wrong for a demon ne?" She asks, jokingly.

Suuichi smiled at her before turning his head away. "Hmm . . . I guess it isn't as bad as before," he murmured. Kagome sighed and leaned against her chair. Looks like he's deep in thought. Too deep in thought, that she doesn't have the feeling to interrupt him. His eyebrow furrowed, a frown marring his face.

Still, seeing him upset like that isn't the best idea either. "Oi!" She called to him. He turned to her, inquiringly. "You know what I heard the nurse say about you?" She asks. He shook his head. Kagome grinned. Awesome, maybe he'll cheer up after this. Guys DO like compliments on their looks right? "Quote, who would hurt a boy so good-looking? Even if he's gay, the boy has a hot-looking body", the end." She smiled when he blushed.

They died down however; Suuichi looks at her with what looks like a pout? Now, she really wanted to laugh. "Is that so?" He asks, finally. "What do you think of my looks Kagome-_CHAN_?" He emphasized the 'chan'.

Kagome blinked. Did he really want her opinion? With his calm reserved look, she wasn't so sure she can read that emotion. Alright, here it goes. Hopefully, he won't be offended or anything. He doesn't seem like the guy who gets all hurt by looks anyway. "Well, to be honest," she started then continue after a moment of silence, "You kind of look like a woman to me," she said it loud enough for him to hear.

A long silence was brought afterwards. Kurama's face seems to have turned to ice as Kagome just stared at him, not knowing how to react to his silence response. Suddenly, his head fell down on his chest and a sigh escaped his lips. Okay, maybe he IS the kind to get offended. Whoops . . .

"Uh-"

"I never thought that you would think that of me Kagome," he smiled, a bit out of breath. With another sigh, he closed his eyes. And when he did open it back, she just stared into his green, emerald eyes. It was as if she's just looking right into him for the first time. His eyes were warm . . . it was true this time.

"DO you want to know what I think of you Kagome?" He asks a smile twitching upon his lips. She nodded absentmindedly as if his eyes entranced her. She was out of her trance when he patted her head. "A very beautiful, yet innocent rose." She couldn't help it, her face turned, literally beat red.

Suddenly, he started to chuckle under his breath. She blinked then shook her head. "W-what's so funny?" She asks. Really, did she do something that somehow amuses him? What action did she commit to make him laugh?

"Did you see the look on your face Kagome? It was so comically anybody would laugh. I'm sorry! I'm sorry." HE said.

She gave him a dull look. Then Kagome pretended to sniff. "Oh, I'm so hurt Suuichi, how can you mess with my emotions this way?" She asks.

"Eh? G-goman Na-nasai. I didn't mean to-"

"Hah! Got you!" She exclaims laughing. That trick, she picked up from Yusuke. It came in handy after all. A low trick, but it worked out fine.

Kagome stopped laughing and smiled. "So, were you happy?" She asks.

He furrowed his eyebrow in confusion. "What are you talking about? How could I be happy with this kind of injury?" He asks.

She pouted. That wasn't what she meant. "Come on! A guy seeing his ex-girlfriend, still in love with her, who wouldn't be," She asks, laughing quietly. For awhile, she didn't hear any response from him. "I'm right aren't I? You were happy huh?" Kagome asks, feeling guilty in her stomach.

--

Kurama turned back to the window. How could he respond? Of course he's happy to see BOtan again, back to her old self, but it isn't the same as before really. Leaning against the pillow with a restless sigh, Kurama closed his eyes. "Oh sure ignore me like that!" Kurama, remembering someone sitting next to him, jumped.

HE smiled slightly when he saw Kagome smiling instead of looking offended. "I'm just playing. I know you need your rest, so I'll call Botan for you." Before Kagome could move, Kurama placed a hand on her arm. This was strange. It was instinct, somewhat.

She gave him a quizzical look. "Ah, gomen nasai," he whispered.

Kagome grinned and left the room.

That was strange. Kurama wasn't sure why he was stopping her. Tucking a strand of red hair behind his ear, he crossed his arms. What in the world compel him to stop her? Did he actually want Kagome to stay instead of Botan? Kurama shook his head to wipe out that thought. Kagome's a friend, nothing more. Not to mention she's his fiancée. Kurama closed his eyes and had to make sure he won't pound his head on the pillow. It wouldn't be very sensible.

Alright, let's look at it this way. When he saw Botan, he had thought . . . What had he thought? _I thought Kagome was holding my hand. _He gave off a sigh once more. Alright, when he actually realized it was Botan, he hadn't felt anything FOR her at all. But when he saw Kagome, Kurama felt as if she should be there holding his hand. His eyes opened back up, widening. This can't be it. This only concludes that he . . .

The door opened and Kagome came in, cutting off his train of thought. She looks nervous. "Gomen ne Suuichi, Botan uh. . ." She averted her eyes and laughed, albeit shaky. "Left the hospital before I can catch her," She rubbed the back of her head, a habit.

_I'm in love with Kagome . . ._ After that thought, Kurama fell unconscious, his head throbbing in the process.

"Suuichi!"

--

"Suuichi!"

He held his ear with both of his hands. Blinking his eyes open, he met with a pair of sapphire eyes. What in the world is Kagome doing here in this time of hour? When he looked out the window, he realized it was late in the morning. "Suui-"He covered his blanket over her head so she could shut her mouth.

"I'm awake!" He exclaims. That was bad mistake because as soon as he says up, Kurama felt his head throbbing. It really does hurt.

He never expected that his head would suddenly be punched by a small fist. It sends him flying towards the wall. And for a seven year old with splitting headache wasn't very much of a good idea. Looking from his figure, he could see Kagome's hair spiking up angrily. "You jerk! I was only trying to wake you up!" There was small little tears on the brige of her eyes.

Great, he really did it this time. And here he was, level-headed boy. Suddenly, he doesn't feel so level-headed considering he just hurt a little girl's feeling. "Gomen . . ." After finishing his apology, he collapsed, his head throbbing as if hammering was being done on his brain.

--

Kagome furrowed her eyebrow. What's Suuichi doing? He just fell back asleep. Stepping closer to him, her partially long spkied up hair lowering into soft waves, she crouched next to him. Maybe she hit him too hard. But she had always hit him like that, and Suuichi could always block. And even when he gets hit, Suuichi had always come back up. Lifting up her hand, Kagome stopped for a moment when his breathing became shallow.

_What's wrong with him? _

As soon as her hand touched his head, Kagome gasped, eyes widening, and snatched her hand back. This time, she bit her lower low. _I made Suuichi sick! _The only thing that a five year old girl like her can do is . . . "I made Suuichi sick! Gomen nasai Suuichi-kun! Onegai! Don't die!" She cried throughout the house, eyes brimming down her small cheeks.

When the door burst open, her mother and Suuichi-kun's mother came in. Kagome pointed to the victim of her punch. "Go-gomen nasa-nasai! I made Suuichi-kun sick!" She wailed on.

The women that were looking at her worriedly, eyes widen. She cried even harder. She did make Suuichi-kun sick! It's all her fault!

--

He could feel his throat dry, head spinning, and wanting to throw up. This is the worse sickness he's ever encountered. As he opened his eyes, Kurama could only make out a blurry figure on a chair. What in the world? Who in their insane mind would be sitting by a sick person? Don't they know they can catch it too?

As soon as his eyes cleared up, Kurama's emerald eyes soften. _Hai, Kagome-chan has the insane mind. _Rolling his eyes to see the ice bag on his forehead, he lifted up his hand and took it off. It's such a bother. Kurama took the thermometer out of his mouth and he raised an eyebrow at the temperature. Wow, this is serious.

Instead of falling asleep after seeing that, he sat up. He was still in his pajamas' with his short hair a bit tousled. Placing a hand on Kagomes' which were on his, he shook her hand. As guessed, she groaned. Suddenly, as if realizing something, she jumped out of her sleep.

When she spotted him, her eyes widen. Kurama had never expected her to fling herself out him, crying. "Sumimasen Suuichi-kun! I hurt you and you got sick because of me! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!"

He closed his eyes and shoved her off him. She sniffed. "You're going to get sick if you do that Kagome-chan," he scolded her. Kurama couldn't believe his voice sounds so weird. It's because of this sickness of course. He sniffed. "It'll make you feel bad if you catch it, I guarantee." He told her, nodding.

Her lips frown and her eyes watered again. He shut his eyes tight when she wailed again. "I caused it! It's my fault! It's my fault! I deserve the sickness, not you Suuichi-kun!"

Not knowing what else to do, he crushed her to him. Jeez . . . The little girl's too loud. Patting Kagome's back, he calmed her with soothing words. "It's okay Kagome-chan. It wasn't really your fault to begin with, why are you apologizing?"

"D-demo I hit you and you got sick," she said.

He shook his head against her shoulder. "Iie. I think it was because of those candies we ate yesterday, it's got to be it." Alright, so it wasn't really because of the candies. It was the down pour that suddenly caught him. Thank goodness his mother was alright though.

"No, it isn't! If I didn't hit you, then you wouldn't be sick!" She argued.

"Kagome-chan, if it isn't the candies, then it's got to be the rain yesterday," of course, NOW he was telling her. "Remember when me and my mom came back from your house, water came out of nowhere from the sky?" He asks her.

"H-hai, d-demo-"

"No buts, it wasn't your fault Kagome," he told her. He let out a smile. "I would never in my life blame you for anything . . ." He whispered.

She sniffed.

--

"Achoo!"

Suuichi averted his eyes away from Hiei. That look he's giving him can actually murder him. It's scary. Kagome's brother, Hiei sat next to her, nursing her from the illness. He DID told her that would happen, but did she listen? Nooooo. But, does Kurama have the guts to tell Hiei about what happened? Of course not! Who would in their right mind tell a protective older brother that their sister's the one who won't leave HIM alone and got the sickness for herself? Kurama isn't ready to die yet. He's too; skip that, WAY WAY too young to die.

"Suuich-kun," her rasped voice reached his ears. From the corner of Kagome's room, afraid to step closer to her bed, Kurama tip-toed up to see the lump on the bed. Not from her cold, but the angry demon ready to slice up his head any minute now.

"H-hai?" He stuttered. From the vibe AND glare he's receiving from HIei right now, Kurama wasn't sure he wanted to even speak.

"Could you come over here for a bit?" She asked her voice very hoarse.

Hiei of course "hn"ed and jumped off from the chair and landed on the next side of her bed. Kurama could feel the eyes boring in the back of his head as he stepped up the bed. "Hai Kagome-chan?" He asked with a smile.

She sniffed and grins, her eyes wavering. Suddenly clasping his hand, she closed her eyes. "I feel awful," she said.

"Hai, I felt the same last week. Hopefully, you'll get better soon Kagome," he relied.

She nodded. When she opened back her eyes, she lifted her hand and patted his shoulder. "Gomen ne, I gt sick because I was hugging you. But if I die, please watch over my aniki," she said.

Kurama raised an eyebrow out of amusement holding in a smile. Instead, he coughed and furrowed his eyebrow in concern, lips frowning. "Why would you ever say that? It's only a small cold," he told her truthfully.

Kagome shook her head. "With this kind of feeling, I'm think I'm dying Suuichi-kun," she whispered.

Kurama bit his tongue from laughing at his deranged little friend. Instead, he furrowed his eyebow in concern and let his lips fall into a frown. "I know Hiei can be a little temperamental, but he's a good demon, I promise. Onegai . . ." She started to coughed. "Take," she rasped, "Care of him."

With a sigh, he leaned forward and patted Kagome's head. She closed her eyes and smiled. "Get some rest Kagome-chan," he whispered softly. Snuggling deeper into her pillow, she made one last statement before falling into a deep sleep.

"And I'll never blame you for anything, ever SUuichi-kun . . ."

His eyes widen, and then soften at this. Pressing his forehead against hers', he closed his eyes and whispered, "Hai . . . Kagome-chan."

--

Kagome let inhaled the fresh air. The hospital isn't SO bad considering they have this grand place. It was great for patient to spend their time at too, not that Suuichi really needs it. He's getting out three days later. It's questionable to the doctors, and they DID wanted to run some test on him, but thought otherwise. She shook her head and looked to Suuichi.

He was just sitting there, looking at her. She blinked and not knowing what to do with the attention he's giving her, grinned and wave. What surprised her was the fact that he looked away suddenly. What's strange though was that he wasn't smiling. His lips were in a thin line, eyes still warm, but his actiosn are what caught her off guard.

Shrugging, she walked over to the fountain, away from the eyes of Suuichi. They really did a great job with this hospital. It's as if civilization were apart from it. Sitting on the edge, she places a hand in the water. Fishes swam around it, stopping and looking at the hand strangely, and then went back on their business. Kagome let out a quiet laugh.

Taking her hand away, she watched as the drops of water fell in the pond, making vibration in there. "I had no clue you were fascinated in such insignificant purpose of life miko."

Kagome's eyes widen. That voice. How come she didn't realize this aura before? Suddenly, her heart began to sped up. Instinctively, out of past emotions, her energy released. Looking over her shoulder, she stared at the western lord Sesshoumaru, who was smirking at her from under his gaze.

Wearing a white suit like usual doctors, hair tied into a low-ponytail with the same luminescent silver hair, golden eyes with square silver lens glasses, and tall, VERY tall figure, he overshadowed her. Out of shock and surprise, she almost fell over the water. Instead, he caught her around the waist before her hair can even touch the vibrant clear water.

The only question running in her mind right about now is . . . _What the hell is Sesshoumaru doing here? _

--

He had the urge to roll his eyes at the miko. She looks fairly the same and personality hasn't changed either. _And I'm going to be working with an uncoordinated, useless moron. Appreciated Enma-sama. _

Sesshoumaru helped the miko up. She was still gaping at him like a fish. Annoyed, he slapped her. Finally, the miko realized she was standing in front of him. He dodged and stepped back when she aimed a punch with spiritual powers in her fist. Side-stepping another one, he caught her arm.

Out of pride, he didn't wince but narrowed his eyes. Her powers went on him, sending a burning sensation throughout his arm. She's still very much an amateur with her powers. After a while, he finally trapped her. His green, acid hands straight, claws appearing with the marks around his wrist, aimed right at her throat. His other arm is holding her around the waist. "I know you're surprised, but I had never though you to be so impulsive to attack me. A reminder, you aren't as strong as some might think you are."

She gulped, her eyes blue eyes glaring at him, then towards his arm on her waist. "Don't think I'm ungrateful for this arm miko, but I have other business that unfortunately needs your help in."

"Nani?" She asks. Her eye narrowed slowly.

"When I let you go, I'm only going to give you this warning once, don't attack me," he growled. IF she does, Sesshoumaru would have no choice but to fight her. And if he fought with her, she'd be dead. The whole use in her in this mission would be useless.

Letting go slowly, he stepped back five feet away from her. She turned around, her energy still flaring. "What do you want Sesshoumaru?"

Letting out a satisfied smirk, he let his arm dropped. "Don't act to suspicious; I'm not here to kill you."

"Demo . . .You said the next time we meet, blood will be shed between us, what's the change, you're royal highness?" He voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Still holding a grudge after that incident?" He asks, clearly tempting her.

The miko in turn, eyes darkened, fist forming a transparent purifying blue glow. "Don't push it Sesshoumaru. I gave you back your arm and you gave back Sango's brother. Still, it doesn't justify what you did."

"I had no choice in that matter miko. By the way, wouldn't you do the same?" He asks voice so cold it could freeze hell.

She shook. "Frankly I wouldn't," she said through gritted teeth. "If you would just wait, I would've been in there in time to stop him, you piss-off jerk," she grumbled.

"Oh, cursing now are we? Not very kind of you Kagome."

This is the reason why he'd never wanted to confront the miko. The incident is always haunting the girl, it seems. If he wasn't so sure on the fact, he might've thought the miko had still loved the half-wit moron.

"Shut it, what do you want?" She asks, her eyes switching seriously.

"Have you ever heard spirit detectives' miko?"

She shook her head.

"They're beings who help serve the rulers of the spirit world. I'm one of them . . . For Enma-sama. I need you're help on a particular mission that we're having trouble on."

Her eyes furrowed. "Go on," she said.

"This mission is to secure three demonic beings that have been traveling back and forth through different dimensions disrupting the balance of those worlds. If we don't hurry soon to find these three, the worlds will be in peril. Not that I care of the situation, but Enma-sama's been reprimanding us to find them soon."

She blinked. Clearly, from the miko's expression, the woman has no clue what in the world he's talking about. "Alright, to put it simply, Enma, the ruler of spirit world wants your help to capture three imprisoned demon. They escaped a few times and beenm caught, but now they have a real purpose in mind to stay hidden."

"Why can't you just execute them?" She asks.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Those three demons were imprisoned in chains of ancient waters that use their powers to guard the resting place of Kamis'."

"To put it short, those three holds the barrier to heaven and if you don't find them soon Kami would be angry and destroy the dimensions of all the worlds."

He smirked. She caught on quicker than he thought. "Correct."

The miko chewed on her bottom lip. Rubbing the back of her head, in a nervous gesture, she let out a small smile. "Yeah, but out of curiosity; what is their purpose of being hidden?"

"It's a small theory from Enma-sama. They are searching for the two legendary rings created by a fire demon to protect two of his child; a half human, half fire demon girl, and the forbidden child." Her eyes widen suddenly. He continued, narrowing his eyes. "IF the two rings are combined, the three worlds of Makai, Rekai, and Ningenkai would join, creating chaos and destruction."

Her eyes wavered a bit, and she almost tripped. He doesn't know what had gotten into the miko. She's staring at him, eyes glazed off to some far off world. "I-I see."

"Those bastards, a hunch, want to destroy the worlds instead of conquering them," Sesshoumaru stated. "Pretty demented really."

The miko shook her head. "I'll help!" She exclaims.

Sesshoumaru furrowed his eyebrow. That was rather quick. There was something akin to familiarity in the miko's eyes, but quickly shrugged it off. "Then, a forewarning to you, we'll be working with our past nemesis."

"Huh?" She ask, not entirely sure.

He let out a smirk, "You'll find out miko. But in the meantime, enjoy the serenity of time while it last."

--

_Where is the miko? She was supposed to be here, before this happen. Clenching onto Toukijin, he blocked from his brother's attacks. The dead miko, Kikyou has already died from his hands, not that she isn't dead already. The reincarnation of that miko knew that a sacrifice was in hand and fortunately, the dead miko volunteered. The taijiya and monk was rather useless. _

_Jumping away from the half-wit, he glared at him. "You don't deserve the blood of fathers' if you can't control your demon. It's pathetic to see you this way dear brother." _

_He didn't listen; his rage of a full-fledged demon consumed him. Charging forwards with his Toukijin, he struggled against either killing the damn idiot or stalling for the miko. She's very much taking her time. With a huge thrust of power of his sword, he had thrown Inu Yasha, gliding on the ground to the end of the forest. _

_He sheathed his Toukijin. This is getting tiresome. All he has to do is kill his damn brother and get everything over with. He had no attention of keeping the boy alive anyway. The miko did after all claim that she doesn't have intimate feelings for him, so it should be alright. _

_With speed, he was in front of the demonic boy who was already up. His eyes were red, pupils were blue, claw were extended, marks clearly on his face, and ready to attack again. Not ready to give him a head start, Sesshoumaru unsheathed Toukijin and stabbed Inu Yasha through the chest. Adding his power in Toukijin, he smirked seeing Inu Yasha suffer. He blasted Inu Yasha through a searing light. And finally, Inu Yasha returned back to his hanyou forming._

"_Sesshoumaru!" He closed his eyes and sighed. The top of his haori was somewhat pulled. "What did you do, you bastard!" The smell of salt greeted him through an anguish feeling of emotions rising from the miko. _

"_I did what I always wanted to do; I killed my brother," he said to her. _

_Tears streamed down her eyes. "I told you to stall you pompous, cold-hearted jerk!" She screamed in his face. _

_Sesshoumaru glared at the woman in front of him and shoved her away from him. She didn't fall, but stepped back a bit. "This Sesshoumaru doesn't do orders, he commands them." He glared at the miko, "Who gave you the idea that I would listen to an untrained miko?" He asks her. _

_Instead of replying, a punch greeted him in the face. "I can't believe you Sesshoumaru . . ."_

_He was angry now. No one had ever slapped him. "Onna, you are very fortunate that you're not dead next to my feet right now," he growled angrily, losing his control. _

"_I don't care," she replied catching him off guard. The miko now had crouched next to his brother. _

_She had the tenacity to ignore him! "I'm warning you Kagome, I can kill you right at this moment." _

"_Bring him back to life!" She demanded him. Kagome turned to him, glaring menacingly. "Well, what are you waiting for, bring him back to life!" She shouted at him. _

_By now, the taijiya, monk, Rin, and Jakan found their way here. Not even Jakan was saying anything of how rude she's addressing Sesshoumaru after seeing the fury of her spiritual energy rising. "You don't understand do you? If I bring back to life, he'll still rampage as an uncontrolled demon. Do you really want that?" He asks. _

_Kagome glared at him. "I have a cure," she whispered. _

_Sesshoumaru shook his head. "That cure you had found from the undead vampire was false information. He had only tried to save his own life." _

"_It's better than not trying at all!" She screamed again. Yet again, tears started to spill from her eyes. _

_Sesshoumaru clenched his fist. "I had thought you don't feel anything for the hanyou, what's this pathetic emotion you're displaying now, miko?" _

_Her eyes widen, and then a small laugh changed into a full-out laugh through the forest came out of her mouth. "I don't you moron! He's my friend. Not just a friend, my BEST friend! What do you want me to do now? Beg?" She asks her eyes desperate. _

_Still, he can't bring his brother back to life. According to the ancient text he read of his family, his father's Tensaiga isn't able to bring the user of Tetsusaiga back to life. Though this would shut the miko up, he isn't going to tell her. Turning swiftly around, he started to walk away. "Sesshoumaru!" She screamed. _

_He closed his eyes and kept on walking. Suddenly, he stopped in front of the entrance of another forest. "Miko, the next time we meet, blood will be shed between us. From now on, we are but mere enemies," he said. _

"_So you really aren't going to bring him back to life after all," her voice was hoarse. He could feel Rin and Jakan behind him. "Fine, if that's the way you want it, then so be it. It couldn't be helped anyways," she sighed. "From this day forward, we're no longer friends. Our friendship as a miko towards a youkai and youkai towards a miko is over." _

_He opened his eyes, emotions disappeared, Sesshoumaru walk away. Turning slightly over his shoulder, he smirked. "So? It's a disgrace of my kind to be friendly towards a miko. My pride will shatter if we stay as friends." His voice was cold and didn't betray the harshness in them. _

_Sesshoumaru walked away, his hair swaying. Still, it doesn't change the fact that he still has emotions. He would never admit it, but he really hated this. _

* * *

**I think I made Sesshoumaru ooc (--') and I think I made another small twist, _again. _Gomen ne. **

**purp1ebabe:** Yup, their separated alright.

**Inu Yasha's hun:** I'm glad I answered your question. Hopefully, you'll understand the twist of this chapter too.

**Kitsune-Miko-Tenshi**: lol. A triangle? Possibly . . .

**Chaotic Rei:** Really! 0o, you think the modeling part was amusing! Oh crap, does anyone else think that? What about all my other stories, are they funny too!

**TaiOokamiYoukai:** Gomen for the confusion. All will be answered . . . err . . . not that soon, but yeah . . . possibly longer, depends you know.

**Anonymous (anonymous):** hmm . . . Yukina. Possibly . . . .

**Kagomente:**

**AnimeMoonlightGoddess:** awesome chap by me? Really, me

**Shadow miko:** heheh, yeah I thought that chapter had been bizarre. Lucky, someone agreed with me. sry for the long chapter.

**evilmaniac (anonymous):** hmm . . . depends how long I want to make this story, 15 chapters, twenty chapters, thirty chapters . . . possibly . . .

**Dreaming-kitten:** thanks.

**Chinadoll27:** it was Youko. Wow, I'm causing so much confusion with this story. Should I tell the whole plot, spoiler and my plans are? Lol . . .

**WhiteRose-Kurama:** So much question, getting dizzy . . . Well, to answer the 1st question, it all has to do with spirit world as you read on this chapter. And the second answer, O.O ooo, am I giving you suspense? Well, WhiteRose-Kurama, you gotta live with the suspense. The sapphire ring will appear . . . sry, gotta read on. me not telling about Kagome's past . . . not yet anyways . . .

**bubblegirl28 (anonymous):** tragic, I live with a short term memory too. oh, well, gotta live with it right? If you ever read this, please remember my story.

**Dark Inu Fan:** yeah, YOuko and Kurama is in different body. BTW you and me, there's only a Youko and Suuichi now, no Kurama, though it keeps on mentioning he's Kurama right? You'll see later on.

**inu-fluff-luvrS.Weez** , yeah I have a loud supporter for my story! I'm so joyously happy.

**Lady-Kagome-Of-Darkness:** SO much suspense, wanting you to read more eh? Well, gotta wait till school's out to finally finish this.

**inkuramaRmine:** hehe . . . very funny. Hiei is Kagome's imouto, seriously. Well, not in the animes', but sure my story they are. And about YOuko, yes he'e separated dammit! How many times do I have to type that out! Oh, gomen ne about that.

**China angel (anonymous**): Sugoi, an unknown supporter.

**Shadowed Illusion:** Possibly . . .

**SnowBlizzard:** lol, yeah I need a life too. Sry for the long update, but here it is, if you're still reading it that is . . .


	12. Chapter 11: Naraku?

**Instinctive Emotions**

_**AN:** Finally eh?_

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the characters_

_Naraku?_

* * *

Kagome let out a very steady sigh. Two hours still counting. It's been two hours, sitting here alone in the park. Cold with only a white T-shirt and jeans and to add to that, she haven't eaten in five hours. Kagome shivers. Whatever Sesshoumaru is concocting in his mind right now, Kagome have a really huge hunch. He's been lying to her and her to let her freeze to death. He's been lying to her so she could starve to death. Or the best answer, he's been lying to her so she could freeze AND starve to death. Simple enough right?

It was all in the past and Kagome had always told herself to live with the past, but continue your life. But, why the hell is Sesshoumaru angry with her? He's the one that killed Inu Yasha. Rubbing her hands together from the night's breeze, Kagome shook her head. She has to tell herself Sesshoumar isn't the kind of person to keep grudges over five hundred years. Then again, he did hate Inu Yasha for taking Tetsusaiga. Alright, that's bad example.

Falling on the bench with her shoulder, Kagome closes her eyes with a very defeated sigh. What is taking that demon lord so long? Is he that busy or is he just purposely taking his royal time?

"Where the hell are you Sesshoumaru! I swear, you're such a jackass, wait skip that, more like an asshole! You know what that is, you royal pain in the ass, a jerk! And I thought Inu Yasha was bad," Kagome doesn't care whose listening or watching her, she need to vent out somehow. "Compared to him, you're just a-"

"I guess I'm not needed here," a monotonous voice interjected her rant.

Kagome sat up abruptly and turns to Sesshoumaru a nervous laugh. "Uh," she laughs nervously rubbing the back of her head. "When did you get here?"

"I don't know . . . When you decided to shout out my name and call me these condescending names I suppose?" His eyes were murderous on hers'. She looks away, blushing in embarrassment.

"And for the record, I'm NOTHING like Inu Yasha," he said angrily.

Kagome scratches her head. "No, that isn't true. You're both stubborn, arrogant, piss-off jerks, and-"

"That's enough miko," Kagome stops and turn to him in confusion. But as she sees the green substance on Sesshoumaru's right hand, Kagome waves her hand. "Ah! Come on, I mean, you guys aren't THAT alike!" Kagome pats her rapidly beating heart as the green glow subsides.

_Kami, he's still a maniac. _

Her eyes widen as she ducks; only having bits of her hair falling off. "What was that for?" She glares at Sesshoumaru who cracks his knuckles, his face clearly blank from any emotion. _How the hell can he keep a straight face when he's about to kill someone?_

"I can read emotions you dip shit," he replies.

She opens her mouth and . . . gapes. "S-sin-since when do you use profanity?" It's more like an exclamation than a question. For how long she knew of Sesshoumaru, which is about a few years after they became friends, never once does he lower himself to use curses. She's always expecting him to use some insanely large vocabulary, making her clueless of what the hell it is! Now, now, he just really seems different.

"News flash Kagome, it's the twentieth century. Profanity is free to use whenever and wherever," he says stuffing his hand in his black trench coat.

---

"Besides that, we're getting off topic miko," he said. He's aggravated, yet at the same time relieved. It looks like she doesn't hold much of a grudge. When he saw her last, which was in the hospital, her eyes was burning a sense of fear and anger at him. But the strange part is, there was never any hate in her blue eyes like he saw in the feudal era.

As he proceeded to sit on the bench next to her, Sesshoumaru pushes her to the side rather roughly. "Now that I got your intentions on the serious matter, I need to ask you one simply question."

AS his golden eyes flickers to her, Sesshoumaru almost had to let go of his straight face and smile amusingly to her. Kagome do look amusing with that 'serious' face on. "Do you, do you still despise Naraku?"

Kagome's eyes widen. There's a mix of confusion, surprise, and agitation? What is she annoyed of? "Well, we never actually got to the point of killing him. But we did manage to get the shikon from him. Yet, he still managed to kill a lot of innocence. And yeah, I have to say that I really hated him for doing such." Kagome sighs as he read her emotion. Sesshoumaru is having a hard time believing the smile on her face. "No, even if he's a bad guy. The past is the past, even if I have to live with it, I can't hate it," she said nonchalantly.

Sesshoumaru almost sighs in relief. But with his nature, he kept his emotion in check. "Good, the job will be a lot easier now," he said.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes flickers to the tree as a pair of red eyes stare back at him. With a nod, the leaves rustle and Naraku stood out from the streetlight. Suddenly, he was blasted by a miko's pure blue energy. Sesshoumaru instantly turns to Kagome, whose hand held spiritual power, while little heat radiate off of it. "I had thought you informed me you do not hate Naraku anymore?" He asks, clearly irate by her move.

Kagome shrugs nervously and drops her arm. "It was reflex, I swear." Even though it isn't much of a logical explanation, but Sesshoumaru somehow and ironically believes it. With the two fighting in the feudal era, her powers would tense as she shot off to the direction of where Naraku was located. And now, it's de ja vu in the twentieth century.

"Damn bitch," Naraku said as he stops in front of Kagome. His eyes glare murderously at the miko who gave him the best menacingly look she can muster. It didn't go as plan since the miko is barely containing her embarrassing blush from losing control. "Fix this now, you jackass," he lifts up her collar with his good left arm, face never breaking the glare.

And guess what the idiot miko did? She pouts. "Iie, why should I?" she asks. "Besides, you can always morph it back, considering you absorb demons in you . . ." she grumbles.

Sesshoumaru interjects before Naraku could use his powers to hurt the pure miko. "Actually, since he's working as a spirit detective now, Enma-sama turned him into a full demon."

Her head zips to him. "You can't be serious!" She asks, well, more like exclaims.

Sesshoumaru looks her square in the eyes, "Aren't I always?" He asks. He could feel her eyes flicker with some kind of emotion, then her blue eyes snaps back to Naraku and all the color drains from her face. Naraku pushes her down on the bench with a grunt, a smirk making its way on his mouth.

---

He watches as those humans emotions kept flickering on the miko's face. He hasn't seen her in so very long and yet, she kept her youth up along with her innocence. It's strange, five hundred years has pass and all resentment to her disappeared. Yet, now he's pissed off that she shot his right arm off. To put it simply, he has NO right arm. Or else, he would've used his dark magic to destroy her spiritual powers.

The miko, Kagome furrows her eyebrow. "Youkai and . . . what else?" She tries to read his aura.

Naraku sighs. "Look, I'll just spare you the time, a demon AND a dark mage." He wants to laugh at the miko when her eyes widen into saucer.

"H-how?"

"I made a deal with the God of the Underworld that if he wants me to help, he has to turn me into one of the strongest dark mage there is. With the combined power of the dark mage, I'm able to use that power to turn me into a whole demon. Any more question simpleton?" He asks her.

"Yeah, why aren't you destroying or controlling, or whatever you do when you were in the feudal era now."

Naraku stays silent as he turn to Sesshoumaru who raise an eyebrow. The lord of the western land sighs, a very exasperated one. "Well, since he made a pact with Enma-sama, he's bound forever to the underworld; he could only leave when he's assigned a mission."

Naraku look to the miko as she nods. He turns to his now stump to the miko. "Fix this. Now," he said.

She smiles at him uncomforting as she brought up her hands. She places it on his stump as a small warm sensation went through his body. "You know, that really WAS reflex."

"Yeah right," he said.

"But it was!"

"All I said is yeah right."

"But you're implying that it isn't true!" She exclaims.

"Yeah right means yeah right. What do you want me to say? Oh Kagome, I know that. It's alright, I don't blame you," he snorted, "Yeah, when the sky falls to earth," he shook his head in contempt when the rose color of her face brighten. It's amusing to see the miko so embarrassed.

Kagome glares at him. "See, you're implying that I shot you wasn't reflex! But it was. My instinct kicked in alright?" She said, aggravated.

"Why do you need to explain yourself?" He asks her, his left eyebrow twitching.

She sighs again. "And you call me an idiot." When she sees Naraku eyes narrows, she smiles sheepishly. "You weren't the best of friends with me in the feudal era you know? With so many encounters and battles we've been though, of course I would strike you the first time I see you. What do you think I'd do, faint?"

"That would be the most logical normal females earthlings do," he drawled out.

Kagome smirks. "Yeah, and you act like I'm some normal female as you try to imply," She replies to him.

"What are you then? E.T.?" He asks her, a smirk protruding from his lips. "You know, now that I look at you more closely, you really don't look like Kikyou. You're eyes are too big, head is oversized, your fingers are too skinny, and your body is too skinny, heh, maybe you are an alien, who knows?" He asks.

Suddenly, he felt a stab on his arm as she slowly heals it. As he turns to the miko nervously, there's a dark look in her face. "An alien am I? Just one little connection for my spiritual power, then let's see who'll be the intelligent life form on this earth," she said, anger rising from her aura. Just one little switch of her powers, then he's gone or either that be reduced down to giant muck. Now that wouldn't be a pretty sight now would it?

As his arms were fully healed, Sesshoumaru intervenes as he seperate the two. "Not that I don't enjoy your entertainment, but we have more serious issues in our hand right now."

Naraku tensed. He could feel it now. The miko seem to snap in a daze as a small flicker of lavender petals appear in front of her. He jumps in front of the miko before it touches her and grabs it. As he concentrated on dark powers, it diminishes into ashes. The miko snaps out of it and looks around in confusion. "Pay close attention to your instincts miko, like you did to me," he growls at her.

She nods in a serious matter and instantly, she shot behind her towards a tree, and blasted the demonness. She's faster than she lets on, mused Naraku.

--

Youko watches as the battle pursues. The Western Lord Sesshoumaru-sama, the sadistic demon Naraku, what an interesting combination Enma-sama has conjured up. So, they protect the other worlds and it's come to this, needing the aide of a powerful miko. He couldn't help but wonder how Kagome knows these legends. It's peculiar.

Bringing out a rose, he jumps and grabs Kagome with the whip before a whirlwind of lavender daggers come ripping her to shred. Grabbing her in his arms, he manages to shoot out demonic seeds at the demonness as it surrounds her. He stood in front of the plant as it withered away with the demonness jumping in the sky.

_M'lord wishes to tell you presumptuous morons, "The more the merrier."_

He watches as the demonness disappears in the infamous whirlwind of lavender petals. He narrows his eyes and put Kagome on her feet. "Thanks for saving me," she sighs in a relief.

"Iie, it's my pleasure," he replies.

Sesshoumaru and Naraku glare at him, suspicious already. Naraku was the first to recover as he faces the miko, "It seems you've become weaker miko. What? Not enough training?" He asks her. Yes, he was here the whole night, just observing and wondering why Kagome would be out this late. And you couldn't possibly know how astonished he was when Sesshoumaru-sama greets her. And when he found out the dark presence of another, he couldn't believe who that was. Naraku.

"I would say the same as you Naraku? What did you do? Cast out the coward in you and bring out courageous?" She asks. There's loathe in both of their voices. Youko was even more surprise at how much insults they gave each other during their meeting. It's an interesting show, to say the least.

"What is this, de ja vu?" Ask Sesshoumaru slightly irked at their behavior.

_De ja vu? What does he mean? Did this happen before?_

"Unlike before Sesshoumaru, I'm allied with the creep," Kagome shook her head.

Youko look from Sesshouamru to Naraku, then his eyes landed on Kagome. Yes, she really do know these two. Naraku doesn't seem so close to her, but Sesshoumaru-sama is a different story. Whatever happens between them, it was long time ago, when he wasn't part of Kagome's life.

He felt a little isolated as Naraku and Kagome continues to bicker with Sesshoumaru getting agitated through the whole process.

"Would you two stop this pointless argument? Whoever is stronger doesn't matter as long as our powers are able to beat him," finally, they stayes silent after Sesshoumaru-sama's statement.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes turn to his, "Youko Kurama, the legendary thief, what an honor to finally meet eyes to eye." A smirk forms on the western lord's face. "Now, if you're on their side, we have no other choice but to rip you to shreds."

"Oh, I would have to pass Sesshoumaru-sama. It is an honor to die in your hands, but," he pause slipping behind Kagome, putting his hands on her shoulder. "She would protest, ne Kagome-san?" Youko asks.

She nods to Sesshoumaru. "Don't worry about Youko-san!" He felt his ears drop at the honorific addition to his name. "Really! Sesshoumaru, he saved me two times!" She exclaims.

The lord of the western land raises an eyebrow at him seeming to question. He does not need to answer his personal thoughts to the lord. "Ne, this one questions been stuck in my mind for quite sometimes," she stops and look to Sesshoumaru-sama, then back to him. "Youko-san, are you older or younger than Sesshoumaru?" This time, all three demons animatedly fell at the question. It's pointless, ridiculous, and yet again, Youko had observed from the previous conversation, Kagome got them off topic.

"What? It's a reasonable question," said Kagome.

--

Sesshoumaru came up to Kagome and literally smack her in the head. That has to get some sense into her. "This is o time for useless little chitchats, that woman is one of the three demons. And yet," Sesshoumaru glares at Youko, "You let her get away," his voice is anything but nice.

The legendary thief narrows his eyes. Sesshoumaru is never one to put trust so lightly. Even if he did saved Kagome a few times, there must be a reason behind it. And as he looks to Kagome, he sometimes wonders how she could be so oblivious of the person she put her faith in. It doesn't surprise him. She had put her trust in him once and he end up fracturing that trust. Furthermore, Sesshoumaru doesn't believe that Kagome has any trust for him anymore.

"I was only trying to save Kagome," Youko replies looking down towards Kagome. "It seems you're always getting yourself into trouble now aren't you? Are you sure you don't me to be your prince charming?" He asks.

At this, Sesshoumaru raises his eyebrow. There seem to be truth lying in Youko's similar golden eyes. What makes Sesshoumaru in an invigoration state is the fact that there's hope lying in Youko's eyes. Sesshoumaru looks from Kagome then to the legendary Youko Kurama. Sesshoumaru could've sworn his look became smug as he watches the interaction between the miko and the kitsune. And here Sesshoumaru, the lord of the western land thought that the love life of Kagome has been quell down toa mimimum of three percent. That three percent of her love life must be very effective after all. Besides, she manages to steal the heart of a thief.

"Kagome," he interjected Youko and Kagome's conversation. "Since our victim has gotten away, there's no use for us to dwell here any longer." He walks up to Naraku and tugs his hood. "We'll be leaving now, and I assure you, if of those three demons appear, we will come."

Kagome nods, no trace of smiling. There's still resentment in her eyes towards him. Sesshoumaru could only hope that this mission would make a truce between him and the miko. Though, hoping is never enough is it? He nods his head as Naraku glares at him then the miko.

"It's never good to see you miko. And I assure, if we were not ordered to do this mission with the likes of you, we would never have sought you out," seethe Naraku. There's a lot of loath in Naraku's voice. And Sesshoumaru is sure that if Naraku isn't bound by anything, he would have a battle with Kagome.

"Ditto," replies Kagome calmly.

With another pull from Naraku, the demon's dark mage power from under their feet obsorbed them back to the underworld where Enma resides in. "Until next time Kagome," he voiced out to her.

"Same goes for you Sesshoumaru . . . san," he winces when that honorific was placed after his name.

And, hopefully, this mission will be long enough to restore a friendship he had with the miko.

--

Kagome looks down. Sesshoumaru is still Sesshoumaru and that hated creature with him Naraku is also the same. Yet, he's not on a killing spree this time, thank Kami! Kagome shook her head and turns to Youko flashing a grin. She bows below her waist in gratitude. "Thanks for saving me Youko-san," she said. AS she thought about, Kagome adds, "Again."

Youko gave her an apprehensive look as if scrutinizing her sincerity. "And if there's anything I can repay you with, just tell me," Kagome wanted to smack herself in the head. She should've watched what she was saying. Now, seeing the look in Youko's eyes just made her nervous.

"Repay me," he rubs his chin mischievously. Though, Kagome admit the smirk coming from his lips is cute, but she must it admit that it's also deadly. "I guess you can do that for me," he said that with a straight face.

Kagome blinks and nods. "Whatever I can do," she said softly, this time unsure.

"Alright, if you say so . . ." He trails off. Kagome gulps. Oh no. What did she got herself into now? And before she can do anything, he dips his head down and their lips connects. When Kagome realize what he's doing, her eyes widens. IT stretched as far as it can as her mouth gapes open, giving him the advantage. And still in a state of shock, Kagome could feel his tongue. This is never what Kagome would ever expect. She suddenly feels his arms snake around her waist as Kagome stood there, numb. She could only feel his lips. They were so warm.

As their lips parted, Kagome pants for air as Youko stood there, seemingly to be unfazed. That was amazing. His arms were still around her waist. As he passes his head on her shoulder, he tightens his arm. "I guess that was my payment, wouldn't you say Kagome?"

His voice echoes in her ears as he left. Kagome closes her eyes and felt light-headed. Still, as she touches her lips, she could remember the feeling cascading down her body. The kiss made her tingle. Kagome laughs suddenly. _Hehe, I think someone took advantage of me. _"A demon no less," she mutters out loud, glad that no one is awake at this time of hour.

--

Kurama sighs and walks up to get a cup fromt he cabnit to get a drink of water. As he went to put the cup down on a table, Kurama did not expect to brush with a hand. That's when his drowsiness wears off. Adjusting his eyes to the person that slept on the table, Kurama became very surprise. It's Kagome. But, when did she got back? Since he's injured and finally taken home, they decided to give him space for his wounds. So, he gets his own room and Kagome volunteers to sleep on the couch in the living room. With much of a heated discussion from him, Kagome made up her mind. Looking at the clock, he could see it's around twelve. Where she went, he wonders.

Half of him wanted to wake her up, and half of him wanted to just leave her there to get her sleep. Whatever she did tonight, Kagome really does look worn out. Her spiritual energy was dim and weak as if she was using it. Lifting her up in his arms, he walks to the living room and place her figure gently on the couch. Lifting her wrist, he put it on her stomach. Walking back to his room, he took a small blanket from his closet.

As he walks back to the couch, he spread the blanket around her body. Leaning and looking at her face, Kurama smiles. Even if he admits he's in love with her, what possibilities that she feels the same. With one smile, he let his lips land on her forehead. He let his lips trail next to her ear, "Oyasumi Kagome," he paused. As an afterthought, he chuckles mentally. It'll be weird to say it to himself, but he needs to get it out somehow. "Koi," he whispers, breathing in her ear.

* * *

**Kurama, Hiei** – **11 Kagome – 9**

_Kurama pants as he reaches the oak tree. He is late. Kurama is supposed to take Kagome to the pond where they were to meet everyone. Now, now, he doesn't even know where she is! Looking around the tree, he didn't see trace of her anywhere nor is her scent. At the age of nine, he doesn't know what would happen if Kagome went alond. Did someone came and attacked her or kidnapped her. It would be his entire fault! _

_"Heads up!" _

_Kuama's eyes widen as he turn swiftly to the tree and unprepared, someone landed straight on him. He groans as he glances above him at Kagome. Dressed in a normal black leather pant that looks familiar to Hieis' and a white T-shirt with a thin black vest, Kagome on;y smirk when his eyes lands on her blue ones. "Having fun down there Suuichi-kun?" _

_"Anou . . . Not that I mind you giving me this affectionate touch, but would you get off me for a moment koi?" He asks her. _

_Kagome smiles and stood up and held out a hand to him. He took it knowing the consequence. Instantly, he is in a headlock. "What's with the koi, Suuichi-kun? I'm not your wife yet," she tightens as he struggles. "Affectionate touch? Hah! Its revenge I tell you." _

_Even if he was struggling, Kurama laughs lightly at her antics. SInce she became nine, it's nothing but goofing around. Their antics around the human adults would only get a few laughters and he loves teasing her about being his fiancée. Not that it's a bad thing mind you, but seeing her face beat red like it is now made him feel satisfied that she's embarrassed about the whole situation. _

_As she finally releases him, he gave her a noogie on the side of her head. "Ittai! Ittai!" She exclaims. _

_"Stop flirting already bakas'." _

_Kurama smiles seeing Hiei appear up the tree above. So, he's been here with Kagome all along. They were just waiting for him. He couldn't help it, he had to help Maya with something at school. _

_He jumps down and lands in front of them. "It's not flirting!" Kagome exclaims, face red as a ripe tomato. "I was just showing him what his punishment is for being late," she huffs. _

_Hiei, on the other hand smacks upside the head. "Hn," he said, irritated. _

_"What the hell was that for?" Kagome asks, rubbing the back of her head. Yet again, Hiei hit her int he back of her head. _

_"No cursing."_

_"But you call me a baka."_

_Another smack. "No cursing moron."_

_"D-demo, you just cur-"_

_Her words were cut short when Kurama places a small kiss on her cheek. HIei snickers. And as for Kurama, he starts to sprint away from the park, heading straight for the pond where he's safe with his mother. "Chikusho! Kurama get back here! You pervert!" She called off, chasing after him. _

_Hiei made his way slowly after them in a blur of his own speed._

_Kurama turn over his shoulder with a light-hearted smile seeing the cute angry face of Kagomes'. "Kagome, I love you! You'll always be my koi!" He yells into the air, directly to her. His pace grew faster as does hers'. Even though that seem like a joke, it really wasn't. Kagome-chan is my koi. _

* * *

Hiei stood above the roof, in a deserted part of the street. He sensed the miko coming here and he did contact her last night, in her mind at least. He told her to meet him for a purpose that needs to urgently discuss. And here, Hiei isn't even sure himself why he really is doing this. Resting his hand against his side, he felt the power draining from. His Jagan eye did well to keep him from falling over. 

Grinding his teeth together, he glances on the ground feeling the miko's presence. He never wanted to come to the miko, but she's the only one he knows with the power to spiritually repel and free him of this poison. Jumping from the roof, he stood in front of her, barely able to balance himself as he is. Not only does he need her help from the poison, but . . . and he himself doesn't know why he should inform her at all, he has to warn her.

The miko jumps in surprise when he saw her. She smiles nervously, already tensing in his presence. Who wouldn't after being attacked several times by him? "Ohayo Oniichan," she said.

His strength is too worn out to argue. His eyes were getting blurring though. HE could feel his head throbbing. The miko must've noticed because her blue eyes started to look down on him with concern. "Miko," he wince, feeling his legs give out on him. "There's," he berated himself for sounding faint. And before he knew it, he lost to the poison and fell in her arms.

"Aniki!" Is the only word he heard before passing out completely.

--

Kagome drags Hiei yet again in the deserted park she's accustom to coming to. Every time they meet, they would usually end up at this park. And she never even pays attention to what it's called. Dropping him on the hill top, Kagome plops down next to him. He looks pretty bad and she can tell that he's poison from his lips. That's the first thing she saw when he arrived in front of her. He was poisoned. Kagome wouldn't say it aloud, afraid that he'll get offended.

It's for convenience only, but Kagome's rather glad that he even bothered to come to her. At lease, she's able to see him more often. Kagome place her hand on his right waist and felt the lump surrounding there. The wound and poison that made her aniki this way. Witha sigh, she knew it in her conscious that payback by leaving him to die is plainly too cruel. She's not a sadist like Naraku here. Lifting his trench coat, she willed herself the healing energy she learned from high level miko during the fuedal era and let the small pink glow fill her hand.

The poison hasn't spread throughout his entire body yet, thank goodness. It'll hurt for a full-blooded youkai like him, but it must be done. With one constricted nudge of her energy, her whole being glows so does his. A soft hue of pink swept pass through her eyes and her hair started to show a little breeze. As the pink glow in her blue eyes turn to Hiei, Kagome closes them, refusing to see the pain constricting of his face.

Even if he tried to prevent the emotion of pain showing in his face, Hiei plainly couldn't. This use of healing powers is never meant for full-blood youkai. As she reaches inside her powers, she could feel it touching the oragns of the poison in his body. Kagome felt a shock wave as it touch something powerful. It's too powerful that she could barely get close to it. In that dark place, where a black energy radiates it, a black mist that covers its entity.

Kagoem could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she tries harder to grasp it. "Leave that alone."

Her eye snaps to the cold voice of Hiei as he stares at her. Kagome closes her eyes and let her healing powers make their way around it and grasp every part of his mind. Hiei, in the meanwhile is trying to keep this searing pain shown in his face. It's hard, she can tell.

_Just a little nudge and this poison will be obliterated aniki. _

She could feel the sweat coming from her brow as she reaches deeper in the confinement of his mind. Making her away around his memories, Kagome couldn't help but catch glimpses of it. Her eyes widen when she reach a point where his memories enters hers'. It somehow broke the surface of something in her mind. Yet, as Kagome finishes the healing process, she couldn't find what it is in her mind.

As the aura of her body dissipated, Kagome let out a relieved sigh as Hiei's eyes open. He looks at her, and she could've sworn appreciation appeared in his rube red eyes, but they were gone instantly as they came. The same emotionless look cross his face once he turns away. He sat up and looks at his waist. Instead of a gratitude "thank you", he gave her horrible scowl. Kagome smiles in triumphant at her work. "Not a scratch left. I did a well-round job, if I say so myself. To a demon no less."

"Don't get cocky miko," he glares at her. She laughs nervously. Alright, being overconfident isn't the best of a miko's emotion, but Tsubaki did it, though conceitedly it was. Wait, wasn't that the dark miko's downfall? She shook her head from that thought.

Kagome turn back to Hiei who is currently cracking his knuckles. And with every pop, the more nervous Kagome began to feel. "Miko," she jumps at the call of her name and came back from her trance state. There, on his lips is a satisfying smirk. "Odd isn't it? You thought that I would try to kill you right after you healed me. Did you expect me to do so after I'm in your debt?" He asks her, eyes narrowed slightly. He did his usually "hn" and turns his head away. "I guess you don't know much about me after all."

She crosses her arm and sighs. "I guess that's the closest thing to thank you," she mumbles.

--

Hiei sniggers mentally. It'll be an eternity until he says 'thank you' to the miko. Sure, he's grateful for the full heal, but doesn't mean he has to let the miko know of his feelings. She's been trouble ever since he had the mission to take the sacred jewel from her. It's a hassle already that the toddler Koenma is irritating im to the no end about the Shikon no Tama, but now he has another pest in his hand. This by the way reminds him the fact that he needs to give this miko a warning, not that he has to anyways.

"Miko, has one of those demons with lavender skills attacked you?" He asks after a moment pass.

She turns to him and raises her eyebrow. Her eyes turn to the ground, sighing. "Yeah, but they aren't," she pauses, thinking. "The normal demons I've faced before," she continues, "It's hard to say though, but their after the three worlds. Instead of ruling over it, they plan on destroying it." The miko furrows her eyebrows, "It's strange because they have no reason to do it in the first place."

That isn't true. He looks at the miko and shook his head. There is no way he's going to start believing her tales of being his sister. All her energy is too humane, so is her mind. Then again, Kagome was like that too. He shook his head. "Sadistic fools," he mutters.

"You can say that again," the miko replies.

Hiei's eyes glance at the miko as she put off a negative energy. It isn't up to hate, but it was anger. "There is a reason behind it which is why I also came here." He'll regret doing this. "The demons aren't just trying to destroy the world, but their searching for the Shikon no Tama as well."

The miko's eyes pops wide open. He turns to her, "They know you have it, but they also don't want to destroy you. Instead, they want to capture you." Hiei looks on the ground. "Those demons seem to think that you have demonic powers and supposedly they can use your spiritual powers and combine it with those so-called demonic powers to create unworldly and unnatural beings and create a new world."

Her eyes' narrows. "How are they going to use me to make them? It's not like I can mate their master," She replies, sarcasm apparent.

Hiei, if he would show any emotion, would. How'd she guess so calmly and jokingly was beyond him? "That's exactly what their planning to do," he said. Her eyes widen in shock, then her face turn pale, and he could've sworn she was ready to throw up. Instead, slowly, her eyes met his.

"N-nani? Why me?" She asks.

Hiei wanted to roll his eyes. "Simple, they seem to think you're a powerful 'hanyou'. Somehow, they also 'concluded' that you are my imouto, making you twice as powerful of a normal hanyou. Of course with just being a miko and half demon, it would only combine to make a full demon. But when they realize you carry the Shikon no Tama, they twisted their plan from just destroying the three worlds, to making a new one with beings created through you and their master."

This time, the miko pales that he could've sworn she's about to faint. "Hehe," she laughs. "That's really ironic isn't it? I didn't even plan to put the Shikon back in my body," she said slowly.

"It couldn't be that bad." He knew he pushed and only smirk when her face flamed up.

"Hah! That's easy for YOU to say. You aren't me ya know!" She yells in frustration. "Kami, I hate this. Why does everything like THIS happen to me of all people?" The miko is practically ripping her hair out. There's a small pity Hiei has for her, but it was so small that it's hard to pinpoint.

"And how did you find out anyway?" She asks him.

He crosses his arm, really reluctant to explain it to her. As he stayed silent for awhile, the girl finally understood that he doesn't want to talk about details of his escapade. "To put it simply," he pauses trying to find a better term to put it. "Watch your back," he said. And before the miko could utter another senstnce, he jumps away in a black knowing she isn't able to pinpoint where he had gone.

* * *

**Hiei - 6, Kagome - 4**

_Hiei turn to his little imouto as she ridiculously almost fell off the roof. Even if the little girl DID fell off the roof, there wouldn't be much harm but an ear split in his part. Sure he doesn't want that pain, nor have Kagome hurt herself, but she's the one that had bothered to call him out here to just wait for a meteor shower. He didn't understand what's so fascinating about it. It's probably those little enjoyment humans have. Considering Kagome's half human, Hiei wouldn't out it pass her. _

_As she ran to him, Hiei watch as she trips and fall right on him. Lucky for Hiei, he had enough strength to hold her clumsiness and his own balance. Kagome looks up with bright blue and ruby eyes. A grin plastered on her face.Hiei had the urge to smile, but let it pass. He's still angry with the six year old for dragging him out here in the first place. Otousama was about to teach him a something very important and crucial to his handling of this dragon. _

_He glares at her as she just tilts her head waiting for him to say something. "When is this meteorite goingt o start?" He asks her. His voice became slightly on edge. _

_"Very soon. It will fill up the sky aniki!" She exclaims, a very estatic expression on her face. He gave her a snort. _

_"A human's enjoyment, what is the benefit of having a youkai watch it?" He asks, more like sneer. _

_Kagome looks at him with furrows eyebrow, pouting. "You don't-You don't look like you want to be here," her voice quivers a bit. _

_"Well, now the obvous finally registered in that half-human size brain hasn't it? Did you understand that Otousan was training me and remember when I said don't bother me while Otousan is teaching me a new technique?" He asks her, his voice cracking. _

_"H-hai, I think so," she said pensively. Her eyes wondered a bit, then looks straight into his. _

_Hiei looks away, clenching his fist. Kagome's blue eyes were too clueless and innocent that Hiei really is beginning to get irritated. AS he turn to her, he let a cold look force its way in his eyes, glaring down at Kagome. "Then why did you came out of nowhere? You almost got yourself killed Kagome. Explain that would you?" He asks her. Well, that's the first reason he's angry with her. _

_In the dojo that was set strictly to training, Hiei and his Otousan were in the middle of fighting. When he was ready to use one of the ultimate ones that his father taught him, she came running out of nowhere shouting his name and talking about meteorite. He almost blasted her head off if their Otousan didn't grab her in time. Just a second more, she would've been nothing but ashes. _

_"Gomen ne," she whispers. _

_Hiei snaps out of it and just finally registers that her gaze fell to the ground. "I-I didn't mean to. I was just happy and wanted to show you it, is all," she whispers. _

_"Why don't you ever take care of yourself? Watch out next time okay?" He asks, his voice harsh yet soft. _

_There's a hint of salt in the air. Hiei stood there. Did he just make her cry? Well, sh-she deserves it! For interrupting him in a training session, Kagome almost made him kill her! He growled mentally to himself. Damn it, as much as he feels satisfied that she knows her mistake, but he never intended to make her cry. And that little stab in his chest isn't helping either. _

_Looking up at the sky, his eyes widen when he see the meteor shower. Turning to Kagome, he grabs her by the waist and lifts her up on his neck, settling her there. And then, he jumps as high as he can. Kagome on the other hand gasp. And as they start to fall, Hiei smiles when Kagome jumps off of him and tries to reach out for the meteors. Yet, it was too far. _

_She starts to fall again and he grabs her in time, as he lands on the roof. Kagome jumps out of his arms and looks at the shower, an awe expression marring her face. Hiei turns to the meteor shower and smiles at it. "Ne aniki! See, its pretty isn't it?" Hiei smiles and pats Kagome's head. _

_"I suppose it isn't all that bad."_

* * *

**sry for the very long wait. That's all I have to say for myself**

**Reviews: **

**AnimeMoonlightGoddess**: Hehe, possibly . . .

**inkuramaRmine:** thank you

**SnowBlizzard**: lol

**kagomente(anonymous):** Sry for any confusions

**evilmanica(anonymous): **okie, sry for any confusion by the way. Just having a rest from this story and fanfictions for awhile . . . I guess I took too much of a rest huh?

**Midnight-Kistune12:** thanks and sry for wait

**Dark Inu Fan:** hehe possibly will, but now in currently

**Dark Ice Kistune: **sure

**chinadoll27:** glad I explained it

**shadow miko:** thanks

**WhiteRose-Kurama:** Yeah, I need to explain that don't I?

**StoneColdKitten:** thank you

**Kagomente(I thought u were anonymous?):** it'll get better


	13. Chapter 12: So it Begins

**Instinctive Emotion**

**Disclaimer:** _As USUAL!_

**AN:** _ If any readers are still reading, here's the chapter. Infinity of pardons. My writer's block days are almost over!_

_And so it begins . . ._

* * *

Kagome sleepily filled her cup of ramen with hot boiling water and place it down the table, sitting next to Suuichi For some odd reason, she was kicking on the bed. They both woke up on the ground when she pulled onto his arm to steady her fall. It was an accident and he said he didn't mind, which was good for her. Yet, she's trying to figure out why his face was red afterwards. Because she was tired in the middle, she dismissed that thought and stood up. She wasn't able to get anymore _zs'_ after that.

Suuichi and Kagome sat on the dinner table, both eating their noodles in silence. It wasn't a tense, or uncomfortable silence, but one that was idle. They were too tired to begin with and having to wake up at nine in the morning did not help matters much. It's a summer so it's right to sleep in once and awhile. Well, for Kagome that is. Suuichi's always sleeping in . . . She would usually have finished all her morning exercise, skip that, 'adventures' by the time he woke up.

Yawning, Kagome finished her cup of noodle and turned to look at Suuichi. Her mind started to reel from sleepiness to amusement. He was sleeping in his arms, his red hair sticking from here and there. From the looks of it and his scent, he truly was asleep. She smiled, despite her drowsiness. Kagome does have to admit that he was handsome. He had always been kind to her too. She smiled, remembering the time they met. Yeah, she was really suspicious of him alright.

As she sat back down on her seat, Kagome sighed as she still observed him. Placing her arms down on the table, Kagome placed her head in her arms. She stared at him as he slept. Kagome never thought of doing this to him when he was sleeping on their bed. It's interesting that such a genius, yet demonic Suuichi, sleeps in the morning. One would figure someone as reliable, tranquil, and logical person like Suuichi would be a morning person. Yet, here he is, sleeping the day away in the summer.

Kagome smiled as she lifts her head up. Lifting her hand up, she moved them to his bangs. Sliding it away, Kagome's fingers touched his eyelids. His skin was soft for a guy. Kagome's hand glided from his nose to his cheek. Her finger tips ghosted through his lips. They looked _tasty_.

As she was ready to let her hands fall back to her side, Kagome was stopped as a hand snatched at her wrist. Suuichi lets his heavy eyelids open to reveal those soft and warm emerald orbs. She gasped. _K'so!_ Was he awake the whole time? Apparently he was if his smirk indicated anything. She smiled sheepishly. "G-Gomen, I-"

"Daijoubu," he said with a smile, "You're my fiancée after all. Therefore, whatever you wish to do with me is fine."

He released her wrist as she gulped, snatching it away from his vision. Suuichi smiled at her behavior as Kagome blushed in embarrassment. Kami, that was mortifying!

"Gomen I . . . You see-"

Kagome gasped when Suuichi grabbed her chin and gently forced her to look up. Her blue eyes met his as they stared at one another. "Yet, as Kagome's fiancé, I can do whatever I like towards you," He whispered. Was it Kagome or was their face getting closer? Kagome eyes widen when she felt the tip of his lips. "It's only fair . . ." His lips closed around hers' as Kagome's breathe hitched. Before Kagome or Suuichi can deepen the kiss, the door bell rang.

Kagome snapped out of her trance-like state and pulled away, too quickly for Suuichi's taste. "I'll get that!" She exclaimed as she ran for the door. Tripping over the couch, she rolled over and went to the door.

She smiled as she opened the door, only to be greeted with the mail man with a package. "Is this the Minamino's residence?" He asked looking around.

She nodded. "Is there a person by the name of Higurashi Kagome?"

"Oh, that's me," she said with a little surprise.

He smiled as he handed her the package. After all the necessity was exchanged, Kagome was handed the package as the mailman bowed and left. Kagome observed the brown package with curiosity. It was shaped like a box. Maybe it's a prank, probably?

She closed the door behind her and brought the package of mystery with her. Sitting down on the couch, Kagome jumped when Suuichi's face appeared beside her. "Suuichi!" She exclaimed, or was it a squeak? Well, whatever.

"What is that you're holding Kagome?"

She shrugged. As she opened the package with ease, Kagome was greeted with a small box. Looking at it with curiosity, she lifted up the lid. She was greeted with a solid azure fabric. Holding it out, Kagome unfolds the material. As she stared at it with awe, she realized it was . . . grotesque, in a good way. All and all, Kagome thought it was beautiful.

"To Kagome Higurashi, I wish this fit you well. I invite you to the opera premiering tonight in Sakura's Art. I hope prodigiously you would come, for it would be an honor for you to be there. I have a confession to make and for you hear would be special. I will await your arrival with voracious anticipation. From, Maru Tai."

Kagome instantly knew the meaning of the letter. Honor . . . be there or die. Confession . . . Information. Special . . . significant. Anticipation . . . hurry. Maru . . . Sesshoumaru. His father's name Inu Taisho . . .Tai. She placed those terms in juxtaposition, aligning the terms together. Yet, why in the world did Sesshoumaru had to make it look like he's asking for a date?

When she turned to Suuichi, Kagome blinked several times to reassure herself of what she's looking at. He was glaring at her a moment ago wasn't he? Wait! He's still glaring at her! Suuichi Minamino, someone she's known for about a month already, never expressed anger. Is that even anger? Anyways, this was so new to her that she had to pinch her cheeks to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"S-Suuichi?" She asked, finally catching her nerve. "Is something the matter?" She asked, very cautiously of course.

The red-haired teen looked away with indifference or was it disdain? Kagome was really confused now and being confused and scared at the same time never suited her, ever. Having Suuichi look at her, for the first time in anger, made Kagome even more horrified. Did she do something wrong? Was it the letter? Oh Kami, it is! "Suuichi, th-the letter . . . you see-"

He finally directed his gaze at her with a harmless smile, but she can feel the intensity of it. It was so unreal that Kagome wanted to vomit. He was mad, that much was for certain. "No need to explain to me _Higurashi_, whatever your affairs are is of concern to mine." His emerald eyes became piercing as she tensed and Kagome forced had to force herself not to step back. He was frightening, to say the least. "Besides," he said with bitterness, "It was an arranged marriage, after all."

He dropped the letter and proceeded up the stairs. Kagome stood there gaping like a fish. She was afraid that he was mad at her. She was afraid that she ruined their relationship, whatever that was. She was afraid of his cold behavior. And . . . for some reason . . . She was afraid of losing his trust.

--

Kagome sighed as she stopped in the middle of the park. It was a nice morning and she was not going to let what Suuichi did kill it. Well, it was her fault but seeing his piercing gaze only made her shiver. It was as if he'll turn into a demon in front of her and attack her, yet he would never do that . . . or would he? She shivered completely as a cold feeling rise in her chest. He was always so kind and forgiving, and the way he smiled at her was as if he can stand smiling for the whole day. Over a stupid letter and become a cold jackass. Even if he said it didn't bother him, Kagome knew he was lying.

It was twelve in the morning now and Kagome left after Suuichi left. He left the house right after getting dressed. She wasn't sure where he went, but Mrs. Minamino was looking at Kagome with concern. Kagome felt guilty for having Suuichi distance himself from his mother because of her. Damn, if she did not straighten this out now, who would be the first to reconcile? For some reason, she doesn't want to lose Suuichi's trust. There's just something about him that feels as if she's known him forever. Although it's a nostalgic feeling, Kagome can only assume that because her memories are completely wiped out or locked up, whatever the case, she can not remember him. Her mother even told her she was Suuichi's friend before.

As she looked back down on the park's trail, she began to walk forward. Hiei somehow walked beside her in a calm manner. "Miko."

"Oniisan . . ."

She quickly waved her arms in a frantic manner with a grin as he gripped his sword tightly. "Kidding! Kidding!" She exclaimed in a hasty manner.

She laughed nervously at his glare. He's never one to joke around and Kagome was finding that out the deadly way. "What's wrong that you've decided to show on your own accord an-Hiei?" She asked, mentally putting the niisan at the end, which he heard.

He glared at her before his face became neutral. "The Shikon," he said.

Kagome sighed. "I told you I can't give it-"

"I did not came here to receive it you imbecile," Hiei cut Kagome off.

Kagome raised her eyebrows in surprise. Usually, he'd try to hack her head off for the Shikon. "What are you going to do with it? As it is, it's deep in your body. It'll be safer for you if you hand it over to me," Hiei said.

She smiled slightly at his indirect concern, although he made it seem so authority-like. "No can do oniisan," she said, avoiding his heated gaze. "I was told to protect the Shikon and I did, after all, promised to protect it with my life. It'll be unfair to the deceased if I turn my back on it and hand over my burden to another."

"If it's a burden so much, why not get rid of it?"

"Well . . . I just can't." She stopped suddenly and headed over to the tree near them. She sat down to rest while he glared at her. Kagome grinned as she patted a seat next for her 'aniki'. He reluctantly followed her, but refused to sit down as he leaned against the tree. "Do you know oniisan . . . I'm somewhat different . . ."

--

_Kagome looked up from the crater from where she was hidden. Shippou nestled in her arms; she struggled to hold her footing as she staggered towards the fallen bodies. "Sango. Miroku." She knew something like this would happen. Naraku; they weren't able to defeat him that much was obvious. As she placed Shippou down, she smiled as se crouched next to Sango. The woman's pulse was no more. She was dead. Kagome smiled sadly. Lifting herself up, feeling the concussion coming full on. _

_Kagome lifted Sango up from under her arm and dragged the corpse towards Miroku. Kagome sighed as she felt the distinct aura of someone familiar. Someone she wants dead and yet couldn't do it herself. _

_"What do you want Sesshoumaru?" _

_"Does it matter now?"_

_Kagome shook her head as she turned around, closing her eyes. Naraku approached from air as he held the almost full Shikon in his hand. She turned to the evil source that killed her friends. Can she change it now? Maybe . . . There had to be some solution to the mess. Maybe from the beginning . . . before all this started. To just save her friends from suffering; Yeah, if she only gets a chance. _

_The twenty five percent of her Shikon started to vibrate and pulsate on its own. Kagome looked down and grasped it with her hands. Warmth spread through her hands and straight into her being. Looking up, she watched as Sesshoumaru's face appeared before her own. The Shikon rang through her ears. 'Bring them child.'_

'_Who? Where?' _

'_The evil being and Sesshoumaru; they still have a purpose that plays a part in your life. To end your friend's suffering, this is the only way . . .'_

_Kagome, without question crouched and lifts some sand. She whispered a small binding spell. When Naraku's aura came closer, Kagome quickly pivoted around and threw the sand at him. Quickly, she grabbed Sesshoumaru's wrist and the quarter Shikon merged with almost complete Shikon brightened the vicinity. _

_It encased Kagome, Naraku, and Sesshoumaru in a strong glow. _

_--_

_Kagome felt herself being thrust against the ground. Everything suddenly felt familiar. The Goshinboku tree and the well was near. When she stood up, Kagome searched around her for a clue. Both Naraku and Sesshoumaru were gone and it was only her and . . . Kikyou. She was walking towards the Goshinboku tree, oblivious to Kagome near the well and she had the shikon in her hands. Kagome's eyes widen as she realized what was happening. She searched around the trees with her eyes and finally spotted the source. Inu Yasha . . . no, the aura belongs to Naraku. _

_Running quickly towards Kikyou, Kagome suddenly thrust herself against the miko before Naraku's deception can cause any harm. She readied her hands as a bow traced itself with an arrow attached. She aimed towards Naraku's heart, wanting to destroy him. _

_As she let go, something rang in her ears to miss. "No!" _

_Her spiritual arrow pierced his arm as it was disintegrated. He quickly fled and Kagome's bows and arrows disappeared. _

_"Who are you?" _

_She tensed as she turned around. An arrow was aimed directly at her face, posing as a threat as Kikyou's eyes hardened at the sight of her. Kagome, in turn . . . .smiled. "Um . . . Kikyou, right?" _

_Just as Kagome said that, the miko slackened for a moment as she lowered her weapon. "Who . . . Who are you?" The miko asked again, this time in a whisper. _

_"I'm Kagome . . . I cam-" e from the future to warn you about a hanyou named Naraku that would destroy several lives. It hasn't happened yet, but don't kill him . . . Find a way to avoid being killed!_

_"Yes! My name is Kagome! Hajimemashite!" She exclaimed with enthusiasm. _

_Suddenly Kikyou released her arrow as it grazed her cheek. She tensed, sucking in her stomach in anticipation. Kikyou whispered deadly. "I sense . . . death around you. Are you a dark miko?" _

_Kagome sighed with relief. "Do I appear as one?" _

_Kikyou lowered her bow and arrows completely. "Iie, too pure of an aura to be one, yet sad."_

_She shrugged a bit as she stepped closer to Kikyou. "I want to warn you about something Kikyou," Kagome said, straight to the point. _

_Kikyou turned around and tucked the Shikon in her haori. "Kikyou!" _

_Kagome's heart clenched at seeing her best friend bound from the trees, a soft look in his eyes as he stood next to Kikyou. They ignored her as they stared at one another. Kagome smiled sadly at the scene. Inu Yasha had killed Kikyou because of his blood lust as a demon. Afterwards, he ran away wanting to destroy things. That was when she was searching for information to learn how to cure him. Naraku placed some sort of spell that destroyed his human self completely as his demonic self took over. _

_It wasn't a pretty sight when she found Sesshoumaru had already killed him when she arrived just in time to help. "Uh . . . I'll leave you two alone for now!" She called over. _

_Kagome felt restless as Naraku's weak aura and Sesshoumaru's dominate one pulsated from her left. She snapped her fingers from behind as the smell of forest wafted in the air. It'll keep Inu Yashe from getting suspicious for awhile. After that, she walked into the forest and after a few paces, ran. _

_She came to a sudden stop at seeing Sesshoumaru fighting a weaker Naraku. Well, they were both from the time of the final battle. 'Stop them Kagome.'_

'_Why should I? Naraku should disappear for allt he trouble he's caused. All the lives he destroyed . . . And Sesshoumaru. He murdered Inu Yasha, for we would've won.'_

'_Is that your thoughts child?'_

_Kagome closed her eyes. 'No . . . It's what I want to think.'_

_Then stop them. They play a bigger destiny than now . . ._

_Kagome's hands began to feel warm as she lifted them up and poised them straight through the middle. Just as Sesshoumaru Toukijin ascended towards Naraku's barrier, Kagome's arrow wisped through and separated the taiyoukai and hanyou away. _

_As the bow and arrow disappeared from her hands, Kagome put two fingers up and pointed towards Naraku. A soft golden glow appeared as she felt Naraku's power seep into her own as she purified it with her mind. He grew weaker as he descended to the ground. When she felt he was not going to do anything, she released the spell. The sand spell had its benefit. For awhile, she's able to tap into his energy and absorb and purify it with her own aura. _

_She turned to Sesshoumaru as he crossed his arms. "It appears Naraku still has a longer life . . . Or so Midoriko told me," she said with a sad smile. _

_"Yet, you forgive him for destroying your friend's lives," Sesshoumaru replied. _

_"Forgive? Who ever said that I did? Maybe at some point I will, but not now."_

_"Why have we been transferred to the past miko? Was it your powers or was it the Shikon that used you as a puppet to do this?" Naraku asked. _

_"Urusai," she whispered. There are times that the piece of shikon she has orders her to do this and that, but there are times she refused it. It was difficult to decipher which voice it was. Midorikos' or the demons. For some unknown reason, Naraku caught hold of the fact that the Shikon speaks to her. "I want to help my friends, so I agreed. It was Midoriko's voice, not the demons within it Naraku."_

_"I hold your power Naraku so if you try anything, I will take your life," she said. Kagome never liked this spell before. When she was taught how to use it and master it, Kagome avoid using it and she had regret it because her friends died for her stupidity. She did not want to use it because the demons in the Shikon taught her the technique. _

_Kagome put her hands in a triangle and lifted her arms in the air. A barrier surrounded the vicinity. She walked away and watched as the two glared at her. Instead of a barrier keeping things in, she reversed the affect. _

_As Kagome walked towards the Goshinboku tree, she couldn't hold the smile that lifted in her face. Inu Yasha and Kikyou kissed one another as the Shikon was dropped from the shrine maiden's hands. It rolled down the fill as it Kagome's shoes. Crouching towards the Shikon, Kagome lightly touched it. Almost instaneously, the area where she stood started to dissolve into a deeper past; a past that originally Midoriko walked upon. It was an open field. _

_"Kagome . . ."_

_Her eyes widen at that affectionate tone of voice with that familiar sound ringing in her ears. Turning to the speaker, Kagome smiled as Midoriko's ghost slowly transformed into Inu Yasha. He had both his soul and Kagome was glad. As Inu Yasha smiled, he dissolved and Sango replaced him. Sango embraced her as she tried to feel the cold wind that erupted from the ghost. Slowly, it dissolved and the wind brought in Miroku. He held his staff and bowed before dissolving into Shippou. She smiled as Shippou was slowly replaced by Kikyou. _

_The miko looked at her hands and turned to Kagome. "I'm finally dead . . ."_

_Kagome smiled. "Hai . . .Gomen ne Kikyou."_

_"Daijoubu. Promise us something Ka-Kagome," Kikyou said with a raspy voice. Kagome was surprised. Kikyou had never used her name with affectionate before and this is the first, although it was hesitant._

_"Please protect the Shikon in my place."_

_Kagome sighed. "Fine, if it is your last request."_

_Kikyou smirked in a dry humor. "Do I have a choice?" She asked. "I can not sustain this form much longer. My spiritual energy is waning . . . Demo, before I go . . ."_

_The apparition crouched down and plucked a small flower. It was a white lily. Kikyou prayed in the flower as Kagome observe how Kikyou's pink aura vibrated in the white lily. It became peach in color as a soft glow appeared around it like a barrier. "Take this," the shrine maiden whispered. _

_As soon as Kagome touched the flower, Kikyou dissipated before her. The lily in her hands started to fall to pieces as Kagome absorb the strong aura of Kikyou's powers. _

_Midoriko appeared next as she smiled at Kagome. The warrior miko did not speak as she lifted Kagome's hand. Her violet eyes bore deep into Kagome's blue ones. Slowly, her surrounding came back to normal. She thrust harshly back into the well as a tear fell from her eyes, flying above her. Sesshoumaru and Naraku was absorbed through a portal as Kagome smiled. Slowly, she chanted a small spell; a spell that will seal the well forever. _

--

"And . . . That was the end of my adventure."

"A farfetched tale miko," Hiei snorted.

Kagome giggled at his unfazed reaction. She wouldn't expect more of Hiei. Why should he believe her when he doesn't even trust that she's his sister? Shaking her head, Kagome lifted herself up from the ground. She was shorter than Hiei in about a few inches, but she can still size him up. "Ne . . .aniki," she smiled as he glared at her. "Gomen, I really can't give you the Shikon. I promised to protect it and since its Kikyou, I _want_ to protect it."

"Hn." He said, "Pathetic . . . For someone who claims to be my imouto, you're bravery is pathetic."

"What are talking about?"

"You run away too much. Is that not why you're friends end up dying in the first place?" Hiei asked, a sneer making its way across his face. "You ningens are pathetic, especially the one standing in front of me. You claim that you've fought with that evil hanyou and yet, here you are . . . _alive _where all your other friends died. Even if you are my imouto, I would disown you for shame."

And a loud crack was heard as Hiei faced the playground. A red handprint could be seen against the left side of his face. "You don't anything about me, so don't assume I would run away. If you were in my shoes, you'll understand that fighting wasn't an option for me," her voice cracked. "If I were to run in, I would die a useless death and if I were to use techniques that _demons _in the Shikon taught, then I'd be no better than them. My friends wanted an honorable fight against Naraku and who am I to intervene?"

By now, tears were cascading down her cheeks. Hiei turned around with a glare, only to pause as he stared in her eyes.

Kagome clenched her teeth shut her eyes tightly Tightening her fist, Kagome turned around and left Hiei there by himself. For the first time since their meeting, Kagome left him before Hiei can leave her.

--

Hiei was in the same place that miko left him. He wanted to kill her when she struck him. YEt, when he turned towards her eyes, Hiei saw something unusual. One of her sapphire irises were . . . morphing into . . . red. Yet, that impossible wasn't it? It has to be! When tears fell from her eyes, he was momentarily distracted as to think that it was _his _Kagome . . . his imouto. He was distracted. They just look too similar.

_Doushite? _He asked disappearing from the park's vicinity.

--

Suuichi glared at the ceiling in annoyance. He came back awhile later, knowing Kagome went on her usual jog. Why is he so mad all of a sudden? Was it the thought that Kagome was betraying him? Probably . . . Shaking his head, Suuichi placed a hand over his eyes. Why he was even bothered at all? That's right.

_I love her . . . if I can call it love at all. _

After he's been discharged from the hospital, all he could think about was holding her when they slept, which that was actually what he did. Though it felt like Suuichi was taking advantage of her, he couldn't help it. After finding out what he actually felt for the blue-eyed enigma, he wasn't able to stop himself. The more he slept next to her, the more he realized that he would, no _could, _never lose her. It's a complicated emotion . . . this feeling. He probably would never believe it himself if he was still Youko. (irony . . .)

As he turned to the side, Kurama noticed Kagome's blue eyes staring at him. Her eyes widen as she quickly turned away. Something was wrong. Her eyes were red and puffy. Did something happen?

"Kagome?" Kurama asked, "Daijoubu desu ka?" He asked a little concern. He got out of bed and slowly went towards the door. It was closed as he felt Kagome lean against the door. From the rustle of her clothes, he can tell that she was hugging her knees.

_Kagome . . . _He frowned.

"H-hai, daijoubu with a croaked voice and it was muffled against her knees. It was obvious she was crying now. Instead of opening the door, Kurama crouched down and leaned against the door, hoping to be as close to her as he's given the chance in this circumstances.

Kurama suddenly hummed something soft. It was a tune he always hummed when he was sad. He wasn't sure where it came from either, but that shouldn't be right. Kurama's memories were sharp. Yet, this tune was something he vaguely remembers. Shaking his head mentally, he continues to hum it. The sound was . . . pretty enough.

Kagome's soft sobbing stopped as he felt her listening to it. It's a calmling, soothe sound. When he finally finished, Kurama heard Kagome's head thump against the wall. "What was that? It sounded familiar . . ." She whispered behind the door.

Kurama raised an eyebrow at this. If she felt familiar to the sound, then probably . . . it was another missing piece. He smiled, genuinely happy that she wasn't crying anymore and satisfied that another piece of the puzzle was glued together. Memories . . . are such complex things, especially when he can't figure out anything about Kagome. He was her childhood friend after all, and with no memories of her only to serve to be unnerving. How can he forget someone like Kagome? She's just a person that was difficult to forget.

_Youko . . ._

"Ne . . Suuichi, are you still angry with me?"

Kurama's eyes widen for a moment before softening. "Who knows? What reasons should I be angry with you?" _If I am anymore, that is . . ._

"The letter, I mean . . . Gomen ne if I did something wrong. Demo . . . He really is a close friend of mine and . . ." She trailed off as he can not comprehend what she mumbled to herself. "Dakedo! I really don't have any intention towards him in that way, seriously!" She exclaimed.

Kurama chuckled quietly at her innocent look. Getting up from the ground, Kurama opened the door and watched as Kagome fell backward. Before she can rise, Kurama crouched down and stared at her face. He lifted his hand up and touched her cheek. There were dried tear stains against it. He smiled. "How can I be angry at a crying woman, especially to a person like you?" He asked softly.

He leaned down and captured her lips with his own in a slow, and comforting kiss. His tongue darted across her lower lips as she hesitantly opened up to him. He kissed her and continued as he placed his hand on her cheek. Their tongues flickered against one another as he deepened the kiss, creating a passionate response from her. She moaned softly in his mouth, encouraging him to explore her mouth. She tasted so sweet and it was better than tasting the tip of her. She was beautiful and sweet and the more he's with her, the more Kurama was having a nostalgic feeling.

As he released her mouth, he watched as her eyelid was halfway closed. Kurama smiled as he pulled away. Kagome sat up in a daze.

"I apologize for my behavior Kagome," he smiled as he turned around. Licking his lip, Kurama sighed. He would never get used to that taste . . . It was addicting.

"Etou . . . I don't mind . . . really," Kagome whispered.

Kurama turned sharply around in surprise. Kagome had her back facing him as she giggled slightly. She turned around, her blue eyes shining slightly. "You're a pretty good kisser," she smiled.

When she turned around again, Kurama grabbed her wrist before she could leave the door. Pulling her form towards him, he wrapped his arms around her waist, from behind. He bends his body enough so that his head touched her shoulder. They stayed like that for awhile and the two were not sure who should move first. It'll ruin the moment, they both feared. Instead, they stayed like that and enjoyed the feeling of being close to one another.

"Etou . . . Does that mean we're um . . . official?" Kagome asked, a little nervous.

Kurama placed his lips against her necks and kissed it. She tense, but slowly sighed. "Hai, if you wish it to be official."

Kagome smiled. "Yea . . . I would like that."

--

Kagome peered from the proscenium. She watched through the heads of millions of people, trying to search out faces. Hundred of people watched quietly at the opera with interest, boredom, and excitement. From the doors and to the stage, she could not find anyone resembling those two. Silver hair and red eyes should be obvious from her point of view.

Those two had asked, no, told her to come to this kami forsaken place. "We're trying to watch the opera."

Kagome jumped and smiled sheepishly at the white-haired old woman who stared haughtily at Kagome. "Gomen," she whispered before sitting back down on her chair. She slumped on it and sighed. Sending her glamorous dress and giving her expensive tickets through mail was not the more favorable choice, especially when Kurama and Kagome's family saw the extravagant guft she received. Remembering that small jest of argument she had with Kurama was the first they ever had. She was a little sad, yet angry at the fact he would assume she would be _dating _someone else.

They're officially a couple now aren't they? He should have a little more trust. They need to work on that.

"Try not to fall off will you?"

Kagome jumped and turned around. Sesshoumaru stood there in all his glory. Tuxedo worked for him and the silver tie matched his hair. His hair cascaded down his back and only touching his was it. She knew it was longer, but he must've masked his appearance to avoid any conspicious look. Yeah, sure . . . if silver hair wasn't conspicuous enough. Kagome frowned when she saw Naraku appear in through a shadow above the proscenium. He stood there in a tux with a maroon tie. His hair was in waves unlike Sesshooumaru's softly straightened hair.

Naraku smirked. "Good, it fits you then . . . I thought the dress was too small for someone like you."

Her lips twitched. "Can I please just purify him, even if it leaves permanent damage?" She asked angrily.

"Unfortunately, we need his powers to web out a barrier strong enough to hold Sujin off."

"Sujin?"

"Sujinsaru, the one that is the mastermind of this whole scheme," Sesshoumaru raised a silver eyebrow, "The one that is after you . . ." He trailed off. When the blank expression refused to wear off, that was when Sesshoumaru became worried. "Do not tell me you do not know the name of our adversary miko?" He asked, in a silent, yet deadly tone.

Kagome smiled as Naraku and Sesshoumaru stared at her with tenseness that can slice paper. _Amazing. _The two simultaneously thought.

Kagome laughed nervously. "W-well anyways! When is this Sujin-guy coming?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Naraku who nodded. "Soon, the stars predict a calamity in this day."

Kagome looked at him with her eyes open wide. Since when does Naraku know how to read the stars. His eyes drifted close as his eyebrow furrowed in concentration. "In exactly three minutes and five point three seconds, he would arrive."

"Nani!"

"Sh!"

Kagome quickly shut her mouth with her hands. Her eyes widen with astonishment. Lifting her hands from her mouth, Kagome frowned. "Why are all these people here?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru and Naraku walked pass her and sat on a comfortable chair. "To watch the opera," Sesshoumaru replied casually.

Kagome looked at them with confusion. She went to them with a frown. "Are you just going to let these people die?" When the two did not answer, Kagome pursed her lips up. "Don't tell me you two do-"

"It's inevitable. Who ever gets in the crossfire . . . they either live or die," Naraku pasued, "It's their fate."

"But-"

She was cut off as the earth started to move. "It's here," Sesshoumaru stated bluntly.

Slowly, their forms morphed and Kagome fell back out of surprise. Sesshoumaru morphed back into his usual features. His silver hair extended down to his ankle, it got longer, his white haori and hakama replaced the tuxedo, armor was constricting his upper body, and finally the large boa he had always carried flowed gracefully down his left shoulder. Naraku was different though. He had a black cloak around his entire feature. Beneath that, he only wore modern day cargo pants and a T-shirt. His hair was as long as before.

"M-Matte!" She exclaimed as the two jumped down from the proscenium. They landed around the screaming humans as they ran through them towards the stage, where the action was taking place. Kagome stared at the monstrosity of the crystal. It was huge! It was black crystal, with sharp ends sticking from every side of the sphere. From what she's seeing, the black crystal was the youkai's lair. As Kagome watched the screaming people, then towards Sesshoumaru and Naraku, Kagome glowered. "Dammit! I'm not a demon bakas'!"

Kagome ran through the curtains and down the stairs. Tripping over her heels, she quickly kicked them off of her feet. Ripping the tip of the dress that reached her ankle, Kagome pulled at it until it reached her knees. She ripped it and continued running barefooted. Though how beautiful that dress was, beauty was not the issue when dealing with a demon that was crazy, or so she thought.

As she reached the bottom, Kagome ran through the hall and straight towards the stage. Hiding her energy signal, Kagome stopped in front of the entrance, her eyes widening. Strong . . . It was impenetrably strong. She could not with hold the gulp that course down her throat as she turned the door knob. Kagome ducked in time from a sizzling feather. The woman that attacked her was there, on one of the pointed side of the crystal.

Kagome released a barrier through herself as she ran forward. She felt as if she penetrated a force and to her amazement she did. How the hell did she miss that? The dark aura surrounded the black crystal in a makeshift barrier. It was just like when she and Inu Yasha was the only one that could go through Kikyou's barrier. "Fool," the woman said as she glared down upon Kagome.

Kagome, being the intellectual that she was responded with . . ."Huh?"

--

Kurama and the others ran through the streets in the middle of the night in Koenma's order. Even without his urgency, the spirit detectives would've felt the strong pulse wave a mile away. It was strange how it came out of nowhere. None of the spirit detective, not even Genkai, could've predicted this. "Kurama!"

He met up with Yusuke and Kuwabara and nodded. The energy signal, as he feared, came from Sakura's Art theatre, where Kagome was. She was in trouble, that much Kurama was sure.

Hiei met up with them in the entrance. People were screaming to get out as the spirit detectives stood and felt the prodigious power. It was too much to bear for just any human. They ran through the crowds and straight towards the entrance.

Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke expected something horrifying, but never thought they'd encountered something like this.

--

Kagome did not have time to respond as a sharp object pierced through her stomach and straight towards her back. She was hauled up in the air as she gasped for breathe, only to notice that . . . she couldn't breathe. Blood oozed through the dark crystal and she noticed that it was HER blood. It seeped through the tip of the crystal and straight to the core. She watched as it started to transform. Her blood was transforming it. The crystal shape shifted into a diamond.

At this point, Kagome felt numb. She was not aware as someone held her limp body. Her vision was getting blurry and she could barely concentrate on the bright light coming off of the diamond. She felt something trickle her ears in a whisper. "Let us rule together . . . my queen."

Before she was knocked out completely, Kagome can distinctly feel her hands moving and trying to reach out for . . . Suuichi.

--

Kurama's eyes widen as Kagome's eyes closed. She looked dead . . . yet it was impossible. The diamond was red from Kagome's blood. It was pure blood red as it swirled in the air. The demon, Sujinsaru, as the spirit detective found out, was on the top tip of the diamond.

"This will not do . . ."Sujin started. He stared at the woman in his arms. "Although, she's beautiful as a human, I would not have my heirs' be tainted, well . . ." He smirked as his eyes took on a demonic look. "Too much anyways."

Sujinsaru whispered a small spell . . . a time spell. "The blood that lays dormant, release and be revived, as I command time."

Slowly, but truly, Kagome's form started to shift. The wounds disappeared and a new attire adorn her. It was black and scandalous. She wore a tube top that did not hid her stomach and fingerless gloves, that almost reached her elbow. Soon, a dark blue skirt shifted on her form, with a slit on the right. Instead of barefoot, she was wearing boots. Her hair grew longer as it was sharpen at the ends.

"Awaken . . . hanyou Kagome Higurashi . . ." Sujinsaru whispered.

--

Hiei frowned. That scent . . . it can't be . . . Her aura . . . It was the same. "Imouto . . ."

When the miko stirred in Sujin's arms, she slowly stood in the air along with him. Her eyes open and Hiei felt as if he was struck in his chest.

_". . .I don't want to hate you . . ."_

_"Aniki!"_

_"Quit that, I'm not your aniki."_

_"I always wondered what would happen if I have an aniki."_

"_Aniki. Quit that nonsense or I'll just burn you and drain your ashes after getting the Shikon."_

"_Where were you? I felt as if I haven't seen you forever."_

"_Miko-"_

"_Can you tell me where you went? Did you have an errand to run?" _

"_Matte-"_

"_I know, you probably had something to do in Makai right? What about-"_

"_Quiet or do you want to die!"_

All this time and he had never believed in her. "Kagome . . ."

"Come . . ." Sujin whispered.

Kagome nodded as a dead expression fell upon her face. Her eyes were unfocused and she looked as if she wasn't herself. Sujin walked in the diamond as a portal appears. Kagome walked behind as the others tried desperately to break the barrier. As the woman with lavender eyes disappeared in the diamond, the diamond slowly disintegrated before their eyes. As if did, it was too late to destroy the demon. It was too late to save her. It was too late to save Kagome.

It was too late to save his imouto . . . his imouto . . .

His imouto . . . Hiei clenched his fist around his sword. "Baka . . . ." He whispered to himself. _Why am I so blind? _

Her face appeared before him as Hiei remembered the numerous of times she called him aniki or oniisan.

--

Kurama fell to his knees as he witnessed everything. Memories, suppressed memory came back to him. He saw her transform before him. It was Kagome. It was the little girl who became his friends just to play tag with. It was the same girl that he fell in love with when he was younger, and again when she came back into his life. All those memories rushed back as he felt a hand on his head. Looking up, his red eyes widen.

Youko stood before him in a calm posture. "Instead of crying over spilt miko, as you ningens like to prefer, let us save her." Youko's presence unlocked a bitter part of himself. Kurama had wanted to forget.

_It was my fault . . ._

--

_The fire burned in the house as Hiei witnessed the event. Kagome fell through the fire as if it was absorbing her body. As he tried to rush in, he was pulled back suddenly by his father. "Kagome . . . What are you doing otousan?" He glared up at his the man. _

_Instead of answering, he watched as his tousan turned away from the fire. He turned away from their house, near the shrine. He turned away from Hiei. He turned away from . . . Kagome. Hiei couldn't believe it . . . He growled angrily as he ignored his father's grip and ripped away from his tousan. As he pushed through the fire, Hiei felt the heat getting to him. He hadn't been taught to control fire yet, but he wanted save his beloved imouto. _

_As he finally found her body, his eyes widen as she just laid there. "Kagome!" He shouted. _

_Jumping over a burning table, he reached for her. She was coughing. "Let's go. I'll get you out-"_

_"No Hiei . . . " Kagome whispered. _

_"Nan-"_

_"You weren't there, so you don't understand," she whispered as her eyes focus to open. "I-I'm destined to-"_

_"Urusai baka! I was there! They know nothing! They can't do this to you!" This was one of the times that Hiei had actually let his emotions through. Tears spilled from his eyes as he watched Kagome's life seep away. _

_Kagome lifted her hand as she placed it upon Hiei's cheek. "Aniki . . . It's okay. I'm willing to sacrifice myself . . . Daijoubu."_

_"Shut up Kagome!" _

_"I really was happy when I lived with you and Suuichi-kun, otousan, and okaasan. I really had fun . . ." She whispered in a croaked voice. "So . . . It's alright now."_

_He embraced her tightly. "Onegai, just tell me you want to live and I'll grant it, I swear I will," he said. _

_"Iie . . ." She whispered. "Ne . . . Hiei-oniichan," She said to get his attention as he lifted himself away from her to stare in her mixed-colored eyes. "Ai shiteru ne . . ." She whispered. _

_Tears fell from her eyes. Hiei felt something strong pushing him back. He looked at Kagome as she started to glow. "Onegai, don't die aniki." Slowly, the light surrounding cascaded through the room as he was completely pushed back. He fell through the doors and caught by his otousan. The fire burned intensely as he watched as Kagome, his imouto, died before him. _

_"Onegai, don't die aniki."_

_He fulfilled her wish by never dying and becoming stronger. If she hadn't said those last words, Hiei would've given up his life long ago, just for a chance to see her again. 'I won't cry again either . . . my tears are only for you imouto . . . Kagome.'_

--

_Kurama held onto his mother's hand, lifeless. He felt numb. The turmoil was getting to him from the prospect of never seeing Kagome again. He never thought of a world without Kagome before. Yet, she died. He was worried for Hiei, and yet he feels as if . . .if he was there, then he could make a difference. He could've saved her. _

_Turning to Hiei, Kurama was barely affected with the way he see Hiei's usually fiery eyes turn lifeless, almost gray. He was worried of what Hiei have to go through. They never one to like being separated before. As he walked towards Hiei, Kurama stood next to Kagome's aniki and watched as the cremation process began. "Kagome . . ." He whispered silently. Tears fell from his eyes as he couldn't hold it any longer. She was gone, his fiancée, one of his best friends, and someone who always had a knack for making everyone smile . . . disappeared. _

_He never thought she would have such a short life. _

_When they returned home, Kurama was lifeless. During his meals with his mother, he picked it up monotonously. The activities that he did were mostly sleeping. The only way to see her smile again and hear her laughter once more was in his dreams. _

_'Snap out of it.'_

_"My name's Kagome, you?"_

_"Suuichi."_

_"Ah, Suuichi-kun! It's nice to meet you!"_

_"Kagome-chan! where are you?"_

_"That's my aniki. We're playing hide-and-go-seek. I made him promise not to use his demonic senses; I can't believe he kept his word."_

_"Oi!" _

_'This is pathetic.'_

_"Do you want to play too? You can be my friend too, like aniki is."_

_'You leave me no other choice . . . I thought I wouldn't have to use this.'_

* * *

Writer's BLOCK is GONE!!! HAHAHA! IT'S GONE! I have ideas again! YES! YES! YES!

Cough . . . cough --', now to the important part. REVIEW!!! GOMEN!! REVIEW . . . although I seriously don't deserve it, but . . . hehehe


	14. Chapter 13: A goodbye?

**Instinctive Emotion**

**AN:** ENDING _OF INSTINCTIVE EMOTION!! WARNING! IT'S THE END OF INSTINCTIVE EMOTION!!!_

**Disclaimer:**_do I really hafta . . . thought so._

_Sayo . . . nara . . .  
_

--

In the middle of a meadow where cherry blossoms is being caressed by the wind, someone slept against the middle. A woman. A barrier was erected around her with a silent vibration in the atmosphere. The vibration against the barrier sounded in the air. Every few times, the waves of sound would change into a dark black mist before reverting back to the soft golden colored wave. It continues to hum in the air as the sakura petals hissed violently around the woman.

A figured stepped through the wave, pushing it away from him. Almost ignoring his presence, the demon crouched down to his knee and place a cold hand against the woman's head. "You still continue to pursue humanity . . . What a pathetic excuse to live onna," he whispered.

The sound that reverberate from his throat enters through the air until it reaches her mind.

_What a pathetic way to live onna . . ._

_What a pathetic way to live onna . . ._

The woman twitched slightly as a frown creased against her eyebrow. Suddenly, the soft golden waves changes into a black mist. As the woman struggle again, shaking her head left to right, the waves slowly retraced back to its orgininal soft golden color. The demon smirked. The cold hand against her forehead slips down to her cheek as he carressed her. Kagome's feature contorted into pain as she twisted her head away from his cold hands.

"Hn . . . stubborn onna," he whispered. "Sooner or later . . . You will have no choice but to relent . . ." The demon stood up as he watched her figure. His eyes flashed red before turning into it's lavender hue once more. ". . .To me."

As he turned, the demon's long golden hair trailed behind him from his knee.

The woman inside the barrier's expression contorted to pain as she tried to resist. The jewel against her side was switching back and forth from pink to black. It was being tainted, yet she was trying to keep it pure. From the task of keeping her mind pure and the task to keeping the jewel pure was her duty. She refused to give in. She can't . . . yet.

--

Kurama leaned against the wall as he watched the kitsune with suspicion. It baffled him in the fact that Youko was standing right before him. His white tail flailed along his back in a calm, tranquil manner. The question to the separation was . . . how?

_All in due time Suuichi. _

_The longer it is to understand this . . . the wider my curiosity will rise. _

_Hm . . . I doubt this question is any of importance to you than Kagome. I suggest putting her 'first' on you're list of 'Things To Do'. _

Kurama wasn't willing to argue with that statement. Kagome was that important to him.

"Since we have to wait for 'permission'," Kurama hissed out, "This is the best chance to . . . interrogate," He said. He would rather demand that make a request. The kitsune was known for his wits.

Youko pushed himself against the wall as he stood. He walked over to Kurama and towered over the red head by a feet. Placing each hands between Kurama's head, Youko leaned foreward, his golden eyes refelcting off the clear emerald jaded eyes of Kurama. Putting a hand under Kurama's chin, Youko lifted his head foreward. Youko pushed his lips against Kurama in a hot, searing kiss. The red-head's eyes widen, never expecting this. Before giving in to the kitsune, Kurama quickly shoved Youko away from him and wiped his lips hastily.

"Cinnamon and touch of mint . … Though," Youko whispered, "It can never rival Kagome's taste."

Those words caused a ticking bomb to explode from Kurama's mind. Youko dodged Kurama's punch. Slowly, a rose formed in Kurama's hand as it morphed into a rose whip. Smashing his whip towards Youko, he ignored the furniture around his room. "You touched my betrothed?" Kurama asked in a venomous tone.

With another flick of his wrist, the bed was splitted in two. He watched as Youko stood in front of him. Another flick of his wrist as his desk was destroyed. Another flick was halted as Youko stood behind him holding painfully onto Kurama's wrist. "On the contrary Suuichi-_kun_, how dare _you _touch what's mine?" He asked, his voice dripping with acid.

"She was never yours' to begin with," Kurama said as he tried to form another rose, but he couldn't tap into that youki. _Nani? _

"Surprised?" Youko asked, his lips dangerously close Kurama's ears. "You're ningen attribute is beginning to show. Sooner or later, you will become human." Youko smirked. "Without me, you're nothing," the kistune whispered mockingly.

Before Kurama can do anything else, Youko disappeared. The curtains to his window flapped from the intensity of the wind. Kurama clenched his fist as he dropped down to his knee. For once in his lifetime, Kurama hated his humanity. He was weak to defend Kagome. She belonged to no one. Kagome's not a possession . . . she never was. He punched the floor angrily as his patience wore away. Kagome was not Youkos'. She was not his. She's her own being . .

_I know Suuichi . . . I know . . ._

--

Hiei leaned against the Goshinboku tree. That woman, his father's mate, stood still as she stared into his eyes. She smiled kindly for as she gestured for him to come closer to the shrine. He can feel calm waves pulsating through the air. She knew what he was here for. As he stepped forward, he stopped just a meter away from the woman. His cold eyes bore into hers' as he tried to read her emotion. She was human now, so it was easier to penetrate through her mind.

She smiled and closed her eyes as he frowned. Fresh memories assaulted his mind that he was overwhelmed from the intensity. As the woman collapsed, he was quick to catch her. Her eyes opened revealing brown orbs. "Gomen Hiei . . . I've kept it from you long enough."

The woman staggered to her feet. He left instantly into the forest behind the shrine.

_It is you . . . _

As he ventured further into the forest, he stopped a warm light was felt around his neck. As stopped, he took out the ruby ring. It was glowing, vibrating warmly before it became deathly cold. Hiei felt as if shards of ice was piercing his heart. He could hear her.

_Aniki . . . Tasukete._

It was weak, but he distinctly heard it. Though he knew she does not have the ring, but she had already given part of her soul to it. The ring was connected to her. The connection brought her mind to twin ring that he has. He clenched his fist against the ruby ring as he finally let a tear fell where it turned into a pearl against the ground. "Daijoubu Kagome, I'll be there," he whispered, hoping she gets the message.

--

Yusuke fell against the floor as he punched it next to him. He let that bastard get his only best friend. She was trapped in Kami knows where. Damn . . . Sujinsaru will pay. He pierced her stomach to the point that she went unconscious. He took advantage of that and changed her. Yusuke wasn't sure what to expect. Kagome was Hiei's imouto and she betrothed to Kurama? How come she never told him? In a sense, he felt betrayed. Then again, she probably never had time to tell him.

He fell backward as his head banged against the carpet. 'Dammit Kagome . . . Why are you making me worry for you?" Yusuke asked.

_I don't care, but please be safe you moron. _

--

The light continues to emit through the air as the woman continues to wince from her mind being probed. He crossed her arms as he watched her struggle. He sat cross-legged next to her as she tried to struggle against the inevitable. It was impossible now and the more she struggle, the more pain she will receive.

His aura seeped into her being, little by little as he sat next to her. Sooner or later, she will give in. He lifted up his hand and tossed a stray hair away from her face. She wasn't the most beautiful women or demonness in the world, but she was perfect. A fitting queen to rule this world. A fitting goddess to be by his side. Her stubbornness was something left to admire. It will be fun breaking her, he admitted. "My Kagome . . ." He whispered his lavender eyes glittering in the sun.

Sakura petals swirled around the vicinity as he chuckled.

The woman that laid against the patch of petals panted, her chest heaving up and down in a frantic pace. Sweat was plastered against her skin as it started to become ghostly pale. She was slowly transforming into a full demon . . . and Kagome fears what she will do once she becomes one.

--

Sesshoumaru and Naraku lifted themselves up in the huge figure of King Enma. He flicked a huge finger towards the door as it creaked open. Sesshoumaru accepted the scroll as he and Naraku walked out. They're mission had gone further into the Forbidden World.

Now . . . to call out the other spirit detectives.

* * *

I apologize for such a short chapter! I truly can't think of anymore with everything that's happening to me now . . . GOMEN. 

THIS IS THE END OF INSTINCTIVE EMOTION . . . STAY TUNED FOR . . .

**Caress Of A Soul **. . .warning . . . a little dramatic.


End file.
